


A Kingdom By The Sea

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cliche, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Dramione Bashing, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, First Love, First Time, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Love/Hate, Past Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Past Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Hermine wird von merkwürdigen Träumen heimgesucht, in denen Draco Malfoy die Hauptrolle spielt. Eines Nachts beschließt sie, sich Ron anzuvertrauen. Leichte, minimal mysteriöse Kost mit winterlichen und sommerlichen Episoden. Taylor-Swift-Songfiction-Konzept. Draco x Hermine. Ron x Hermine. [Canonkonform + Post-Canon]
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 25
Kudos: 2





	1. the 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frische Anmerkung zur Anmerkung: Dieses Vorwort hier liest sich quasi schon veraltet... immerhin ist es nicht alleine bei "folklore" geblieben, aber ich verändere diese Note hier mal nicht, Nostalgie und so: 
> 
> Hierfür gibt es einfach mal so gar keine Entschuldigung - aber wenn Taylor Swift quasi unangekündigt ein ganzes Album raushauen kann, dann bleibt eben kein Auge trocken. Dann kann man auch schon mal ganz spontan eine neue Story zu seinem Hassliebe-Pairing entwickeln und dabei eine überambitionierte, albumübergreifende Songfiction entwerfen. Warum auch nicht. Ja, ich werde hier wie immer nicht sehr pfleglich mit dem Konstrukt von Dramione umgehen, so viel als Wort der Warnung vorab. Diese Geschichte hier ist mehr oder weniger canonkonform - sneaky, aber canonkonform. Dramione-Bashing und zu viel Meta-Ebene included.
> 
> Der Titel ist ganz schändlich aus einem Gedicht von Edgar Allan Poe geklaut. Auch das passiert. Pro Kapitel wird ein Song von dem Album "folkore" verwertet, in der Reihenfolge, in der die Lieder auch auf dem Album selbst angeordnet worden sind. Die Lyrics gehören logischerweise nicht mir, die Figuren entstammen sowieso der HP-Welt von Rowling und Geld, ha, wer will mit so einem Quatsch Geld verdienen?
> 
> Hach... Dramione und ich... ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum das immer wieder passiert.  
> Ich wünsche ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! Regelmäßige Updates sind wie immer Ehrensache. Feedback ist natürlich auch immer schön, aber wenn jemand Ron haten will, dann kann er direkt nach Hause gehen. Ich sag's ja nur <33

**A Kingdom By The Sea**  
  
the 1  
  
 **We never painted by the numbers, baby  
But we were making it count  
You know the greatest loves of all time are over now**

  
  
  
_Der Sand war so fein und hell wie Zucker. Der Himmel war schwarz. Jemand schlang einen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und sie spürte den angenehmen Druck eines Kusses auf ihrer Schulter. Sie seufzte leise und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, die sich angenehm vertraut anfühlte. Irgendwie war ihr nach Lachen zumute, obwohl sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, ob er etwas Witziges gesagt oder getan hatte. Bestimmt war es mal wieder einer von diesen Momenten, in denen Ron urkomisch war, ohne es sein zu wollen. Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihn danach fragen, doch es war nicht Ron, der sie festhielt._   
  
  
Keuchend setzte Hermine sich in ihrem Bett auf und schob die Decke von sich runter. Sie hatte vor dem Einschlafen vergessen, das Fenster zu öffnen, und die Luft im Zimmer war entsetzlich stickig. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und erschrak darüber, wie weich sich ihre Knie anfühlten. Und das nur wegen so einem bescheuerten, unheimlichen Traum. Wenn es das erste Mal wäre, dass Hermine von diesen trügerischen, paradiesischen Bildern heimgesucht wurde, dann hätte sie sich darüber nicht weiter aufgeregt, sondern einfach ein Glas Wasser getrunken und sich wieder hingelegt, doch es ging bereits seit ein paar Wochen so. Nicht in jeder Nacht, aber doch mehrmals in der Woche, schreckte sie hoch und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um Traum und Realität voneinander zu trennen.  
  
In der Küche füllte sie eine leere Flasche mit kühlem Leitungswasser, trank sie halb aus und füllte sie dann noch einmal ganz auf. Mit ausreichend Flüssigkeit ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, in dem sich allmählich die kühle Nachtluft ausbreitete. Sie schüttelte ihr Kissen auf und setzte sich auf die Matratze. Dann traf sie eine Entscheidung, die sie mutmaßlich bereits in wenigen Minuten und für den Rest ihres Lebens bereuen würde und weckte einen selig schlafenden, leise schnarchenden Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron war kein Morgenmensch und für gewöhnlich ließ sie ihm nach dem Aufwachen immer ein paar Minuten, ehe sie ihn mit irgendwelchen Fragen oder logistischen Ausführungen überfiel. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal eindrücklich seinen Vornamen in verschiedenen Lautstärken und Modulationen gesagt hatte, riss er die Augen auf und war in Alarmbereitschaft.  
  
„Was ist?!“ Er sah so aus, als würde er in Gedanken bereits nach seinem Zauberstab suchen, um einen Troll oder einen schlichten Einbrecher abzuwehren und deswegen drückte sie ihn wieder zurück auf das Kissen.  
  
„Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte dir bloß was erzählen.“   
  
„Jetzt?!“ Er war hellwach und starrte sie an, ehe er gequält aufstöhnte. „Hermine, wie viel Uhr ist es?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau.“ Das war gelogen. In der Küche hing eine Uhr, die ihr verraten hatte, dass es fast drei Uhr morgens war. Sie konnte am nächsten Tag ausschlafen, aber Ron hatte seiner Mutter versprochen, dass er um Punkt zehn Uhr im Fuchsbau sein würde. Ein Besuch von Tante Muriel stand an und da wollte Molly Weasley ihren jüngsten Sohn dabei haben, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen Muriels Liebling war. „Ich… es ist eigentlich dämlich, ich hätte dich nicht wecken sollen.“  
  
„Hast du aber.“ Er stöhnte leise und setzte sich ein Stück auf. „Und jetzt bin ich wach und ich steh gleich eh auf, weil ich was zu trinken brauche, also kannst du auch sagen, was du sagen wolltest.“ Sie reichte ihm die Flasche mit dem kühlen Leitungswasser und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein schwaches Grinsen aus.  
  
„Perfekt vorbereitet wie immer. Das ist also ein geplantes Attentat?“  
  
„Eigentlich nicht… ich habe nur in letzter Zeit immer wieder diese Träume.“   
  
„Was für Träume? Albträume?“ Er klang alarmiert und sie schob es darauf, dass sie zusammen mit Harry beide die Erfahrung gemacht hatten, dass Träume nicht immer bedeutungslos waren. Die hässlichen, gedankenkontrollierenden, besitzergreifenden Seiten von Magie kannten sie.   
  
„Keine Albträume… eigentlich sind es sogar ganz schöne Träume. Aber sie wirken so real, es fühlt sich gar nicht mal wirklich wie ein Traum an, sondern so, als wäre ich wach und in einem Paralleluniversum oder so… als wären es Erinnerungen.“  
  
„Okay... und das ist was Schlimmes? Ich hab das auch manchmal, dass ich ganz realistische Sachen träume und ich danach überlegen muss, ob das nicht vielleicht wirklich mal passiert ist, aber nach ein paar Minuten vergesse ich den Traum dann wieder und dann merke ich, dass es wohl doch keine Erinnerung war.“  
  
„Ich kann mich aber daran erinnern. Ich kann mich an so viel aus den letzten Wochen erinnern und es… ich vergesse es einfach nicht. Mir kommt es sogar so vor, als würden mir immer mehr Einzelheiten einfallen, aber… die Träume wiederholen sich auch nie. Es ist wie eine Geschichte, die sich fortsetzt.“ Ihr Mund fühlte sich schon wieder so trocken an, dass sie ihm die Flasche wegnehmen musste, aus der er immer wieder kleine Schlucke genommen hatte, während er ihr zuhörte.   
  
„Das ist gruselig, versteh ich… aber wovon träumst du denn?“  
  
„Das ist das eigentliche Problem.“ Selbst in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers, das sich allmählich abkühlte, konnte sie spüren, wie ihr Gesicht ganz warm wurde. „Ich träume von Malfoy.“  
  
Normalerweise wurden Rons Augen ganz klein, wenn er müde war, aber nun kam es ihr so vor, als hätten seine Pupillen die Größe von Galleonen. Irgendwie rechnete sie damit, dass er sie anschreien würde, aber er sagte gar nichts und das war eigentlich noch viel grauenhafter.  
  
„Also nichts für ungut, aber wenn das hier keine Pointe hat, dann weiß ich auch nicht.“ Es gab keine Pointe und es war schlimm und sie wünschte, sie hätte den Mund gehalten. Doch zugleich fühlte es sich auch enorm gut an, diesen Namen endlich auszusprechen. Endlich mit dem Finger auf das Gespenst zu zeigen, das hinter ihr her war. „Ich find’s ja vollkommen okay, wenn du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett wirfst, weil du mir von deinen Fantasien erzählen willst, aber nicht, wenn sie um Malfoy kreisen.“   
  
„Das sind keine Fantasien! Es sind Träume, ich kann da nichts für, das ist nichts, worum ich gebeten habe! Oder was ich mir wünsche, ich… ich finde es doch selber total merkwürdig. Ich verstehe nicht, was das soll und woher das kommt.“  
  
„Dein Unterbewusstsein versucht dir mitzuteilen, dass du auf zickige Blondinen stehst. So einfach ist das.“   
  
„Witzig. So einfach ist das bestimmt nicht. Und es sind auch keine schmutzigen Fantasien, es sind… es fühlt sich wie Bruchstücke einer ganzen Geschichte an, das hab ich doch schon gesagt. Und ich… verdammt, ich wollte mich einfach nur sortieren. Ich dachte, es bringt vielleicht was, wenn ich mit dir rede, aber natürlich bist du mal wieder keine Hilfe, weil du keine Hilfe sein willst!“   
  
„Hey!“ Zuerst klang er ein bisschen pampig und sie war schon wieder ganz dafür zu haben, eine Grundsatzdiskussion vom Zaun zu brechen und ihre Bedenken wegen dieser Träume auf immer und ewig für sich zu behalten, aber dann spürte sie, wie er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff. Seine Finger streichelten ganz sanft über ihren Handrücken. „Hey, nicht aufregen.“   
  
Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und überlegte, was sie sagen wollte. Was sie eigentlich sagen konnte. Vielleicht war Ron sogar ein bisschen wacher als sie.  
  
„Wenn du meinst, dass dir das irgendwas bringt und du danach besser schlafen kannst, dann erzähl mir von den Träumen. Fang ganz von vorne an. Vielleicht kriegst du es so aus dem Kopf.“  
  
„Sicher?“  
  
„Sicher. Ich höre dir zu. Und es sind ja nur Träume. Ich meine, wir kennen den echten Malfoy, der ist ein ätzender Teil der Realität und ich glaube nicht, dass er sich im Traum selbst noch unterbieten kann.“   
  
  
_Hermine wusste nicht, gegen wen sich ihre Wut richtete und wer hier eigentlich wen an Grausamkeit überbieten wollte. War es Horace Slughorn, den sie verfluchen wollte, weil er Partnerarbeiten für das optimale, neue Konzept für dieses letzte Schuljahr hielt? War es Draco Malfoy, der neben ihr stand und sich nicht wehrte oder protestierte oder war es eigentlich sie selbst, die sie hasste, weil sie unbedingt ihre UTZ-Prüfungen ablegen wollte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie alleine in Hogwarts war? Gut, ganz alleine war sie nicht, Ginny war da und in ihrem Schlafsaal waren sowieso immer nur Parvati und Lavender gewesen, aber es fehlte ihr, Zeit mit Ron und Harry zu verbringen, die vor genau einem Jahr immerhin ihr ganzes Leben gewesen waren.  
  
Ihr linkes Auge zuckte, während sie Professor Slughorn zuhörte, der wie immer umständlich die Aufgabenstellung erläuterte, während er sie in einfachen Worten an der Tafel notierte. Irgendwann begannen alle um sie herum, Zutaten kleinzuschneiden, Aufgaben zu verteilen und ihre Kessel zu erhitzen. Sie stand immer noch neben Draco Malfoy und fühlte sich, als wäre sie versteinert worden. Sie fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen, als er ganz lässig nach einer der Schwarzwurzeln griff und anfing, sie in kleine, fein säuberliche Stücke zu hacken.   
  
„Was soll das werden? Arbeitsverweigerung? Sag bloß, ausgerechnet du willst eine schlechte Note riskieren?“ Natürlich wollte sie keine schlechte Note. Natürlich war das nicht der Plan. Doch die Wahrheit war, sie hatte keinen Plan. Sie hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, sie mit der Existenz von Draco Malfoy zu konfrontieren, dem sie wirklich überhaupt gar nichts mehr zu sagen hatte. Sie hasste ihn nicht, das war es nicht. Seine Mutter hielt sie sogar für eine einigermaßen anständige Egoistin und die Welt sähe zweifelsohne ganz anders aus, wenn Draco Malfoy nicht eine Mutter hätte, die sein Leben über alles andere stellte. Wenn es Draco Malfoy nicht gäbe. Dennoch war er ein Teil des Problems, das Hermine immer noch nicht für gelöst hielt, auch wenn es gerade einmal danach aussah, als würden sich in der Zauberwelt viele Dinge zum Guten ändern. Als hätte es ein kollektives Erwachen gegeben. „Okay, also sprichst du nicht mit mir? Bin ich dir den Atem nicht wert?“  
  
„Unsinn. Ich habe nur einen Moment gebraucht.“  
  
„Du kannst auch noch einen Moment haben, wenn du danach die Schmorfliegen erhitzen würdest.“ Er lächelte nicht oder tat etwas ähnlich Irrationales, aber er beobachtete sie und wirkte dabei irgendwie… belustigt.  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Nichts… ich dachte nur irgendwie nicht, dass du das hier ätzender finden würdest als ich. Ich dachte, du bist so von wegen, ich steh da drüber, ich bin ganz würdevoll und höflich und so weiter. Aber du bist einfach nur angepisst. Gefällt mir.“ Nun zuckten seine Mundwinkel aber wirklich und Hermine wusste nichts zu sagen. Sie schnappte nach Luft wie ein dummer, stummer Fisch und griff blindlings nach den Schmorfliegen, die direkt vor ihr lagen und warf sie in den Kessel. Er entzündete ihn mit einem Fingerschnipsen, ohne dafür seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen.  
  
„Woher kannst du das?“  
  
„Was? Feuer machen? Ich glaube, das ist eine sehr primitive, menschliche Fähigkeit.“ War er schon immer so schlagfertig? Nein, früher war er zwar immer aggressiv gewesen und hatte immer das letzte Wort haben müssen, aber besonders gut gewählt waren diese Worte eigentlich nie gewesen.  
  
„Du hast es einfach so gemacht. Ohne Zauberstab. Mit deinen Fingern.“  
  
„Zauberstäbe werden überbewertet.“ Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Stab, der neben den Schwarzwurzeln lag und eigenartig unbenutzt aussah. Und gleichzeitig sehr wenig gepflegt. Er seufzte. „Also falls du es genau wissen willst… ich hab einen Großteil des letzten Sommers ohne Zauberstab verbracht, das Ministerium hat mir und meiner Mutter nicht gleich erlaubt, uns wieder auszustatten und ich bin in den letzten Monaten nicht wirklich warm mit diesem Stab da geworden. Im Sommer habe ich angefangen, mit meinen Händen zu zaubern… das geht auch, es ist nur wesentlich anstrengender, weil Zauberstäbe dafür gemacht sind, Zauberkraft zu kanalisieren und zu lenken, aber man braucht sie nicht unbedingt. Das ist ja nicht das Stück Holz, das Magie erzeugt, es hilft nur. Und so ein Hitze-Zauber ist nicht schwer, lernt man in der dritten Klasse.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich war dabei.“ Obwohl sie sich nun so allwissend gab, war sie erschüttert. Er hatte gerade eine ganze Menge Dinge gesagt, die sie nicht gewusst hatte. In der ersten Klasse hatte sie sich interessehalber einmal ein Buch über die Herstellung von Zauberstäben aus der Bibliothek geliehen, aber natürlich dachte man als blutige Anfängerin nicht darüber nach, ob man eines Tages vielleicht auch ohne Zauberstab auskommen könnte. „Kann ich das auch lernen? Einfach so? Oder…“ Fast hätte sie gefragt, ob man dafür reinblütig sein musste, aber das war natürlich eine hochgradig lächerliche Frage. Allerdings konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass es einige Tricks gab, um den Verzicht auf das Hilfsmittel zu erlernen und dass eine Hexe wie Narzissa Malfoy solche Tricks kannte und sie an ihren Sohn weitergegeben hatte.   
  
„Sicher kannst du das, Granger.“ Er betonte ihren Nachnamen und sie bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Professor Slughorn sich ihrem Kessel näherte, in dem immer noch nicht besonders viel los war, weil sie sich doch irgendwie mit Draco Malfoy verquatscht hatte. Hastig rührte sie in dem Kessel, in dem die Fliegen mehr als nur geschmort waren und fügte die Ziegenmilch hinzu, die Hauptbestandteil des Tranks war und den Kessel immerhin ein bisschen voller aussehen ließ.  
  
Natürlich entging Professor Slughorn nicht, dass sie getrödelt hatten, aber er sagte nichts, sondern flanierte weiter zu dem Nebentisch, an dem sich Blaise Zabini und Lavender Brown einen Kessel teilten und dabei anscheinend eher gegeneinander als miteinander arbeiteten.   
  
„Kannst du’s mir beibringen?“  
  
„Was?“ Er starrte sie an und sie sah ihm unfreiwillig in die Augen. Es war ganz eindeutig, dass sie ihn mit dieser Nachfrage kalt erwischt hatte. Kein Wunder. Hermine Granger bat nicht um Hilfe. Hermine Granger konnte auf wundersame Weise alle möglichen Dinge und lernte nur aus Büchern. Hermine wusste, dass sie gut darin war, schriftliche Anweisungen zu befolgen und sich Wissen anzulesen, aber in praktischen Dingen musste sie üben. Sie war fleißig und ehrgeizig und sie schonte sich nicht, wenn sie etwas unbedingt lernen wollte, aber sie war kein Naturtalent. Ihr fielen nicht irgendwie heftige Zaubertricks in den Schoß wie es bei Harry manchmal der Fall war.  
  
„Nur bis ich den Bogen raus habe.“ Noch immer starrte er, aber so langsam bekam er sich wieder ein. Sie würde nicht bitten und betteln. Wenn er nicht wollte, dann war das auch in Ordnung. Das wäre vielleicht sogar besser so.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Danke.“_  
  
  
„Und das war’s? Du träumst davon, dass du Malfoy darum bittest, dass er dir Nachhilfe gibt? Also ich will jetzt nicht merkwürdig klingen, aber das ist erschreckend langweilig, Hermine. Wirklich, mehr gibt dein Vorstellungsvermögen nicht her?“  
  
„Das war doch erst der Anfang.“  
  
„Schon klar, schon klar… aber ich hoffe wirklich, da kommt noch was, sonst kann ich nämlich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich nicht einfach wieder einschlafe.“ Er rutschte wieder ganz unter die Decke und bettete seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen. Er schloss die Augen, verschränkte aber seine Finger mit ihren und drückt ihre Hand leicht. „Erzähl weiter. Und bemüh dich, bei Merlins Bart, um so was wie eine Spannungskurve.“


	2. cardigan

cardigan  
  
 **I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs  
The smell of smoke would hang around this long  
'Cause I knew everything when I was young**

  
  
_Anfangs hatte sie diese Erkenntnis noch schwer schockiert, doch allmählich war sie darüber hinweggekommen, dass Draco Malfoy ein guter Lehrer war. Er hatte ein gewisses Talent dafür, Dinge anschaulich zu erklären und manchmal lobte er sie sogar aus Versehen und gab zu, dass er für diesen oder jenen Zauber länger gebraucht hatte. Nachdem sie drei Wochenenden hintereinander damit verbracht hatten, in einem leeren Zauberkunstklassenzimmer alle möglichen simplen und gebräuchlichen Zaubersprüche ohne ihre Zauberstäbe auszuführen, waren sie an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem es eigentlich überflüssig wäre, sich weiterhin zu treffen, weil Hermine nicht schwer von Begriff war und sehr gut alleine zurechtkam. Und natürlich stellte sie sich nicht dümmer an als sie war, nur um weiterhin eine Beschäftigung an den Samstagnachmittagen zu haben, die einen anderen Menschen miteinbezog. Samstags hatte Ginny Quidditchtraining, von vormittags bis zum Abendessen. Danach war sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen und wenn sie nicht selbst die Kapitänin wäre, dann hätte sie denjenigen verflucht, der sich diesen rabiaten Trainingstermin ausgesucht hatte, doch so litt sie still und kritzelte ihre Hausaufgaben im Halbschlaf hin.  
  
Hermine gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber sie war einsam. In der Schule, die sie vor Hogwarts besucht hatte, war sie daran gewöhnt gewesen, ihre Pausen alleine zu verbringen und immer ein Buch mit in die Schule zu nehmen, aber damals war die Schule auch nicht ihr Zuhause gewesen. Zuhause, da hatte sie ihre Eltern gehabt und die ältere Dame, die nebenan wohnte und eine Bibliothek anstelle eines Esszimmers hatte und außerdem eine Sammlung an großartigen Videokassetten. In Hogwarts hatte sich dann alles geändert und sie war manchmal auch ohne irgendein Buch in ihrer Tasche unterwegs, weil sie Harry und Ron hatte und Langeweile für die beiden ein absolutes Fremdwort war. Und irgendwie hatte sie es immer geschafft, sich nicht mit beiden gleichzeitig zu streiten… und wenn doch, dann war da immer Ginny gewesen, die irgendwie Zeit für sie fand.  
  
Im September hatte sie ausgesucht viel Zeit mit Neville verbracht, doch irgendwann hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie sehr viel redete und Neville kaum etwas sagte und als sie dann versucht hatte, weniger zu reden, da hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie gar nicht mal so viele Gesprächsthemen miteinander finden konnten. Mit Draco Malfoy konnte man sich eigenartigerweise ziemlich leicht unterhalten. Sie sprachen nicht über irgendetwas, das in den letzten sieben Jahren vorgefallen war, sondern über Dinge, die rein gar nichts mit Hogwarts zu tun hatten. Zaubereigeschichte. Muggelpolitik. Bücher. Sie lasen beide gerne Krimis, das war unerwartet und irgendwie ein Durchbruch.  
  
Es war der dritte Samstag in Folge, den sie miteinander verbrachten, in einer halben Stunde würde es Abendessen geben und irgendjemand musste die Reißleine ziehen. Einen Punkt setzen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Hermine davon ausgegangen, dass sie diejenige sein würde, die vernünftiger war und diesem absurden, aber erfreulichen Theater ein Ende machte, aber sie war es nicht.  
  
„Ich glaube, du kommst ab jetzt alleine klar.“ Nein. Sie wollte schreien. Nein, sie kam nicht alleine klar. Das war ja das Problem. Mit den Zaubern käme sie sicherlich zurecht, aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sie in sieben Tagen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte, weil sie all ihre Hausaufgaben schon unter der Woche erledigt hatte, um ihre Abende zu füllen.  
  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich… also dann… danke.“  
  
„Gern.“ Meinte er das ernst oder war das ein Reflex? Bei seiner Erziehung hatten Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy sicherlich nicht alles richtig gemacht, aber er wusste im Zweifelsfall, wie man höfliche Konversation betrieb – und womöglich tat er seit drei Wochen genau das. Höflich mit ihr kommunizieren sowie man mit einer älteren Dame sprach, die sich im Bus neben einen setzte und einem erzählte, dass ihr Mann verstorben und ihr Enkel nach Budapest ausgewandert war.  
  
„Ich hab dich nicht genervt, oder?“ Sie schämte sich, dass sie so eine Frage stellte. Wo war eigentlich ihr Selbstwertgefühl? Wollte sie sich jetzt auch noch bei ihm entschuldigen, weil sie seine Zeit geklaut hatte?  
  
„Nein.“ Seine Miene war vollkommen ausdruckslos. „Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht so richtig, warum du ausgerechnet meine Hilfe wolltest und dich an freundlichem Smalltalk versuchst, aber das muss ich auch nicht unbedingt wissen. Ich kann mit ein paar Rätseln leben.“ Hermine konnte Rätsel nur dann leiden, wenn sie sich lösen ließen. Und menschliche Rätsel mochte sie schon einmal gar nicht. Buchstaben, Zahlen, logische Herausforderungen, das war eine Sache, aber niemand brauchte schwer zu entschlüsselnde Menschen.  
  
„Warum hast du mir geholfen?“  
  
„Du hast gefragt.“  
  
„Und wenn ich dich gefragt hätte, ob du in den Bund für Elfenrechte eintrittst oder vom Astronomieturm springst, hättest du das dann auch gemacht?“ Der Astronomieturm war ein ausgesprochen unglücklich gewähltes Beispiel und sie schämte sich für ihre Taktlosigkeit, aber sie zog die Frage nicht zurück.  
  
„Eher nicht… um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe einfach gerade nichts Besseres zu tun. Der Stoff ist derselbe wie letztes Jahr und ich bin nur der Form halber hier, weil meine Mutter darauf besteht, dass ich meinen Abschluss mache, wenn der Zaubereiminister und Professor McGonagall schon entschieden haben, dass ich diese Chance haben soll.“ Er zog die Schultern nach oben und ließ sie wieder fallen. „Aber besonders spannend ist es nicht. Oder besonders angenehm. Die Hälfte der Leute behandelt mich wie Luft, die andere Hälfte guckt so, als wäre ich ein Schwerverbrecher und meine Freunde sind über den Sommer andere Menschen geworden. Es könnte also alles irgendwie besser sein und vor allem weniger langweilig und du… du bist wenigstens nicht langweilig.“  
  
„Wow.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Das war wirklich ehrlich. Ich habe mit einer Ausrede gerechnet.“  
  
„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass ich mit diesen kleinen Lehreinheiten hoffe, die Schuld meiner Familie zu begleichen? In solchen Dimensionen denke ich nicht, Granger. Ich habe dich sieben Jahre, nein, eigentlich nur sechs, wenn man es genau nimmt nur fünf, Jahre lang ehrlich scheiße behandelt. Vor ein paar Monaten haben du und deine Freunde mir das Leben gerettet. Und das war’s. Das ist alles keine optimale Grundlage und ich schulde dir was, aber die ganze Welt schuldet dir was, also kommt es auf mich ja nicht wirklich an, oder?“ Er sprach sehr schnell. Als wären das Gedanken, die er ansonsten nicht einmal besonders gerne laut dachte. Als wäre das hier irgendwie doch furchtbar peinlich. Und bitter.  
  
„Du schuldest mir nichts.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
„Aber bist du deshalb so nett zu mir? Weil ich dein Leben gerettet habe? Das war ich übrigens gar nicht, das war Harry. Ich war einfach nur dabei.“ Sie hatte lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass ein bewusstloser Gregory Goyle nicht von dem Besen fiel, der von Ron gesteuert wurde.  
  
„Ist ja auch egal, oder?“  
  
„Ja, irgendwie ist das egal.“ Irgendwie war das hier immer noch nicht so unangenehm wie es eigentlich sein müsste. Im Hinterkopf hatte sie immer noch die Information, dass er letzte Woche einen Roman von Agatha Christie angefangen hatte, den sie selbst zu ihren Favoriten zählte und eigentlich hatte sie ihn noch fragen wollen, wie er ihm gefallen hatte. „Wenn du sagst, du langweilst dich, dann können wir doch eigentlich nächste Woche weitermachen, oder?“  
  
„Könnten wir – aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich dir noch zeigen könnte.“  
  
„Wir könnten ja auch einfach so… was machen.“  
  
„Was machen?“ Es klang ganz furchtbar, wenn er so das Echo für sie gab, aber er klang nicht schockiert. Oder so als wäre das ein ganz absurder und abstoßender Vorschlag gewesen. Er schien bloß ein wenig überfordert, aber das war sie ja auch. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihm anfreunden, das wollte sie eigentlich wirklich nicht. Sie würde nur noch wahnsinnig werden, wenn sie Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan dabei zusah, wie sie stundenlang Zauberschach spielten und dabei Fehler machten, die sogar sie erkennen konnte, weil sie den ganzen Sommer über immer mal wieder mit Ron gespielt hatte, bis sie die endlosen Niederlagen irgendwann leid geworden war.  
  
„Ja, also nichts Bestimmtes machen, wir könnten… spazieren gehen oder so… oder nicht?“  
  
„Doch, das könnten wir wohl. Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee.“ Aber auch keine gute Idee. Bei Weitem nicht ihre beste Idee. _  
  
„Zaubern ohne Zauberstab? Mord im Orientexpress? Also echt, Hermine, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du so schlechte Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählst, dann hätte ich dir keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Das ist ja gefährlich unqualifiziert.“ Sie schlug mit der flachen Hand, der Hand, die er nicht festhielt, auf seine Brust und er lachte.  
  
„Lach mich nicht aus!“  
  
„Ich lache dich nicht aus, es ist nur… irgendwo ist dieser Traum sehr kreativ, aber dann ist er auch wieder echt öde. Ich meine, dein Traum-Malfoy hat Recht… freundlicher Smalltalk? Du und Malfoy? Das ist… was soll das? Wo soll das hinführen?“  
  
„Das würdest du sehen, wenn du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würdest, Ron.“  
  
„Das ist mein Job, Liebling.“ Das war richtig. Das hatte er sogar in sein Ehegelübde geschrieben und feierlich vor seiner ganzen Familie, ihrer Familie und allen Menschen, die sie als ihre engen Freunde betrachteten, geschworen. Es war ein etwas peinlicher, aber sehr schöner Moment gewesen und sie wusste noch genau, dass sie gleichzeitig ein Lachen und ein Schluchzen unterdrückt hatte, weil man bei Ron bis zum letzten Augenblick wirklich nie sicher sein konnte, ob er an so kleinen, großen Aufgaben wie einem Ehegelöbnis nicht doch scheiterte.  
  
 _Sie scheiterten. Also eigentlich scheiterte nur Hermine. Es war Samstag, ihre Hausaufgaben waren erledigt, sie stellte sich darauf ein, den Nachmittag mit Draco Malfoy zu verbringen und sie wusste natürlich nicht, wie sie dieses Vorhaben für Ginny in Worte fassen sollte, die mit ihrem Besen über der Schulter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie sah aus, als wäre ihre Zündschnur gefährlich weit heruntergebrannt._  
  
 _„Alles okay?“_  
  
 _„Nein. Demelza hat beschlossen, dass sie neuerdings so tut, als wäre Jimmy unsichtbar – und wenn eine Jägerin und ein Treiber sich aus dem Weg fliegen, dann funktioniert keine der verdammten Übungen. Ich hab den beiden eine Stunde gegeben, um das zu klären und… ja, wo willst du denn hin?“ Ginny betrachtete sie und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte noch fünf Minuten gewartet und nicht ganz voreilig ihre Jacke und ihren Schal mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen._  
  
 _„Ich wollte spazieren gehen.“_  
  
 _„Kann ich mitkommen? Ich könnte es gebrauchen. Wenn ich eine Stunde hier sitze und auf die Uhr gucke, werde ich eh nur sauer, weil ich die Zeitverschwendung vor Augen habe.“_  
  
 _„Ich wollte…“ Ihr fiel partout keine Aktivität ein, bei der sie Ginny nicht hätte mitnehmen können. „… Zeit mit Krummbein verbringen.“ Seitdem der Kater ein Jahr in der Obhut von Minerva McGonagall verbracht hatte, gab er sich immer noch ein bisschen unterkühlt in ihrer Gegenwart. Er war eine treue, aber auch eine misstrauische Seele und er hatte Hermine ganz eindeutig nicht verziehen, dass sie sich ein Jahr nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Seit einigen Tagen ließ er sich ab und an wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal blicken, doch die meiste Zeit über jagte er irgendwelche Mäuse im Schloss oder streifte über die Ländereien._  
  
 _„Oh, na dann bleib ich besser doch hier. Ich will ihn ja nicht vergraulen.“ Krummbein war kein besonderer Fan von irgendeinem Mitglied der Familie Weasley. Eigentlich war er generell nicht besonders begeisterungsfähig, wenn es um andere Menschen ging, aber Harry schnurrte er manchmal versehentlich an und auch Lavender hatte einen ganz eigenartigen Zugang zu dem Kater gefunden. Vermutlich fütterte sie ihn heimlich mit Leckereien, wenn Hermine nicht hinsah._  
  
„Warte, echt jetzt? Krummbein mochte Lavender?“ Krummbein war im letzten Herbst verstorben und Hermine wurde immer noch ganz elend zumute, wenn sie beim Aufräumen irgendwo eine Staubmaus fand, weil sie dann wehmütig daran denken musste, wie viel Freude Krummbein an Hausstaub gehabt hatte. Sie wusste, dass es Ron nicht so ganz besonders leid tat, dass der Kater nicht unsterblich gewesen war, wie er oft im Witz behauptet hatte, doch er ging einigermaßen sensibel mit dem Thema um und hatte ihr vor Kurzem sogar erzählt, dass er im Schaufenster der Magischen Menagerie eine Tigerkatze mit Kampfnarbe unter dem Auge entdeckt hatte, die gut zu ihr passen würde.  
  
„Schon. Sie ist ja generell sehr tierlieb, das hat er wahrscheinlich gemerkt.“ Krummbein hatte selten verkannt, wenn es jemand gut mit ihm meinte, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, um jetzt über Lavender Brown zu sprechen. Das war wirklich nicht nötig.  
  
 _Es war eigentlich ganz und gar unnötig, besonders aufgeregt zu sein, aber Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie in den Innenhof des Schlosses trat und Draco Malfoy bei der Steintreppe entdeckte, die zu den Ländereien führte. Es war der weniger beliebte Weg, denn in die andere Richtung ging es zum Quidditchstadion, zum See und zu dem Fußweg nach Hogsmeade.  
  
„Sollen wir hier entlang?“ Sie sparte sich die Begrüßung und kam sich direkt ein bisschen unhöflich vor.  
  
„Wäre vielleicht besser. Also nichts für ungut, aber ich habe nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis, heute so vielen Menschen wie möglich zu begegnen und hier ist wahrscheinlich nichts los, außer die Peitschende Weide ist urplötzlich eine Attraktion für Erstklässler geworden.“ Er wollte also nicht, dass sie den Weg des Quidditchteams der Grffindors kreuzten? Wusste er am Ende sogar, dass dort unten gerade ein Training stattfand oder stattfinden sollte?  
  
Sie fragte nicht danach, sondern ging zuerst die Steintreppe herunter. Er folgte ihr lautlos. Es war ein wenig eigenartig, so nebeneinander her zu gehen, aber sie hielten einen angenehmen Abstand und schafften es sogar irgendwie, ein gemeinsames Tempo zu finden, ohne dabei ganz komisch im Gleichschritt zu laufen.  
  
„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, wie dein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn der Sprechende Hut sich für ein anderes Haus entschieden hätte?“ Wusste der Himmel, woher diese Frage kam. Manchmal überraschte ihr Kopf sie. Leider war es keine besonders kluge Frage, denn sie ging davon aus, dass es sich bei den Malfoys ähnlich wie bei den Weasleys verhielt und es eine feststehende Tradition war, dass man nach Slytherin kam.  
  
„Ja. Mehrmals.“ Und das war schon wieder so eigenartig ehrlich von ihm. „Aber es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, nicht wirklich. So passt es zwar besser zu der allgemeinen Annahme, dass außerhalb von Slytherin keine Todesser zu finden wären, aber na ja. Meine Familie wäre immer noch meine Familie gewesen, wenn ich nach Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff gekommen wäre. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch mit denselben Leuten angefreundet. Gregory und Theo hab ich nicht erst in Hogwarts kennengelernt.“ Wie es sich mit Vincent Crabbe verhielt, ob er den auch schon früher gekannt hatte, ob er ihn überhaupt so richtig gekannt hatte, das hätte sie gerne gefragt, aber sie hielt den Mund. Sie musste ihm zumindest die Gelegenheit geben, auch einen Schuss abzugeben. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du mal drüber nachgedacht… sicher hast du das, sonst hättest du wohl kaum gefragt.“  
  
„Ich glaube, für mich wäre alles anders gelaufen. Wenn ich Harry und Ron nicht kennengelernt hätte, dann wäre alles anders gewesen. Und irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich mich auch mit ihnen angefreundet hätte, wenn ich eine Ravenclaw gewesen wäre. In der ersten Klasse hat sich doch wirklich jeder nur im eigenen Haus umgesehen.“ Und eigentlich war das immer noch so. Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel, aber ihr wollte auf Anhieb nicht einfallen, dass es zwei beste Freundinnen gäbe, die nicht im selben Haus waren. Die Verteilung der Patil-Zwillinge auf zwei unterschiedliche Häuser war schon extrem, aber Parvati hatte Lavender und Padma hatte Lisa Turpin als bessere Hälfte auserkoren. „Sie fehlen mir. Hogwarts fühlt sich so anders an ohne sie.“  
  
„Stimmt.“ Uneingeschränkte Zustimmung war nicht unbedingt das, was sie erwartet hätte. Peinliches Schweigen wäre wahrscheinlicher gewesen, denn was ging in ihre Sentimentalität an? Warum lud sie diese Gedanken, diese Sehnsucht, ausgerechnet bei ihm ab? „Potter fehlt mir zwar nicht so unfassbar, aber… es war schon im letzten Jahr komisch. Er hat ja irgendwie doch was hergemacht.“  
  
„Ach.“  
  
„Ich möchte damit nicht zitiert werden! Überhaupt… ich weiß nicht, das ist jetzt vielleicht daneben, aber vielleicht kann das hier ja generell unterm Radar laufen?“ Das war eine Redensart, die sie von ihrem Vater kannte und die sie Draco Malfoy nicht ohne weiteres zugetraut hatte. Aber vermutlich wusste er gar nicht, was ein Radar war, sondern hatte es in irgendeinem Buch aufgeschnappt und unreflektiert übernommen. So ganz genau wusste sie ja auch nicht, wie ein Radar funktionierte.  
  
„Das hier… dieser Spaziergang?“  
  
„Ja. Diese Samstagnachmittage. Es ist zwar irgendwie ganz nett, aber ich wollte es jetzt nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke hängen, dass ausgerechnet wir beide uns unterhalten? Das will ich eigentlich echt niemandem erklären müssen.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Es hat ja eigentlich nichts zu bedeuten… und wenn ich Ginny erzählen würde, dass wir uns unterhalten haben, freiwillig, dann würde sie da auch wieder viel zu viel reindeuten.“  
  
„Pansy genauso.“  
  
„Pansy?“ Dadurch, dass Pansy Parkinson und sie in diesem Schuljahr keine gemeinsamen Kurse hatten, war ihr fast entfallen, dass die Slytherin existierte. Offenbar hatte Pansy sowohl Zaubertränke als auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abgewählt oder ganz einfach keinen ZAG, der gut genug wäre. Aber natürlich gab es Pansy Parkinson noch. Natürlich spielte sie im Leben von Draco Malfoy immer noch eine Rolle. Vielleicht war sie auch immer noch seine Freundin. Irgendwann im sechsten Schuljahr hatte sie zwar den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie Schluss gemacht hatten, aber wer wusste schon, ob sich das nicht längst wieder geändert hatte.  
  
„Ja, Pansy.“ Er musste merken, dass sie irgendwie schon wissen wollte, wie es zwischen Pansy Parkinson und ihm stand, obwohl es sie eigentlich nichts anging. „Wir sind Freunde.“  
  
„Freunde?“ Sie kam sich vor wie ein unbeherrschter Papagei, der gezwungen war, alles zu wiederholen, was ihm zu Ohren kam und ihn in den Ohren juckte. War das Einbildung oder wirkte Draco Malfoy erheitert? Ja, es war ganz eindeutig, er amüsierte sich knapp einen Meter neben ihr ganz köstlich.  
  
„Pansy hat so eine gewisse Art. Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie aufdringlich oder anhänglich wäre, aber sie kommt einem gerne sehr nah und neigt zu großen und kleinen Gesten. Das hat schon immer tendenziell für Verwirrung gesorgt, aber… nur fürs Protokoll, Pansy und Theo sind sehr glücklich miteinander.“  
  
„Pansy und Theo? Theodore Nott? Die beiden sind zusammen?“ War Hermine denn nicht auch aufgefallen, dass die beiden bei den Mahlzeiten nebeneinander saßen? Nein, natürlich war ihr das nicht aufgefallen, denn sie schenkte weder Pansy Parkinson noch Theodore Nott besonders viel Beachtung.  
  
„Seit dem Sommer. Nach einer quälend langsamen Anbahnung über die letzten drei Jahre hinweg. War fast noch schlimmer als dir und Weasley zuzugucken.“  
  
Sie stolperte beinahe über eine Wurzel. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht unsichtbar war, aber es war irgendwie ein eigenartiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass Draco Malfoy jahrelang auf sie geachtet hatte. Und offenbar einigermaßen über ihr Privatleben Bescheid wusste. Durfte sie das überhaupt wundern? Sie hatte sich schließlich ebenfalls ihre Gedanken über ihn und Parkinson gemacht, auch wenn sie da offenbar auf einer falschen Fährte gewesen war – gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Welt.  
  
„Das war übrigens eine Gegenfrage. Nur für den Fall, dass dir das entgangen ist.“ Er sah sie eindringlich an und sie hätte beinahe noch eine Wurzel übersehen, als seine Augen sich in ihren verfingen.  
  
„Ron und ich sind… irgendwie sind wir wohl zusammen. Im Sommer hat es sich so angefühlt. Aber jetzt ist er nicht hier und seine Briefe sind immer noch genauso uninspiriert wie früher. Überhaupt schreibt er mir nicht besonders oft.“  
  
„Also ist das immer noch nicht in trockenen Tüchern?“  
  
„Doch. Irgendwie schon. Also ich denke nicht, dass es noch irgendwie zur Diskussion steht oder dass er sich irgendwie mit anderen Mädchen trifft, bloß weil ich hier bin und er in London und ich… ich würde das ja auch nicht machen.“ Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass sie hier mit Draco Malfoy durch die Weltgeschichte lief. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, dass seine Augenbrauen ein Stück seine Stirn hinaufgewandert waren. „Das hier ist ja kein Date oder so.“  
  
„Stimmt auffallend.“  
  
„Und wenn morgen ein Brief von ihm eintrudeln würde, in dem er mich fragt, was ich am Wochenende gemacht habe, dann würde ich ihm vielleicht sogar erzählen, dass wir spazieren gegangen sind.“  
  
„Würdest du das?“  
  
„Unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit. Ron kann… eigentlich kann er sogar ganz gut Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Also er erzählt nicht direkt alles seinen Geschwistern oder seiner Mutter… oder Harry. Und es gäbe ja keinen Grund, ihn irgendwie anzulügen. Aber er wird mir sowieso nicht schreiben. Sich einmal in der Woche zu melden, das wäre ja auch viel zu viel verlangt.“ _  
  
„Ach so ist das? Wir lästern neuerdings im Traum über mich ab?“ Rons Empörung ist mehr gespielt als echt und da ist sie froh drüber. „Du bleibst hier übrigens immer noch unter meinen Erwartungen. Ich bin nur noch wach, weil ich aufs Klo muss.“  
  
„Dann geh doch.“  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen, du warst ja doch ein bisschen im Redefluss, auch wenn es ein sehr langsamer, sehr träger Fluss ist.“  
  
„Ich kann auch ein bisschen was überspringen… aber findest du die Details nicht gruselig? Ich meine, du hast mir wirklich selten geschrieben. Parkinson hab ich wirklich nicht mehr in irgendeinem Kurs gesehen, das Quidditchtraining der Gryffindors war wirklich immer an Samstagen, Demelza Robins und Jimmy Peakes sind wirklich ein paar Wochen lang zerstritten gewesen, bevor sie dann auf einmal ein Paar waren – oh und was Parkinson angeht, ich hab letztens von Ginny gehört, dass sie jetzt verheiratet ist. Mit Nott.“  
  
„Ja eben, du weißt all den Kram, also warum ihn nicht in einem Traum verbauen, der anscheinend möglichst realistisch geraten soll? Also abgesehen davon, dass Malfoy irgendwie die Hauptperson ist und sich dabei nicht seiner Persönlichkeit entsprechend verhält.“ Er stand auf und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. Müde und hellwach zugleich zog Hermine die Knie an, stützte ihr Kinn darauf ab und wägte ab, wie stark sie fortan ins Detail gehen sollte.


	3. the last great american dynasty

the last great american dynasty  
  
 **Who knows, if she never showed up, what could've been  
There goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen  
She had a marvelous time ruining everything**

  
  
_Hermine wusste wirklich nicht, warum sie immer noch an den Abendessen von Horace Slughorn teilnahm. Es war das alte Spiel. Es war widerlich und erschreckend, wie wenig sich in dem Büro des Professors geändert hatte. Es kamen immer noch dieselben Leute – na gut, Cormac McLaggen hatte gottlob seinen Abschluss gemacht und Neville war wieder geladen, aber abgesehen davon war es eine statische Angelegenheit.  
  
Zu Beginn des Schuljahres war sie noch über jede Einladung, jeden gefüllten Samstagabend, froh gewesen, doch nun ärgerte sie sich. Es war ein Abendessen mit weihnachtlichem Unterton, keine Party wie zwei Jahre zuvor, aber Slughorn hatte drei alte Bekannte eingeladen, die dazu bestimmt waren, die Tischrunde aufzulockern. Nach dem Dessert sollte Musik gespielt werden. Es bestünde die Möglichkeit, zu tanzen, doch es war von vorneherein kaum jemand mit Begleitung erschienen. Weder Ginny noch sie hatten irgendjemanden gefragt, denn wen hätten sie schon fragen sollen und warum sollte man das hier jemandem zumuten, den man ehrlich mochte? Neville hatte sich Hannah Abbott als moralische Unterstützung mitgebracht, Blaise Zabini war allein gekommen und unterhielt sich verhalten mit Astoria Greengrass, einer Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die offenbar eine Mutter hatte, die in den Augen von Professor Slughorn eine ebenso illustre, angesehen Dame der Gesellschaft war wie Eliza Zabini. Die ach so reizende Melinda Bobbin saß direkt neben Slughorn und putzte sich immer wieder verlegen die Nase, weil sie offenbar auf das Rasierwasser des Professors allergisch reagierte. Im ganzen Raum roch es nach dem Kamin, gezuckertem Obst, das einen ganz befremdlichen Eigengeruch hatte, der Goldlack-Zimt-Mischung, die Slughorn als Getränk des Abends anpries, den Tannenzweigen, die von der Decke hingen und dem besagten Rasierwasser. Ihr war ein bisschen übel und sie hoffte, dass sie nach dem Dessert unauffällig verschwinden konnte. Draco Malfoy und sie waren nicht wirklich verabredet, denn er wusste, dass sie an dem Abendessen teilnahm, aber sie hatten besprochen, dass er gegen 9 Uhr, eine halbe Stunde vor der Ausgangssperre, die für die minderjährigen Schüler galt, einmal in der Eingangshalle vorbeiging, um zu sehen, ob sie bereits dort sein konnte. Am übernächsten Tag würde der Zug nach London fahren und irgendwie käme es ihr verkehrt vor, wenn sie ihn vor dem Weihnachtsfest nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen würde. Sie hatte es sich sogar erlaubt, eines ihrer Bücher, das sie ihm ohnehin ausleihen wollte, als Geschenk zu verpacken. Das Buch war in der kleinen Tasche, die an ihrer Stuhllehne hing und immer wieder gegen ihr Knie stieß, wenn sie ihre Sitzposition veränderte.   
  
Ihren Erwartungen entsprechend zogen sich die drei Gänge, die Slughorn klassischerweise auftragen ließ, unerhört in die Länge, doch irgendwann wurden die leeren Schüsseln mit dem Weihnachtspudding von Zauberhänden abgeräumt und die Musik, die bisher eher im Hintergrund gelaufen war, wurde verstärkt.   
  
Hannah Abbott, die Slughorn offenbar nicht ganz einordnen konnte, obschon sie seit über zwei Jahren in seinem Unterricht saß, wurde von dem Gastgeber mit Fragen über ihre Familie und ihre Zukunftspläne gelöchert. Es gab keine Chance, sie vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren und deswegen konnte man es Neville nicht ankreiden, dass er sich von einer gelangweilten Ginny zu einem Weihnachtswalzer überreden ließ. Man konnte den beiden ansehen, dass sie, dem Weihnachtsball sei Dank, eine gewisse Übung hatten und Hermine beneidete sie ein bisschen, weil sie einen Weg gefunden hatten, um hier Spaß zu haben. Aber sie wollte ja eigentlich gar keinen Spaß haben, sondern sich so elegant wie möglich verabschieden.  
  
Als sie gerade den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sich aufgrund von ausgedachten, leichten Erkältungsgefühlen aus dem Büro zu flüchten – das war keine sichere Sache, denn man wusste nie, ob Slughorn nicht einen energetischen Trank aus seiner Vitrine zauberte, der jedes körperliche Unwohlsein vertreiben konnte – da geschah etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes. Am anderen Ende des runden Tisches war Blaise Zabini aufgestanden und zu ihr herübergekommen. Er hielt ihr seine Hand auffordernd hin. „Darf ich bitten?“   
  
Perplex sah sie sich nach Astoria Greengrass um, die eine wesentlich naheliegendere Wahl als Tanzpartnerin für Blaise Zabini sein müsste, und stellte fest, dass die Ravenclaw sich mit Melinda Bobbin und einer der älteren, lautstark plappernden Hexen unterhielt, die Slughorn eingeladen hatte. Die ältere Dame schenkte den beiden Mädchen zwei große Gläser Elfenwein ein und Hermine meinte zu hören, wie sie von den Goldenen Zwanzigern und ihren einst so beweglichen Hüftgelenken sprach. Es war schon irgendwie verständlich, dass Zabini sich von dieser Konstellation distanzieren wollte.  
  
„Ein Tanz. Ich wollte gleich gehen.“  
  
„Zu Draco?“ Sie erstarrte, als sie das Grinsen von Blaise Zabini bemerkte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn grinsen sehen, meistens schaffte er es, einen ganzen Abend lang nicht einmal zu lächeln oder überhaupt eine Miene zu verziehen. Hastig ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche führen. So vieles an dieser Situation war einfach nur verkehrt, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie sicher seine Schritte waren und wie selbstverständlich er sich in den Takt des Liedes einfand, während sie noch nach einer Erwiderung suchte, die nicht nach einer hoffnungslosen Defensive klang.  
  
„Was soll das hier?“ Das war schlicht, traf aber den Kern der Sache. Die Mundwinkel von Blaise Zabini zuckten und es war alles andere als schön, zu wissen, dass er sich über sie lustig machte.   
  
„Ich wollte mir Dracos neues Spielzeug nur mal aus der Nähe ansehen.“  
  
„Du missverstehst da etwas. Wir sind nicht… befreundet.“  
  
„Oh, für Freunde habe ich euch auch nicht gehalten.“ Ihr Gesicht wurde ganz warm und sie hasste ihren Körper für diese Reaktion, die sie wie jemand aussehen ließ, der ertappt worden war.   
  
„Wir unterhalten uns nur manchmal. Und tauschen Bücher. Es ist wirklich langweilig.“ Er war nur ein kleines Stück größer als sie und dementsprechend war es ein Leichtes, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.   
  
„Warum dann die Geheimniskrämerei?“  
  
„Um genau solche Gespräche zu vermeiden. Es wird schon schlimm genug, Ginny später zu erklären, was du hier gerade veranstaltest.“ Seine Hand rutschte ein wenig höher, dabei konnte man wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie zuvor irgendwie unangemessen tief auf ihrer Seite gelegen hätte. Dennoch war es fast so etwas wie eine nette Geste, dass er noch einmal sicherstellen wollte, dass es nicht einmal aus der Ferne so aussah, als würde er sie irgendwie begrabschen.   
  
„Ich mache das hier nicht, um dich in Verruf zu bringen.“  
  
„Schön zu wissen… also bist du einfach nur neugierig?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lieferte sie einer überraschenden Drehung aus. „Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.“  
  
„Ich habe meine Gründe.“  
  
„Wer gibt sich denn jetzt bitte geheimnisvoll?“ Er drehte sie noch einmal, sodass sie wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition landete und sie nahm erfreut wahr, dass er nicht mehr ganz so sehr in sich ruhte wie noch vor einer Minute. „Hast du etwa eine Freundin, die nicht zu dir passt?“ Er lachte auf.  
  
„Netter Schuss ins Blaue, Granger.“  
  
„Leugne es oder ich muss denken, ich habe einen Volltreffer gelandet.“ Er schwieg und damit war genug gesagt. „Würde es etwas bringen, Draco danach zu fragen oder schenkt er dir nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie du ihm?“   
  
„Ich habe euch nicht nachspioniert oder so, ich habe euch durch Zufall zusammen gesehen, als ich einen Brief in die Eulerei gebracht habe. Ihr seid zusammen durch den Wald beim See gelaufen, Dracos Haare leuchten quasi im Dunkeln und du hattest eine sehr markant hässliche Mütze auf. War nicht zu verkennen.“  
  
„Die Mütze habe ich selbst gehäkelt.“  
  
„Sieht man.“ _  
  
„Okay, Auszeit, Auszeit! Du träumst dir zusammen, dass du mit Zabini tanzt und dich von ihm wegen deiner Mütze kritisieren lässt? Das ist… wow, keine Ahnung, aber so langsam bereue ich es, dass ich das Buch über Traumdeutung nicht behalten hab, das ich für Wahrsagen mal kaufen musste. Aber kann man ja nicht ahnen, dass man so was im wahren Leben nochmal brauchen kann.“  
  
„Es ist nicht das wahre Leben, Ron.“  
  
„Stimmt, es ist mitten in der Nacht und ziemlicher Irrsinn, aber du hast mich. Ich bin voll dabei.“  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Ein wenig nagte das schlechte Gewissen ja doch an ihr, weil es sicherlich gleich halb vier, wenn nicht sogar vier Uhr war und er sie den ganzen Tag über verfluchen würde, wenn er von seiner Tante Muriel wegen seinem Gähnen und seinen Augenringen massakriert werden würde.   
  
„Klar. Ich meine, wer hat sich das Manifest des Bundes für Elfenrechte in der Fassung von 1995, 1999 und 2003 in voller Länge angehört und konstruktive Kritik geliefert?“  
  
„Du. Aber letztes Mal lagst du hochleidend mit einer Erkältung auf dem Sofa und konntest dich nicht wehren. Und ich glaube, 1999 war das auch eher so aus der Not heraus, weil wir nicht wussten, was wir noch reden sollen.“  
  
„Sei nicht immer so spitzfindig.“   
  
_„Also, wer ist es? Eine unwürdige Hufflepuff oder eine halbblütige Gryffindor?“ So sarkastisch gab sie sich gar nicht gerne, aber bei Zabini erschien es ihr angebracht. Sie konnte schließlich nicht mit jedem so umgehen wie mit Draco Malfoy, der immer ein bellender, aber kein beißender Hund gewesen war und dem man schon vor Jahren hätte unterstellen können, dass er tief drinnen vermutlich ganz nett war. Oder doch wenigstens harmlos. Und berechenbar.  
  
„Ich schulde dir keine Auskunft, Granger.“  
  
„Stimmt, aber ich habe dir auch keinen Tanz geschuldet und trotzdem bin ich hier. Was würde Slughorn wohl sagen, wenn ich empört aus dem Büro stürme, weil du mich beleidigt hast? Vielleicht wäre er dann nicht mehr ganz so betulich?“  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht beleidigt.“  
  
„Stimmt. Aber es würde zu dir passen, oder? Ich meine, ich bin eine muggelstämmige Hexe und du bist ein Slytherin, der sich gerne grimmig gibt.“ Gegenwärtig sah er leider nicht grimmig aus, sondern immer noch ziemlich gut unterhalten, auch wenn er eindeutig nicht mehr in der uneingeschränkten Offensive war.  
  
„Kommst du Draco auch mit so vielen Vorurteilen? Dann wundert es mich, dass er deine Gesellschaf schätzt.“  
  
„So viele Vorurteile habe ich eigentlich gar nicht. Ich finde es nur unverschämt, dass du ankommst und mich ausfragst und im Gegenzug so rein gar nichts von dir preisgibst. Ich meine, das ist nicht der Sinn eines Dialogs, oder? So findet man keine Freunde, Zabini.“  
  
„Du bist eine Nervensäge.“  
  
„Und das wundert dich?“  
  
„Eigentlich nicht… ich hab Dracos Leidensfähigkeit unterschätzt. Mein Fehler. Eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen, immerhin erträgt er Pansy seit Jahren und Jahrzehnten.“  
  
„Jahrzehnten?“ Diese Nachfrage hätte sie sich mal lieber verkniffen. Das war ein gefundenes Fressen für Blaise Zabini, der ganz meisterlich von sich selbst abgelenkt hatte. Wenn sie die Hände frei hätte, dann würde sie ihm applaudieren.   
  
„Pansy und er sind miteinander aufgewachsen. Seine Mutter ist ihre Patentante. Hat er das nicht erwähnt?“ Nein. Das klang nun aber doch verdächtig nach einer großen Sandkastenliebe. Stumm schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und ließ zu, dass Blaise Zabini sie noch einmal drehte und dann pünktlich zum letzten Ton freigab.   
  
Sie war nicht ganz bei sich, als sie Professor Slughorn eine Ausrede auftischte und sich dabei verhaspelte, doch der Professor war gnädig und ein bisschen beschwipst, sodass sie unbehelligt gehen konnte. Blaise Zabini winkte ihr zu, während er sich wieder zu Astoria Greengrass gesellte. Ginny und Neville bemerkten kaum, dass sie ging, weil sie sich an einer Hebefigur versuchten.   
  
Es war bereits Viertel nach 9 und sie rechnete nicht wirklich damit, ihn noch in der Eingangshalle anzutreffen, doch als sie die Treppe herunterkam, bemerkte sie einen flüchtigen Schatten. Ihr entfuhr ein enttäuschtes Seufzen, als sie bemerkte, dass es nur Krummbein war, der nicht mehr ganz so beleidigt und abends manchmal fast ein bisschen anhänglich war.  
  
„Na, mein Hübscher.“ Sie ging in die Knie und nahm den Kater auf die Arme, der sein knurriges Schnurren von sich gab und so schwer wie ein nasser, unbeweglicher Sack in ihrer Umarmung hing. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass Bewegungslosigkeit bei ihm ein Zeichen von großem Behagen war, dann würde sie sich Sorgen machen, weil er sich quasi tot stellte, doch so kraulte sie ihn friedlich hinter den Ohren. Alleine mit Krummbein und in einem gebügelten Kleid in der zugigen Eingangshalle zu stehen, war absurderweise zehnmal schöner und irgendwie festlicher als die Party in Slughorns Büro.   
  
„Du bist ja doch da.“ Sie schrak zusammen, als sie Draco Malfoys Stimme aus einer ganz und gar falschen Richtung hörte. Er kam nicht von den Kerkern, sondern vom Innenhof. Seine Haare waren nass und klebten an seiner Stirn.   
  
„Ich hab es nicht früher geschafft… warst du draußen?“   
  
„Ich hab noch ein bisschen frische Luft gebraucht… und ich war ja einmal hier.“ Er betrachtete sie, wie sie dastand und ihre Katze umklammert hielt, die schon wieder ein bisschen verstimmt wirkte, weil sie Draco Malfoy nicht kannte und Fremde prinzipiell nicht auf Anhieb mochte. „Nettes Kleid.“  
  
„Findest du?“   
  
„Ja, die Farbe steht dir.“ Diese Bemerkung hatte ganz eindeutig einen doppelten Boden und Hermine kam sich gleich ein wenig blöd vor, weil sie Tannengrün für eine weihnachtliche Farbe gehalten und dabei natürlich nicht an die Hausfarben Slytherins gedacht hatte. Vor zwei Jahren hatte Ginny bei der Weihnachtsparty ein Kleid in einem ähnlichen Ton getragen und daran hatte Hermine sich erinnert, als sie dieses Kleid im Sommer bei einem Einkaufsbummel entdeckt hatte. „Und, war es sehr langweilig?“  
  
„Ging so. Blaise Zabini hat für Aufregung gesorgt.“  
  
„Hat er das? Wie… untypisch.“  
  
„Na ja, eigentlich hat er wohl nur versucht, mich aufzuregen. Er war der Meinung, wir hätten etwas miteinander.“ Das war eine sehr schlichte Zusammenfassung der Unterhaltung, aber mehr musste sie eigentlich nicht sagen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung wirkte Draco ernsthaft überrascht. Also war Blaise der Meinung gewesen, dass es taktisch klüger war, zuerst sie anzugehen. Weil er sie für schwächer hielt? Oder nur für geschwätziger? „Er hat uns wohl gesehen, wie wir zusammen draußen unterwegs waren. Und dann hat er sich so seine Gedanken gemacht.“ Genau das hatte keiner von ihnen gewollt. Doch nun, wo es wirklich jemanden gab, der sie miteinander in Verbindung brachte und obendrein falsche Schlüsse zog, schien das auch wieder kein Weltuntergang zu sein? Wenigstens guckte Draco nicht wie jemand, dessen Welt gerade untergegangen war.  
  
„Na ja, es ist Blaise, von daher ist es halb so schlimm. Er ist eigentlich niemand, der die Gerüchteküche befeuert.“  
  
„Aber er ist auf mich zugegangen.“  
  
„Das wird wohl persönliche Neugierde gewesen sein. Oder ein Glas Elfenwein zu viel.“  
  
„Er hat einen sehr nüchternen Eindruck auf mich gemacht… und ich glaube, er hat auch ein Geheimnis.“  
  
„Du meinst, er geht auch mit einer Gryffindor seiner Wahl spazieren?“ Er betonte es ganz schön eklig und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Kann schon sein. Abends ist er häufiger nirgends aufzufinden, aber Blaise ist ein Einzelgänger. Er ist immer schon viel für sich gewesen, in der Bibliothek, im Schlafsaal oder sonst wo… das Konzept Gemeinschaftsraum ist nicht sein Ding. Es gibt einen der besten Sessel am Kamin, auf den sich neunzig Prozent der Leute nicht zu setzen wagen, weil Blaise diesen Sessel für sich beansprucht, wenn er dann doch mal die Menschenmassen erduldet.“  
  
„Wow. So viel ungerechtfertigter Respekt.“  
  
„Hierarchie und so. Kannst du nicht verstehen.“  
  
„Muss ich auch nicht. Will ich auch gar nicht.“ Krummbein maunzte und sie setzte ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab. Er strich um ihre Beine und legte schließlich einen Schwanz auf den Spitzen ihrer Schuhe ab. Ihr persönlicher kleiner Leibwächter. Mit den frei gewordenen Armen nahm sie auf einmal wieder die Tasche an ihrem Arm wahr und holte das eingepackte Buch heraus. Sie hielt es ihm hin. „Frohe Weihnachten und so.“ Er sah so erschrocken aus, dass sie sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte. „Keine Panik, es ist kein Geschenk. Nur eine Leihgabe. Aber ich dachte, warum nicht zur Feier des Tages ein bisschen Papier verschwenden.“  
  
„Ja, warum nicht.“ So richtig gefangen hatte er sich immer noch nicht, aber wenigstens hatte er das Buch angenommen. „Ich hab natürlich nichts für dich.“  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist kein Geschenk. Ich will es wiederhaben, wenn du es durch hast.“  
  
„Aber ich hätte dir ja auch was ausleihen können.“  
  
„Bloß nicht. Mir schenken zu Weihnachten alle Bücher. Als wäre es das Einzige, was man mir schenken könnte.“   
  
„Was würdest du denn gerne mal bekommen? Socken?“  
  
„Socken, Süßigkeiten, eine Schallplatte von Celestina Warbecks Weihnachtskonzert.“  
  
„Bescheiden.“  
  
„Ich finde auch, das ist nicht zu viel gewollt.“_  
  
„Stop, Stop, Stop, du freust dich echt, wenn ich jedes Jahr aufs Neue irgendwelche einfallslosen Süßigkeiten für dich auftreibe und dabei zu viele kaufe, weil ich meine, dass Quantität Qualität aufwiegen kann?“ Ron wirkte zutiefst erschüttert und irgendwie war es doch ganz erfreulich, dass sie sich nach all den Jahren noch nicht ganz in- und auswendig kannten. „Oder weicht der Traum hier von der Realität ab?“  
  
„Nein, ich freue mich da wirklich. Und ich habe doch auch immer gesagt, dass ich mich freue!“  
  
„Ja, schon… aber ich hab’s dir nicht so ganz abgenommen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft ich schon zu Flourish&Blotts gegangen bin und überlegt hab, dir was zu kaufen, aber ich hab’s nie gemacht, weil ich den Überblick über das, was du schon kennst oder sogar im Regal stehen hast, einfach noch nie gehabt habe.“  
  
„Doch… weiß ich, Mr. Blott hat es mir irgendwann mal erzählt.“  
  
„Der alte Verräter.“   
  
„Ich fand es süß.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte einen beschwichtigenden, kleinen Kuss auf seinen Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog sie an sich, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Schweren Herzens machte sie sich nach einigen Sekunden von ihm los. „Darf ich weitererzählen?“  
  
„Von mir aus.“ Sie rutschte von ihm herunter, ließ aber zu, dass er einen Arm um sie legte und kuschelte sich zufrieden an ihn. Insgesamt war ihr zwar immer noch zu warm und sie bildete sich ein, dass die Luft im Zimmer sehr trocken war, doch daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, wenn sie weiterhin aufrecht saß, also konnte sie es sich genauso gut gemütlich machen.   
  
_Krummbein rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und so kam es, dass sie sich ebenfalls nicht rührten. Es gab eigentlich nichts, was sie noch unbedingt gesagt haben wollte, aber es fühlte sich auch richtig an, den Abschied ein bisschen in die Länge zu ziehen. Immerhin wusste sie nicht genau, wie man Draco Malfoy ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen konnte. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er im Schloss bleiben würde oder nicht.  
  
„Fährst du eigentlich nach Hause?“ Die Frage kam von ihm und ging an ihre Adresse.  
  
„Mehr oder weniger. Harry ist bei den Weasleys und ich werde auch viel dort sein. Meine Eltern haben immer noch ein paar Probleme im Alltag und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen noch einmal begreiflich machen kann, wie sie zum Gleis 9 ¾ kommen… deswegen werden sie mich wohl nicht abholen.“ Bei der Vorstellung, Ron und Harry wiederzusehen, kribbelten ihre Zehen und ihre Fingerspitzen. Es war wirklich lächerlich, wie sehr sie die beiden vermisste, doch immerhin wusste sie, dass es Ginny nicht besser ging. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie Harry nicht dafür verfluchte, dass er Hogwarts und seiner höheren Schulbildung den Rücken gekehrt hatte. „Was ist mit dir?“  
  
„Meine Mutter will mich sehen.“  
  
„Wärst du lieber hier geblieben?“  
  
„Irgendwie schon.“ Seine Eltern waren eines der Themen, die sie explizit ausgeklammert hatten. Während es ihr keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete, von ihren Eltern, deren Jahr in Australien und den immer noch auftretenden Gedächtnislücken zu sprechen, war es ihr immer dreist vorgekommen, eine Gegenfrage zu stellen. Denn je besser sie Draco Malfoy kennenlernte, umso klarer wurde ihr, dass sie eigentlich gar keine Ahnung hatte, wer die Malfoys waren. Als Menschen. Nicht als Anhänger des dunklen Lords. „Meine Eltern sind manchmal echt anstrengend. Und ich hab mich immer noch nicht so ganz vom Sommer erholt… aber wenn meine Mum mich sehen will, dann hab ich keine Wahl. Und ich will sie ja auch sehen.“ Es rührte sie ganz eigenartig, dass er auf einmal nicht von seiner „Mutter“ sprach, sondern von seiner „Mum“ – sie hätte es den Malfoys auch ohne Weiteres zugetraut, dass sie auf sämtliche innerfamiliären Kosenamen verzichteten. Hermine wusste, es war vermutlich zu viel gewollt, aber ihr war nach einem Test.  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Vater?“ Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie nahm sich vor, nur noch einen Versuch zu wagen und dann nicht weiter nachzuhaken. „Willst du ihn nicht sehen?“  
  
„Ja, doch, schon. Aber solange ich denken kann, hat er immer echt viel Zeit im Ministerium verbracht oder bei irgendwelchen wichtigen Abendessen. Selbst wenn er zuhause war, ist er mindestens den halben Tag in seinem Büro gewesen, wenn meine Mum nicht gerade darauf bestanden hat, dass wir irgendwelche Ausflüge machen oder so. Sein einziges Hobby waren seine Pfauen, aber seit das Ministerium ihn vorzeitig berentet hat, muss man echt Angst davor haben, was er sich als Nächstes ausdenkt. Im August hat er eine Weile gemalt, nachdem er sich durch quer durch sämtliche Liebesromane meiner Mutter gelesen und darüber gespottet hat.“  
  
„Klingt doch witzig.“  
  
„Total witzig, die Hölle auf Erden. Zwischendrin fängt er immer wieder an zu brüllen oder tagelang einfach gar nichts zu sagen, aber… egal, er wird sich langsam mal eingekriegt haben. Ich meine, es könnte alles schlimmer sein. Im Endeffekt hatte er echt Glück.“ Der Meinung war sie ebenfalls. Im Sommer hatten sie und alle Menschen, die sie kannte, die Berichterstattung in den Zeitungen über die sogenannten Todesser-Prozesse verfolgt. Es war ein Medienspektakel allererster Güte gewesen und es gab immer noch kritische Stimmen, die forderten, dass ausnahmslos jeder Träger des dunklen Mals lebenslänglich nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Ob er nun eine akute Gefahr darstellte oder sich bereits reumütig gab. Soweit sie wusste, hatte Lucius Malfoy zwar seinen Posten im Ministerium aufgeben und sich aus sämtlichen Vorständen zurückziehen müssen, doch er war mit einer recht hohen Rente bedacht worden. Zudem war es den Malfoys nicht verboten, ihr Familienerbe, die Malfoy-Apotheken, weiter zu betreiben. Bis heute hatte Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstab nicht zurückerhalten und der Zaubergamot hatte angekündigt, die Malfoys sowie ihr Anwesen regelmäßig auf schwarzmagische Aktivitäten prüfen zu wollen. Was auch immer man nun genau darunter zu verstehen hatte.   
  
„Ich hoffe, es wird nett.“  
  
„Nett?“  
  
„Erträglich? Tragikomisch? Such dir was aus.“  
  
„Tragikomisch fände ich gut. Aber ja… ich wünsch dir auch ein frohes Fest. Und einen guten Rutsch. Und was man eben so sagt?“ Ja, was man eben so sagte. Was man eben so tat. Um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, ihn irgendwie umarmen oder anderweitig herzen zu müssen, nahm sie Krummbein wieder hoch und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Wir sehen uns.“  
  
„Ja, wir sehen uns.“ Und er lächelte zurück. Was für ein Abend. Was für ein Jahr. Was für ein unerschütterlicher Wahnsinn._


	4. exile

exile  
  
 **I can see you starin', honey  
Like he's just your understudy  
Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me**

  
  
_Es war erstaunlich, wie aufgeregt sie war, nur weil sie Ron endlich wiedersah. Die ganze Zugfahrt über war es ihr schwergefallen, die Füße still zu halten und wenn Ginny nicht ebenso unruhig gewesen wäre, weil sie Harry seit dem 1. September auch nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen hatte, dann wäre es ihr glatt ein bisschen peinlich gewesen. Sie teilten sich ein Abteil mit Neville und Luna Lovegood, die beide auf ihre Art sehr gut darin waren, zu ignorieren, wie überdreht Ginny und sie waren._  
  
 _Das Gleis 9 ¾ kam ihr viel voller und unübersichtlicher vor als in den letzten Jahren, aber das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass es noch nie zuvor eine doppelte Abschlussklasse gegeben hatte. Abgesehen von denjenigen, die im letzten Frühling theoretisch ihre ZAG- oder UTZ-Prüfungen absolviert hätten, waren alle Klassen automatisch versetzt worden und es hatte natürlich auch neue Erstklässler gegeben, deswegen waren es vermutlich wirklich mehr Familien, die sich hier eingefunden hatten. Vielleicht fuhren auch mehr Leute nach Hause als in den letzten Jahren._  
  
 _„Hermine!“ Vor lauter Suchen hatte sie Ron und Harry glatt übersehen, die fast genau an der richtigen Stelle standen. Ginny war Harry bereits um den Hals gefallen und es war absolut keine Option, Harry ebenfalls zuerst begrüßen. Außerdem war Ron derjenige, der ihren Namen gesagt hatte, der ihr Handgelenk gegriffen und nicht wieder losgelassen hatte und sie angrinste. Wahrscheinlich grinste sie genauso dämlich, aber das machte ja nichts. „Hey.“ Diese knappe, typische Begrüßung hatte sie immer ein bisschen doof gefunden. Sie war so erzogen worden, dass man sich wenigstens mit zwei Silben begrüßte, aber sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt und ihre Kehle zog sich ganz seltsam zusammen, als müsste sie weinen oder so. Nur weil er „Hey“ sagte. Ihr war wirklich nicht zu helfen._  
  
 _„Hey.“ Ihre Stimme klang ganz komisch, aber vielleicht hörte er sie gar nicht richtig. Er hatte sie in eine Umarmung gezogen und der Stoff seiner Jacke dämpfte diese einzelne Silbe, die sie da von sich gab, sauber ab. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie zur Begrüßung auf den Mund küssen würde, denn so hatte er sie schon am 1. September nicht verabschiedet und deswegen haute es sie um, als sie spürte, wie er einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel drückte._  
  
 _„Du hast mir echt gefehlt.“ Aus dem Mund von Ron kam das quasi einer Liebeserklärung gleich und sie wusste, dass er das vermutlich nur so sagen konnte, weil er sie immer noch festhielt und ihr dementsprechend nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff, obwohl sie sich eigentlich sehr wohl gefühlt hatte._  
  
 _„Hat man gar nicht gemerkt.“ Es gelang ihr nicht, so richtig zu schimpfen und sie war froh darüber, dass sie nicht wie eine Zicke klang. Es war gut, dass sie nicht verbergen konnte, wie glücklich sie war. „Du und Briefe. Das ist eine Katastrophe!“_  
  
 _„Ich weiß… ich weiß, aber Georges Pläne für die Filiale in Hogsmeade nehmen langsam Gestalt an, er hat letzte Woche den Vertrag bei Zonko unterschrieben, im Januar geht der Umbau los und dann sehen wir uns hoffentlich öfter.“_  
  
 _Im Sommer hatten sie auch manchmal davon gesprochen, dass sie sich an den Wochenenden in Hogsmeade treffen könnten, aber nichts war passiert. Sie hatte gezögert, nochmal danach zu fragen, weil sie wusste, wie wichtig es ihm war, für George da zu sein und in dem Laden präsent zu sein. Und am Wochenende war dort nun mal am meisten Betrieb._  
  
 _„Ja, hoffentlich.“ Sie wusste nicht, wohin mit ihren Händen und wie sie gucken sollte und es war ein großes Glück, dass Ron anscheinend ausnahmsweise mal die besseren Nerven hatte und einfach einen Arm um sie legte. Ganz normal fühlte es sich immer noch nicht an, wenn er sie so berührte, obwohl es im Sommer durchaus der Normalzustand gewesen war. Doch nicht einmal im August, in dem sie einander quasi jeden Tag gesehen hatten, war sie irgendwie so richtig darüber hinweggekommen, dass er sich wie ihr Freund benahm. Und nicht nur wie ihr bester Freund. Der Unterschied war manchmal so gar nicht vorhanden und dann doch wieder so überdeutlich._  
  
 _„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dir öfter schreiben. Ich hab sogar Percy darauf angesetzt, mich daran zu erinnern und du weißt ja, wie beharrlich er sein kann, wenn man ihm so eine Aufgabe gibt, aber…“_  
  
 _„Ist schon gut. Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich hätte nur gerne mehr von dir gehört.“ Und sie hätte auch gerne mehr mit ihm geredet. Es wäre auch nicht schlecht gewesen, wenn sie die Samstage damit hätte füllen können, ellenlange Briefe an ihn zu schreiben, aber wenn man nur eine halbe Seite bekam, dann fühlte es sich wie eine Überreaktion an, zwanzigmal so viel zu schreiben._   
  
„Also wir können das auch überspringen, wenn Malfoy sich nicht gleich auf dich wirft. Ich meine… ich war dabei?“  
  
„Oh… ja stimmt, ich war nur so drin… aber im Traum läuft es genauso wie es eben abgelaufen ist. Ich rede kurz mit Harry, du bringst mich zu meinen Eltern, meine Eltern wollen dir unbedingt noch einen Pfefferminztee aufzwingen und fragen dich unkoordiniert nach dem Laden aus. Ich verbringe den Abend und den Ersten Weihnachtstag mit meinen Eltern und appariere am Zweiten Weihnachtstag zu euch.“ Hermine schluckte, weil es ganz eigenartig und anstrengend war, den Traum so gnadenlos von der Realität zu trennen. „Und dann kommt die Abweichung.“  
  
 _Im Fuchsbau war eigentlich alles wie immer und doch gab es kleine, fast schmerzhaft auffällige Abweichungen. Fred fehlte. An allen Ecken und Enden. George gab sich Mühe, gut gelaunt zu sein, aber wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, dann sackten seine Mundwinkel nach unten und sein Blick ging suchend durch die Küche. Percy sprach sehr viel und irgendwie lauter als früher und Hermine vermutete, dass er damit irgendwie verhindern wollte, dass es zu der großen Stille kam, die im Fuchsbau früher immer undenkbar gewesen war. Manchmal hätte man sich sogar gewünscht, dass alle einmal kurz Luft holten und eine Schweigeminute einlegten.  
  
Ginny freute sich sichtlich, ihre Familie wieder um sich zu haben, aber sie war trotzdem ganz und gar auf Harry eingeschossen, der sich seinerseits darum bemühte, höflich zu Molly und Arthur Weasley zu sein, all ihre Fragen zu beantworten und auch Hermine nicht zu vergessen. Sie nahm es Ginny nicht übel, dass sie Harry so für sich beanspruchte, denn so hatte sie ein weniger schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über neben Ron saß, auch wenn sie es von Weihnachtstagen im Fuchsbau eher so kannte, dass es ein gewisses, unbewusstes Rotationsprinzip gab, sodass man am Ende des Tages eigentlich mit jedem mal gesprochen hatte.   
  
Es war gemein, aber es kam ihr schon fast wie die Verschwendung kostbarer Zeit vor, als sie zur Toilette ging und auf dem Rückweg von Ginny abgefangen wurde, die in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war, weil sie dort irgendein Buch hatte, das eigentlich Percy gehörte und über Jahre hinweg von diesem verschollen geglaubt worden war.   
  
„Ich muss dich mal was fragen.“  
  
„Okay.“   
  
Hermine war auf jede mögliche, noch so indiskrete Frage über Ron gefasst.  
  
„Was geht bei dir und Malfoy ab?“  
  
Aber das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Wenn Ginny etwas wusste, warum hatte sie dann nicht längst gefragt? Es war ja nicht so, als würden sie sich selten sehen. Oder hätten niemals eine ruhige Minute. Sie hatten monatelang Zeit für so eine Unterhaltung gehabt, aber natürlich fing Ginny jetzt davon ab, wo ihre ganze Familie quasi in Rufweite war.  
  
„Wovon sprichst du?“   
  
„Am Bahnhof. Er hat dich angestarrt, als wollte er… keine Ahnung, er sah richtig wütend aus. Ich dachte erst, er würde Harry so ansehen, aber sobald ich Harry darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe und er hingesehen hat, ist Malfoy sehr schnell darin gewesen, wegzugucken. Aber er hat sich nochmal umgedreht und dich angesehen, bevor er mit seiner Mutter disappariert ist. Das war… es war schon eigenartig.“ Ginny räusperte sich. „Und wir haben auch noch nicht darüber geredet, dass du mit Blaise Zabini getanzt hast. Man kann also fast schon von einer Reihe eigenartiger Begebenheiten sprechen.“  
  
„Und es ist meine Schuld, wenn sich zwei Slytherins auf einmal unberechenbar verhalten?“  
  
„Natürlich ist es nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte nur mal fragen.“  
  
„Ich habe aber keine Antwort für dich. Zabini war glaube ich einfach nur langweilig, was man ja irgendwie verstehen kann, dieses Abendessen oder diese Party oder was auch immer das sein sollte, war wirklich langweilig. Und ich hab Malfoy am Gleis gar nicht gesehen.“  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut… es hätte ja sein können, dass du es mitbekommen hast. Es kam mir einfach nur komisch vor und…“ Ginny grinste. „Also du hast schon was verpasst. Ehrlich gesagt hat er nämlich so geguckt, als würde er vor Eifersucht ersticken und Ron am liebsten die Arm abhacken.“   
  
„Ich bin sicher, du übertreibst.“  
  
„Kann schon sein. Könnte aber auch sein, dass sich da dank Slughorns Partnerarbeiten jemand in dich verknallt hat? Du meintest doch, ihr hättet ein paar Mal zusammenarbeiten müssen. Vielleicht hat Malfoy endlich gemerkt, wie genial du bist und wie sehr er all die Jahre deine Schönheit verkannt hat?“ Zum Kuchen hatte es Eierlikör gegeben und Hermine war sich sicher, dass Ginny sich weder beim einen noch beim anderen in Zurückhaltung geübt hatte. Und Zucker und Alkohol waren eine schlafkräftige Kombination.   
  
„Du spinnst.“  
  
„Und du wirst rot.“_  
  
Ron räusperte sich so nachdrücklich, dass sie sich unterbrach.  
  
„Also ich will ja kein allzu kritischer Geist sein, aber das klingt überhaupt nicht nach Ginny.“  
  
„Findest du? Ich finde, es klingt sehr nach Ginny… nach einer Ginny, die ein bisschen zu viel getrunken hat, klar, aber immer noch nach Ginny.“  
  
„Aber mit 17 hat sie doch nicht so viel getrunken.“ Ginnys erster Absturz war anlässlich ihres 18. Geburtstags im Sommer nach diesem geträumten Weihnachtsfest erfolgt, das war richtig, aber schon vorher hatte sie es so manches Mal nicht geschafft, zeitig die Reißleine zu ziehen.   
  
„Ist das jetzt irgendwie wichtig?“  
  
„Nein… nein, ich meine ja nur. Wenn du dir ernsthaft Sorgen machst, dass du Traum und Wirklichkeit nicht auseinanderhalten kannst, dann frag einfach Ginny. Die wird es dir wohl sagen können.“  
  
„Ron, es ist mitten in der Nacht.“  
  
„Hab ich gesagt, dass du sie jetzt fragen sollst? Das war nur ein allgemeiner Vorschlag… ich meine, ich war in deinem letzten Schuljahr nicht dabei. Ich weiß nur, was du mir damals und später erzählt hast. Ich kann das nicht bewerten, wie echt und lebensnah das hier ist. Oder ob dein Gedächtnis irgendwelche Flüchtigkeitsfehler macht und du hier die Hälfte erfindest.“  
  
„Es sind keine Erinnerungen, es fühlt sich nur so an!“  
  
„Mein ich doch…. Mach weiter.“  
  
 _Die Weihnachtsferien waren in einem Wimpernschlag vorbei. Es kam Hermine gerade so vor, als hätte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder häuslich eingerichtet und einen groben Überblick über den Herbst bekommen, den ihre Eltern, Ron und Harry verlebt hatten, als sie bereits wieder im Zug saß. Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe und hörte Neville zu, der von den Freundinnen seiner Großmutter sprach, die ihn vom 25. Dezember bis zum Jahreswechsel terrorisiert hatten. Offenbar hatte er gleich drei vielversprechende „Enkelinnen“ kennengelernt und schließlich sogar einen „sehr gut aussehenden jungen Mann“, der auf den Namen Roger Davies hörte, seinen Abschluss vor zwei Jahren gemacht hatte und offenbar sehr peinlich berührt war, weil seine Großmutter ihn verkuppeln wollte und dabei nicht sehr diskret vorging. Neville meinte, dass es mit Roger eigentlich ein gutes Auskommen gegeben hatte, nachdem sie einander darüber aufgeklärt hatten, dass sie kein sexuelles Interesse aneinander, sondern nur übereifrige, weibliche Verwandte hatten. Hermine lachte an den richtigen Stellen, aber sie fühlte sich eigenartig leer. Ehe sie in den Zug gestiegen war, hatte sie Ron einen Schwur abverlangt, dass er sich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen entweder schriftlich oder persönlich bei ihr meldete. Andernfalls würde sie herausfinden, wie man Heuler verschickte.  
  
Das Thema Draco Malfoy war in den Ferien nicht mehr aufgekommen, aber ihr lag Ginnys Bemerkung immer noch schwer im Magen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte sehen können, was Ginny gesehen hatte. Sie bildete sich ein, dass sie die Nuancen von Draco Malfoys Mimik einigermaßen erkennen konnte – jedenfalls besser als ihre Freundin.  
  
Doch Draco Malfoy war ein Geist geworden. Natürlich begegneten sie einander im Unterricht von Horace Slughorn, aber sie mussten nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten und waren auch sonst nicht gezwungen, miteinander zu sprechen. Gerne hätte sie ihn gefragt, warum sie einander nicht mehr zwangen, miteinander zu sprechen, doch es ergab sich keine gute Gelegenheit. Außerdem fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Von Ginny. Von Blaise Zabini. Und eigenartigerweise auch von Lavender Brown, die ein merkwürdiges Interesse an ihrem Tagesrhythmus entwickelt hatte und mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit danach fragte, was Hermine „heute so gemacht“ hatte.   
  
Es war alles ein bisschen unangenehm und als am Samstagmorgen eine Eule, die sie nicht kannte, neben ihrem Müsli landete, da rechnete sie instinktiv mit einer Nachricht von Draco Malfoy und wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder begeistert sein sollte, als sie Rons Handschrift erkannte._  
  
„Also ich will ja wohl schwer hoffen, dass du begeistert warst!“  
  
„War ich. Unter einer Woche Funkstille, das war ein persönlicher Rekord.“   
  
_Hastig, aber überglücklich, dass Ron offenbar daran dachte, sein Wort zu halten, hatte sie eine Antwort gekritzelt und ihm versichert, dass sie Minerva McGonagall irgendwie davon überzeugen konnte, dass man eine volljährige, verantwortungsbewusste Hexe wie Hermine am nächsten Sonntag nach Hogsmeade gehen lassen konnte, auch wenn es kein offizielles Hogsmeade-Wochenende war.  
  
Als sie die Eulerei betrat, wurden die Fäden des Schicksals gezogen und-_  
  
„Die Fäden des Schicksals? Was ist das denn für ein Ausdruck?“  
  
„Ich dachte, ich soll mich um einen Spannungsbogen bemühen?“  
  
„Ja schon, aber das ist doch keine Spannung, das ist Kitsch… die Fäden des Schicksals. Was zur Hölle, Hermine? So redet doch keiner. So geschwollen hast du dich nicht mal mit 14 oder so ausgedrückt!“  
  
„Ist ja schon gut! Hast du Hunger oder warum meckerst du mich jetzt so an?“  
  
„Ich hab wirklich ein bisschen Hunger.“ Es war schwer, nicht so zu gucken wie jemand, der sagen wollte, dass er es ja gleich gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube, ich mach mir ein Brot. Willst du auch was?“  
  
„Ich komm mit. Ich weigere mich, dir zuzusehen, wie du im Bett isst.“  
  
„Es braucht nur einen Zauber und alle Krümel sind weg.“  
  
„Trotzdem! Im Liegen zu essen ist ungesund und… es gehört sich einfach nicht, wenn man nicht krank ist oder sich aus irgendeinem anderen Grund nicht rühren kann!“ Er stand auf und sie folgte ihm in die Küche. Er holte ein Glas Marmelade aus dem Kühlschrank und sie setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, an dem sie kochten und aßen. „Ich mach dann mal weiter - oder erfordert das zu viel Multitasking von deiner Seite?“  
  
„Du weißt, ich liebe die Herausforderung.“  
  
 _Als sie die Eulerei betrat, wurden die Fäden des Schicksals gezogen und sie fand sich ihrem persönlichen Gespenst gegenüber. Draco Malfoy schien über die Ferien noch weiter erbleicht zu sein, aber vielleicht schmeichelten ihm auch nur der helle Pullover und die Schleiereule nicht, die er mit Kürbiskernen fütterte._  
  
 _„Ist das deine?“_  
  
 _„Gehört zur Schule. Ich mag sie nur irgendwie.“ Draco Malfoy, der Vogelfreund? Diese Seite von ihm hatte sie noch nicht kennengelernt. Sie hätte gar nicht vermutet, dass es diese Seite gab._  
  
 _„Und? Wie waren deine Ferien?“ Mit einem Auge achtete sie auf seine Reaktion, mit dem anderen Auge suchte sie nach dem Kauz, der ihr heute Morgen den Brief von Ron gebracht hatte und der vermutlich ein „fliegender Angestellter“ von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war. Es war ihr unvergessen, welche Mengen an Eulenpost Fred und George bekommen hatten, als sie ihre Geschäfte noch unter der Hand im Grimmauldplatz abgewickelt hatten. Unter dem strengen Regime von Molly Weasley, die solche Schnapsideen nicht befürwortete und ihre Söhne vermutlich schon mit einem Bein in Askaban stehen sah, weil man mit „Essbaren Dunklen Malen“ doch unmöglich den Nerv der Zeit treffen konnte._  
  
 _„Wie erwartet. Mäßig spannend. Bei dir so?“_  
  
 _„Nett. Es war wirklich nett.“ Das klang so schwach. Irgendjemand hatte mal behauptet, dass „nett“ ein furchtbares Wort war, das man nur benutzen sollte, wenn man von Belanglosem sprach. Diese Weisheit stammte vermutlich von Lavender Brown. Oder Parvati Patil. „Zu kurz. Sie waren viel zu kurz.“_  
  
 _„Und deswegen schreibst du Liebesbriefe?“_  
  
 _„Was? Ich… das ist kein Liebesbrief. Das ist ein informatives Dokument.“ Sie hatte der Form halber allerdings eine liebevolle Begrüßung und eine Abschiedsklausel hinzugefügt, weil es ja irgendwie doch ein Brief war und sie Ron demonstrieren wollte, dass Dreizeiler nicht in Ordnung waren. Und dass auch einzelne Sätze eine Rahmung verdienten._  
  
 _„Für Weasley?“_  
  
 _„Ja, für Ron.“ Ehe sie den Mut verlor, holte sie aus und stellte den Smalltalk ein. „Bist du mir irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen?“ Es war absurd, so absurd, diese Frage an Draco Malfoy zu richten._  
  
 _„Wann soll ich dir bitte aus dem Weg gegangen sein?“_  
  
 _„In den letzten Tagen. Ich… keine Ahnung, es ist Samstag und wir sehen uns jetzt, aber das ist eigentlich nur ein Zufall, oder?“_  
  
 _„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht hier auf dich gewartet habe?“_  
  
 _„Hast du das?“_  
  
 _„Irgendwie schon. Ich hab gesehen, dass die Eule heute beim Frühstück zu dir geflogen ist und ich habe dich für jemanden gehalten, der seine Post zügig beantwortet, also… ja, irgendwie hab ich vielleicht gehofft, dass sich unsere Wege hier kreuzen. Ich wollte sowieso ein bisschen an die frische Luft.“_   
  
„Malfoy, ein Stalker? Das passt sogar irgendwie.“ Ron leckte den Löffel ab, mit dem er die Marmelade auf den Toast befördert hatte. „Willst du wirklich nichts?“  
  
„Doch, eigentlich schon.“  
  
„Wusste ich doch.“  
  
„Woher wusstest du das?“  
  
„Du hast so geguckt. Außerdem hast du eine Schwäche für Toastbrot entwickelt. Denk nicht, ich sehe das nicht, dass wir neuerdings immer eine Packung auf Vorrat haben.“  
  
„Es schmeckt mir eben. Und im Sommer ist Müsli irgendwie… zu viel?“  
  
„Du musst dich doch jetzt nicht rechtfertigen.“ Er stellte den Teller vor ihr ab, auf dem der Toast lag, den er für sich selbst gemacht hatte. „Sprichst du ausnahmsweise mal mit vollem Mund oder ist das hier die erste Werbepause?“  
  
„Das ist eine absolute Ausnahme. Damit du irgendwann auch nochmal schlafen kannst und deine Mutter mich morgen nicht fertig macht, weil du übermüdet bist.“  
  
„Für Muriel reicht körperliche Anwesenheit.“  
  
 _„Ist das jetzt gruselig oder charmant?“_  
  
 _„Darfst du dir aussuchen.“_  
  
 _„Ich tendiere zu gruselig… du beobachtest mich beim Frühstück?“_  
  
 _„Es war ein Zufall, okay? Und Blaise hat mal wieder eine seiner Spitzen fallen lassen… es ist anscheinend sein neues Hobby, ganz unauffällig auffällig das Gespräch auf dich zu lenken. Mürrisch und stumm essend hat er mir besser gefallen, aber alles Schöne muss sterben.“_  
  
 _„Mein aufrichtiges Beileid.“_  
  
 _„Danke.“_  
  
 _„In meinem Leben gibt es jetzt auch einen Blaise.“ Das war eine atemberaubend umständliche Formulierung, doch sie hatte in den letzten Wochen erstaunt gemerkt, dass Draco ihr eigentlich immer folgen konnte, auch wenn sie einen Nebensatz zu viel formulierte und sich überhaupt in irgendwelchen Gedankenpirouetten verlor. „Ginny meinte, mich darauf hinweisen zu müssen, dass du mich anstarren würdest.“_  
  
 _„Ich starre nie. Ich gehe einfach nur mit offenen Augen durchs Leben.“_  
  
 _„Und über den Bahnsteig?“ Er zuckte zusammen und das war eigentlich Beweis genug dafür, dass er haargenau wusste, auf welche Szene sie da hinauswollte._  
  
 _„Ja, gut, ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen gestarrt. Ich hab irgendwie verdrängt, dass Weasley dein Freund ist und es war wie ein Unfall. Man musste einfach hingucken.“_  
  
 _„Wir haben doch überhaupt nichts gemacht.“ Er tat ja regelrecht so, als wäre Ron über sie hergefallen oder hätte irgendeinen Hang zur Zurschaustellung unter Beweis gestellt._  
  
 _„Trotzdem, ich… ach keine Ahnung. Dann hab ich eben grundlos gestarrt.“_  
  
 _„Das nehme ich dir nicht ab.“_  
  
 _„Verlangt auch niemand… dann, ich schätze… wir sehen uns?“_  
  
 _„Willst du jetzt gehen?“_  
  
 _„Ja.“ Er warf einen Blick auf den Vogel, der sich zum Abflug bereit machte. „Du bist doch beschäftigt.“_  
  
 _„Bin ich nicht. Ich habe lediglich einen Brief geschrieben. Jetzt hab ich Zeit.“_  
  
 _„Okay.“ Seine Unwilligkeit überraschte sie und sie kam sich fast aufdringlich vor. Sie würde fragen, welche Laus ihm über die Leber gelaufen war. Nicht jetzt, aber nach ein paar unverfänglichen Gesprächsthemen. Bevor sie wieder irgendjemand zusammen sah und es zu einem neuen Missverständnis oder gar einer Grundsatzdiskussion kommen konnte. Vor Sonnenuntergang._


	5. my tears ricochet

my tears ricochet

  
  


**I didn't have it in myself to go with grace**  
 **'Cause when I'd fight, you used to tell me I was brave**  
 **And if I'm dead to you why are you at the wake?**

  
  
 _Zwischenzeitlich konnte sie ganz leicht vergessen, wie ablehnend und anders Draco Malfoy sich heute benahm, weil-_  
  
„Könntest du vielleicht mal aufhören, ständig seinen vollen Namen zu verwenden? Das ist irgendwie echt umständlich.“  
  
„Was soll ich dann sagen? Es passt nicht zur Geschichte, wenn ich Malfoy sage, das klingt dann ganz eigenartig.“  
  
„Dann nenn ihn von mir aus einfach nur Draco.“  
  
 _Zwischenzeitlich konnte sie ganz leicht vergessen, wie ablehnend und anders Draco sich heute benahm, weil er sich immer wieder in kleinen Anekdoten über seine Ferien verlor und begeistert von dem Buch sprach, das sie ihm ausgeliehen und das er wirklich gewissenhaft gelesen hatte, doch dann guckte er plötzlich wieder wie eine Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten hatte.  
  
Über dem Quidditchstadion konnte man die einzelnen Spieler kreisen sehen und irgendwann waren sie so nah dran, dass sie Ginnys Gebrüll durch den Wind hören konnten. Hermine hielt es für eine schlechte Idee, weiter durch den Wald am See zu gehen, der in den Wintermonaten so kahl und löchrig war, dass Ginny sie jederzeit sehen könnte, wenn sie nur ihren Blick schweifen ließ. Sie übernahm die Streckenführung und steuerte die Peitschende Weide an, die zwar auch keinen Sichtschutz bot, aber die niemand aus der Nähe sehen wollte. Draco kommentierte ihre Route nicht und sagte auch sonst nicht viel. Er war verstummt und sie beschloss, die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen.  
  
„Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Oder ist irgendwas… anders? Du bist anders. Wenn du keine Lust hast, mit mir zu reden, dann sag es einfach und zwing dich nicht dazu. Ich wäre auch nicht beleidigt.“  
  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich… ich habe in den Ferien einfach zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Und… das hier geht nicht. Das geht so nicht weiter.“ Sein Tonfall erschütterte sie. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er sich in Rage geredet und es war… es war wieder wie früher. Sie kannte diesen Zorn.  
  
„Okay. Dann… ja, du bist entlassen?“  
  
„Das will ich doch gar nicht! Verdammt, das will ich doch gar nicht, ich… ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir. Zu gerne.“ Seine Wangen waren gerötet und erst da begriff sie, dass er gar nicht wütend war, sondern verlegen. „Ich bin normalerweise nicht so gefühlsduselig, aber ich hab mich irgendwie gehen lassen und… keine Ahnung, ich bin gerade wohl echt leicht zu beeindrucken. Ich habe keine nennenswerten Sozialkontakte und da haut es rein, wenn du so präsent bist. Und mir ein Buch schenkst, in dem ich jeden verdammten Satz nachvollziehen kann. Ich meine, verdammt nochmal, Granger, ich will nichts von dir, aber irgendwie… irgendwie hast du mich trotzdem kalt erwischt.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Und ja, ich hab dich angestarrt. Ich hab nämlich irgendwie geschafft zu verdrängen, dass du Weasley gehörst und das hat mich dann auch wieder unerwartet hart getroffen.“  
  
„Ich gehöre doch nicht Ron!“ Das klang einfach nur falsch, ganz furchtbar falsch. Sie war doch nicht irgendeine Puppe, die man besitzen oder um die man sich streiten konnte.  
  
„Ja, aber du gehörst zu ihm, er ist dein Freund, du bist vergeben, du weißt schon, was ich meine. Du solltest nicht mit mir rumlaufen und ich… ich sollte mir nichts daraus machen, dass du es doch tust.“  
  
„Also du… magst du mich?“  
  
„Geht so.“  
  
„Geht so?!“ Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, schreien oder weinen sollte. Konnte diese Unterhaltung noch undurchsichtiger werden? „Ich versteh dich nicht.“  
  
„Da sind wir dann schon zu zweit.“ Er seufzte. „Das Problem ist, dass ich immer davon ausgegangen bin, dass ich dich sehr ätzend finde, obwohl ich dich nicht wirklich kannte. Deswegen ist es jetzt schon ein Schock, dass du eben nicht ätzend bist. Und das kommt mir so krass vor, obwohl ich dich jetzt nicht unfassbar toll finde oder Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt bin oder so was… ergibt das Sinn?“  
  
„Geht so.“ Es war nicht ihre Art, andere Menschen nachzuäffen, aber in dieser Sekunde konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen. Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Hilfe.“  
  
„Ist dir wirklich noch zu helfen?“  
  
„Nein, ich denke eher nicht… wahrscheinlich würde ich mich schon nicht so verdreht aufführen, wenn ich in den letzten zwei Wochen einfach mal mit einem normalen Menschen geredet hätte, aber… ich kann mit Pansy ja schlecht über dich sprechen.“  
  
„Pansy ist der normalste Mensch in deinem Leben?“  
  
„Mit berauschendem Abstand, ja.“  
  
„Mein herzliches Beileid.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Also mich stört das nicht, wenn sich das hier für dich falsch anfühlt. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, einen Fehler zu machen oder irgendwie etwas Verwerfliches zu tun. Ich meine, wir reden ja nur miteinander. Und wenn es dich nicht stört, dann stört es mich auch nicht, dass das hier möglicherweise zu viel für dich ist?“  
  
„Es stört mich aber.“  
  
„Okay. Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.“_  
  
„Das zieht sich aber ganz schön.“ Ron nahm zwei weitere Scheiben Toast aus der Packung und stellte den Toaster ein. Auf seinem T-Shirt war ein kleiner Marmeladenfleck. Dafür fühlte sich ihr ganzes Gesicht klebrig an. „Also das ist jetzt keine Kritik, vielleicht ist Malfoy ein umständlicher Mensch, können wir ja nicht wissen, aber puh… so richtig voran geht das nicht. Und ich warte immer noch auf die Action.“  
  
„Die Action?“  
  
„Ja, komm, oder passiert nichts mehr? Keine nicht-jugendfreien Szenen? Keine Toten? Keine krassen Wendepunkte? Oder warte, ist das wie einer dieser französischen Filme, die du so gerne guckst, bei denen anderthalb Stunden nur geredet wird und man denkt, es passiert nichts und dann eskaliert alles in den letzten zehn Minuten?“  
  
„Möglich.“  
  
„Oh jetzt tu nicht so geheimnisvoll!“  
  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest eine Spannungskurve?“  
  
„Wollte ich ja auch.“  
  
„Und die bekommst du, also sei zufrieden damit.“  
  
„Willst du auch noch einen Toast?“ Sie nickte und versuchte, sich wieder in den Traum einzufinden und das winterliche Hogwarts in der aufgewärmten Küche heraufzubeschwören.  
  
 _Draco kam noch ungefähr dreimal darauf zu sprechen, dass es eine wirklich ungute Idee wäre, wenn sie weiterhin Zeit miteinander verbrachten, aber er trat nicht die Flucht nach vorne an und sie hielt auch nicht nach möglichen Fluchtpunkten Ausschau. Als es dämmerte und das Schloss zum einzigen, hell erleuchteten Zentrum der Welt zu werden schien, räusperte sie sich._  
  
 _„Wir sollten eventuell langsam mal reingehen.“_  
  
 _„Sollten wir wohl.“_  
  
 _Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie tat, was sie eben tat, es musste der Mut zum Irrsinn sein, den Luna Lovegood immer wieder predigte, und griff nach seiner Hand._  
  
 _„Fühlt sich das falsch an?“_  
  
 _„Granger… ja… ja, absolut. Es fühlt sich absolut falsch an.“ Und dennoch versuchte er nicht, ihre Hand abzuschütteln, sondern verschränkte sogar seine Finger mit ihren. „Verdammte Scheiße, das können wir nicht machen.“_  
  
 _„Wir machen doch gar nichts.“_  
  
 _„Was würde Weasley hiervon halten? Würde er da nichts zu sagen?“_  
  
 _„Eigentlich sollte ich mir Gedanken darum machen, was Ron von mir hält und nicht du.“_  
  
 _„Betrachte mich als das Mitgefühl in Person.“ Vermutlich wollte er gar nicht so unbedingt witzig sein, aber sie lachte trotzdem. Lachen war das Mittel der Wahl. Das einzige Mittel gegen diesen Wahnsinn, der keinen richtigen Zweck kannte. „Nur so ein Gedanke… aber bist du so leichtfertig, weil ich in keinem Leben, in keiner Welt irgendwie eine ernsthafte Option wäre?“_  
  
 _„Eine Option?“_  
  
 _„Kann ich Weasley Konkurrenz machen oder nicht?“_  
  
 _„Kannst du nicht. Und ja… vielleicht kommt mir das hier deshalb nicht so verwerflich vor. Eventuell bin ich aber auch einfach nur ein schlechter Mensch.“_  
  
 _„Du bist ganz bestimmt kein schlechter Mensch.“_  
  
 _„Dann bin ich vielleicht einsam? Oder habe meine Abgründe? Vielleicht bin ich auch eine notorische Lügnerin?“ Nun war er derjenige, der lachte, und sie wünschte, sie wüsste, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin war. Aber sie war durchaus in der Lage, etwas für sich zu behalten. „Ich kann lügen. Ganz gut sogar. Ich verhaspele mich nicht, ich werde nicht rot oder fange an, mich an der Nase zu kratzen.“_  
  
 _„Bezaubernde Charaktereigenschaft.“_  
  
 _„Findest du? Dann bist du wirklich leicht zu beeindrucken.“ Noch immer wirkte er außerordentlich belustigt und sie könnte schwören, dass er ein echtes, mädchenhaftes Kichern unterdrücken musste, ehe er sie unvermittelt an sich zog. Sein Gesicht war ihrem Gesicht sehr nah, doch er tat nichts. Er versuchte nicht, sie zu küssen, sondern sah sie einfach nur an._  
  
 _„Ist das jetzt unangenehm?“_  
  
 _„Es geht schon.“_  
  
 _„Du bist wirklich eine gute Lügnerin. Ich hab es dir fast geglaubt.“ Er trat einen halben Schritt zurück und ließ obendrein ihre Hand los. „Aber es ist unangenehm. Es ist eine echte Unannehmlichkeit, sich auszumalen, was alles passieren könnte. Und es können nicht alleine meine Gedanken sein, die wie wild im Kreis rennen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du dich so gut im Griff hast.“_  
  
 _„Ich habe einen recht ausgeglichenen Hormonhaushalt.“_  
  
 _„Schon klar, ich bin also notgeil.“_  
  
 _„Das habe ich nicht gesagt und – nur fürs Protokoll – ich habe es auch nicht gedacht. Ich bin mir sicher, du könntest sehr schnell eine Freundin finden, wenn du eine haben wolltest. Auch wenn die meisten Leute hier gerade nicht viel von dir oder deiner Familie halten, irgendeine gutgläubige Slytherin, die dich für einen tragischen Charakter hält, wird es sicher noch geben.“_  
  
 _„Wie schade, dass ich nicht auf gutgläubige Slytherins stehe, sondern meine Zeit lieber damit verbringe, mir deine gnadenlosen Analysen anzuhören.“ Sie lächelte und griff wieder nach seiner Hand._  
  
 _„Masochismus nennt man so was.“_   
  
„Hermine, bitte, jetzt komm langsam mal zum Punkt. Geht da noch was oder geht da nichts mehr? Ja, ihr seid ein bisschen scharf aufeinander, ich hab’s langsam verstanden. Also eskaliert das jetzt noch oder geht das immer so weiter?“ Ron gähnte und machte den Mund dabei unnötig weit auf.  
  
„Es eskaliert noch.“  
  
„Ja, großartig, dann springen wir doch mal ein paar Kapitel vor – oder ein paar Nächte? Oder sind es nur Absätze?“  
  
„Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich enttäuscht wäre, aber ein bisschen mehr Eifersucht habe ich dann doch erwartet?“  
  
„Hermine, ich bitte dich. Wir sind erwachsen. Wir sind verheiratet. Und niemand kann etwas für seine Träume. Das kann niemand steuern. Oder denkst du, ich würde nie von anderen Menschen als von dir träumen?“ Immerhin sagte er Menschen und nicht Frauen.  
  
„Ich will das nicht hören.“ Hatte sie überhaupt das Recht, so verschnupft zu klingen, bei allem, was sie ihm bereits zugemutet hatte? Eher nicht, aber sie war trotzdem verstimmt und sie war froh, dass er sie so gut kannte, so spielend leicht durchschaute, aufstand und um den Tisch herum zu ihr kam. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und versuchte beinahe zwanghaft, den Namen Lavender Brown nicht zu denken, denn sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass dieser Name nicht fallen würde, wenn sie sich anstrengte, es zu verhindern.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Und jetzt bring bitte zu Ende, was du angefangen hast.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Und lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen. Das Licht hier ist mir zu intensiv.“ Sie nahm seine Hand, die er ihr anbot, ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen und folgte ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
 _Es war zu intensiv. Draco Malfoy und sie verbrachten immer noch jeden Samstag miteinander, aber sie versteckten sich besser. Sie gingen nur noch in der Dämmerung spazieren, die Nachmittage verbrachten sie in stillgelegten Klassenzimmern, in denen sie sich gegenseitig irgendwelche Zaubersprüche beibrachten, die nicht auf dem Lehrplan standen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Draco kein besonders großartiger Leser von Büchern war, die einem explizit etwas beibringen wollte, aber dafür hatte er anscheinend eine Mutter, die ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür hatte, eigene Zaubersprüche zu erfinden. Wenn man bei dem Amt zur Anerkennung von Zauberkunst nach Narzissa Malfoy fragen würde, dann würde man gleich mehrere Dutzend Formulare zu sehen kriegen, die kleine Alltagszauber und größere Gemeinheiten enthielten. Sie hatte sogar einen Zauber erfunden, mit dem man Wasserhähne dazu bringen konnte, sich von selbst auszudrehen, wenn sie aus Unachtsamkeit vergessen wurden, um kein Wasser zu verschwenden.  
  
An den meisten Sonntagen sah sie Ron, der sehr viel Zeit in Hogsmeade verbrachte. Es war erstaunlich leicht, eine dauerhafte, schriftliche Erlaubnis von Minerva McGonagall zu kriegen, die anscheinend gar kein Problem damit hatte, dass Hermine regelmäßig das Schloss verließ, um Zeit mit ihrem Freund zu verbringen. Es schien durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen zu liegen, dass ihre Hauslehrerin irgendwie Mitleid mit ihr hatte, weil die Abwesenheit von Harry und Ron ihr offensichtlich nicht gut bekam. Oder aber ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Hermine ausgesucht viel Zeit mit einem gewissen Slytherin verbrachte und sie wollte diese Verbindung nicht unterstützen, sondern ganz subversiv untergraben, indem sie Sonderwünsche erfüllte.  
  
Obschon Ron und sie also mehr als genügend Zeit hatten, um sich zu unterhalten, erzählte sie ihm nicht von Draco Malfoy, der eine feste, fast statische Rolle in ihrem Leben spielte. Es war nicht so, dass ihr nie der Gedanke gekommen wäre, aber sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, brutal ehrlich mit Ron zu sein, sehr bewusst. Sie ging sogar so weit, dass sie sich einredete, es gäbe ja gar nichts zu erzählen. Und das stimmte. Es war eine Lüge. Sie belog sich. Sie belog Ron. Nur mit Draco war sie schonungslos ehrlich.  
  
Bis da dann irgendwann der Tropfen war. Der sprichwörtliche Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Es waren vertauschte Zeiten, verkehrte Welten. Am Sonntag würde ein Quidditchspiel stattfinden, Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor, dementsprechend war Ginny voll involviert und investierte jede freie Minute, um über die ultimative Zerstörung von Zacharias Smith zu fantasieren – und der Samstag sollte deshalb Ron gehören. Der Samstag gehörte ihm auch, ganz und gar. Als sie ins Schloss zurückkehrte, das Abendessen bereits in vollem Gang war und Draco Malfoy wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in der Eingangshalle stand, da bekam sie einen gewaltigen Schrecken. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb sie ebenfalls stehen und beobachtete ihn. Er lungerte nicht einfach nur herum, er erwartete sie.  
  
„Hey.“ Sie kam sich komisch dabei vor, diese Ron-Vokabel zu verwenden. Hörte er auch, dass sie da den Wortschatz eines anderen Menschen plünderte? Oder klang sie ganz normal?  
  
„Das hier ist unfair.“ Sie wusste nicht genau, was er meinte, aber sie hatte so eine leise, unangenehme Ahnung. „Ich bin da, wenn es dir passt. Und ich habe mich an dich gewöhnt. Ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, einen Samstag mit meinen Freunden zu verbringen und nicht an dich zu denken, während du von Weasley aufgefressen wirst. Das ist nicht fair.“  
  
Das Leben war nicht fair. Diese Weisheit wollte sie ihm mit auf den Weg geben, aber das wusste er doch längst. Das musste sie ihm doch nicht wirklich erzählen. Deswegen stürzte sie sich auf das nächstbeste Reizwort, das er ihr geliefert hatte.  
  
„Aufgefressen?“  
  
„Guck dich doch mal an!“ Er sah sie und er sah ihre Haare, die in Unordnung geraten waren, ihr gerötetes Gesicht und ihre Lippe, die aufgebissen war. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass es nicht Ron gewesen war, sondern sie selbst. Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die sie in seiner Gegenwart unterdrückte, weil sie bei ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wie jemand wirken wollte, der so banale Marotten hatte. Bei Ron war ihr das egal. Bei Ron ließ sie sich gehen und kaute sogar manchmal an ihren Fingernägeln, auch wenn das unappetitlich war.  
  
„Nur zu deiner Information, draußen ist es kalt. Und windig.“ Es war April, aber der Sommer war noch nicht nah.  
  
„Das ändert nichts. Es ist… zwischen uns ist dieses Ungleichgewicht. Ich meine, ja, du hast hier im Schloss vielleicht keine besten Freunde mehr, aber in der echten Welt hast du immer noch Freunde. Du hast ein echtes Leben. Du hast ein ziemlich gutes Leben.“  
  
„Und du nicht?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch ein Leben habe. Ich meine, viel kann an diesem sogenannten Leben nicht dran sein, da kann ja keine echte Substanz sein, wenn ich so leicht eine Besessenheit für dich entwickle.“  
  
„Und was willst du jetzt? Mein Mitleid? Oder wollen wir zum hundertsten Mal darüber sprechen, dass wir einander besser aus dem Weg gehen sollten, nur um es dann doch nicht zu tun?“  
  
„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht. Ich sollte gar nichts von dir wollen. Du bist ein Schlammblut. Du hast in meiner Welt keinen Platz. Du bist… du bist mir egal. So sollte es wenigstens sein.“  
  
„Du denkst wirklich, dass Schimpfwörter uns hier weiterbringen? Denkst du wirklich, so einfach ist es „in der echten Welt“… das ist… erbärmlich. Du nennst mich so und hoffst, dass ich deswegen wütend werde und dich verfluche, dich hasse, damit du mich auch hassen kannst. Du glaubst wirklich, so läuft das?“ Er hatte nicht den Anstand so zu gucken, als hätte sie ihn ertappt. Er wusste, dass er da auf ganz billige Methoden zurückgriff. Sie ging auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Ich sag dir mal was, so läuft es nicht. Ich mag dich, auch wenn du erbärmlich bist. Und wenn es Ron nicht gäbe, dann wäre das hier alles nicht so furchtbar kompliziert.“  
  
„Es gibt ihn aber nun mal.“  
  
„Und das ist unsere ganz persönliche Sackgasse? Du versuchst nicht einmal, durch diese Wand zu laufen, anstatt nur davor zu stehen und sie zu bewundern?“ Ihre eigene Grausamkeit erstaunte sie, doch sie machte keinen Rückzieher. Das war dann auch wieder nicht ihre Art. „Du stehst hier und starrst mich an und wartest auf mich und tust dir selber leid. Du bist hier festgewachsen. Du kannst einem leidtun, ja wirklich.“  
  
„Du provozierst, Granger.“  
  
„Es ist großartig, wie gut man sich kennen kann, oder?“ Es war großartig, verheerend, absolut vernichtend und doch berauschend. Hermine wusste, dass sie eine Grenze erreicht hatten. Und es wäre so leicht, so verdammt leicht, die Arme auszubreiten und sich nach vorne fallen zu lassen. Es wäre so leicht, endlich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben und nicht bloß Skrupel und endlose Diskussionen.  
  
„Ich bin so nicht.“  
  
„So?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht so einer… ich… wenn du das hier willst, dann schieß Weasley in den Wind. Mach mit ihm Schluss, zieh einen Schlussstrich, dann… dann ist das hier keine Sackgasse.“  
  
„Du verlangst also von mir, dass ich mit Ron Schluss mache? Und wofür? Für die Katze im Sack? Ich meine… ja, wir können uns nett miteinander unterhalten, aber was kannst du mir schon bieten? Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Nerven hättest, zu mir zu halten. Zu mir zu stehen, wenn deine Freunde hinsehen. Es deinen Eltern zu sagen. Du bist ein Feigling. Das beweist du mir doch immer wieder, jede Woche aufs Neue. Wenn du kein Feigling wärst, dann hättest du mir längst das Gegenteil bewiesen und mich wenigstens mal geküsst.“  
  
„Du willst also, dass ich dich küsse?“  
  
„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“  
  
„Doch, das hast du gesagt. Du willst, dass ich dich küsse, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass du eigentlich mit Weasley zusammen bist, damit ich der Böse bin. So läuft das doch, oder? Du willst, dass ich hier der Bösewicht bin, der keine Grenzen respektieren kann und einfach tut, was er will, während die wehrlose, arme Hermine gar nicht weiß, wie ihr geschieht, weil sie sich ihrer Wirkung auf Andere nicht bewusst ist und sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann, was sie mit ihrem Umfeld macht. Klar doch, klar, so läuft das, genau so läuft das.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Jetzt sag ich dir mal was, meine Liebe, so läuft das ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich investiere, du nicht. Ich warte hier auf dich und renne dir nach und dann soll ich auch noch die ganze Schuld auf mich nehmen? Den Gefallen tue ich dir nicht.“  
  
„Okay, dann eben nicht.“ Sie wusste, dass jedes Wort, das über seine Lippen gekommen war, der Wahrheit entsprach und sie verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er so genau wusste, was für ein kompliziertes Geschäft es mit der Schuld doch war. Damit er nicht noch mehr sagen und ihr die Abgründe ihres eigenen Verstandes aufzeigen konnte, damit er einfach mal für ein paar Sekunden den Mund hielt, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.  
  
Und da war dann keine Mauer mehr, keine Wand, keine Grenze, da waren nur sie und Draco Malfoy, die beim Abendessen durch Abwesenheit glänzten und auf dem besten Wege waren, gemeinsam in die Hölle zu kommen. Einander das Leben zur Hölle zu machen._


	6. mirrorball

mirrorball

  
  


 **I‘ll get you out on the floor**  
 **Shimmering beautiful**  
 **And when I break it‘s in a million pieces**

  
  
 _Draco hatte den Kuss erwidert und das war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Weder sie noch er brauchten mehr als zehn Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass sie einen Fehler machten, aber weder er noch sie wollten sich dieser grandiosen Verfehlung stellen und deswegen brauchte es weit mehr als zehn Sekunden, ehe sie sich voneinander lösten. Es brauchte das Quietschen von den Flügeltüren der Großen Halle. Sie riss sich von ihm los und es war in gewisser Weise ein großes Glück, dass Blaise Zabini derjenige war, der das Abendessen zuerst für beendet erklärt hatte.  
  
Hermine wusste, sie war erwachsen und als Erwachsene, da musste man sich der Welt und der Wahrheit stellen, aber sie hielt der Situation nicht stand. Im Angesicht von Blaise Zabini, der ihr nicht einmal den Gefallen tat, beschämt den Blick abzuwenden oder irgendwie überrascht auszusehen, wurde sie zum Feigling.  
  
Ihre Beine schmerzten, nachdem sie die Treppen hinauf bis in den siebten Stock gerannt war. Es mangelte ihr ganz eindeutig an Training. Ginny würde über so einen kurzen Sprint lachen, Lavender Brown vermutlich auch. Verflucht sei Lavender Brown, die sie seit Jahren mit ihrer morgendlichen und abendlichen Gymnastik in den Wahnsinn trieb und der man ihre Fitness trotz aller Bemühungen so überhaupt nicht ansehen konnte. _  
  
„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass ich wegen Lavender unterbreche, aber du lässt auch immer so kleine Informationen über sie einfließen, die man nicht kommen sieht. Lavender ist doch nicht sportlich!“  
  
„Sie hat aber wirklich immer diese Übungen gemacht. Ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht. Es ging irgendwie darum, einen langen Atem zu entwickeln… und es gab alle möglichen Verrenkungen, sie war wirklich immer extrem dehnbar! Im letzten Schuljahr konnte sie ihren Hinterkopf mit der Fußsohle berühren.“  
  
„Das wusste ich nicht.“  
  
„Das ist ungemein tröstlich, Ronald.“  
  
„Oh, bitte nicht der ganze Vorname, da zucke ich immer minimal zusammen.“  
  
 _Nach Luft schnappend und ihre Haare raufend ging sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur um wieder aufzustehen, sobald sie in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war und auf ihrem Bett Platz genommen hatte. Sie verlor den Verstand. Sie hatte gerade ihren Freund betrogen – nein, das klang zu wenig spezifisch, sie hatte Ron betrogen. Mit voller Absicht. Mit Draco Malfoy._  
  
 _Ihr war speiübel und sie wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Sie wusste nur, dass sie jetzt niemandem in die Augen sehen konnte. Und niemanden sehen wollte. Mit schmerzenden, zitternden Beinen ging sie durch den siebten Korridor, zog ihre Kreise und landete schließlich beim Astronomieturm. Warum ausgerechnet hier? Wieso suchte sie sich nicht einen Ort, der keinerlei Assoziationen bei ihr hervorrief? Was wollte sie gerade an diesem schicksalsträchtigen Platz?_  
  
 _Sie wollte ihn hier haben. Ihn sehen. Ihn durch die magische Kraft ihrer Gedanken zu dieser kleinen Treppe lenken, zu dem Plateau, zu den Brettern, die ihr die Welt bedeuten könnten. Ihr war schwindelig und sie nahm an derselben Stelle Platz, wo Harry und sie manchmal gesessen hatten. Am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres. Nach dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore. Sie hatten dort gesessen und versucht, aus dem Medaillon von R.A.B. schlau zu werden und herauszufinden, wer sich hinter dieser Abkürzung wohl verbarg._  
  
 _„Hätte es nicht die Eulerei sein können?“ Die magische Kraft der Gedanken. Das war sie. Da schlug sie voll zu. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er wirklich hier war. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Haare kamen ihr weniger ordentlich als sonst vor, aber ansonsten sah er nicht wie jemand aus, der gerade den Verstand verloren hatte. Er sah nicht aus, wie sie sich fühlte._  
  
 _„Die Eulerei?“_  
  
 _„Na ja, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du hoch hinaus willst, weil du eine Frischluftfanatikerin bist, aber ich habe irgendwie gehofft, dass ich dich nicht ausgerechnet hier finden würde.“_  
  
 _„Du hättest mich ja nicht suchen müssen.“_  
  
 _„Machst du Witze?“ Es verunsicherte sie, wie betont gelassen er auf sie zuging und sich einfach so neben sie setzte. „Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, ich würde aufhören, Haupt- und Nebensätze zu bilden und dir deine Zeit zu klauen, nur weil du mich küsst, oder?“_  
  
 _„Das war so eine ganz stille Hoffnung.“ Sie presste die Stirn gegen ihre angezogenen Knie, damit sie ihn wenigstens nicht ansehen musste._  
  
 _„Soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen?“_  
  
 _„Bloß nicht.“_  
  
 _„Okay.“_  
  
 _„Aber halt den Mund, ja? Bitte.“_  
  
 _„Okay.“_  
  
 _Und er sagte wirklich kein Wort. Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie schweigend nebeneinander saßen, aber es konnten ja unmöglich Stunden sein. Irgendwann schaffte sie es, ihren Kopf zu heben und sich immerhin den Nachthimmel anzusehen, der sie zu verhöhnen schien. Weil sie so klein und mickrig war im direkten Vergleich mit dem ganzen Universum. Und weil sie so herrliche, mickrige Dramen zustande brachte._  
  
 _„Du hast eben ein paar Sachen gesagt, die mich wirklich getroffen haben.“_  
  
 _„Ist das so?“_  
  
 _„Ja. Es wäre mir wirklich lieber gewesen, wenn ich dich zu einem Bösewicht machen könnte. Aber du sitzt hier mit einer Engelsgeduld und… lass mich raten, du wirst mich auch nur ganz zaghaft fragen, wie das hier weitergehen soll, weil das ja alles meine Entscheidung ist? Und weil du ach so rücksichtsvoll bist und mich nicht drängst?“_  
  
 _„Jetzt machst du mich besser als ich bin. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte drängen wollen, dann wäre ich beim Abendessen gewesen.“_  
  
 _„Das stimmt auch wieder.“_  
  
 _„Aber… wenn du es schon ansprichst… wie soll das weitergehen?“_  
  
 _„Ich liebe Ron.“ Er verzog keine Miene und das musste sie ihm hoch anrechnen. Wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären und er hier neben ihr säße und davon spräche, welche großen Gefühle er für Pansy Parkinson hätte, dann würde sie die Nerven verlieren. „Aber ich mag dich irgendwie auch. Wenigstens mag ich den Draco, den du mir zeigst.“ Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Das hier sind deine besseren Seiten, oder? Da ist keine Luft mehr nach oben, sondern nur der Blick nach unten, oder?“_  
  
 _„Sehr bildlich.“_  
  
 _„Weich mir nicht aus.“_  
  
 _„Ja, ich gebe mir Mühe. Für dich.“_  
  
 _„Und ich weiß das zu schätzen.“_  
  
 _„Das habe ich gemerkt.“_  
  
 _„Aber es würde nicht funktionieren, oder? Das hier… das hier ist eigentlich nichts, oder? Dieser eine Kuss, das bedeutet nichts… oder?“ Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so viel Gebrauch von dem Wörtchen „oder“ gemacht, aber es kam ihr nur richtig vor, Fragen zu stellen und keine vorschnellen Beurteilungen der Situation vorzutragen._  
  
 _„Es muss nichts bedeuten.“_  
  
 _„Aber?“_  
  
 _„Aber ich werde es so schnell nicht vergessen.“ Er stützte seine Hände auf den Knien ab und stand auf. Mit einem Mal kam sie sich blöd vor, so auf dem Boden zu sitzen und gezwungenermaßen zu ihm aufzuschauen, doch sie brachte es auch nicht über sich, aufzustehen. „Und ich werde meine Meinung nicht so schnell ändern. Wenn du also ein paar Tage brauchst, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen… oder ein paar Monate, dann ist das okay. Lass mich nur wissen, ob ich meine Hoffnungen besser begrabe, bevor wir beide unseren Abschluss haben und unsere Wege sich trennen. Ich will dir nicht nachtrauern, bis ich alt und grau und verbittert bin… aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, in Hogwarts noch irgendwelche emotional herausfordernden Bekanntschaften zu machen, also lass dir Zeit.“_  
  
 _„Danke.“_  
  
 _„Nichts zu danken, Hermine.“_  
  
 _Sie ließ ihm einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann machte sie sich auf den Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine hochmotivierte Ginny saß vor dem Kamin und redete jenen Mitgliedern der Hausmannschaft, die nicht weise genug gewesen waren, sich in ihre Schlafsäle zu flüchten, noch einmal heftig ins Gewissen, sodass sie für Hermine nur ein wildes Winken übrig hatte. In ihrem Schlafsaal wurde sie von Lavender erwartet, die auf der Kante ihres Betts hockte und ihre Beine eincremte. Seitdem Lavender von Fenrir Greyback angegriffen worden und gerade so mit mehr oder minder heiler Haut davongekommen war, ging sie noch penibler und gewissenhafter vor, wenn es um ihre kleinen Rituale ging. Jeden Tag cremte sie sich ein, untersuchte ihre Haut und verteilte die heilenden Salben aus dem St. Mungo auf ihrem Gesicht, mit deren Hilfe angeblich eines Tages keine einzige Narbe von Fenrir Greybacks Krallen zurückbleiben sollte. Tagsüber schminkte sie sich mit derselben Gewissenhaftigkeit und legte die Maske der alten, unversehrten Lavender Brown auf._  
  
 _Ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich jeden Morgen verwandelte und die Normalität hochhielt, hatte etwas Beruhigendes, doch Hermine dankte ihr nie dafür. Sie drängelte nicht mehr, wenn Lavender das Badezimmer blockierte. Das war ihr Zugeständnis._  
  
 _„Du hast das Abendessen verpasst.“_  
  
 _„Ich war in Hogsmeade.“_  
  
 _„Oh.“ Lavender kam ihr auch ein wenig entgegen und stellte keine Fragen nach Ron, sondern achtete die Tatsache, dass sie irgendwie doch noch ein wunder Punkt von Hermine war. „Dann hast du bestimmt schon gegessen… das konnte ich nicht wissen, Parvati und ich dachten, du wärst in der Bibliothek gewesen und hättest die Zeit vergessen. Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht. Es gab Pudding, halb Vanille, halb Erdbeere, wegen dem Spiel morgen. Er steht da hinten auf der Fensterbank. Und Parvati hat dir zwei Äpfel neben dein Kopfkissen gelegt.“_  
  
 _„Tausend Dank.“_   
  
„Okay, so langsam ist es aber doch Absicht. Ich meine… vielleicht bin ich da zu hellhörig, aber du erwähnst Lavender schon verdammt oft, sie ist ja quasi eine richtige Nebenfigur.“  
  
„Lavender und ich haben uns einen Schlafsaal geteilt. Bitte entschuldige, dass sie irgendwie Bestandteil meines Lebens in Hogwarts gewesen ist!“  
  
„Bei mir musst du dich da doch nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe kein Problem mit Lavender.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht.“ Natürlich sprach sie ein bisschen zu schnell, aber sie meinte es ernst. Irgendwie war Lavender Brown kein Problem mehr – bei Weitem nicht ihr liebster Mensch auf Erden, aber es war okay. Eigentlich war alles okay. Seit Jahren. „Also ja, gut, Lavender hat es zur Nebenfigur gebracht – was hältst du von der Haupthandlung?“  
  
„Milder, sehr milder Spannungsbogen… und ich finde diesen Traum-Malfoy immer noch sehr verweichlicht. Er hat so wenig mit dem echten Malfoy gemeinsam, das kann man streng genommen gar nicht als Fantasie über Malfoy werten, einfach weil es so… ja, keine Ahnung, du schraubst dir da mit deinem Unterbewusstsein einen perfekten Malfoy zusammen. Ich weiß, du liest neuerdings auch seichte Lektüre, weil du im Sommer zu Kopfschmerzen neigst, aber vielleicht solltest du stattdessen besser gar nicht lesen. Das scheint ja doch prägend zu sein.“  
  
„Soll ich dir mal ein Geheimnis verraten, Ron?“  
  
„Ich bitte darum.“  
  
„Ich lese schnulzige Liebesromane wie sie schlimmer nicht sein könnten, seitdem mir eine meiner Tanten zu meinem zehnten Geburtstag meinen ersten Roman von Judy Blume geschenkt hat. Das ist keine neue Angewohnheit. Ich habe diese Art von Büchern bloß nie mit nach Hogwarts oder in den Fuchsbau genommen, sondern nur bei meinen Eltern gelesen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr euch darüber lustig macht.“  
  
„Wow. Und wo sind diese Bücher jetzt? Immer noch bei deinen Eltern?“  
  
„Unsinn, sie sind gleich nebenan. Sie stehen alle in zweiter Reihe… manche auch vorne, du schenkst meinen Bücherregalen ja so oder so keine besondere Beachtung und fasst nichts an, ohne mich vorher zu fragen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlang einen Arm um sie, sodass ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter landete. Es war für ihren Geschmack immer noch ein bisschen zu warm im Schlafzimmer, aber sie schmiegte sich trotzdem behaglich an ihn und erfreute sich an seinem Kopfschütteln.  
  
„Du hast wirklich deine Abgründe.“  
  
 _In den darauffolgenden Wochen lernte Hermine ihre ganz persönlichen Abgründe kennen. An den Wochenenden ging sie regelmäßig nach Hogsmeade, verbrachte Zeit mit Ron und tat so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. An den Abenden lernte sie für die Abschlussprüfungen, sie verbrachte mehr Zeit mit ihren Schulbüchern als je zuvor und das wollte wirklich etwas heißen. An den Abendessen von Professor Slughorn nahm sie auch teil, allerdings verabschiedete sie sich immer betont früh, wenn sie in der Nähe von Blaise Zabini platziert wurde. Horace Slughorn bemerkte dieses Muster und setzte sie fortan immer zu Neville oder Ginny, so weit weg wie möglich von Blaise, dem bisher ersten und einzigen Zeugen ihrer Schandtat._  
  
 _Ob sie sich wirklich schämte oder ob sie die brennende Scham bloß fühlte, weil sie sich was schämen sollte, wusste sie nicht. Mitten in der Nacht schreckte sie manchmal auf und spürte seine Lippen wieder auf ihren._   
  
„Jetzt trägst du aber dick auf!“  
  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest eine Spannungskurve?“  
  
„Meine Ohren bluten.“  
  
 _Draco stand zu seinem Wort und gab ihr Zeit. Als Slughorn einmal auf die Idee kam, sie für eine Partnerarbeit an denselben Kessel zu stellen, entschuldigte er sich und behauptete, schlimme Kopfschmerzen zu haben, sodass der umsichtige Slughorn ihn direkt in den Krankenflügel schickte. Als Ersatz bekam sie Lavender Brown zugewiesen, die zwar keine große Hilfe war, deren Gesellschaft Hermine aber immer gut ertragen konnte.  
  
Weniger gut ertragen konnte sie Blaise Zabini, der es offenbar für notwendig hielt, das gerade erst aufgeführte Schmierentheater kommentieren zu müssen. Seine Beine waren länger als ihre und sie würde ihm nicht noch eine Zugabe bieten und vor ihm weglaufen. Nein, sie würde seine Häme mit Größe ertragen.  
  
„Und? Wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?“ Nur wenige Meter vor ihnen gingen Parvati und Lavender, die sich ungewöhnlich wenig zu sagen hatten. Gleich zweimal drehte Lavender sich zu ihnen um. Fast so, als wollte sie Hermine retten. Als stünde das in ihrer Macht.  
  
„Geht dich das vielleicht irgendwas an?“  
  
„Nein, aber ich bin so krankhaft neugierig.“ Dieser trockene Sarkasmus war zu viel für sie.  
  
„Okay, was soll das hier?“  
  
„Du hast mir meine bezaubernde, extrem kompetente Arbeitspartnerin gestohlen und ich musste mir einen Kessel mit Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones teilen.“  
  
„Verarschen kann ich mich selber, weißt du das?“  
  
„Gleichfalls, also was geht bei dir ab? Was hast du davon, Draco den letzten Nerv zu rauben?“  
  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich es dich natürlich zuerst wissen lassen.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und langsam aber sicher musste Hermine sich wohl das rare Talent zuschreiben, Blaise Zabini zu belustigen. Ihr Leid, das schien seinem Sinn für Humor exakt zu entsprechen. „Wie geht’s deiner Freundin?“ Diese verzweifelte, billige Offensive war unter ihrer Würde und das wussten sie beide.  
  
„Bestens. Hey, Parvati!“ Hermine blieb das Herz stehen und sie fiel ganz und gar auf Blaise Zabini, der auf einmal entsetzlich freundlich klang, herein – bis sie Parvatis Gesichtsausdruck sah, als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte.  
  
„Was?“ So klang nicht die ganz große Liebe.  
  
„Dir ist was runtergefallen.“ Tatsächlich lag vor ihnen ein Notizbuch, auf dem in verschlungenen Buchstaben die Initialen PP eingetragen waren und das Hermine schon oft auf dem Nachttisch von Parvati gesehen hatte. Es war eine Art Taschenkalender, in dem Parvati all ihre Hausaufgaben und Prüfungstermine notierte. Blaise Zabini bückte sich, hob es vom Boden auf und überreichte Parvati ganz unfeierlich ihren Besitz. Trotz der knappen Geste errötete Parvati, die solche Unaufmerksamkeiten von sich gar nicht kannte.  
  
„Dankeschön.“  
  
„Immer gern.“  
  
Diese Menschenfreundlichkeit verwirrte Parvati angemessen und sie beeilte sich, Lavender einzuholen, die zwar ihre Schritte verlangsamt hatte, aber nicht stehen geblieben war und natürlich prompt von Parvati wissen wollte, was hier eigentlich los war. Als könnte das irgendjemand außer Zabini so genau sagen. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schulterte ihre Tasche neu und ließ ihre Zimmergenossinnen ziehen, denen sie sich leicht hätte anschließen können. Das wäre ihre Chance gewesen, Zabini loszuwerden, aber nun konnten sie es auch zu Ende bringen.  
  
„Wer spielt jetzt Theater?“  
  
„Ich wollte doch bloß dein Gesicht sehen. Meinst du wirklich, Parvati Patil wäre mein Fall?“  
  
„Was weiß ich, worauf du stehst.“_  
  
„Ich will dich ja wirklich nicht ständig unterbrechen, Hermine, aber falls sich der Traum-Zabini ein bisschen an dem real existenten Zabini orientiert, dann ist das hier zwar schon ganz lustig als Szene, aber… na ja, der Spannungsbogen wird dadurch nicht merklich angespannt.“  
  
„Ist mir auch klar, aber ich brauche das für die Geschichte.“  
  
„Ach, ist das so?“  
  
„Ja, das ist nicht einfach nur Nebenhandlung, mit der ich die Lücken fülle, das ergibt am Ende alles einen Sinn… glaube ich wenigstens. Achte einfach auf die Parallelen!“  
  
„Was für Parallelen?“  
  
„Zwischen Zabini und Malfoy.“  
  
„Und zwischen dir und… oh, okay, okay. Ich achte drauf. Wenn du meinst, das wäre wichtig.“  
  
„Ich meine, das ist auf jeden Fall eine der Materialgrundlagen, die mein Unterbewusstsein sich für diese Träume ausgesucht hat. Oder klingt das zu weit hergeholt?“  
  
„Nee, passt schon.“  
  
 _Es sollte vorerst die letzte Unterhaltung dieser Art mit Zabini bleiben und als die Prüfungen erst einmal zu dem Thema wurden, das die Allgemeinheit beherrschte, da verging die Zeit wie im Flug und irgendwann war er dann da, der letzte Abend in Hogwarts. Es gab keinen Abschlussball nach dem Vorbild amerikanischer Schulen, sondern lediglich die absolute Aufhebung der Ausgangssperre für den letzten Abend._  
  
 _Das Wetter war gut und Professor McGonagall hatte ein Dutzend Hauselfen damit beauftragt, ein Festmahl unter freiem Himmel, am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees, auftischen zu lassen. Quer über die Wiese waren Picknickdecken mit Schottenmustern verteilt worden und es war sehr feierlich und sehr gemütlich. Ursprünglich hatten sowohl Ron als auch Harry an diesem Abend nach Hogwarts kommen wollen, aber sie waren beide verhindert gewesen. Harry war von dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale für eine Patrouille angefordert worden und konnte sich schlecht verweigern. Bei Ron ging es eigentlich nicht um Leben und Tod, aber im Fuchsbau war die Familie Delacour zu Gast und darüber hinaus hatte sich Tante Muriel angekündigt und er schwor, dass seine Mutter ihm den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er sie ausgerechnet an diesem Abend alleine ließ. Den Zorn von Molly Weasley wollte Hermine dann auch nicht auf sich ziehen, deswegen bestand sie nicht darauf, dass Ron eine Ausrede fand. Außerdem hatte sie natürlich auch nicht verdrängt, dass zwischen Draco Malfoy und ihr noch lange nicht alles geklärt war. Eigentlich war gar nichts geklärt. Eigentlich war alles erschreckend unklar._  
  
 _Es war ganz eindeutig ihre Aufgabe, nach ihm zu suchen, aber sie hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass er ihr vielleicht ein wenig entgegenkommen und sich isolieren würde, anstatt sich eine Picknickdecke mit Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott und Gregory Goyle zu teilen. Immerhin war keine Spur von Blaise Zabini zu sehen, der sich anscheinend auf Isolation verstand._  
  
 _Betont auffällig erhob sie sich von der Decke, auf der Ginny, Neville und Luna Lovegood beisammen saßen und sich über ihre Pläne für den Sommer austauschen. Mit der Behauptung, zur Toilette zu müssen, ging sie hoch in Richtung des Schlosses. Einmal mehr war sie dankbar dafür, dass weder Ginny noch Luna zu den Mädchen gehörten, die prompt eine volle Blase bekamen, sobald irgendjemand anders zur Toilette ging._  
  
 _Sie ließ sich Zeit und blieb im Innenhof stehen. Sie kam sich blöd vor, als sie Draco sah, der immer noch seelenruhig bei seinen Freunden saß und augenscheinlich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass sie eigentlich nochmal miteinander hatten reden wollen. Um wenigstens irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu tun, suchte Hermine dann tatsächlich die Mädchentoilette im Erdgeschoss auf._  
  
 _Ais sie die Toilette betrat, traf sie auf Lavender Brown, die sich die Hände wusch und ihr Make-Up überprüfte. Es kam Hermine so vor, als würde sie unter der gewohnt dick aufgetragenen Puderschicht ein wenig erröten, als sie Hermine bemerkte._  
  
 _„Oh, Hermine.“ Lavender strahlte von Kopf bis Fuß eine unbestimmte Nervosität aus und erst da wurde Hermine klar, dass sie sich bestimmt zehn Minuten im Innenhof aufgehalten und genervt gewartet hatte, aber Lavender nicht an ihr vorbeigekommen war – und auch sonst niemand._  
  
 _„Warum bist du nicht unten am See?“_  
  
 _„Bin ich doch, ich… ich habe nur eben noch was aus unserem Schlafsaal geholt. Ich habe… da war noch… ein Buch, das ich mir von… ja…“ Lavender war eine aufsehenerregend schlechte Lügnerin. „Ich war doch am See. Du hast mich bestimmt nur übersehen.“_  
  
 _„Willst du mir was sagen, Lavender?“_  
  
 _„Ich weiß nicht… willst du mir denn was sagen?“_  
  
 _Normalerweise ließen sich Konversationen mit Lavender Brown nicht so mysteriös an und auf einmal hatte sie die unangenehme Befürchtung, dass Lavender in den vergangenen Monaten durchaus bemerkt haben könnte, dass Hermine sich anders benahm als sonst. Oder sie fand die Szenerie mit Zabini, der ihr nach dem Unterricht gefolgt war, noch irgendwie diskussionswürdig. An jenem Tag hatte Lavender keine unmittelbaren Nachfragen gestellt, während Parvati wenigstens einmal müde nachgehakt hatte, was denn bei Zabini kaputt wäre._  
  
 _„Also Zabini ist wohl einfach komisch.“ Das war doch mal ein gutes Statement, eine gelungene, pointierte, aber doch vage Aussage. Lavender runzelte die Stirn und sah mehr als nur ein bisschen irritiert aus. Womöglich redeten sie aneinander vorbei. Im großen Stil._  
  
 _„Findest du?“_  
  
 _„Findest du nicht?“_  
  
 _„Eigentlich nicht.“_  
  
 _„Na ja, er hat ja auch nie mit dir geredet… eigentlich echt unverschämt, dass Slughorn ihm das hat durchgehen lassen und ihr trotzdem immer wieder zusammenarbeiten musstet. Da hat er wohl ein bisschen zu viele Hoffnungen in Zabini gesetzt und überhaupt mal wieder zu viel von ihm gehalten.“_  
  
 _„Hermine, ich glaube… ich glaube, da haben wir unterschiedliche Ansichten.“ Zu ihrem Erstaunen kicherte Lavender und prüfte noch ein letztes Mal ihr Spiegelbild. „Also ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest es irgendwie vor allen anderen kapiert. Weil das ja irgendwie deine Art ist, immer alles ein bisschen schneller zu kapieren als andere.“ Auf Lavenders Gesicht breitete sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln aus. „Ich sollte ihn auch nicht länger warten lassen… ich wollte nur nochmal gucken, ob meine Wimperntusche auch nicht verschmiert ist. Wir wollten es heute endlich mal allen sagen, weil… ja, letzter Schultag und so. Da ist es vielleicht mal fällig.“_  
  
 _Während Hermine eine mittelschwere Erkenntnis hatte, verließ Lavender das Mädchenklo und ehe die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, konnte sie die Stimme von Blaise Zabini hören, der Lavender begrüßte und dabei ganz verändert, ganz aufrichtig freundlich, klang. Sie schimpfte sich eine Idiotin, leerte ihre Blase und erlebte ihre ganz persönliche Sinnkrise, während sie sich mit unnötig viel Seife die Hände wusch. Sie kam sich regelrecht bescheuert vor, als sie wieder in Richtung der Eingangshalle lief und einen hellblonden Schatten entdeckte, der sie erwartete. Sie war im falschen Film. Aber so was von._  
  
 _„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen, aber ich dachte mir, ich bleibe noch sitzen, bis das weltbeste Ablenkungsmanöver eintrifft.“_  
  
 _„Du sprichst von Lavender?“_  
  
 _„Von wem sonst?“_  
  
 _„Du wusstest von Blaise und Lavender?!“ Noch immer wollte sie nicht ganz glauben, dass es da etwas zu wissen gab, aber wenn Draco so lässig die Schultern zuckte, dann musste es wohl so sein._  
  
 _„Natürlich. Er hat sich zwar alle Mühe gegeben, nicht allzu offensichtlich gut gelaunt zu sein und den Griesgram zu geben, aber Slughorns Konzept mit den Partnerarbeiten hat ihn kleingekriegt.“_  
  
 _„Ich verstehe gerade nur die Hälfte von dem, was du sagst.“_  
  
 _„Du wusstest es nicht.“ Draco grinste. „Wow, du hast echt nachgelassen. Und ich dachte, Brownie kann nichts für sich behalten… aber scheinbar doch. Da muss ich sie ja fast respektabel finden, wenn nicht mal du dieser Geheimniskrämerei auf die Schliche gekommen bist._  
  
 _„Klartext. Bitte sprich endlich Klartext!“_  
  
 _„Blaise und sie sind seit den Sommerferien zusammen. Seine Mutter hat nach dem ganzen Theater im letzten Jahr mehrmals damit gedroht, dass sie auswandern will und Blaise hat sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, weil er seinen Abschluss machen wollte und überhaupt kein besonders großer Fan von Italien ist… also hat seine Mutter ihre Kontakte spielen lassen und eine gute, alte Freundin angerufen, die rein zufällig eine Tochter hat, die auch nach Hogwarts geht, und obendrein ein freies Gästezimmer für den guten Blaise.“_  
  
 _„Das ist ein Witz, oder?“_  
  
 _„Nein. Eliza Zabini ist immer für einen Lacher gut. Offenbar lesen sie und Lavender Browns Mutter beide gerne historische Liebesromane von epischer Länge und Breite und haben sich in einer schönen, kleinen Universität bei Bristol kennengelernt, wo sie beide Kunstgeschichte studiert haben. Und in der Uni knüpft man ja bekanntlich Bande, die ein Leben lang halten.“_  
  
 _„Das ist kompletter Irrsinn.“_  
  
 _„Ich weiß es, du weißt es, Blaise weiß es… und ich glaube, Lavender Brown dämmert es ebenfalls. Aber deswegen ist er nicht weniger selbstzufrieden, obwohl sie massiv viel Lippenstift trägt und auch sonst… na ja, eben Lavender Brown ist.“ Draco grinste immer noch, aber er gab sich Mühe, ein wenig ernsthafter zu gucken. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht über das Leben anderer Menschen unterhalten.“_  
  
 _„Sondern über uns. Ja. Richtig. Also ich warne dich gleich vor, so einen richtigen, gedanklichen Durchbruch gab es bei mir nicht, aber ich habe einen Plan. Für den Sommer.“ Er nickte interessiert und forderte sie damit auf, weiterzusprechen. Die Tür zur Mädchentoilette war immer noch in ihrem Rücken und es war unvermeidlich, dass früher oder später jemand in sie hineinlaufen würde, wenn sie weiter hier stehen blieben. Sie machte einen Schritt in Richtung der schwingenden Treppen und er folgte ihr. Im Laufen sprach es sich sowieso besser, flüssiger, einfach leichter. „Du hast mir in den letzten Wochen gefehlt und ich hätte gerne Zeit mit dir verbracht, aber das wäre wohl falsch gewesen. Weil wir waren uns ja einig, dass wir an sich nur Zeit miteinander verbringen, weil wir einsam sind. Und du hast gesagt, dass ich ein echtes Leben haben und… ja, ich würde dich im Sommer gerne sehen. Wenn dieses echte Leben angefangen hat und ich eigentlich keinen Grund mehr habe, mich zu langweilen. Wenn wir uns dann treffen und wenn es sich dann immer noch genauso anfühlt wie im Winter, dann… dann ist es vielleicht einen Versuch wert. Dann kann ich wenigstens einschätzen, ob ich wirklich Zeit mit dir verbringen will oder nur zu viel Freizeit habe.“_  
  
 _„Du strebst also eine Sommerromanze an?“_  
  
 _„Nimm mich bitte ernst.“_  
  
 _„Ich nehme dich ernst. Entschuldige. Das klingt… es klingt gar nicht so unvernünftig. Also du willst, dass wir uns treffen? Und was willst du deinen Eltern sagen? Du wohnst doch bei ihnen oder ziehst du umgehend bei Weasley ein?“_  
  
 _„Ich werde bei meinen Eltern wohnen. Und ich werde ihnen sagen, dass ich mich mit einem Freund aus Hogwarts treffe.“_  
  
 _„Solide Etikettierung.“_  
  
 _„Als einen herzlichen Bekannten wollte ich dich nicht verkaufen, auch wenn du vielleicht nicht mehr und nicht weniger bist.“ Sie holte tief Luft und bog in den zweiten Stock ab. Hier konnten sie eine Runde drehen, ehe sie über unterschiedliche Wege wieder nach draußen gingen. „Also wärst du dabei? Dürfte ich dich besuchen?“_  
  
 _„Bei mir zuhause?“_  
  
 _„Spräche da etwas gegen? Wir können uns natürlich auch irgendwo auf freiem Feld treffen und du lässt mir die Koordinaten schriftlich zukommen.“_  
  
 _„Ich muss mal gucken, wie meine Eltern so drauf sind… aber ich werde dir schreiben. Innerhalb der nächsten Woche. So nach 48 Stunden sollte ich eigentlich einschätzen können, ob meine Eltern so hoheitlichen Besuch vertragen.“_  
  
 _„Deal. Ich schreibe dir meine Adresse auf.“_  
  
 _„Nicht nötig. Unsere Eule findet ihren Weg, insofern du deine Eltern nicht hinter einem Dutzend Zauberbanne eingeschlossen hast.“_  
  
 _„Ich schreibe sie dir trotzdem mal auf. Nur zur Sicherheit.“_   
  
Hermine legte eine Pause ein. Ihr Mund war zu trocken, um weiterzusprechen. Sie richtete sich auf und griff über Ron hinweg nach der Wasserflasche. Eigentlich hatte sie viel früher mit einer Unterbrechung gerechnet, doch Ron war sehr ruhig geblieben. Verdächtig ruhig. Seine Augen waren allerdings geöffnet und seine Finger hatten undurchsichtige Muster auf ihren Rücken gemalt. Sie schluckte und leerte die Flasche in einem Zug.  
  
„Ich fülle die nochmal auf.“  
  
„Mach das.“  
  
„Soll ich aufhören? Ist es… es ist zu viel, oder? Es ist total daneben, oder?“  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht… ich frage mich nur, wohin das noch führen soll. Ich meine, es ist alles so umständlich und diese Nebenhandlung… ich meine, du hast das mit Zabini und Lavender jetzt echt ewig lange aufgebaut. Und ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wo die Parallelen sind. Die Gespräche zwischen Zabini und dir, gab es die? Nur umgekehrt? Hast du ihn ausgefragt? Hast du ihn und Lavender miteinander rumlaufen sehen? Oder malst du dir aus, wie die beiden sich „kennengelernt“ haben könnten? Ich meine, diese Geschichte mit Zabinis Mutter und dem Lesezirkel, dem Studium in Bristol, das ist doch Nonsens, oder? Das ist doch nicht wirklich passiert?“  
  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht so genau.“  
  
„Weil für mich klingt es nach Nonsens. Ich habe Lavender aber auch nie danach gefragt. Ich meine, ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich so oder so nicht oft gesehen, aber dank Zabini haben wir sie ja gerade mal bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit zu Gesicht bekommen… zu der wir aus ominösen Gründen eingeladen worden sind. Und das würde sogar ein bisschen Sinn ergeben, wenn du im letzten Schuljahr quasi so einen Draht zu Zabini gehabt hättest.“  
  
„Ich habe keinen Draht zu Zabini, ich… mir ist schwindelig. Das ist alles so… anstrengend. Was ist… was ist, wenn ich verrückt werde?“  
  
„Du wirst nicht verrückt, Hermine. Es ist warm, es ist spät, das liegt alles nicht an dir. Bleib liegen, ich hole noch mehr Wasser und dann bringen wir das hier gut sortiert zu Ende. Und notfalls schlagen wir morgen bei Lavender auf und befragen sie peinlich genau dazu, wie sie in die Fänge von Blaise Zabini geraten ist.“  
  
„Danke. Du bist der Beste.“  
  
„Weiß ich doch.“ Sie ließ sich in das Kissen sinken, rollte auf ihre Seite des Betts, die sich ein klein wenig kühler anfühlte und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Sie wollte Ron glauben, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich selbst und ihrem Gedächtnis zuletzt so wenig über den Weg getraut hatte.


	7. seven

  
seven  
  
 **And I've been meaning to tell you  
I think your house is haunted  
Your dad is always mad and that must be why**

  
  
_Die Zuverlässigkeit von Draco Malfoy war bemerkenswert. Es waren keine drei Tage vergangen, ehe eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett ihres Kinderzimmers landete und sie einen kurzen, aber freundlichen Brief von ihm in den Händen hielt. Er traf keine allzu genauen Äußerungen über die Laune seiner Eltern oder generell über seine eigene Stimmung, sondern ließ sie nur wissen, dass sie in Malfoy Manor herzlich willkommen war. Er bat um vorherige Anmeldung und ermunterte sie, die Eule bei sich zu behalten, bis sie ihm antworten wollte. Wann immer das auch sein mochte.  
  
Hermine ihrerseits ließ sich ebenfalls drei Tage Zeit, denn sie wollte ihren Eltern nicht das Gefühl geben, ständig auf dem Sprung zu sein und sie genoss es, einen ganzen Tag mit Ron verbringen zu können und in der Winkelgasse zu sein.  
  
Es war der erste Sonntag nach Hogwarts – es fühlte sich an, als hätte eine neue Zeitrechnung begonnen, eine neue Ära, dabei war die Jahrtausendwende noch nicht wirklich greifbar -, den sie sich für einen Besuch in Malfoy Manor ausgesucht hatte. Ron würde den ganzen Tag in der Winkelgasse sein, damit George einen freien Tag haben konnte und nicht mehr als eine der Aushilfen doppelt bezahlt werden musste.   
  
Nach dem Frühstück mit ihren Eltern, dem Inbegriff der Normalität, ging sie in ihr Zimmer, um von dort aus zu disapparieren. Es war nicht so leicht, sich das Haus der Malfoys vorzustellen, in dem sie ein einziges Mal gewesen war – unter sehr widrigen Umständen. Sie wollte nicht unangemeldet mitten im Haus landen, doch sie hatte keine Vorstellung von der Eingangstür oder dem Garten, deswegen hoffte sie, dass es irgendwie genug sein würde, sich auf die Adresse zu fokussieren, die Draco ihr, der Form halber, in dem Brief genannt hatte.   
  
Ihr entfuhr ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, als sie auf einem sehr grünen Stück Rasen landete und freie Sicht auf hohe, gestutzte Hecken hatte, auf denen Pfauenvögel stolzierten, die Hermine keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Sie war zweifelsohne in Malfoy Manor gelandet, ohne dabei irgendeinen kapitalen Fehler zu machen. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass Draco durch das Disapparationsgeräusch bereits auf ihre Ankunft aufmerksam gemacht worden war oder hinter einem der unzähligen Fenster stand und darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie in den Garten stolperte. Gemächlich ging sie um das Haus herum, bis sie eine Tür entdeckte, die ihr nicht nach einem Hinterausgang aussah. Es gab keine Klingel, sondern nur einen alten, steinernen Türklopfer, den man höchstwahrscheinlich nur im Flur hören konnte. Das Haus war viel zu groß. Trotzdem versuchte sie, mit dem Klopfer ein möglichst lautes Geräusch zu erzeugen und zuckte heftig zusammen. Es klang so, als würde ein Steinbruch entstehen. Sie kam sich direkt ein bisschen dumm vor, weil sie nicht bedacht hatte, dass der Türklopfer verzaubert sein könnte, damit er seinen Zweck erfüllte.   
  
Hastig trat sie einen Schritt zurück, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und sie direkt in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy blickte. Der Mann, der ihr einst wie die Personifizierung von unangebrachtem Stolz vorgekommen war, musterte sie mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger.“ War er gerade erst aufgestanden? Oder noch im Halbschlaf? Es war erschreckend, wie weich seine Stimme klang, die sie schneidend, klar und kalt in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. „Mein Sohn ist der irrigen Annahme erlegen, dass Sie das Flohnetzwerk nutzen würden und erwartet Sie im Salon. Wollen Sie hier warten, bis er seinen Fehler bemerkt hat oder wünschen Sie eine Wegbeschreibung?“   
  
„Eine Wegbeschreibung wäre sehr nett.“ Sie war erwachsen. Und es gab keinen Grund, Angst vor Lucius Malfoy zu haben, der sich zwar nicht besonders freundlich gab, aber auch nicht allzu unfreundlich.   
  
„Geradeaus den Flur entlang, die linke Treppe hoch und dann wird Draco Ihnen gewiss bereits entgegenkommen.“ Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und sie trat über die Schwelle von Malfoy Manor. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ihre Arme waren von einer leichten, prickelnden Gänsehaut überzogen und sie wünschte, sie hätte sich heute Morgen mehr Zeit genommen, um über ihre Garderobe nachzudenken. In der langen Hose und dem schlichten, ärmellosen Oberteil kam sie sich auf einmal sehr nachlässig angezogen vor, obwohl Lucius Malfoy seinerseits auch nicht besonders vornehm gekleidet war. Aber das hatte er nicht nötig. Er gehörte so offensichtlich zu dem Haus wie ein Mensch und ein Gebäude nur zueinander gehören konnten und Malfoy Manor war prächtig. Spärlich beleuchtet, aber prächtig.   
  
Sie ging den Flur entlang und versuchte dabei das Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass Lucius Malfoys Blick auf ihr ruhte. Als sie die Treppe hinaufstieg und dabei mit ihren Fingerspitzen bewundernd über das hölzerne, glänzende Geländer fuhr, sah sie Draco, der den Eindruck machte, einem hysterischen Anfall nahe zu sein. Es wäre witzig gewesen, wenn ihr nicht immer noch ein irrationales Schauern über den Rücken ginge.   
  
„Entschuldige die schlechte Logistik.“  
  
„Halb so wild.“ Sie versuchte sich an einem normalen, entspannten Lächeln und kam sich dabei wie eine grässlich schlechte Schauspielerin vor. „Und? Wie geht es ab hier weiter? Werde ich in den Salon vorgelassen?“  
  
„Lass mal, besonders gemütlich ist das nicht.“ Es war fast tragisch, dass er auch nicht in der Lage war, ganz normal zu lächeln. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich keine Führung durch das gesamte Haus bieten, sondern dachte, wir gehen ganz schlicht in mein Zimmer? Wenn das für dich okay ist?“  
  
„Wieso sollte das nicht okay sein?“ Ihre Antwort implizierte, dass es okay war und sie folgte ihm, als er zielstrebig eine weitere Treppe ansteuerte. Sie gingen nicht nebeneinander und er ließ ihr nicht den Vortritt, doch sie konnte trotzdem sehen, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe sich leicht veränderte.  
  
„Meine Mutter vertritt eigentlich die Ansicht, dass es sich nicht schickt, Besuch in den privaten Räumlichkeiten zu empfangen, aber mit solchen Formalitäten ist sie seit zwei Jahren dann auch durch. Privatsphäre ist nicht mehr wirklich ein Thema, wenn erstmal ein Dutzend Todesser an einem Tisch sitzen.“ Er räusperte sich. „Zu viel Information?“  
  
„Gar nicht… ich bin neugierig. Also ich war neugierig auf das ganze Haus, aber ich kann meine Neugierde auch auf dein Zimmer fokussieren.“ Sie sagte das und doch sah sie immer wieder von links nach rechts und versuchte, nicht zu starren. Es war nur ein Haus. Doch was für ein Haus! Noch nie zuvor war sie in einem Haus gewesen, in dem Ölgemälde im Flur hingen. „Sind das Verwandte von dir?“ Einige der Gemälde sahen verdächtig nach Porträts aus, während andere eher mythische Motive zeigten. Mehrere Dutzend gemalte Augen betrachteten sie, doch niemand machte den Mund auf.  
  
„Teilweise. Also nicht die Art von Verwandten, die man an Weihnachten sieht. Die Leute hier sind alle seit Jahrzehnten tot.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass er von Vokabeln wie „Vorfahren“ oder „Urahnen“ oder „Stammbaum“ Abstand halten wollte und das respektierte sie. Hatte sie nicht heute Morgen noch überlegt, wie viele muggelstämmige Hexen wohl schon in Malfoy Manor zu Gast gewesen waren? „Nach dir.“ Unvermittelt war er stehen geblieben und hatte eine Tür geöffnet.  
  
Mit einer unangemessenen Ehrfurcht betrat Hermine das Zimmer und war doch irgendwie erleichtert darüber, wie normal es aussah. Die Decken waren hoch und es gab Stuck und eine Fensterbank, die so aussah, als wäre sie der perfekte Ort, um zu lesen oder Tagebuch zu schreiben, doch abgesehen davon war es ein relativ gewöhnliches Zimmer. Das Bett sah aus wie die Himmelbetten in Hogwarts, war aber mit einer schlichten, dunkelblauen Bettwäsche bezogen. Es gab drei Bücherregale, genau wie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer, nur dass sich die Regale hier deutlich besser verteilten und weniger erschlagend wirkten. Auf dem Boden war ein dicker, weißer Teppich ausgelegt, der wohl eine unpraktische Anschaffung gewesen wäre, wenn man nicht zaubern konnte. Abgesehen von einem Schreibtisch, einem Kleiderschrank und einem Sessel gab es keine weiteren Möbelstücke. Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Hermine den Kronleuchter, der dem Zimmer nun doch den gewissen, dekadenten Anstrich verlieh.   
  
„Es ist… gemütlich.“ Als sie sich erneut an einem Lächeln versuchen wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Mundwinkel sich bereits verselbstständigt hatten. Er stand neben ihr und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. „Der Teppich gefällt mir.“ Das war ein einfallsloser, aber aufrichtiger Gedanke. Als Kind hatte Hermine sich immer einen weißen Teppich gewünscht, einen Teppich, der so aussah, als hätte es in ihrem Zimmer geschneit, doch ihre Eltern hatten immer behauptet, so ein Teppich wäre nichts als Geldverschwendung. Außerdem hielten sie Weiß für eine Unfarbe, die in eine sterile Zahnarztpraxis gehörte, aber um Himmels Willen nicht in ein Kinderzimmer.   
  
„Nimm Platz.“  
  
„Darf ich mich umsehen? Ich… ich würde mir gerne deine Bücher angucken.“ Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die sie nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Ron, der ein halbes Bücherregal sein Eigen nannte, hatte bloß die Augen verdreht, als Hermine sich bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Fuchsbau dafür interessiert hatte. Im Gegenzug hatte Hermine angesichts der lächerlich hohen Anzahl an Biographien von Quidditchspielern mit den Augen gerollt und sich spöttisch geräuspert.   
  
„Sicher.“  
  
Er ging herüber zu dem Bett und setzte sich, während sie zu dem ersten Regal schlenderte und den Kopf schief legte, um die Titel lesen zu können. Er machte sich nicht über sie lustig, er sagte überhaupt nichts, als sie in die Knie ging, um auch die unteren Reihen zu betrachten. Als sie beim letzten Regal angekommen war, das in einer Ecke stand und ganz eindeutig nicht das Regal mit der vorzeigbaren Lektüre war, konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ja, sie hatten über Bücher gesprochen und mit Krimis hatte sie gerechnet und historische Romane, Sachbücher und der eine oder andere Klassiker passten auch zu ihm, aber die zwei Regalreihen mit Liebesromanen, die einen zerlesenen Eindruck machten, kamen doch ein wenig unerwartet. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Ich werde mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen.“  
  
„Wirklich nicht?“  
  
„Na ja, sie sehen nur so mitgenommen aus, weil ich sie gebraucht gekauft habe, nicht weil ich sie so oft gelesen hätte. Für so einen Schund gebe ich nicht ernsthaft Geld aus… aber ich lese es manchmal trotzdem gerne. Eine Geschmacksverirrung, ich weiß. Ich gebe meiner Mutter die Schuld… sie hat mir keine Kinderbücher, sondern ihre eigenen Bücher vorgelesen, als ich noch ganz klein war, weil sie der Meinung war, dass es mir nicht schaden kann, ein paar Haupt- und Nebensätze zu hören zu bekommen, um schneller sprechen zu lernen.“  
  
„Frühkindliche Prägung, ich verstehe. Sind wenigstens ein paar erotische Meisterwerke dabei?“ Es war eigentlich mehr ein Witz gewesen, ein Versuch, die allgemeine Anspannung zu lockern, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe.“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht bedacht habe, dass du einen Blick für Bücher hast und das hier dementsprechend peinlich werden könnte.“   
  
„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich lese so was auch.“   
  
„Das klingt nach einem Freispruch?“  
  
„Nur falls du einen haben wolltest?“ Sie lächelte und ließ ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen, bis sie an einem Gegenstand hängen blieb, der sie irritierte. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich alte Hausaufgaben und Schulbücher, halbleere Tintenfässer in verschiedenen Farben und Federkiele – und ein rosafarbenes Stück Stoff. Sie ging darauf zu und erkannte, noch ehe sie es berührte, dass es sich dabei um eine Strickjacke handelte, die nicht unbedingt so aussah, als würde sie Draco Malfoy passen. Oder seinem Teint schmeicheln.   
  
„Bevor du fragen kannst, die gehört Pansy. Die hat sie hier liegen lassen.“   
  
„Ist sie so vergesslich oder seid ihr wirklich so eng befreundet, dass sie vor kurzem hier gewesen ist?“  
  
„Sie war vorgestern hier.“ Hermine wusste, dass sie das nicht stören sollte. Es gab keinen Grund, um eifersüchtig zu sein, denn zum einen war Pansy Parkinson vergeben – falls sich daran nichts geändert hatte und Theodore Nott in die Wüste geschickt worden war – und zum anderen weigerte Hermine sich immer noch ganz beharrlich, daran zu glauben, dass sie irgendwelche tiefgreifenden, romantischen Gefühle für Draco Malfoy hegte. Doch was dachte Lucius Malfoy wohl darüber, dass sein Sohn so regelmäßigen „Damenbesuch“ bekam? Empfand er das als normal? War das immer schon so gewesen? Ersetzte sie am Ende bloß eine der sogenannten höheren Töchter, Daphne Greengrass vielleicht?   
  
„Worüber unterhältst du dich so mit ihr?“  
  
„Mit Pansy? Du willst wissen, worüber Pansy und ich uns unterhalten?“ Sie nickte, denn so komplett zusammenhangslos und merkwürdig fand sie diese Frage nun auch wieder nicht. Auch wenn er gerade einmal so tat. „Alles Mögliche.“ Ratlos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung… über Hogwarts, klar, über Leute, die wir beide kennen, über… ja, Bücher auch und so was… über alles eben. Über alles und nichts. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll, wir kennen uns schon so lange, da hat man irgendwann über die unmöglichsten Sachen geredet.“  
  
„Redest du mit ihr auch über mich?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Wieso nicht?“  
  
„Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich da sagen sollte. Außerdem seid ihr meines Wissens nach nicht unbedingt Freundinnen? Oder hab ich da was verpasst?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Freundinnen waren Pansy Parkinson und sie ganz sicher nicht.  
  
„Also bin ich ein Geheimnis?“ Anscheinend war Pansy so etwas wie seine beste oder doch wenigstens seine älteste Freundin. Und mit wem, wenn nicht mit ihr, würde er sich darüber austauschen, wenn ihn etwas bewegte? Falls sie ihn wirklich bewegte. Falls da ein Funken war und nicht nur ein längst verflogener Funken. „Oder nehme ich mich gerade zu wichtig? Bin ich am Ende zu unwichtig, um erwähnt zu werden?“  
  
„Du bist unfassbar. Denkst du wirklich, du wärst hier, wenn du mir nicht wichtig wärst? Es… also ich weiß ja nicht, was du von meinen Eltern denkst, aber sie sind nicht unbedingt Menschen, denen man mal ebenso irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Mitschüler vorstellt.“  
  
„Du hast mich nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin hier und du hast nicht geplant, dass dein Vater mir die Tür aufmachen würde.“   
  
„Stimmt, aber ich habe dich angekündigt. Und wenn meine Mutter vormittags nicht grundsätzlich dagegen wäre, irgendjemandem unter die Augen zu treten, und mein Vater ein bisschen mehr Sozialkompetenz besäße, dann hätte ich dich schon ordentlich vorgestellt. Nicht, dass das nötig wäre. Sie wissen ja, wer du bist. Aber wenn du das möchtest und du bis zum Tee bleibst, dann kannst du sie gerne hochoffiziell kennenlernen.“  
  
„Nicht nötig.“  
  
„Also bleibst du nicht bis zum Tee?“  
  
„Das kann ich doch jetzt noch nicht sagen.“ Sie steuerte auf den Sessel zu und platzierte sich dort. Der Sessel war noch ein wenig gemütlicher als er aussah und es fiel ihr lächerlich schwer, sich zu entspannen. „Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, wir gehen hier einer unvermeidlichen Konfrontation aus dem Weg. Irgendwas liegt in der Luft und ich… ich kann nicht so frei atmen.“  
  
„Soll ich das Fenster öffnen?“  
  
„Nein… sag einfach irgendwas. Irgendwas Unbedachtes.“  
  
„Etwas Unbedachtes?“  
  
„Ja, sei direkt… sei gnadenlos… sei nicht so… höflich.“ Das war es. Diese unbestimmte Höflichkeit. Die empfand sie als… na ja, nicht als unpassend, aber als störend.   
  
„Dann frage ich dich ganz direkt und ganz gnadenlos, wann du aufgeben wirst.“  
  
„Aufgeben?“  
  
„Kapitulieren.“ Er grinste, wirkte aber irgendwie trotzdem sehr ernst. „Entweder du sitzt hier und langweilst dich insgeheim ganz fürchterlich und würdest am liebsten nach Hause gehen – oder du sitzt hier und willst dir nicht eingestehen, dass das kein Anstandsbesuch ist. Ich kann nicht einschätzen, ob du dich unwohl fühlst oder ob dich nur unwohl fühlst, weil du dich eigentlich wohlfühlst.“  
  
„Ich kann das auch nicht einschätzen.“   
  
„Also alles wie immer.“_  
  
„Das will ich aber auch meinen! Das dreht sich hier immer noch im Kreis… also die ausführliche Beschreibung von dem Zimmer war natürlich schön und es ist hinreißend, dass du deine eigenen Geschmacksverirrungen auf Malfoy überträgst, aber so langsam wird es ein bisschen… eintönig.“  
  
„Du meinst, der Mittelteil hat Längen?“  
  
„Ach, wir sind erst im Mittelteil?“  
  
 _Draco Malfoy hatte angefangen, von seinen Zukunftsplänen zu erzählen, die nicht besonders hochtrabend waren. Er wollte sich um den unpolitischsten, besten Teil seines Erbes kümmern und sich von seiner Mutter in die Leitung der Malfoy-Apotheken einarbeiten lassen. Außerdem erwog er ein Studium der Zaubereigeschichte, aber nicht sofort, sondern vielleicht im nächsten Jahr. Während er erzählte, hatte er irgendwann seine steife Sitzposition aufgegeben und sich auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt. Er stellte keine Gegenfragen, doch sie empfand seinen kleinen Monolog als wohltuend. Es gab ja auch keinen Zeitdruck. Es würde noch genug Zeit geben, in der sie einen Monolog halten könnte.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wieso, doch irgendwann gab sie dem Bedürfnis nach, aufzustehen und sich zu ihm auf das Bett zu setzen. Es sah bequem aus wie er da lag und sie hoffte, dass auch die letzte Anspannung von ihr abfallen würde, wenn sie eine neue Sitzposition wählte. Vermutlich wollte sie ihm auch nur näher kommen und war nicht bereit, sich das einzugestehen.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, unterbrach seinen Redefluss aber nicht, als sie ihre Schuhe abstreifte, sich neben ihn legte, eines der Kissen nahm und sich so drehte, dass sie auf der Seite lag und ihn ansehen konnte. Nachdem er davon gesprochen hatte, dass er als Kind schon oft mit seiner Mutter verreist war, um die Apotheken zu besichtigen, die in ganz Großbritannien verteilt waren, und nun daran zweifelte, ob sich solche Geschäftsreisen nun wirklich nach Arbeit und weniger nach einem Kurzurlaub anfühlen würden, blieb er still.   
  
„Das hier ist etwas merkwürdig.“  
  
„Ist es dir unangenehm? Ich kann auch wieder aufstehen.“  
  
„Nein. Lass nur, es ist bloß… es ist so ein ungewohntes Bild. Meine Augen haben sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt und ich bin immer noch unschlüssig, wie… ja, wie weit ich gehen kann. Ich genieße das hier, aber es soll ja keine Sommerromanze werden.“  
  
„Eine Schwalbe macht noch keinen Sommer.“  
  
„Was? Was hat das denn jetzt zu sagen?“  
  
„Das ist ein Sprichwort.“  
  
„Ja, das ist mir bewusst, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Wir sind doch keine Schwalben.“  
  
„Ich meine ja nur, dass es noch keine Sommerromanze ist, bloß weil ich in deinem Bett liege.“ Sie rückte ein Stück zu ihm herüber und platzierte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Sein Herz schlug lächerlich schnell, aber ihr ging es da vermutlich nicht anders. „Das sind ja keine echten Grenzüberschreitungen. So nah könnte ich auch… keine Ahnung, Neville oder George kommen.“  
  
„Und kommst du Neville Longbottom in der Regel so nah?“  
  
„Eher nicht.“   
  
Er sagte nichts, sie sagte nichts und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide darüber nachdachten, wie leicht es wäre, sich zu küssen, das elende Debattieren aufzugeben und einfach dazu zu stehen, dass sie schlechte Menschen waren. Doch es kam zu keinem Kuss, weil aus den Untiefen des Hauses ein grässlicher Schrei drang. Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf und wollte nach der Quelle des Geräusches sehen, doch Draco hatte nach ihrem Handgelenk gegriffen und hielt sie fest.  
  
„Was war das? Und jetzt sag nicht, ihr habt einen Hausgeist? Oder einen Ghul?“  
  
„Das war meine Mutter. Mein Vater und sie nutzen den Vormittag gerne, um zu streiten und irgendwann kommen sie immer an den Punkt, an dem einer von ihnen entweder anfängt zu brüllen oder zu heulen. Oder beides.“ Er mied ihren Blick, als ein zweiter Schrei zu hören war. Ihr Handgelenk hatte er längst losgelassen, doch auf einmal war sie diejenige, die über seinen Unterarm streichelte.   
  
„Das klingt furchtbar.“  
  
„Das wird vergehen.“   
  
„Denken sie über… also werden sie sich scheiden lassen?“  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?“ Er lachte hart auf. „Scheidungen passen nicht in das Weltbild meiner Eltern. Abgesehen davon sind sie mittags meistens schon wieder ekelhaft verliebt oder wenigstens ruhig und abends… na ja, ich bin froh, dass ihr Schlafzimmer so weit weg von meinem ist. Ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du besser erst in der zweiten Tageshälfte herkommst, aber du hast dich angekündigt und ich wusste nicht, ob die Eule dich zeitig erreichen würde… abgesehen davon ist es auch egal. So sind sie eben. Wenn sie es nicht einsehen, sich für dich zusammenzureißen… warum sollte ich mich dafür schämen?“ Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Unterarm. „Hast du jetzt Mitleid mit mir oder warum die Streicheleinheiten?“  
  
„Ja, ich habe irgendwie Mitleid mit dir.“  
  
„Musst du nicht. Bei dir ist doch auch nicht immer alles perfekt, oder? Haben deine Eltern sich noch nie in deiner Gegenwart gestritten?“  
  
„Doch, aber nicht täglich. Und nicht in so einer Lautstärke.“   
  
„Die Lautstärke tut ja nichts zur Sache. Du musst nicht denken, dass sie sich über wichtige Sachen streiten würde. Meistens geht es darum, dass mein Vater seinen Kaffee neuerdings mit einem winzigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey aufpeppt, weil er meint, dass er so ausgeglichener ist und seine kreative Energie freisetzen kann. Oder meine Mutter ist wieder zum Friseur gegangen und niemand hat es gemerkt und das stört sie. Solche Dinge eben. Ich frag schon gar nicht mehr nach.“  
  
Sie wusste nicht, ob es wirklich so spurlos an ihm vorüberging oder ob es für ihn wirklich eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte, ob seine Eltern sich vertrugen. Wenn sie sich ausmalte, dass ihre Eltern einander so angingen, dann konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, dass es ihm so ganz egal war.  
  
„Bitte guck mich nicht so an.“ Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Ich will es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Es ist… ich weiß nicht, Mitleid ist so eine tückische Sache.“  
  
„Eine tückische Sache? Also ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Mitgefühl eine schlechte Eigenschaft wäre, aber bei dir klingt es fast so.“  
  
„Mitgefühl und Mitleid sind ja zwei verschiedene Dinge. Grundverschieden.“ Da mochte er Recht haben, doch Hermine hatte ihn nicht für so spitzfindig gehalten. Er machte sich viel aus Worten, das hatte sie verstanden, doch vielmehr hatte sie anscheinend nicht begriffen. „Ich will nicht, dass du mit mir kuschelst, weil du mich bemitleidest und das nicht anders auszudrücken weißt.“ Kuscheln. Das war ein Wort, das sie irgendwie traf. Es klang so vertraulich.   
  
„Ich wüsste das schon anders auszudrücken.“  
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Es ist nicht richtig, aber es gefällt mir. Ich bin gerne hier.“ Auch wenn Narzissa Malfoy zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen schrie und anscheinend Antworten in Zimmerlautstärke zurückbekam.   
  
„Es ist nur nicht richtig, weil Weasley nichts davon weiß. Und weil du immer noch mit ihm zusammen bist.“ Immer noch. Für sie fühlte es sich so an, als wäre sie gerade erst so richtig mit Ron zusammen. Als wären sie immer noch ganz am Anfang der Geschichte. Aber natürlich verhielt sie sich nicht so. Sie verhielt sich wie jemand, der Ronald Weasley bereits auf dem Abstellgleis wähnte und bereit war, auf den nächsten Zug aufzuspringen.   
  
„Ich will mich nicht von Ron trennen.“  
  
„Dann weiß ich nicht, was du hier machst.“  
  
„Ist es wirklich so undenkbar, dass wir Freunde sein könnten?“  
  
„Nein, so undenkbar ist das nicht, wenn du dich eindeutig freundschaftlich verhalten würdest, aber das tust du nicht und ich bin ganz ehrlich… ich bin es allmählich leid, mich zusammenzureißen. Ich meine, ja, ich habe eine gewisse Selbstbeherrschung und ich will hier echt nicht der Arsch sein, aber ich werde auch nicht so tun, als würde ich nicht mehr von dir wollen.“ So unverblümt hatte er dann auch noch nicht gesagt, dass er das wirklich wollte. Und sich nicht einfach nur an dem Irrsinn beteiligte, der allein von ihr ausging. „Machen wir es uns einmal einfach, ja?“  
  
„Einfach wird überbewertet.“  
  
„Finde ich nicht. Also, ich gebe dir zehn Sekunden, um aufzustehen, dich in diesen verdammten Sessel zu setzen oder ganz zu verschwinden. Ansonsten ist es mit der vornehmen Zurückhaltung vorbei.“  
  
„Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?“ Es war eine Warnung. Eine klare Ansage. Und sie versuchte, Zeit zu schinden, indem sie ihn hinterfragte. Und er durchschaute das. Natürlich tat er das. Es war auch nicht sehr einfallsreich.  
  
„Eins.“ _  
  
„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht eiskalt von eins bis zehn zählen, oder?“  
  
„Der Spannungsbogen, Ron!“  
  
„Scheiß auf den Spannungsbogen! Spul ein bisschen vor. Ich brauche nicht die Beschreibung der Veränderung von Malfoys Tonfall, wenn er präsentiert, was seine Mutter ihm fünfzehn Jahre vorher beigebracht hat!“  
  
„Dann halt nicht.“  
  
 _„Zehn.“ Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen beim Zählen. Und sie hatte sich darauf besonnen, dass sie eigentlich sehr stabile Nerven hatte und sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Nicht einen einzigen Zentimeter. Sie wollte einfach wissen, was er tun würde. „Ich interpretiere das jetzt so, dass ich deine uneingeschränkte Zustimmung habe.“ Schneller, sehr viel schneller als sie vermutet hätte, legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Ehe er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund legte, zögerte er den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber dann überwand er jegliche Skrupel und küsste sie._  
  
 _Es war anders als der Kuss in der Eingangshalle, an den sie sich zu denken verboten hatte. Da war keine Spur von Unsicherheit. Da war auch nicht die besagte Zurückhaltung. Er ließ sie spüren, dass er sie wirklich küssen wollte und das hier nicht aus Prinzip tat – und diese unverhohlene Begeisterung war irgendwie ansteckend. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss und war fast schockiert darüber, dass diese Bestätigung bei ihm offenbar nochmal einen Schalter umlegte. Da war noch Luft nach oben gewesen. Sie stieß ihn nicht von sich, als seine Hände über ihren Rücken streichelten und er auf einmal nicht länger ihren Mund, sondern ihren Hals küsste. Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Es war eine absolute Dummheit und normalerweise tat sie nichts, was so ein offenkundiger Fehler war, aber es ging mit ihr durch und sie ließ zu, dass er sie wieder richtig küsste und zur Seite kippte, sodass sie halb unter ihm landete._   
  
„Auszeit.“ Rons Tonfall war unmöglich zu deuten und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, grinste er. Sie rutschte zurück auf seine Seite des Bettes.   
  
„Du findest das witzig?“  
  
„Schon etwas… ich meine… ja, wir haben das jetzt lange aufgebaut, aber letzten Endes ist es doch nicht mehr als eine Fantasie. Keine besonders schmutzige, aber na ja, es reicht ja auch, dass es Malfoy ist, da muss nicht noch irgendwas Krasses passieren.“   
  
„Ich finde es nicht witzig. Und es ist keine Fantasie.“  
  
„Hermine, ich bitte dich… steh dazu. Deine Hormone und dein Unterbewusstsein rasten ein bisschen aus. Ist doch okay.“   
  
„Du findest das okay?“  
  
„Ich finde es relativ normal. Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass du so etwas nie tun würdest, auch wenn du dich hier natürlich um eine gewisse Realitätsnähe bemühst und alles, aber… ja, es ist und bleibt Malfoy. Wenn du dir irgendwelche Geschichten von Viktor Krum oder Harry zurechtspinnen würdest, dann wäre ich vielleicht irgendwie gekränkt, aber es ist Malfoy, den du nicht einmal leiden kannst. Und wir wissen beide, dass du was dafür übrig hast, dir Projekte zu suchen und die Welt ein bisschen besser zu machen. Und mehr ist Malfoy hier nicht, ein Projekt. Ein netter Malfoy, der nichts gegen muggelstämmige Hexen hat und vielleicht nur wegen seiner verkorksten Eltern so unmöglich geworden ist.“   
  
„Ist das Ihre endgültige Diagnose, Doktor Weasley?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht… du meintest ja eben, wir wären erst im Mittelteil.“   
  
„Also soll ich weitermachen?“ Er nickte und sie träumte sich zurück nach Malfoy Manor. In einen ganz anderen Sommer.


	8. august

august

  
  


**For me, it was enough**   
**To live for the hope of it all**   
**Cancel plans just in case you'd call**   
**And say "Meet me behind the mall"**   
**So much for summer love, and saying "Us"**   
**'Cause you weren't mine to lose**

  
  
_Draco und sie lagen eng umschlungen auf seinem Bett. Aber es war nichts passiert. Es war alles halb so wild. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, sie zu küssen und sie war froh darüber, dass er nicht versucht hatte, mit seinen Händen den Weg unter ihre Kleidung zu finden, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ernsthaften Widerstand geleistet hätte. Ihr Kopf passte perfekt in seine Armbeuge und es war seltsam beruhigend, ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter zu pressen, ihre Nase im Stoff seines Oberteils zu vergraben und einfach nur ihrem eigenen Atem zu lauschen. Und seinem Herzschlag, der sich einigermaßen normalisiert hatte.  
  
„Das hier ist immer noch falsch. Schön, aber falsch.“  
  
„Ist es das wirklich?“ Es klang wie eine rhetorische Frage, doch es schien sein Ernst zu sein. Sie gab einen fragenden Laut von sich, denn sie wusste nicht genau, wie er das meinte. „Na ja, haben du und Weasley denn wirklich mal darüber geredet, wie exklusiv das zwischen euch beiden ist? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du mal gesagt hast, es würde sich so anfühlen, als wäre er dein Freund… und dass du nicht davon ausgehst, dass er sich noch mit irgendwelchen anderen Mädchen trifft… aber habt ihr da je drüber geredet?“  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich.“  
  
„Dann ist das hier nicht so furchtbar falsch.“ Er versuchte, ein Schlupfloch für sie zu kreieren und das war eigenartig nett, aber es half ihr nicht. Es half ihr nur ein wenig.  
  
„Nur weil wir nicht darüber geredet haben, heißt es nicht, dass es irgendwie offen wäre… oder eine Auslegungssache. Ich habe ihn belogen. Monatelang. Und jetzt habe ich ihn auch noch betrogen. Ich bin eine Betrügerin.“ Sie staunte darüber, wie leicht sich das sagen ließ. Sicher, sie fühlte sich irgendwie furchtbar, aber sie war nicht hysterisch. Es machte ihr längst nicht so viel aus wie sie gedacht hätte. In ihrem Kopf war eine fremdartige, irgendwie glückliche Leere. Da sollte ihr schlechtes Gewissen sein. Und Selbsthass. Aber da war nichts. „Ich bin eine glückliche Betrügerin.“   
  
„Du bist glücklich?“ Seine Augen glänzten und er sah irgendwie begeistert aus. „Das heißt, du gehst jetzt nicht nach Hause und… das war’s dann?“  
  
Stumm schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Nein, das war es noch lange nicht gewesen. Es war ein Fehler – aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie einen neuen Lieblingsfehler gefunden hatte._  
  
„Echt jetzt? Du betrügst den Traum-Ron schamlos?“  
  
„Ja. Und ich bin froh, dass du das nicht persönlich nimmst.“  
  
„Wie könnte ich… dieses Traum-Ich von dir ist so… anders. Also nichts für ungut, aber du bist keine… wie heißt das noch gleich, femme fatale?“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du diesen Ausdruck kennst.“  
  
„Auch ich lese ab und zu mal ein Buch, Hermine.“  
  
„Zwölf narrensichere Methoden Hexen zu bezaubern?“  
  
„Möglicherweise hab ich das Wort daher… und möglicherweise weiß ich nicht haargenau, was damit gemeint ist, also falls der Begriff irgendeine Tradition hat, die ich nicht kenne, dann tut‘s mir leid. Ich meine ja nur, du kaufst dir keine Dessous in Grün und Silber, um Malfoy heiß zu machen oder bist bei irgendwelchen Rollenspielen à la Professor und eifrige Schülerin dabei.“  
  
„Reden wir hier jetzt über deine Fantasien?“  
  
„Um Himmels Willen!“ Er zog sie an sich und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Schulter. „Du weißt doch, wie simpel ich gestrickt bin. Keine Dessous sind die besten Dessous. Dessous… das ist auch so ein komisches Wort, ich meine, Unterwäsche klingt nicht so elegant, meint aber doch eigentlich genau dasselbe, oder?“  
  
„Fast… also ich glaube, Dessous nennt man tatsächlich nur schöne Unterwäsche.“  
  
„Und was sagen Franzosen dann zu schlichten Unterhosen, die man im Dreierpack kaufen kann?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du sprichst Französisch? Du hast doch früher ständig mit deinen Eltern Urlaub da unten in Frankreich gemacht?“  
  
„Ja schon, aber da habe ich mich doch mit niemandem über Unterwäsche unterhalten!“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ab, genau wie es eben noch ihr Traum-Ich bei dem Traum-Malfoy getan hatte. Das war eine Geste, die sie sich angewöhnt hatte. Irgendwann hatte Ron sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie ähnlich handelte, wenn Krummbein auf ihrem Schoß saß. Sie streichelte den Kater nicht immer, sondern ließ manchmal nur ihre Hand auf seinem Fell liegen. Diese Bemerkung hatte sie für einen kurzen Moment zum Lachen gebracht, aber nicht dazu geführt, dass sie sich eine neue Angewohnheit gesucht hatte. Und seitdem Krummbein nicht mehr da war, sah sie noch weniger den Bedarf, sich etwas abzugewöhnen. „Zurück zum Thema?“  
  
„Klar doch, zurück zu Malfoy.“   
  
_An diesem Tag sollte sie weder Lucius noch Narzissa Malfoy über den Weg laufen. In der Mittagszeit kam von Dracos Seite der Vorschlag, dass sie doch spazieren gehen könnten. Zunächst stimmte Hermine eher mäßig begeistert zu, denn in London war es ihr so vorgekommen, als würde es ein stickiger, schwüler Tag werden, doch Malfoy Manor war von dunklen, hoch gewachsenen, alten Wäldern umgeben. Unter den geschlossenen Baumkronen, durch die nur alle paar Meter vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen drangen, fror sie fast und es war ein bisschen kitschig, aber irgendwie schön, dass er es bemerkte und ihr seinen Pullover anbot._  
  
 _Beim Verlassen des Hauses hatte sie sich noch darüber lustig gemacht, dass er im Juli einen Pullover überziehen wollte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass er vorausschauend gehandelt hatte – und nun nicht einmal etwas davon hatte, weil sie sich dankbar in den Pullover kuschelte. Er versuchte nicht, ihre Hand zu halten oder einen Arm um sie zu legen und eigentlich war es gar nicht so anders als die Samstage, an denen sie über die Ländereien gelaufen waren._  
  
 _„Was werden deine Eltern denken, wenn sie dich zum Tee rufen und du bist nicht da?“_  
  
 _„Also wir trinken nicht wirklich jeden Tag Tee. Das habe ich eben nur so dahingesagt.“ Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen. „Vermutlich setzt meine Mutter gar keinen Tee auf, wenn sie merkt, dass wir nicht da sind. Es ist zwar Sonntag… aber mein Vater zieht Kaffee grundsätzlich vor und meine Mutter hat auch keinen Faible für Teezeremonien oder so. Sie setzen sich im Laufe des Nachmittags bloß immer irgendwann zusammen, mein Vater trinkt seinen Kaffee, meine Mutter isst zwei Kekse und sie lösen gemeinsam das Kreuzworträtsel, das sie beim Frühstück angefangen haben.“_  
  
 _„Das klingt so… langweilig.“_  
  
 _„Was hast du erwartet? Eine schwarze Messe?“_  
  
 _„Nein… natürlich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht… aber ich dachte irgendwie immer, deine Familie wäre glamouröser.“_  
  
 _„Glamouröser?“_  
  
 _„Na ja, euer Name steht in Geschichtsbüchern und in Magazinen wie der „Hexenwoche“… da dachte ich eben, dass deine Mutter irgendwelche Abendessen für andere, wohlhabende Hexen ausrichtet, dass irgendwelche Mitglieder des Zaubergamots bei euch ein und aus gehen, dass dein Vater Zigarren raucht und immer irgendwelche feinen Umhänge trägt und… all so was eben. Ich meine, euer Haus ist… man muss so was mögen, aber ich mag so was und es ist schon ziemlich umwerfend. Es sieht aus, als würden darin Menschen leben, die ein elegantes Leben führen. Wie in einem alten Schwarz-Weiß-Film oder so.“_  
  
 _„Solche Abendessen gab es… ab und an, aber meine Eltern waren immer lieber zu Gast als selbst die Gastgeber zu sein. Und seit dem letzten Sommer haben sie überhaupt keine Besucher mehr empfangen, wenn man von einigen Ministeriumsangestellten absieht, die das Haus sporadisch durchsuchen und überprüfen, wofür meine Mutter ihren Zauberstab verwendet hat. Mein Vater ist quasi lebenslänglich auf Bewährung und daran ist rein gar nichts… glamourös.“_  
  
 _„Ist mir schon klar. Ich habe nur etwas anderes erwartet. Ich meine… ich weiß nicht, ich habe im letzten Jahr nur einen kurzen Eindruck von dem Haus bekommen, aber es kam mir so imposant vor. Schrecklich, aber imposant.“ Die Erinnerungen daran, wie sie auf dem Boden des Salons gelegen und nichts als die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange gehört hatte, jagten ihr noch immer einen Schauer über den Rücken. In einem anderen Leben hätte sie in Malfoy Manor sterben und namenlos beerdigt werden können. In einem Universum ohne Harry, Ron und Dobby wäre es vielleicht so gelaufen. Ihr wurde kalt und kälter. Sie zog die Ärmel des Pullovers über ihre Fingerspitzen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper._  
  
 _„Mein Urgroßvater hat früher solche Partys veranstaltet. Es gibt eine Aufnahme von Gellert Grindelwald, der in unserem Wohnzimmer sitzt, eine Zigarre raucht und aus so einem kleinen, komischen Glas Feuerwhiskey trinkt. Diese Bilder gibt es. Aber nicht mal mein Vater kann sich daran erinnern, dass es bei uns je so gewesen wäre. Mein Großvater hat sehr zurückgezogen gelebt.“_  
  
 _„Lebt er nicht mehr hier?“_  
  
 _„Er ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Hier.“_  
  
 _„Standet ihr euch nahe?“_  
  
 _„Ging so. Meine Mutter und er sind immer wunderbar miteinander ausgekommen und ich weiß, dass er als Kind oft auf mich aufgepasst hat, wenn meine Eltern abends ausgegangen oder übers Wochenende in Urlaub gefahren sind, um ein bisschen Zeit für sich zu haben. Aber er war auch kein so angenehmer Mensch und irgendwann, mit acht oder neun oder so, habe ich gemerkt, dass er mir eigentlich überhaupt nicht zuhört, sondern immer nur nickt und mich dabei anguckt. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, was ich gesagt habe.“_  
  
 _Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, denn für sie war es immer normal gewesen, dass ihre Eltern sie ernst nahmen. Sie hatten sich stets auf Augenhöhe mit ihr unterhalten und ihr das Gefühl gegeben, dass es wichtig war, was sie über die Nachrichten, irgendwelche Haushaltsentscheidungen oder Urlaubspläne dachte. Sie wusste, dass es bei den Weasleys nie so koordiniert gewesen war, aber das lag nicht etwa daran, dass Molly und Arthur nicht versucht hätten, all ihren Kindern die größtmögliche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, doch ein Tag hatte nun einmal nur 24 Stunden. Und sieben Kinderstimmen waren nicht unbedingt leicht zu koordinieren. Dennoch, Ron war als Kind erhört worden – vielleicht nicht unbedingt immer und von den Leuten, die ihm zuhören sollten, aber im Fuchsbau gab einem niemand das Gefühl, dass man sich vielleicht doch besser mit einer Wand unterhalten hätte. Der Einzige, den sie kannte, der vielleicht ähnliche Erfahrungen wie Draco gemacht hatte, war Harry. Die Dursleys waren immerhin nicht unbedingt begeistert davon gewesen, ein zweites Kind zu haben und hatten ihn eigentlich mehr wie eine ungeliebte Hauselfe behandelt – und weniger wie einen Schutzbefohlenen. Draco räusperte sich._  
  
 _„Du bemitleidest mich schon wieder, oder?“_  
  
 _„Entschuldige, ich… das soll keine schlechte Angewohnheit werden. Dein Leben ist nur so anders als ich dachte… bisher sieht es für mich so aus, als wäre Pansy Parkinson das soziale Highlight in deiner Existenz und das ist doch irgendwie traurig?“_  
  
 _„Wieso ist das traurig?“_  
  
 _„Na ja, Pansy Parkinson ist so…“ Er horchte auf und sie entschied sich, den Satz nicht zu Ende zu bringen. Pansy Parkinson war ein Mensch mit Gedanken und Gefühlen. Sicher steckte mehr in ihr als die Karikatur einer fiesen, selbstverliebten, feigen Zicke. „Ich kenne sie nicht. Vermutlich ist sie ganz okay.“_  
  
 _„Sie kann ätzend sein. Wenn sie jemanden nicht mag. Und dich konnte sie noch nie leiden.“_  
  
 _„Du weißt nicht zufällig, warum das so ist?“_  
  
 _„In der ersten Klasse konnte dich eigentlich niemand leiden, oder?“_   
  
„Ich sag es ungern, aber da hat er Recht.“ Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft und bohrte ihre Fingernägel mahnend in seine Haut. „Hey, komm, ich weiß es, du weißt es, dein Unterbewusstsein weiß es auch… wir waren eben alle mit deinem Genie überfordert. Und du warst echt eine schlimme Streberin. Niemand mag Streber auf den ersten Blick.“   
  
„Ich werde mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, dass ich motiviert war.“  
  
„Wann hast du dich je dafür gerechtfertigt?“  
  
„Noch nie. Ich meine ja nur, ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen, nur weil mein Unterbewusstsein und ich dir eventuell Recht geben und ich mich vielleicht besser auch darauf konzentriert hätte, Freunde zu finden. Aber hat ja auch so ganz gut geklappt.“  
  
„Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt, ja?“   
  
„Ich bin nicht eingeschnappt. Es ist nur ein bisschen tragisch, dass wir eigentlich nur hier sind, weil Harry ein absoluter Katastrophen-Magnet ist und nicht, weil du mich leiden kannst.“  
  
„Hermine, ich liebe dich, da muss ich dich nicht auch noch leiden können.“ Er grinste und fing ihre Hand ab, die sie zur Faust geballt hatte, um ihn wenigstens ein bisschen abzustrafen. „Außerdem sind wir nicht mehr elf Jahre alt. Und ich glaube ganz fest daran, dass wir auch ohne Harry irgendwann einen Durchbruch erlebt hätten.“  
  
„Meinst du?“  
  
„Also ich fand dich unschlagbar cool, seitdem du Snape in Flammen gesteckt hast.“  
  
„Was auch nur wegen Harry passiert ist.“  
  
„Du hast auch Malfoy eine gescheuert.“  
  
„Auch über Umwege wegen Harry! “  
  
„Ja gut, dann war’s wohl doch der Weihnachtsball.“  
  
„Was hab ich denn da gemacht? Da haben wir uns gestritten und sonst nichts.“  
  
„Stimmt, aber du sahst schon toll aus.“  
  
„Dieses Kompliment kommt über zehn Jahre zu spät.“ Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Hand, die immer noch lose zur Faust geballt war und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Können wir jetzt darüber reden, warum Parkinson dich nicht ausstehen kann?“   
  
_„Mal ehrlich, was habe ich ihr getan?“  
  
„Deine Haare.“ Auf Dracos Gesicht war ein breites, ungläubiges Grinsen erschienen. „Pansys Haare haben früher von Natur aus eigentlich eine ähnliche Qualität wie deine gehabt. Als wir zehn waren, hat ihre Mutter sie zum Friseur geschleift, damit sie ordentlicher aussieht und dann hatte sie diesen glatten Pagenkopf, den sie gehasst hat. Da hat sie angefangen, darüber herzuziehen, dass du wie ein Wischmopp aussiehst und als ihre Haare dann wieder gewachsen sind, hat sie irgendwelche wundersamen Pflegeprodukte verwendet, damit sie ganz glatt bleiben, weil sie sonst ja selber der Wischmopp gewesen wäre. Mittlerweile hat sich der Wischmopp aber rehabilitiert.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe Parkinson immerhin letzte Woche noch gesehen und… na ja, ich weigere mich, das W-Wort zu verwenden, aber für mich sah sie aus wie immer.“  
  
„Ja, aber vorgestern sah das schon anders aus. Die Zeit der Pflegeprodukte ist vorbei – und die neunjährige Pansy ist zurück. Ich hab sie lange nicht so zufrieden erlebt… aber sie meinte, Theo hätte einen kleinen Schock.“   
  
„Also ist Parkinson bald wieder single?“  
  
„Ich denke nicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Theo und Pansy sind… ich weiß nicht, eigentlich passen sie ziemlich gut zusammen. Theo hat da zwar im Laufe der Zeit deutlich mehr investiert als sie, aber gerade deswegen passt es wohl.“  
  
„Weil Pansy das Gefühl braucht, dass jemand mehr investiert als sie selbst?“  
  
„In Verbindung mit diesem gewissen Unterton von dir klang das jetzt nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, aber ja… Pansy wird gerne bewundert. Sie liebt das Gefühl, wenn alles sich nur um sie dreht.“ Er sagte das ohne jeden Spott und das fand sie bemerkenswert. Er schaffte es, in Pansy Parkinson keinen ausgezeichneten Charakter zu sehen oder sie zu verklären und mochte sie offenbar trotzdem ganz gerne. „Ist ja kein Verbrechen, wenn man so ist.“  
  
„Nein, ein Verbrechen ist das nicht.“  
  
„Und manchmal wäre ich gerne wie Pansy. Wenn ich einen Ticken mehr Selbstwertgefühl hätte, dann wären wir nicht hier.“ Noch immer schüttelte er den Kopf, doch auf einmal hielt er inne. „Wobei… wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann will ich doch nicht wie Pansy sein.“ Ohne Vorankündigung zog er sie an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden ließ er wieder von ihr ab und sie musste ihn gar nicht fragen, warum er das getan hatte. Die Antwort lag ja auf der Hand. Weil es ging. Weil es kein Verbrechen war. Weil sie glückliche Verbrecher waren.  
  
„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du nicht wie Pansy bist.“  
  
„Mal ehrlich… was hat sie dir getan?“  
  
„Nichts. Also sie hat mich sicherlich ein paar Mal Schlammblut genannt, mich im Unterricht nachgeäfft, über mich hergezogen, als ich sie hören konnte und…“  
  
„Und das habe ich auch alles getan?“  
  
„Und das hast du auch alles getan. Aber ich muss meine Meinung ja nicht immer ändern.“  
  
„Stimmt, das musst du nicht.“_  
  
„Hermine?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Es wird wieder langatmig.“  
  
„Dann machen wir hier eben einen Schnitt. Es passiert auch nichts mehr. Das geht immer so weiter. Wir gehen spazieren, der Wald ist riesig und ganz märchenhaft, wir machen Witze darüber, ob wir hier wohl irgendwo Dornröschen und ihr Schloss entdecken. Oder wenigstens von einer Dornenhecke gefressen werden.“  
  
„Märchenstoffe in Träumen… hast du darüber nicht mal ein Seminar gehabt? In diesem seltsamen Semester, in dem du auf einmal Sachen aus anderen Fachbereichen belegen musstest? War da nicht mal was?“  
  
„Doch, da war mal was… dein Gedächtnis ist wirklich… also manchmal ist das erstaunlich. Wieso merkst du dir so was?“  
  
„Ich fand den Titel cool. Und ich hab ihn nicht verstanden. Und ich denke mittlerweile bestimmt seit anderthalb Stunden darüber nach, was ich eigentlich über Traumdeutung weiß. Und das war vielleicht mein letzter, indirekter Kontakt mit diesem Thema.“  
  
„Wirklich ganz erstaunlich.“  
  
„Also wie geht es weiter?“  
  
„Wir gehen spazieren. Wir verabschieden uns. Wir sehen uns wieder. Ich bin wieder in Malfoy Manor und diese Episoden verlaufen eigentlich immer nach demselben Muster… es gibt kaum Abweichungen, aber es war mehr als nur ein Traum, also es waren alles Nachmittage in diesem Stil und… na ja.“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Also es wird schon etwas expliziter.“ Er öffnete den Mund und sie schob ihre Hand rasch darüber, sodass er nichts sagen konnte. „Aber es sind keine Fantasien! Es entwickelt sich einfach langsam weiter! Außerdem geht es auch gefühlt nur zwei Wochen so monoton romantisch zu… irgendwann feiert Harry nämlich seinen Geburtstag.“  
  
„Du hast Harrys Geburtstag in deine Traumwelt integriert?“  
  
„Natürlich. Ich kann doch nicht einfach so den Geburtstag meines besten Freundes vergessen!“ Ron seufzte und sie wusste ja selber, wie verrückt das klang.  
  
„Aber selbstverständlich nicht.“  
  
 _Es fühlte sich ziemlich inkonsequent an, den Vormittag des 31. Julis mit Draco zu verbringen und sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange bleiben könnte, denn sie brauchte mindestens drei Stunden, um sich mental darauf einzustellen, an diesem Abend Harrys Geburtstag zusammen mit der Familie Weasley zu feiern. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Hagrid waren als Ehrengäste eingeladen.  
  
Es war kein schönes Gefühl, Ron zu belügen und ihren Eltern vorzugaukeln, dass sie so viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, wenn sie doch eigentlich die Hälfte dieser Zeit bei Draco verbrachte. Noch immer war sie nicht in den zweifelhaften Genuss gekommen, die Bekanntschaft mit Narzissa Malfoy zu machen und allmählich wäre es wohl auch komisch, Dracos Mutter die Hand zu geben.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst irgendwie… abwesend.“ Hermine war abwesend und versuchte durch körperliche Anwesenheit zu glänzen, indem sie besonders dicht neben ihm lag, sich an ihn schmiegte und ihn immer wieder auf den Hals küsste.   
  
„Harry hat heute Geburtstag.“  
  
„Glückwunsch.“  
  
„Und ich bin hier. Ich sollte überall sein, aber nicht hier. Ich muss mich auf mein Studium vorbereiten, in fünf Wochen geht es los und… Ron und ich wollten in den Urlaub fahren, aber jetzt ist es schon wieder August und die Winkelgasse ist ständig so voll und im September soll auch die Eröffnung in Hogsmeade stattfinden und… irgendwie ist alles so stressig, aber ich bin trotzdem hier und-“  
  
„Und verschwendest deine kostbare Lebenszeit ausgerechnet mit mir.“  
  
„So war es doch nicht gemeint.“  
  
„Schon klar… ich weiß, dass ich nicht deine Priorität bin. Das ist okay. Und ich bin froh, dass du so oft hier bist, aber es ist auch okay, wenn du dich mal zwei Wochen nicht meldest… das klingt wirklich armselig, aber ich bin ja eigentlich immer hier. Nächste Woche wollte meine Mutter mich zum ersten Mal alleine nach Schottland schicken, damit ich dort die Apotheken überprüfe, aber das dauert auch allerhöchstens drei Tage und ich werde dort auch nicht übernachten, sondern ständig apparieren, also… ja, ich weiß nicht, ich bin hier. Auf Abruf quasi.“  
  
Er machte sich so verfügbar und sie wünschte, diese ständige Erreichbarkeit würde irgendwann dazu führen, dass sie die Lust verlor, herzukommen… aber es war nicht der Reiz des Unmöglichen. So einfach war das alles nicht.   
  
„Krieg das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals, aber von mir aus kannst du auch nur zum Schlafen herkommen, wenn das besser in deinen Zeitplan passt. Ich muss nicht unbedingt stundenlang bei Tageslicht mit dir reden, ich wäre auch ganz zufrieden damit, dir beim Einschlafen zuzusehen.“_  
  
„Gruselig! Da ist wieder der Stalker-Malfoy!“ So triumphierend klang Ron sonst nur, wenn sie zusammen einen Film ansahen und er eine halbe Stunde vor Ende sagen konnte, wie er ausging. Oder wenn er den exakten Verlauf einer Szene erraten konnte.   
  
„Findest du das wirklich so übel?“  
  
„Ja! Ich meine… fändest du es wirklich romantisch, wenn ich eine Stunde nach dir schlafen gehen würde, um dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du langsam das Bewusstsein verlierst? Ich meine… ich finde das auch schön, dass ich nicht alleine schlafe, das ist schon nett und entspannt, weil du es bist, aber ich würde dir nie beim Schlafen zusehen wie ich einen Film gucke. Also bitte, wer macht so was?“  
  
„Menschen, die vielleicht auch in ein Kunstmuseum gehen und eine Stunde damit verbringen, sich ein einzelnes Gemälde anzusehen?“  
  
„Psychopathen.“  
  
„Mit Psychopathie hat das nichts zu tun. Du bist einfach mal wieder ein Banause.“  
  
„Bin ich das wirklich? Weil du mir wach lieber bist als ohne Bewusstsein? Ich weiß es eben zu schätzen, wenn du voll da und ansprechbar bist. Und sprichst.“   
  
„Soll das jetzt eine Grundsatzdiskussion werden?“  
  
„Eigentlich nicht.“  
  
„Und uneigentlich?“  
  
„Erzähl weiter.“ Er schloss die Augen, lag ganz still und signalisierte ihr die Bereitschaft, weiter zuzuhören.   
  
_„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich hier übernachten will… ich meine, das wäre doch komisch. Was sollen deine Eltern denn von mir denken? Am Ende halten sie mich noch für obdachlos. Oder für eine Hure.“ Oder einfach nur für einen ganz schwachen Charakter. „Und was sollen meine Eltern denken, wenn ich ständig über Nacht weg bin?“  
  
„Sie werden doch denken, du bist bei Weasley, oder?“  
  
„Eher nicht. Ich übernachte eigentlich nie bei Ron.“ Diese Information schien Draco zu irritieren. „Wenn ich bei den Weasleys übernachtet habe, dann bin ich früher immer in Ginnys Zimmer gewesen, das direkt neben dem von Ron ist und jetzt ist Ginny oft nicht da, weil sie quasi bei Harry wohnt und weil bei Ron auch gar nicht so viel Platz ist, Ginnys Zimmer ist fast doppelt so groß, da… ich weiß auch nicht, ich vermeide es jedenfalls, im Fuchsbau zu übernachten. Dort ist es auch immer so laut. Das Haus ist neben einem Gnomfeld und Ron schläft mit offenem Fenster und ich werde immer ganz früh wach und ich mag mein eigenes Bett auch einfach sehr. Es ist uns beiden lieber, wenn wir spätabends noch apparieren oder er bei mir bleibt. Das schon meine Nerven.“   
  
„Klingt nach einer suboptimalen Wohnsituation.“  
  
„Stimmt, optimal ist das nicht, aber um die Einzelheiten ging es mir hier auch nicht. Ich wollte dir nur erklären, dass meine Eltern es nicht normal finden, wenn ich nachts nicht da bin.“  
  
„Aber sie könnten anfangen, es normal zu finden, oder? Du kannst ja sagen, dass du einen schlauen Zauber gefunden hast, um trotz Gnomfeld auszuschlafen? Ich meine, solche Zauber gibt es, einfache Lärmdämmung, das solltest du eigentlich kennen.“ Natürlich kannte sie diese Zauber. Manchmal war sie nur nicht in der Lage, so linear zu denken. Das war die Logik des Alltags, ein gewisser Pragmatismus, der ihr manchmal abging. Nicht immer, aber es kam vor. „Aber wenn dir der Gedanke nicht behagt, hier zu übernachten, dann ist das natürlich auch okay.“  
  
„Ich überlege es mir.“  
  
„Schön. Ich würde mich freuen.“ Sie machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, denn sie wollte nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Sie wollte nicht an das Gefühl denken, dass es da eine Schlinge namens Verbindlichkeit gab, die sich langsam um ihren Hals legte und ihr die Luft abschnürte. Es gab Grenzen, das war ihr immer klar gewesen – und so langsam waren die Grenzen nicht mehr in weiter Ferne, sondern lagen direkt vor ihren Füßen. Nur einen Katzensprung entfernt. „Und meine Eltern würde dich niemals als Hure bezeichnen. Nur mal so fürs Protokoll.“  
  
„Was würden sie dann sagen?“  
  
„Du kannst es jederzeit herausfinden.“_  
  
„Also das nenne ich einen Spannungsbogen! Siehst du, wie er das macht? Er täuscht an, macht dich neugierig und zack, er verrät doch nicht gleich, was Sache ist!“  
  
„Feuerst du gerade wirklich Malfoy an?“  
  
„Das würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen.“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen, blöden Witz, aber sie konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Das war doch alles zu komisch.


	9. this is me trying

this is me trying  
  
 **It's hard to be anywhere these days  
When all I want is you  
You're a flashback in a film reel  
On the one screen in my town**

  
  
_Hermine wusste gar nicht so genau, wie viele Meter oder Meilen zwischen Malfoy Manor und dem Fuchsbau lagen, doch im Garten der Weasleys hatte sie das Gefühl, qualvoll und langsam zu ersticken. Ihr war nicht einmal besonders warm, aber die Qualität der Luft war erschreckend. Um sie herum saßen Menschen, die Kuchen aßen, Butterbier und Kürbissaft tranken und sich dabei offenkundig wohlfühlten. Niemand hatte hier Probleme beim Atmen und Hermine wusste, dass es an ihr lag. Und das vielleicht doch endlich mal ihr Gewissen war._  
  
 _Sie saß neben Ron, Harry und Neville gegenüber – Ginny schwirrte bei Luna herum, die sich zu Charlie gesetzt und damit für Verwirrung gesorgt hatte, nicht nur bei Ginny, sondern auch bei Charlie, der so guckte, als müsste man ihn retten, weil Drachen eine Sache waren, aber Luna Lovegood eine Gefahr aus einer anderen Dimension – und versuchte krampfhaft, sich nicht verkrampft zu geben. Es gab Elfenwein und sie trank zu schnell in zu großen Schlucken. Der Wein schmeckte nicht einmal besonders gut, nichts schmeckte heute gut und sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie nicht einfach Spaß haben konnte, sondern sich immer selbst im Weg stehen musste, wenn die Bahn in Richtung Seelenfrieden frei war._  
  
 _„Alles okay bei dir?“ Neville gab eine Anekdote aus dem Leben von Augusta Longbottom zum Besten und dafür war Harry immer zu haben, seitdem ihm eindeutige Parallelen zwischen Nevilles Großmutter und seiner ungeliebten, katzennärrischen Nachbarin Arabella Figg aufgefallen waren. Seitdem Harry nicht mehr an die Dursleys gebunden war, sondern sich im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 häuslich eingerichtet hatte, war er mehrmals freiwillig im Ligusterweg gewesen. Nicht etwa, um die Dursleys zu besuchen, die vor wenigen Monaten wieder dort eingezogen waren und gegenüber all ihren Nachbarn behaupteten, dass Vernon Dursley wegen einer Beförderung im Ausland unterwegs gewesen war, sondern weil er Arabella Figg endlich einmal fragen wollte, warum um alles in der Welt sie ihm jahrelang verschwiegen hatte, dass sie aus einer magischen Familie kam und eine Brieffreundschaft mit Albus Dumbledore gepflegt hatte. Der schwierige, abgrundtiefe Charakter des ehemaligen Schulleiters ließ Harry immer noch nicht ganz los und wenn Hermine die zeitlichen Kapazitäten gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie ihn bei seinen Ausflügen in den Ligusterweg glatt begleitet._   
  
„Okay, also dieser Arabella-Figg-Diskurs in allen Ehren, aber brauchen wir diese Nebenhandlung wirklich?“  
  
„Eigentlich nicht.“  
  
„Können wir das dann vielleicht in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit überspringen? Den Sonnenaufgang wollte ich eigentlich nicht erleben… und du musst dir echt angewöhnen, zu erklären, von wem welche Redeanteile sind. Ich meine, da hat dich jetzt jemand gefragt, wie es dir geht und man weiß wieder nicht, wer das gewesen ist. Wahrscheinlich ich, weil du so intensiv beschrieben hast, worüber sich Neville und Harry unterhalten.“  
  
„Stimmt, die Frage kam von dir. Du kannst mir also folgen.“  
  
„Aber ich muss mich anstrengen. Passives Zuhören ist das nicht, oh nein, ich vollbringe hier Transferleistungen!“  
  
 _„Ja, sicher, ich bin nur… müde. Der Wetterwechsel.“  
  
„Welcher Wetterwechsel?“ Ron hatte seine misstrauischen Momente, aber sie hatte fast vergessen, wie es klang, wenn er so skeptisch war. So grundlegend zweifelnd.  
  
„Bei meinen Eltern hat es heute Nachmittag geregnet. Es sah nach Gewitter aus.“  
  
„Echt? Komisch, in der Winkelgasse war gar nichts… aber ich war auch drinnen und hab nicht so drauf geachtet, ob es sich zuzieht… willst du ein paar Salbeiblätter? Dad hat ganz frisch welche aus dem Garten gezogen, falls es heute irgendjemand mit dem Feuerwhiskey zu gut meint und morgen Bedarf an einem günstigen Mittel gegen einen schweren Kopf herrscht. Zitat Ende.“  
  
„Salbei?“ Hermine war die Tochter von zwei Medizinern und glaubte dementsprechend nicht uneingeschränkt an homöopathische Mittel, auch wenn sie nach sieben Jahren Zaubertrank-Unterricht natürlich zugeben musste, dass man mit Kräutern und Pflanzen insgesamt doch erstaunlich viel ausrichten konnte. „Klingt wunderbar.“ Sie lächelte schwach und folgte Ron, der motiviert aufstand, in die Küche des Fuchsbaus._  
  
„Warum machst du eine Pause?“  
  
„Weil ich gerade abwäge, ob ich das nicht auch überspringen kann… ich meine, du warst dabei. Kannst du dich nicht an den Tag erinnern?“  
  
„Nicht so richtig… ich meine, ich weiß noch, dass ich mir am nächsten Tag eine Kanne Salbeitee mit Charlie geteilt habe, weil einer von uns beiden Holzköpfen auf die Idee kam, Zauberschach mit kleinen Feuerwhiskey-Gläsern zu spielen, also… ja, meine Erinnerungen sind etwas lückenhaft. Also erzähl ruhig nochmal, wenn ich Flashbacks habe, schalte ich mich ein.“  
  
 _Salbei würde nie ihr Lieblingstee werden – geschweige denn ihre Lieblingspflanze. Aber sie gab sich alle Mühe, ein gutes Gesicht zu machen, weil sie wusste, dass Ron sie auslachen würde, wenn sie sich zu sehr anstellte. Seine Geschmacksnerven waren extrem abgestumpft. Er konnte wirklich alles irgendwie essen._  
  
„Ich würde mich ja beschweren, aber… na ja, irgendwie stimmt das. Hagrids Felsenkekse sind die ultimative Schmerzgrenze. Und Ingwer.“  
  
„Ingwer ist so gesund!“  
  
„Jaja… mach weiter.“  
  
 _Es war beruhigend, sich nicht sozialkompetent geben zu müssen, sondern einfach in der Küche des Fuchsbaus zu stehen, sich gegen die Spüle zu lehnen, die in ein paar Stunden randvoll sein würde, und konzentriert auf einem Salbeiblatt zu kauen. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass ihr schlechtes Gewissen in der Gegenwart von Ron besonders fest zubiss, aber es ging. Es war tragbar. Der Kontext einer Geburtstags-/ Familienfeier war schwieriger.  
  
„Besser?“  
  
„Es wird.“  
  
„Gut.“ Ron grinste. „Ich meine, eigentlich sind 19. Geburtstage ja keine große Sache, aber bei Harrys Siebzehntem war die Gesamtstimmung ja schon irgendwie gedrückt und letztes Jahr war auch immer noch so viel los, deswegen glaube ich, das könnte heute echt spät werden. Wenigstens wenn es nach Ginny geht. Und Mum. Sie hat so viel gekocht, als würden alle eine Woche bleiben wollen und eine Vollpension erwarten.“  
  
„Ist wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht zu kalkulieren, wenn man es nicht mehr gewöhnt ist, für so viele Leute zu kochen.“ Seit einem Jahr versorgte Molly Weasley immerhin nur noch ihren Ehemann, Ron und gelegentlich Percy, der mehrmals in der Woche zu Besuch kam, um Versäumtes aufzuholen. Ron nötigte George oft, zum Abendessen zu kommen, aber George war sehr beharrlich, wenn es darum ging, sich zu verweigern. Seit dem Sommer war Ginny wieder in die Speisefolge mit aufgenommen, auch wenn sie viel Zeit bei Harry verbrachte.  
  
„Ja, na ja… ihre Kalkulationen waren eh immer schon irre.“ Ron grinste. „Ich hab mich sogar angeboten, ihr zu helfen, aber sie meinte, ich wäre noch nicht so weit…“ Zu Beginn der Sommerferien hatte Ron sie mit der Information überrascht, dass er sich daran versuchte, ein bisschen das Kochen zu lernen. Mit Zauberei, aber trotzdem. Vor einen Elektroherd konnte man ihn noch nicht stellen, aber mit der Mischung aus offenem Feuer, Gas und Haushaltszaubern, der sich Molly Weasley für ihre Festmahlzeiten bediente, kam er einigermaßen klar. „Aber mal ganz im Ernst, du hast doch heute irgendwas.“  
  
„Was soll ich haben?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, du bist so… weg. Du bist irgendwie nicht voll da.“ Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Draco ihr quasi wortwörtlich die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte. Warum war sie auf einmal mit so aufmerksamen Mitmenschen gesegnet? Wo waren die Zeiten geblieben, in denen sie eine Wochen lang mies drauf sein durfte, ohne dass sich jemand dafür interessierte, ob sie eine zweitklassige Note in Arithmantik bekommen oder eine neue Grausamkeit in der Geschichte der Hauselfen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte?  
  
„Muss ich denn immer „voll da“ sein? Muss ich das?“  
  
„Nee, natürlich nicht. Ist nur so ungewohnt.“  
  
„Vielleicht kennst du mich ja nicht so gut wie du meinst.“ Der Satz war ihr über die Lippen gekommen, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. Dieser Satz war nicht zu Ende gedacht. In diesem Sommer dachte sie eine ganze Menge Sachen nicht bis zum Ende durch. Das war das Problem. „Entschuldige, ich-“  
  
„Schon gut. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten… oder dir auf die Füße treten oder wohin auch immer ich gerade mal wieder getroffen habe.“  
  
„Du hast nichts Falsches gesagt.“  
  
„Dachte ich eigentlich auch.“  
  
„Entschuldige, Ron, ich… die Kopfschmerzen sind immer noch nicht ganz weg und ich bin schon den ganzen Tag nicht so ganz auf der Höhe und das nervt mich ja selber am allermeisten. Ich meine, es ist Harrys Geburtstag und ich will nicht so anstrengend sein.“  
  
„Du bist nicht so anstrengend. War schon schlimmer.“  
  
„Charmant.“ Er stand ein gutes Stück von ihr weg, lehnte ebenfalls an der Anrichte, doch wenn sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, dann konnte sie nach seiner greifen.  
  
„Dafür bin ich bekannt.“ Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihr Handgelenk. „Aber wenn es dir nicht so gut geht, dann geh vielleicht besser nach Hause. Harry ist bestimmt nicht beleidigt und Ginny wird das auch verkraften. Wir können auch zusammen apparieren oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Oder du gehst einfach nach oben in mein Zimmer, machst ein Nickerchen und kommst in zwei, drei Stunden wieder nach unten, wenn die Kuchen als Mitternachtssnacks nochmal neu aufgefahren werden.“  
  
„Nichts für ungut, aber ich glaube, ich will einfach nur nach Hause.“  
  
„Willst du apparieren oder soll ich das Flohpulver vorbereiten?“  
  
„Ich appariere. Das geht schon.“  
  
„Okay. Wenn du meinst.“  
  
„Ich verabschiede mich eben noch von Harry.“  
  
„Okay.“ Er sah ein bisschen enttäuscht aus, als sie seine Hand losließ und wieder zurück in den Garten ging. Er folgte ihr nicht direkt und als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, sah sie, wie er den Salbei gewissenhaft wieder im Schrank über dem Spülbecken verstaute._  
  
„Und dann?“  
  
„Dann bin ich nach Hause appariert, habe noch vier Stunden wachgelegen und es hat sich so angefühlt wie einer von diesen Träumen, in denen man die ganze Zeit denkt, man wäre noch wach und könnte nicht einschlafen.“  
  
„Das ist immer besonders grausam.“ Seine Augen waren wieder geschlossen und sie fand es mittlerweile eigentlich ganz angenehm, sich halb unter die Decke und halb an ihn zu kuscheln. Die Zimmertemperatur kam ihr einigermaßen erträglich vor, auch wenn ihr Mund sich schon wieder sehr trocken anfühlte und sie gerne noch etwas getrunken hätte, aber die Wasserflasche war leer und sie wollte nicht aufstehen. „War’s das? Kein großes Finale?“  
  
„Nein, das war es nicht, aber ich will noch etwas trinken… aber ich will nicht aufstehen.“  
  
„Hermine?“  
  
„Ron?“  
  
„Ich weiß, es ist spät und du bist voll fokussiert, aber hast du gerade mal wieder vergessen, dass du eine Hexe bist?“ Ihre Wangen wurden ganz warm und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, weil sie nicht glauben konnte, dass sie immer noch zur derselben Dämlichkeit fähig war wie als Erstklässlerin. „Du hast es vergessen, oder?“  
  
„Pscht.“  
  
Ihr Zauberstab war nicht in Reichweite, aber eigentlich war es kein besonders schwieriger Zauber. Es dauerte keine ganze Minute, bis die Flasche in die Küche geschwebt, sich mit Wasser gefüllt und wieder den Rückweg angetreten hatte. Sie setzte sich auf, trank gierig mehrere, große Schlucke, ignorierte den leichten Druck ihrer Blase und schraubte die Flasche gewissenhaft wieder zu.  
  
„Geht es jetzt weiter?“ Klang so wahre Neugierde?  
  
„Ja gleich. Aber kannst du dich wirklich nicht an die Unterhaltung erinnern?“  
  
„Absolut nicht. Ich war an dem Abend aber auch wirklich hinüber… ich weiß noch, dass du aus irgendeinem Grund gerade nicht da warst, als ich beschlossen habe, mich zu Charlie zu setzen. Ich weiß noch, dass Luna ihn an dem Tag irgendwie belagert und über Drachen ausgefragt hat. Und es gab wirklich Kuchen um Mitternacht.“ Er schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich zu ihr um, sodass er sie geradewegs ansehen konnte. „Viel wichtiger ist, ob du dich an dieses Gespräch erinnern kannst.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht sicher.“  
  
„Du bist dir nicht sicher?“  
  
„Es ist gerade alles sehr verwirrend. Ich… ich weiß noch, dass ich wirklich nicht so lange geblieben bin und wirklich Kopfschmerzen hatte und wir standen auch ganz sicher irgendwann im Laufe des Abends in der Küche und ich weiß auch, wie Salbei schmeckt, aber… ich kann es gerade nicht sagen. Oh Gott, ich klinge wie eine Psychopathin oder. Du wirst mich morgen früh nicht im Halbschlaf ins St. Mungo einweisen, oder?“  
  
„Das würde ich nie tun. Das hab ich damals nur so gesagt, als du dich wegen deiner Abschlussprüfungen im Badezimmer eingesperrt hast, weil die Kacheln dort angeblich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf dich haben. Ich hätte das nie wirklich gemacht… zuerst würde ich dich zu einem Exorzisten bringen. Oder es mit ein paar Tropfen von Wealeys gutem Weihwasser versuchen.“  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig.“  
  
„Ich weiß, deswegen lachst du auch.“  
  
„Ich lache nicht!“  
  
„Lügnerin.“  
  
 _„Du bist ja so eine Lügnerin!“ Es war der Montag nach dem Samstag, an dem Harry seinen Geburtstag gefeiert hatte und-_  
  
„Du willst was sagen? Oder warum guckst du so kritisch?“  
  
„Ist eigentlich unwichtig… aber diese Beschreibung. Der Montag nach dem Samstag, an dem… sag doch gleich, dass es der 2. August 1999 gewesen ist. Oder einfach zwei Tage nach dem Geburtstag.“  
  
 _„Du bist ja so eine Lügnerin.“ Seit Harrys Geburtstag waren gerade einmal zwei Tage vergangen und Ron war, nachdem er sich mit einem sehr kurzen Telefonanruf angekündigt hatte, in ihrem Garten gelandet. Arthur Weasley besaß ein Telefon, das er allerdings so regelmäßig auseinander- und wieder zusammen baute, dass man nie wissen konnte, ob es nicht nach einer Minute den Geist aufgab.  
  
Es war immer noch eher zu warm als zu kalt, um nicht zu sagen heiß, aber es war eine trockene Hitze, die man eigentlich ganz gut aushalten konnte und deswegen saßen sie im Schatten des Apfelbaums in den Korbstühlen, die ihr Vater jeden Abend gewissenhaft in die Garage getragen und jeden Morgen wieder aufgestellt hatte, bis Hermine ihm eröffnet hatte, dass es auch einen Zauber gab, der Korbstühle gegen jede widrige Witterung schützen konnte. Obwohl ihr Vater sich zunächst Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte, was denn ihr Nachbar von ihnen halten sollte, wenn sie ihre Korbstühle im Regen stehen ließen, hatte er ihr Angebot schließlich angenommen und sich damit beruhigt, dass der 89-jährige Mr. Fincher ohnehin nicht mehr allzu oft in seinem Garten zu sehen war.  
  
Da saßen sie also, teilten sich eine Kanne Eistee und Ron nannte sie eine Lügnerin. Sie verschluckte sich und spuckte sehr wenig elegant ein bisschen Eistee aus, der ihr prompt übers Kinn lief und auf ihren Rock tropfte. Ron grinste, aber er lachte sie nicht aus.  
  
„Wann soll ich denn bitte gelogen haben?“ Er grinste und das beruhigte sie. Wenn er auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hätte, dass sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, Draco Malfoy zu küssen, dann würde er nicht grinsen. Nein, sie wusste nicht, was er dann tun würde. Sie wollte es nicht wissen.  
  
„Na ja, ich hab dich gefragt, ob es irgendwelche krassen Neuigkeiten gibt, aber ich muss von George erfahren, dass Lavender mit Zabini zusammen ist? Ich meine…ich weiß, Lavender ist nicht unser bestes Gesprächsthema, aber das hättest du erwähnen können. Ich meine, George wusste es, weil Ginny es ihm und seinem großen Ohr erzählt hat und Harry wusste es dann locker auch, aber Harry und Tratsch, da kann man ja ewig warten, bis er einem aus Versehen mal was erzählt.“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es für dich so wichtig ist, zu wissen, mit wem Lavender ihre Zeit verbringt.“ Es war unfair, diese Karte auszuspielen – und ihn irgendwie in die Ecke zu drängen, aber es war ihr lieber, dass er dort stand und nicht sie selbst.  
  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht… wenn’s Dean wäre oder meinetwegen Terry Boot oder so, dann wäre mir das egal, aber Zabini? Blaise Zabini? Ist das keinen Aufschrei wert?“  
  
„Doch, offensichtlich ist es das.“  
  
„Jetzt tu doch nicht so abgeklärt… George meinte, dass Ginny gesagt hat, dass sie es erst am letzten Schultag ganz demonstrativ „erzählt“ hat, indem sie sich zu Zabini, Nott, Malfoy und so gesetzt hat.“  
  
„Ja, so war das wohl.“  
  
„Und du fandest das vollkommen unspannend, weil du währenddessen ein tiefschürfendes Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall geführt hast oder was? Oder… warte mal, wusstest du es vorher schon? War das wieder dein siebter Sinn?“ Warum dachte eigentlich jeder, dass sie wer weiß wie aufmerksam wäre und so etwas natürlich mitbekam?  
  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber… vielleicht passen sie ja ganz gut zusammen.“  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“  
  
„Ja wieso denn nicht? Nur weil er ein Slytherin ist?“  
  
„Ja, nee, auch, aber… wir reden hier über denselben Blaise Zabini, der im Unterricht nie den Mund aufmacht und denn trotzdem alle Lehrer lieben? Und den du, sogar du, als arrogant bezeichnet hast, nachdem du dank Slughorn einen einzigen Abend mit ihm verbracht hast!“  
  
„Sogar ich? Soll das heißen, ich wäre arrogant?“  
  
„Du willst mich heute absichtlich falsch verstehen, kann das sein?“  
  
„Ich will, dass du dich präzise ausdrückst.“  
  
„Aber es ist so warm.“  
  
„Was hat denn das Wetter damit zu tun?“  
  
„Ach, vergiss es… also Blaise Zabini. Und Lavender. Das passt also deiner Meinung nach?“  
  
„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass sie ja vielleicht gut zusammen passen. Ich meine, ich würde das nicht ausschließen. Was wissen wir denn schon über Blaise Zabini? Vielleicht steht er auf Celestina Warbeck, bastelt gerne seinen eigenen Schmuck, geht stundenlang shoppen und liebt Kaninchen? Vielleicht ist Rosa seine Lieblingsfarbe?“  
  
Sie sah eine kleine Schweißperle, die sich an Rons Haaransatz gebildet hatte und konnte nicht anders, als sie mit ihrem Finger wegzuwischen. Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als würde sie sich wirklich seltsam benehmen und so ganz Unrecht hatte er nicht. Sie war überspannt. Ihr Gewissen war tonnenschwer. Und ja, sie hatte sich in den letzten fünf Minuten sehr große Mühe gegeben, einen Streit oder doch wenigstens eine lebhafte Diskussion mit ihm anzufangen. Aber das war auch nicht mehr so einfach wie früher.  
  
„Der Rock ist übrigens ziemlich schön.“ Hermine sah an sich herunter und versuchte, dieses unerwartete Kompliment nachzuvollziehen. Der Rock war weder besonders neu noch besonders schön, sondern genau genommen sogar etwas zu klein. Aber sie mochte das Muster, kleine Rosen auf einem blauen Untergrund, und deswegen trug sie ihn immer noch gerne, wenn sie zuhause war.  
  
„Danke, aber so richtig passt der mir gar nicht mehr.“  
  
„Und ich dachte schon, dass liegt an mir, dass ich ständig auf deine Beine gucken muss.“_  
  
„Also nur für den allgemeinen Realitätscheck, an den Rock kann ich mich erinnern und wo ist der eigentlich abgeblieben?“  
  
„Der ist irgendwo im Kleiderschrank… ganz unten… den kann ich wirklich nicht mehr anziehen.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass meine Mum ein Profi ist, wenn es darum geht, Kleidungsstücke kleiner oder größer zu zaubern, damit sie fünf Kindern in verschiedenen Wachstumsstadien passen können? Da kann man bestimmt was machen.“  
  
„Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten… aber soll das heißen, du kannst dich an den Nachmittag erinnern? Ist das eine echte Erinnerung?“  
  
„Ich weiß noch, dass ich in dem Sommer oft bei dir gewesen bin und ich weiß auch, dass wir da mehrmals im Garten gesessen haben, diese Korbmöbel habe ich sogar noch vor Augen, die waren viel bequemer als sie aussahen… aber ich kann natürlich nicht mehr sagen, ob das vor oder nach Harrys Geburtstag oder nicht sogar im September gewesen ist. Wobei, warte… wir haben uns irgendwann gestritten. Wir wollten wegfahren, aber es hat nicht geklappt, weil ich George nicht hängen lassen wollte und dann warst du sauer, weil du nicht meine Priorität gewesen bist und dann haben wir zwei Wochen nicht miteinander geredet. Und dann war plötzlich doch alles wieder gut und wir sind an dem Wochenende, bevor deine Einführungsveranstaltungen waren, zu dem Haus von Bill und Fleur gefahren, während die beiden mit Victoire bei den Delacours in der Normandie gewesen sind! So war das… glaub ich. Ziemlich sicher. Das ist auch schon wieder so lange her.“  
  
„Sechs Jahre.“  
  
 _„Sechs Jahre? Du hast den seit sechs Jahren und ich hab den noch nie gesehen? Das ist ein Skandal.“  
  
„Das ist ein Rock, Ron. Seit wann achtest du außerdem auf das, was ich anziehe?“  
  
„Vielleicht hab ich da schon immer drauf geachtet?“  
  
„Ja, sicher doch.“  
  
„Teste mich.“  
  
„Du willst das wirklich?“ Er nickte stoisch und sie beschloss, für den Anfang ein leichtes Beispiel zu wählen. „Okay, dann sag mir, was ich anhatte, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Im Hogwartsexpress.“  
  
„Ha! Fangfrage! Du hattest deine Schuluniform an, weil gute Vorbereitung ist alles. Ich bin doch kein Anfänger.“  
  
„Die Weihnachtsparty bei Slughorn. Sechste Klasse.“ Das war gemein, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er mit Lavender zusammen gewesen und er hatte sie an dem Abend auch nur im Vorbeigehen wahrgenommen und dabei demonstrativ Lavender angestarrt, die im Gemeinschaftsraum halb auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte.  
  
„Ein Kleid in… boah, keine Ahnung, wie man die Farbe nennt, nicht weiß, aber auch nicht orange, sondern so was dazwischen… ein blasses Orange? Ärmellos, falls das Pluspunkte gibt.“  
  
„Apricot. Man nennt diese Farbe apricot.“  
  
„Aber wir meinen dasselbe Kleid! Also, weiter, ich bitte darum.“  
  
„Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft.“  
  
„Rosa. Dein Oberteil war rosa und du hattest diese Jacke an, die eigentlich nur erwachsene Frauen kaufen, wenn sie auf der Suche nach einer lässigen, aber doch schicken Freizeitjacke sind. Beige.“  
  
„Okay, du bist gut. Und dieser Blick für Details ist unheimlich.“  
  
„Das ist Ginnys Schuld. Ich war vor Hogwarts immerhin zwei Jahre nonstop alleine mit ihr und Ginnys Modebewusstsein war mit acht Jahren schon sehr ausgeprägt. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich mir da alles anhören durfte. Das war eine prägende Zeit.“  
  
„Ich merk das schon… also, letzter Test. Die Sommerferien zwischen der vierten und fünften Klasse. Als Tonks mich abgeholt und in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht hat. Was hatte ich da an?“ Es war kein besonders aufregendes Spiel, aber irgendwie war es faszinierend, ihm dabei zuzusehen wie er sein Gedächtnis anstrengte und dabei erstaunlich exakte Ergebnisse ablieferte.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich… keine Ahnung, ich war betäubt von Putzmitteln, ich hab’s vergessen.“ So war Ron. Er gestand sich eine Niederlage ganz lapidar ein. Er musste nicht unbedingt gewinnen, wenn es nicht gerade um Schach ging und er sich für unbezwingbar hielt. „Sag’s mir.“ Hermine sagte nichts, sondern schlug nur die Beine übereinander, sodass der Rock ein Stück nach oben rutschte. Ron starrte ihre Oberschenkel an und dann ihr Gesicht. „Du machst Witze.“  
  
„Ich mache keine Witze, aber Fred hat einen Witz auf meine Kosten gemacht, an den ich mich leider nicht mehr wortwörtlich erinnern kann… ich weiß noch, dass ich mich danach sehr unwohl gefühlt und den Rock gleich ausgezogen habe. Und seitdem habe ich ihn nur noch getragen, wenn ich zuhause war, wo mich niemand gesehen hat.“  
  
„Was für eine Verschwendung.“_  
  
„Okay, ich glaube, ich kann mich wieder grob an den Nachmittag erinnern.“ Ron hat die Augen geschlossen und wirkt damit fast konzentriert. „Deine Eltern sind abends irgendwie unterwegs gewesen, wir haben bei euch im Haus einen Film geguckt, nicht so spannend, eine von diesen hunderten Sherlock-Holmes-Verfilmungen, aber keine der guten, und dann hast du von dem Urlaub angefangen und dann haben wir uns gestritten.“  
  
„Und du bist gegangen.“  
  
„Ja, logisch, wer hätte auch sonst gehen sollen? Du hast da gewohnt.“  
  
„Wir hätten uns auch konstruktiv aussprechen können.“  
  
„Haben wir aber nicht… und ich nehme an, das war für die Traum-Hermine ein guter Grund, um doch nochmal auf diese Angebot von Malfoy einzugehen, eine Nacht im Manor zu verbringen?“  
  
„Könnte man so sagen.“


	10. illicit affairs

  
illicit affairs  
  
 **And you know damn well  
For you I would ruin myself  
... a million little times**

  
  
_Einmal mehr wusste Hermine nicht, wen sie am meisten hassen sollte. Zur Auswahl standen Ron, der kein Talent für sein Zeit-Management hatte und es offenbar auch nicht einsah, ihr einmal eine ganze Woche am Stück einzuräumen und darauf zu bauen, dass in der Winkelgasse nicht die Welt untergehen würde, wenn er mal für einen Augenblick nicht am Start war und sie selbst, die auch schon gesündere Reaktionen auf Ablehnung durch Ron Weasley gezeigt hatte als eine unmittelbare Disapparation in das Herz von Malfoy Manor. Und dann war da natürlich Draco, den sie irgendwie dafür verteufeln wollte, dass er nicht erwähnt hatte, dass seine Familie den Salon offenbar nicht nur für das Foltern von Muggelstämmigen, sondern auch für traute Zweisamkeit nutzte.  
  
Lucius Malfoy saß auf dem Sofa, trug eine Lesebrille und studierte eine Zeitung, die für Hermine auf den ersten Blick wie die druckfrische Sommerausgabe des „Klitterers“ aussah. Narzissa Malfoy, die Hermine bisher wie ein Geist in ihrem eigenen Haus erschienen und unsichtbar geblieben war, lag auf dem Rücken, hatte ihren Kopf auf den Schoß ihres Ehemanns gebettet und las einen Roman. Es war ein dermaßen intimer Anblick, eine derart schmerzliche Verletzung der Privatsphäre der Malfoys, dass Hermine sich am liebsten abgewendet hatte.   
  
Insgesamt reagierten die Malfoys eher verhalten auf ihre unangekündigte Ankunft. Sie verwünschte sich, weil sie nicht direkt in Dracos Zimmer appariert war, sondern bei Malfoy Manor leider immer noch als Erstes an den verdammten Salon denken musste, während Lucius Malfoy seine Zeitung sinken ließ und sie musterte. Sie trug immer noch den unseriösen Rock, aber wenigstens hatte sie sich im Laufe des Abends einen Pullover übergezogen, in dem sie sich einigermaßen angezogen vorkam. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Augen nicht rot gerändert waren, weil sie es natürlich mal wieder nicht geschafft hatte, sich mit Ron zu streiten, ohne dabei zu heulen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie insgesamt besser aussah als sie sich fühlte. Sie war erleichtert und befremdet von der Nicht-Reaktion, die Narzissa Malfoy ablieferte. Die Herrin des Hauses las ungestört weiter, als wäre Hermine eine lästige Hauselfe, um deren Belehrung sich auch ihr Gatte kümmern konnte.  
  
„Draco ist nicht da, aber er hat gewiss nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn du in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartest.“ Draco war nicht da. Wo war er? War das schon die Dienstreise nach Schottland, von der er gesprochen hatte? Was war mit Draco Malfoy auf Abruf geworden? Das hätte sie wohl nicht so ernst nehmen dürfen. „Den Weg kennst du?“  
  
Sie sollte umkehren. Einfach wieder zurück nach Hause apparieren. Aber ihre Eltern waren bei einem befreundeten Paar, eine Hautärztin und ein Kardiologe, und sie würden vor Mitternacht nicht zuhause sein. Krummbein döste bei der Wärme den ganzen Tag über im Haus, er war nach seinem Abendessen verschwunden und würde vermutlich erst pünktlich zum Frühstück zurückkehren. Hermine wollte nicht alleine sein. Sie wollte auch nicht zu Ginny oder Harry gehen und ihnen erklären, warum Ron und sie mal wieder auf keinen grünen Zweig kamen. Sie wollte zu Draco. Auch, wenn das hieß, ein unwillkommener Gast in dem leeren Kinderzimmer von Draco Malfoy zu sein.   
  
Also ging sie aus dem Salon in Richtung der Treppe, die hinauf zu dem Flur führte, auf dem Dracos Zimmer lag. Sie spürte den Blick von Lucius Malfoy, der ihr bis zur Türschwelle folgte. Dann hörte sie das leise Rascheln der Zeitung, die umgeblättert wurde._  
  
„Okay, ich gebe es zu… du wirst besser. Ich fühle eine gewisse Spannung.“  
  
„Besten Dank.“  
  
 _Ganz alleine in Dracos Zimmer zu sein war eine einigermaßen surreale Erfahrung und sie wagte es erst gar nicht, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, weil sie sich wie ein Eindringling fühlte. Dann besann sie sich darauf, dass sie schon hier gewesen war und dass er bislang auch nie etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hatte, wenn sie seine Regal und Schränke genauer inspizierte. Sie ging zu dem etwas versteckten Regal, griff zielsicher nach einem Roman, den sie vor drei oder vier Jahren selbst einmal gelesen hatte, zog ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich auf sein Bett, weil der Sessel durch einen Stapel Kleider belegt war und sie auch nicht herumräumen wollte. Sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke, legte ihren Kopf auf dem Kissen ab und versuchte, einfach ruhig das Buch zu lesen und dabei keinen Schreikrampf zu kriegen. Oder ihre gesamte Existenz im großen Stil zu hinterfragen.  
  
Das Buch war weder besonders gehaltvoll noch aufregend, sondern langweiliger als in ihrer Erinnerung und obendrein war sie von der Wärme und dem Streit so erschöpft, dass sie irgendwann einfach einschlief. Sie wurde davon geweckt, dass jemand halblaut ihren Namen sagte und erschrak zu Tode, als sie im Halbdunkeln das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy erkannte, der sich über sie beugte und wie ein exotisches Exponat im Zoo betrachtete. Einige Sekunden lang wusste sie gar nicht, wo sie war, doch dann fiel ihr auf einen Schlag alles wieder ein. Ron. Der Urlaub. Die Prioritäten. Das leere Haus. Und ihre unnachahmlich armselige Entscheidung, die Nacht im Bett von Draco Malfoy verbringen zu wollen, auch wenn Draco Malfoy gar nicht da war.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“ Seine Stimme klang irgendwie anders als sonst, aber womöglich waren es auch nur ihre Ohren, die so kurz nach dem Aufwachen noch nicht voll funktionstüchtig waren. Die Matratze sank unter seinem Gewicht ein, als er sich neben sie setzte und sie bemerkte, dass er das T-Shirt trug, das eben noch oben auf dem Sessel gelegen hatte. Das T-Shirt und Boxershorts und sonst nichts. Er roch nach frischem Waschmittel, Zahnpasta und Elfenwein.   
  
„Du hast gesagt, ich könnte hier schlafen, wenn ich das wollte und ich will das.“ Ihre Augen fühlten sich ganz klein und müde an und sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie aussah. „Ist das okay?“ Sie flüsterte nicht, aber sie sprach auch nicht besonders laut und murmelte in ihren nicht-vorhandenen Bart.   
  
„Natürlich ist das okay… ich dachte nur, du würdest vielleicht vorher Bescheid sagen.“  
  
„Es war spontan.“ Er fragte nicht nach dem Grund für ihre Spontanität, obwohl es ziemlich durchschaubar war, dass es einen spezifischen Grund gab. Er legte sich neben sie, ein gutes Stück entfernt und sie kam sich glatt anhänglich vor, als sie zu ihm herüberrutschte und ihren Arm quer über seinem Oberkörper lagerte. „Wo warst du? Schottland?“  
  
„Fast. Ich hab Pansy besucht.“ Pansy. Mal wieder. Sie war eine echte Konstante in seinem Leben und auch wenn Hermine mittlerweile ja wusste, dass die beiden angeblich nie mehr als innige Freundschaft verbunden hatte, bekam sie immer ein komisches Gefühl, wenn er von ihr sprach. „Theo war auch da. Und Daphne. Und ihre kleine Schwester. Astoria hatte Geburtstag.“  
  
„Astoria? Wer ist denn Astoria?“  
  
„Daphnes kleine Schwester, hab ich doch gerade gesagt.“  
  
„Ach so. Ja, die kenne ich.“ Sie war schockiert über ihr eigenes Gedächtnis. So lange war das letzte Abendessen im Dunstkreis von Horace Slughorn und seinen Favoriten, zu denen Astoria Greengrass ja immerhin gehörte, dann auch wieder nicht her. „War es nett?“  
  
„Ja, es war nett. Und bei dir so?“  
  
„Erzähle ich dir morgen.“  
  
„Und jetzt?“  
  
„Jetzt will ich wieder einschlafen, ich habe gerade so schön geträumt.“ Sie schloss ihre Augen, zog ihren Arm irgendwann zurück und drehte sich auf ihre andere Seite, weil sie im Gefühl hatte, dass sie so besser einschlafen konnte. Und dieses Gefühl sollte sie nicht täuschen. Das Letzte, was sie wahrnahm, ehe sie wieder einschlief, war seine Hand, die sich in ihren Haaren verlor. _  
  
„Vergiss, was ich über Spannung gesagt habe… da ist zwar eine gewisse sexuelle Anspannung, aber es passiert ja doch wieder nichts.“  
  
„Warum bist du so heiß darauf, dass etwas passiert? Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug so wie es abläuft?“  
  
„Ja… na ja, schlimm ist Ansichtssache. Es ist alles nicht so furchtbar einfallsreich und es ist seit gefühlt einer halben Stunde nichts Aufschlussreiches mehr passiert. Die Quintessenz scheint zu sein, dass du dich einsam fühlst und Malfoy ausnutzt. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass hier irgendwelche fantasievollen Abgründe freigelegt werden und er dich vielleicht mit seiner alten Schulkrawatte ans Bett fesselt oder so.“  
  
„Das wird nicht passieren. Das kann ich dir schon mal verraten.“   
  
„Verrat nur nicht zu viel, das verdirbt mir das Erlebnis.“  
  
„ _Das Erlebnis_?“  
  
„Ich nehme das hier sportlich, ja? Wie ein post-mitternächtliches, sportliches Großereignis… es gibt doch diese eine Verleihung von dem amerikanischen Filmpreis da… und diesen Superbowl, den haben wir uns auch mal mitten in der Nacht angesehen. Damit setze ich das gerade gleich, anders kann man das ja nicht verarbeiten.“   
  
Auf einmal konnte Hermine sich nicht zurückhalten und musste ihn einfach küssen. Er wartete eine Sekunde ab, ob sie auch nicht gleich wieder von ihm abließ und erwiderte den Kuss dann. Es war schön, wie er seine Arme um sie schlang, sie an sich zog und sie einfach nur zurückküsste, als wäre es nicht mitten in der Nacht, als würden sie sich nicht seit Stunden durch ein Netz an traumhaften Albträumen schlagen, als würde die Sonne nicht in absehbarer Zeit aufgehen, als würde nicht jede Minute zählen.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie damit verschwendet hatten, einander zu küssen, doch irgendwann zwang sie sich dazu, sich von ihm zu lösen. Als sie versuchte, zurück auf ihre Seite zu rutschen, hielt er sie in einer fast eisernen Umarmung, deswegen kapitulierte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn, obwohl sie eigentlich allmählich wirklich Mal zur Toilette müsste.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Egal wie es weitergeht.“ Er lacht auf, vermutlich weil sie sich so dramatisch gab.  
  
„Das vergesse ich schon nicht.“   
  
_Neben Draco Malfoy aufzuwachen war von einem ähnlich surrealistischen Kaliber wie neben ihm einzuschlafen. Sie schlug die Augen auf, starrte an die Decke und wartete darauf, dass sie ein zweites Mal aufwachte. Das hier konnte nur ein Traum im Traum sein.  
  
„Draco?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Bist du echt?“  
  
„Echt was?“  
  
„Echt. Bist du hier? Ist das hier real? Passiert das gerade wirklich?“ Sie sah neben sich und er blinzelte sie müde an.   
  
„Hast du nicht geschlafen oder zweifelst du einfach nur so an deinem Verstand?“  
  
„Einfach nur so.“  
  
„Du brauchst Urlaub, Granger.“ Dieser Satz traf sie. Weniger deshalb, weil er ihren Nachnamen verwendete, das tat er manchmal und das fand sie gar nicht so schlimm, sondern viel eher deswegen, weil das Reizwort „Urlaub“ darin steckte.  
  
„Wir sollten wegfahren.“  
  
„Wir?“  
  
„Ja, du und ich. Ich und du und sonst niemand. Dann… dann merke ich vielleicht, dass ich das hier wirklich will und kann mich auch endlich mal entscheiden.“ So wollte sie das gar nicht sagen und sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er die Augen aufriss und auf einmal sehr wach wirkte.  
  
„Entscheiden? Ich dachte, ich habe eh keine Chance gegen Weasley? Ich dachte, das ist schon entschieden und das hier ist nur… keine Ahnung, das hier ist eben irgendwann vorbei, dachte ich.“   
  
„Ich dachte auch, das wäre entschieden, aber… na ja, nur weil ich Ron schon so lange kenne und immer dachte, dass ich mit ihm auch zusammen sein will, muss das ja nicht so stimmen. Ich weigere mich zwar seit Monaten, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ich vielleicht eigentlich mit dir zusammen sein will und zwar so richtig, aber das ist vielleicht mein Denkfehler. Wer weiß, wie glücklich wir sein könnten. Wenn ich es nur zulassen würde.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Sie benahm sich unmöglich. Wie ein verzogenes Kind, das unbedingt eine Puppe zum Spielen in jeder Hand halten wollte, obwohl man so keinen Schritt vor und keinen Schritt zurück kam und überhaupt nichts machen konnte, außer die Puppen festzuhalten und immer fester zu umklammern. „Vorausgesetzt, du willst überhaupt etwas mit jemandem zu tun haben, der dermaßen wankelmütig ist.“ Sie schnaubte, denn erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie abscheulich sie sich eigentlich verhielt. „Ich meine, du weißt jetzt immerhin schon, dass ich kein Problem damit habe, die Menschen zu betrügen, die mir am wichtigsten sind.“  
  
„Hermine, halt einfach mal für fünf Minuten den Mund und gib dir selber eine Chance, richtig wach zu werden, bevor du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest.“ Sie hielt den Mund, keine fünf Minuten lang, aber sie zählte einmal bis 100 und dann noch einmal bis 10, das waren immerhin fast zwei volle Minuten.  
  
„Ich bin wach. Schon eine Weile.“  
  
„Okay. Dann… Urlaub? Du und ich? Wirklich?“  
  
„Ich glaube, das wäre gut… ich muss dir endlich eine Chance geben. Falls du das willst. Ich zwing dich nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich will ich das! Ich muss nur… ich muss vorher mit meiner Mutter sprechen. Diese Woche war diese Reise wegen der Apotheken, die ich machen sollte, aber das kann ich verschieben. Ich bin ja nicht unentbehrlich und meine Eltern haben mich sowieso gefragt, ob ich nicht nochmal richtige Sommerferien haben will, bevor ich anfange, mich so in der Apothekensache einzubringen und… ja, ich habe eigentlich nur gesagt, ich will keine Ferien, weil ich absolut nicht wusste, mit wem ich irgendwo hätte hinfahren sollen, aber… ja, das kann ich regeln. Bis heute Mittag ist das geklärt und dann… ja, wo willst du hin?“  
  
„Ans Meer.“   
  
„Welches Meer?“  
  
„Egal. Es kann auch ein See sein… aber ich will an irgendein Gewässer. Ein großes Gewässer. Mit Sand, den ich in meinen Schuhen rumschleppen und verfluchen kann.“  
  
„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl.“  
  
„Ist das so? Läuft das wirklich so? Ich wünsch mir was und du erfüllst mir meinen Wunsch?“  
  
„Wenn ich es kann, dann ja, dann läuft das so.“_  
  
Ron gab leise Würgegeräusche von sich, sodass sie sich unterbrach. Natürlich übergab er sich nicht wirklich, sondern spielte den Ekel nur. Sie hob den Kopf, sodass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Das ist echt widerlich. Das ist dein Traum von einem Mann? Jemand, der dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest? Ohne Wenn und Aber?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Das ist immer noch ein Traum. Traumlogik. Ich will das alles nicht. Ich brauche unsere langwierigen Diskussion, wohin wir fahren und was wir machen und was wir auf gar keinen Fall machen.“ Seitdem sie beide ein geregeltes Einkommen hatten, war die Auswahl an Möglichkeiten immer größer geworden und die Planungsphasen wurden jedes Jahr schlimmer.  
  
„Es ist auch total unrealistisch, dass du einfach nur an den Strand willst. Ich meine, was ist mit den obligatorischen Museumsbesuchen? Der Besichtigung irgendeines historischen Schauplatzes oder einer Burgruine aus dem Mittelalter? Ich meine, irgendwas geht doch immer. Selbst als wir nur drei Tage in Brighton waren, hast du das einzige Aquarium in der Nähe ausfindig gemacht und darauf bestanden, dass wir an dieser Führung teilnehmen, die nur eine Stunde dauern sollte, dann aber drei Stunden gedauert hat, weil du mehr Fragen als ein Dutzend Zehnjähriger hast!“  
  
„Sag doch gleich, dass ich dir peinlich bin.“  
  
„Bist du nicht – aber der Typ war eine Aushilfe… der wollte einfach nur sein Taschengeld aufbessern und nicht darüber debattieren, ob er da irgendwelche lateinischen Fischnamen falsch ableitet.“  
  
„Hat er aber. Und wenn man solche Führungen anbietet, dann trägt man eine gewisse Verantwortung! Bei so einem Job geht es darum, seine Mitmenschen zu informieren.“  
  
„Diese Führung war primär für Kinder zwischen sechs und zwölf Jahren.“  
  
„Umso schlimmer! Was soll das denn geben, wenn man als Kind aufmerksam ist und etwas lernen will und sich darauf verlässt, dass erwachsene Menschen einem keinen Unsinn erzählen?!“ Ron sagte gar nichts mehr, weil er wusste, wann eine Schlacht geschlagen war. „Oder willst du, dass unsere Kinder später mal auf irgendwelche Geburtstage eingeladen werden, einen Tag im Zoo verbringen und dann wiederkommen und denken, es gäbe gepunktete Tiger oder fliegende Elefanten?“  
  
„Also wenn diese Kinder auch nur ein bisschen nach dir schlagen, dann werden sie auf keine Geburtstage eingeladen.“  
  
„Du Arsch!“  
  
„Und sie sind dann auch definitiv in der Lage, Elefanten zum Fliegen zu bringen. Oder Tigern ein paar Punkte zu verpassen. Mit einem unauffälligen Fingerschnipsen.“   
  
„Du lenkst ja wieder so was von vom Thema ab.“  
  
 _Draco und sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er heute Mittag, um Punkt 12, High Noon, in ihrer Straße landen würde. Sie wusste noch nicht, ob sie wirklich wollte, dass Draco und ihre Eltern einander begegneten. Eigentlich würde sie dieses Aufeinandertreffen gerne noch ein wenig verschieben und ihre Eltern erst einmal mit der Information, dass sie mit einem Freund ein paar Tage wegfuhr, zurücklassen. Falls Narzissa Malfoy sich ihnen nicht in den Weg stellen würde. Falls die Sterne nicht plötzlich doch wieder sehr schlecht stünden._  
  
 _Hermine landete in ihrem Zimmer und hoffte, dass ihre Eltern vielleicht gar nicht gemerkt hatten, dass sie die Nacht nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett verbracht hatte. Neben dem Kopfkissen lag Krummbein, der leise brummte und eines seiner gelben Augen öffnete, als sie seinen Kopf kraulte._  
  
 _Sie ging ins Badezimmer, duschte, wechselte ihre Kleider und überlegte, was sie zum Anziehen mitnehmen sollte. Draco hatte keine besonders konkrete Aussage getroffen, sondern nur behauptet, er hätte da eine ganz vielversprechende Idee. Hermine würde gerne behaupten, dass sie Überraschungen mochte, aber eigentlich war es ihr lieber, wenn sie wusste, worauf sie sich einließ. Man konnte beim Packen einer Reisetasche immerhin zahlreiche kapitale Fehler machen und nachdem sie annähernd ein Jahr lang ihre Hausschuhe vermisst hatte, war sie noch ein bisschen paranoider als vorher._  
  
 _Nachdem sie einen Großteil ihrer Sommersachen und eine leere Tasche auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte, entschied sie, eine moralische Pause zu machen und ging nach unten, um ihre Eltern überhaupt erst einmal darüber ins Bild zu setzen, dass sie womöglich in wenigen Stunden aufbrechen würde. Normalerweise war ihr Vater an den Vormittagen in der Praxis und ihre Mutter an den Nachmittagen, doch manchmal tauschten sie auch ganz unberechenbar ihre Patienten, weil ihre Mutter lieber nachmittags einkaufen und ihr Vater am Abend ein Glas Wein trinken und deshalb lieber nicht am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe einen Bohrer in die Hand nehmen wollte. Sie wusste also nicht genau, nach wem sie suchte, und war doch etwas erleichtert, als sie ihren Vater mit der Zeitung in der Küche vorfand. Ihre Mutter würde mehr Fragen stellen. Ihr Vater war ein gnädiger Charakter._  
  
 _„Guten Morgen. Willst du auch noch eine Tasse Tee?“ Tee. Es war eigentlich jetzt schon viel zu warm, um ernsthaft Tee zu trinken, aber sie nickte trotzdem. „Hast du schon mit deiner Mutter gefrühstückt? Ich habe wie ein Stein geschlafen und nur einen Zettel von ihr gefunden. Sie will für heute Abend Lasagne machen.“ Ihr Vater kramte in seiner Hemdtasche herum und präsentierte ihr ein Stück Papier. „Für dich war auch ein Zettel dabei. Tada. Vorbildlich verwaltet von meiner Person.“_  
  
 _„Danke Dad.“ Sie rang sich ein schwaches Grinsen ab, faltete den Zettel auseinander und strich das Papier glatt._  
  
 _ **Ron hat heute Morgen für dich angerufen. Er hat gesagt, es wäre nicht dringend, aber es klang trotzdem so, als wäre es ihm wichtig. Vielleicht rufst du ihn zurück? Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber als ich in deinem Zimmer nachgesehen habe, warst du gar nicht mehr da. Bestimmt habt ihr euch verpasst und ich verschwende hier nur ein bisschen Papier. Hab einen schönen Tag und kümmere dich um die Wäsche, wenn du die Zeit finden kannst!**_  
  
 _„Und? Welche ehrenvolle Aufgabe hat sie dir übertragen?“ Eine Sekunde lang befürchtet Hermine, dass ihr Vater den Zettel entgegen seiner diskreten Art gelesen haben könnte. „Ich habe das Leeren der Mülltonnen im gesamten Haushalt abbekommen – sag bloß, du bist leer ausgegangen?“_  
  
 _„Wäsche. Ich soll mich um die Wäsche kümmern – und das mache ich natürlich auch, aber zum Abendessen bin ich wahrscheinlich nicht da. Ich wollte mit einem Freund wegfahren.“ Die Stirn ihres Vaters legte sich in Falten._  
  
 _„Mit wem denn?“_  
  
 _„Mit Luna.“ Luna Lovegood war nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, den Hermine als enge, persönliche Freundin von sich bezeichnen würde, aber sie hatte die ehemalige Ravenclaw doch mehrfach erwähnt. Einfach weil Luna an sich sehr erwähnenswert war._  
  
 _„Davon hast du ja gar nichts erzählt.“_  
  
 _„Es ist auch eher… eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen.“_  
  
 _„Ich dachte, du wolltest mit Ronald wegfahren?“_  
  
 _„Ja… er hat keine Zeit. Das klappt also leider nicht, aber Luna… ihre Familie hat ein Haus am Meer oder so. Es wird sicher schön, ein paar Tage dort zu verbringen. Vielleicht macht sie auch noch einen Rückzieher, sie wollte erst bei ihrem Vater nachfragen, ob es auch wirklich geht… sie ist in das Familienunternehmen involviert.“_  
  
 _„In dieses Magazin? Den Kletterer?“_  
  
 _„Klitterer. Aber ja, genau.“_   
  
„Abweichung! Klare Abweichung! Du bist definitiv nie im Leben mit Luna Lovegood irgendwohin gefahren!“  
  
„Weißt du das? Weißt du, was ich in diesen zwei Wochen gemacht habe, in denen ich deine Anrufe ignoriert habe?“  
  
„Nein, weiß ich natürlich nicht, aber deine Eltern hätten mir ja wohl erzählt, wenn sie davon ausgehen würden, dass du mit einer durchgeknallten Person verreist bist!“  
  
„Vielleicht haben sie ja auch gemerkt, dass da irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht und deswegen nichts gesagt? Ich meine… wie oft hast du denn angerufen?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, so was merkst du dir doch besser als ich. Nicht oft genug. Jeden Tag, glaub ich. Irgendwann war deine Mutter jedenfalls nicht mehr so überrascht, sondern hat mir nur noch erzählt, was in der Zeitung stand und mir einen schönen Tag gewünscht.“  
  
„Ich habe mich schon kindisch verhalten.“  
  
„Geht so. Du hättest mich wissen lassen können, dass du dich nicht gerne am Telefon streitest, dann hätte ich erst gar nicht versucht, eine direkte Konfrontation zu vermeiden… aber ich hatte da so im Ohr, dass es dir wichtig ist, dass ich nicht wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor deiner Haustür stehe, sondern vorher Bescheid sage.“   
  
„Manchmal denken wir schon aneinander vorbei.“  
  
„Stimmt, aber heute nicht, also mach weiter, der Sommersandtraum mit Malfoy, auf geht’s!“


	11. invisible string

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, mit diesem Kapitel unter sämtlichen Erwartungen zu bleiben. Ich meine... Lemon, was ist das? Man liest Fanfictions ja schließlich für die guten Dialoge und die großen Gefühle und nicht für die expliziten Szenen... oder hab ich da all die Jahre gründlich was missverstanden? <33 (Nur ein Witz... aber das hier bleibt aus Prinzip eher P16...wenn nicht sogar P12? Gehört zum Konzept, ihr Lieben, das hier ist alles fürs Konzept!)

  
invisible string

  
  


**And isn't it just so pretty to think**   
**All along there was some**   
**Invisible string**   
**Tying you to me?**

  
  
_Der Sand war weiß und das helle Holz der Veranda hob sich farblich kaum davon ab. Die weißen Vorhänge, die den Einblick in das Haus verhinderten, sahen aus wie aus einer Waschmittelwerbung und Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Postkartenmotiv, sondern um ein echtes Haus handelte.  
  
„Wo sind wir?“  
  
„Windermere.“ Er hatte ihr den Vortritt gelassen, doch nun musste er an ihr vorbei, um die Tür des Hauses zu öffnen. Es war ein ganz normaler Schlüssel für eine ganz normale Tür. Wahrscheinlich gab es auch irgendwelche Zauberbanne, die das Haus vor ungebetenen Besuchern schützten, aber immerhin gab es keinen Türklopfer. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieses einsame, kleine, perfekt gelegene Haus für Muggel unsichtbar war. Es war einfach undenkbar, dass so ein Haus unbehelligt in der Gegend stehen konnte. Nicht, dass sie die Gegend um den Lake Windermere für eine Hochburg der Kriminalität hielt, doch die meisten Häuser wurden sicher regelmäßiger bewohnt als dieses hier.  
  
„Kommt deine Familie oft her?“  
  
„Nein.“ Er verzog keine Miene. „Es gehört eigentlich meiner Tante.“ Das Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange erschien ohne Vorwarnung vor ihrem inneren Auge und die kreischende Stimme erfüllte ihre Ohren. „Andromeda.“ Das war eine sehr hastig hervorgebrachte Ergänzung, die dringend nötig gewesen war. Andromeda Tonks sah ihrer grausamen Schwester zwar ähnlich, aber die wenigen Anlässe, bei denen sie Andromeda hatte sprechen hören, war ihr wenigstens die Stimme sehr angenehm vorgekommen.   
  
„Und sie lässt dich einfach so hier wohnen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr im Kontakt miteinander steht.“  
  
„Sie und meine Mutter sprechen manchmal miteinander. Das Haus hier war wohl früher mal so etwas wie ein Ferienhaus für Andromeda und ihre Familie… und aus den offensichtlichen Gründen kommt sie nicht mehr so gerne her. Sie hat es meiner Mutter überschrieben und meine Mutter war der Meinung, dass es gut für mich wäre, wenn ich einen Ort außerhalb von dem Manor habe, an den ich mich zurückziehen kann, wenn ich Abstand von meiner Familie brauche. Sie hofft, dass sie mich so daran hindern kann, vorschnell auszuziehen.“  
  
„Und? Klappt es?“  
  
„Ich war noch kein einziges Mal wieder hier, seitdem meine Mutter und ich hergekommen sind, um die Bannzauber zu erneuern. Das war aber auch erst in den Weihnachtsferien und die Kombination aus Sand und Schnee ist irgendwie absurd.“ Kunst. Für Hermine klang das nach Kunst. Er öffnete die Eingangstür und ließ sie zuerst einen Schritt in das Haus hinein machen. Der Flur war schmal und die Holzdielen knirschten leise unter ihren Füßen. Es roch nach Gras und Seife.  
  
„Du hast gar nicht erzählt, dass du zu Weihnachten quasi ein eigenes Haus bekommen hast.“  
  
„Warum hätte ich das auch erwähnen sollen?“  
  
„Weil es wunderschön ist! Ich meine, stell dir vor, hier kann man sitzen, Tee trinken, ein Buch lesen und es sieht dabei aus wie gemalt! Oh schau mal, da ist sogar eine Fensterbank, nein, wie schön!“ Hermine wusste, dass sie in einem der hübschesten Vororte Londons aufgewachsen war und sich nicht darüber beschweren konnte, jemals zu wenig Platz gehabt zu haben. Ihr Zimmer war nicht riesig, aber gemütlich, sie hatte nie in öffentlichen Parks spielen müssen, weil sie einen großen Garten hatten. Aber sie war trotzdem nicht so „abgehärtet“ wie Draco Malfoy, der entweder keinen Blick für die Schönheit eines perfekten, kleinen Hauses am See hatte oder seine Begeisterung einfach nur verschleierte. Warum auch immer er sich in dieser Situation in Zurückhaltung üben wollte.   
  
„Du meinst also, du kannst es hier zwei Wochen aushalten? Mit mir?“  
  
„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich das kann.“ Sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie war eine Lügnerin und obendrein traute sie sich selbst nicht mehr über den Weg. Wenn man sie vor einem Jahr gefragt hätte, ob sie sich für unberechenbar hielt, dann hätte sie die Frage strikt verneint, doch hier war sie. Sie war hier. Mit Draco Malfoy und der Aussicht auf zwei Wochen an einem paradiesischen, einsamen Ort. Sie drehte sich um und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind.“  
  
Schon als Kind hatte sie sich manchmal dabei ertappt, dass sie bestimme Dinge sagte oder tat, weil sie glaube, dass es gut klingen oder ein gutes Bild abgeben würde und genauso war es, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang, ihre Finger in seinem Nacken verschränkte und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Es war ein schönes Bild – und deswegen war es sehr leicht zu vergessen, dass es sich nicht vollkommen richtig anfühlte. Streng genommen fühlte es sich sogar eher falsch als richtig an, aber es war aufregend und sie war wie berauscht, als er den Kuss vorsichtig erwiderte, seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken ablegte und sie an sich zog._  
  
„Sommersandtraum. Hier sind wir.“ Eigentlich konnte Hermine es gar nicht leiden, wenn Ron ihr ins Wort fiel, aber irgendwie war sie doch froh darüber, dass er sie immer wieder unterbrach. Es war irgendwie wohltuend, dass sie nicht alleine in ihrem Traum war, der unaufhaltsam immer weiterlief, weil sie einfach nicht aufwachte. Seine Stimme zu hören war so herrlich real und sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn, damit sie auch ja nicht vergessen konnte, dass er es war und nicht nur ein aufmerksames Kissen.   
  
„Es ist schon kitschig, oder?“  
  
„Ziemlich.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich meine, wir wissen beide, dass du definitiv romantischer bist als ich, aber das hier ist schon alles ein bisschen… überzogen.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Und Windermere… gibt es da überhaupt Sand? Ich meine, das ist ein See und soweit ich weiß, ist da ziemlich viel Grün… und irgendwie beschwörst du gleichzeitig diese Strand-Kulisse wie in Brighton herauf. Das ist ziemlich irritierend.“  
  
„Du beschwerst dich nicht wirklich darüber, dass die Kulisse meines Traums nicht realitätsgetreu genug ist?“  
  
„Schon. Das sind die Feinheiten. Daran kann man fühlen. Traumlogik und so.“  
  
„Darf ich dann weitermachen?“  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
 _Draco Malfoy schien im Gegensatz zu Ron nicht den Anspruch zu haben, sich in seiner eigenen Küche zurechtzufinden, doch er bemühte sich redlich. Die Schränke und der Kühlschrank in der Küche des Hauses waren leer, doch er war vorbereitet und hatte in Malfoy Manor einige Vorräte mitgenommen. Er präsentierte ihr zwei Packungen Nudeln, einen Karton mit Reis, Tomaten, Pilze, eine Packung Vollkornbrot, Butter und Käse. Dazu kam noch eine Flasche Milch.  
  
„Ich dachte, das reicht für den Anfang. Hier kann man ja auch einkaufen gehen, aber ich dachte, damit wir uns erstmal um nichts kümmern müssen und was zum Frühstücken haben… ich wusste gar nicht, ob du Käse magst. Magst du Käse? Ich weiß erschreckend wenig über deine Essgewohnheiten.“   
  
„Woher solltest du das auch wissen?“ Sie öffnete die Schränke und entdeckte zwei Sorten Tee, die wer weiß wie alt waren, und eine beschauliche Auswahl an Wein und Feuerwhiskey. Sämtliche Flaschen hatten eine beachtliche Staubschicht angesetzt. „Ich liebe Käse. Nur fürs Protokoll.“  
  
„Und was magst du gar nicht? Gibt es irgendwelche unpopulären Abneigungen gegen Lebensmittel bei dir oder isst du einfach alles?“  
  
„Mandarinen. Finde ich eklig. Orangensaft oder so ist okay, aber Mandarinen finde ich furchtbar. Schon der Geruch davon brennt mir irgendwie in der Nase. Und Kirschen. Ich finde die Farbe toll, aber damit hat es sich auch.“ Hermine wusste nicht, wann sie sich zum letzten Mal allen Ernstes mit jemandem über Lebensmittel unterhalten hatte. „Ich esse wirklich selten Fisch. Und meine Eltern finden meinen Marmeladenkonsum bedenklich.“  
  
„Deinen Marmeladenkonsum?“  
  
„Sie halten Marmelade für den Tod auf Socken, weil das mehr Zucker als sonst was ist. Wenn sie beide mal welche essen, dann streichen sie die so ganz dünn aufs Brot, dass man eigentlich nicht ernsthaft von Belag sprechen kann, aber… egal. Unwichtig. Was ist mit dir? Irgendwelche Intoleranzen?“   
  
„Nicht wirklich, aber ich bin kein Fan von Kartoffeln. In keiner Verarbeitungsform. Also pur geht noch, aber angebraten oder als Püree… nee, echt nicht. Brauch ich nicht, brauch ich echt nicht.“  
  
„Ich kenne niemanden, der keine Kartoffeln mag. Das ist, als würde man keine Nudeln mögen.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Und ich könnte auch nicht verstehen, wenn mir jemand erzählen würde, er mag keine Nudeln, aber… na ja, trotzdem gut das mit Mandarinen zu wissen.“  
  
„Wieso? Zurzeit gibt es gar keine Mandarinen.“  
  
„Ja, und?“_  
  
Neben ihr stöhnte Ron leise auf, schnappte sich das Kissen, das eigentlich ihr gehörte, das sie aber gerade nicht brauchte, weil ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag, und drückte es gegen sein Gesicht. „Hermine! Was soll das? Ich weiß, dass du keine Mandarinen magst! Streich den Smalltalk!“  
  
„Ich dachte, das wäre gut für die Atmosphäre.“  
  
„Scheiß auf die Atmosphäre! Handlung, ich will echte Handlung!!“  
  
 _Während sie die Nudeln aßen, die Hermine auf dem Muggelherd erhitzt hatte, der für Draco ungefähr so komplex wie ein Teilchenbeschleuniger zu sein schien, fing es an zu nieseln. Als sie Dracos freihändige Haushaltszauber bewunderte und über die Präzision staunte, mit der die Teller ihren Weg in den dafür vorgesehenen Schrank fanden, wurde aus dem Nieselregen ein richtiges Gewitter. Sie zuckte zusammen, als der See, der eigentlich im Dunkeln lag, von einem Blitz hell erleuchtet wurde. Beim Kochen hatte sie darauf bestanden, die Fenster zu öffnen, durch die nun warme, aber feuchte Luft in den Raum hineinkam._  
  
 _„Und das war’s dann auch mit unserem Spaziergang.“ Er klang ehrlich bedauernd, aber Hermine war gar nicht so traurig. Irgendwann mussten sie das Stadium, in dem sie miteinander spazieren gingen, auch mal überwinden – und warum nicht jetzt?_  
  
 _„Tragisch.“ Sie war auf ihn zugegangen, hatte sich gegen ihn gelehnt und wartete darauf, dass er etwas tat. Doch er rührte sich nicht, er legte nicht einmal einen Arm um sie, sondern verkrampfte sich lediglich ein bisschen. „Was ist?“_  
  
 _„Ich… nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er lächelte und sah aus wie ein Lügner. Sie musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, auf Abstand zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass es komisch zwischen ihnen war. Er hatte gesagt, dass er sich freute, dass sie hier war. Nur weil er ihr das gerade nicht zeigen konnte, waren diese Worte nicht gleich null und nichtig._  
  
 _„Wenn dir das lieber wäre, dann können wir auch spazieren gehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es keine Zauber, die uns davor bewahren, vom Blitz getroffen zu werden.“ Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass du gerade überhaupt nichts mit mir anfangen kannst?“_  
  
 _„Weil es so ist.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich fühle mich gerade ein bisschen gelähmt, ich… ich bin nicht besonders gut in… solchen Situationen.“_  
  
 _„Solchen Situationen?“ Die Formulierung war dermaßen vage, dass Hermine sich nicht anmaßen wollte, zu wissen, was er damit eigentlich zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Sie unternahm einen Versuch, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus und guckte aus dem Fenster in Richtung des Sees._  
  
 _„Ich weiß nicht, was du gerade von mir erwartest. Muss ich das denn wirklich so deutlich sagen? Ich bin verunsichert. Ich habe noch nie mit einem Mädchen geschlafen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob das hier überhaupt zur Diskussion steht.“_   
  
„Was? Jetzt ist der auch noch schüchtern? Du träumst dir einen jungfräulichen Malfoy zusammen? Was ist das denn hier?!“ Ron klang so empört, als hätte er erfahren, dass die Chudley Cannons in die zweite Liga abgestiegen waren. Er schob das Kissen von seinem Gesicht herunter und packte es stattdessen unter seinen Kopf. „Das hab ich jetzt nicht kommen sehen. Das drückt meine Erwartungen an die erotischen Komponenten der Haupthandlung wirklich ganz arg nach unten.“   
  
_„Oh.“  
  
„Ja… genau… oh.“  
  
„Das habe ich nicht gewusst.“ Dabei sollte es gar nicht so überraschend kommen, denn er hatte ihr ja bereits gesagt, dass er nicht zwei Jahren oder sogar länger mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen gewesen war. Das hatte sie immer nur geglaubt und dementsprechend hatte sie ihm auch irgendwie immer unterstellt, dass er deutlich mehr Erfahrungen hatte als sie. Oder zumindest im Großen und Ganzen wusste, was er tat. Denn er hatte wirklich nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie vielleicht das erste Mädchen war, das neben ihm lag, ihn küsste und dabei vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr wollte. Bisher hatte sie es ihm sogar hoch angerechnet, dass er sie nie gedrängt oder irgendeinen Versuch unternommen hatte, mit ihr zu schlafen. Mehr als einmal hatte sie neben ihm gelegen, ihn geküsst und gespürt, wie sehr ihn die Situation erregte, doch er hatte immer so getan, als wäre nichts. Und nie irgendwie kommuniziert, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ, wenn sie ihm so nah kam. „Ich dachte, du hältst dich zurück, weil du… ich weiß nicht, weil du mal wieder nicht den ersten Schritt machen willst… warte, du hast aber schon mal jemanden geküsst vor mir, oder?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Und da war sie wieder. Die übliche Souveränität.  
  
„Wen?“ Die Küche war eigentlich nicht der gemütlichste Ort, um sich zu unterhalten, doch er schien nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, sich hinzusetzen oder einen Raum mit Polstermöbeln aufzusuchen.   
  
„Ist das jetzt wirklich relevant? Ich frag dich ja auch nicht.“  
  
„Du kannst mich aber ruhig fragen.“   
  
„Dann mach du den Anfang.“ Sie lehnte sich enger an ihn und immerhin legte er diesmal irgendwie einen Arm um sie und entspannte sich ein bisschen. „Lass hören.“  
  
„Also Ron muss ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht extra erwähnen… und sonst war da nur Viktor Krum. Cormac McLaggen hat es einmal versucht, aber da konnte ich zum Glück noch erfolgreich ausweichen und mein Desinteresse bekunden.“ Er schmunzelte, weil sie die handelsübliche Redensart so schön verdrehte. „ Was ist mit dir?“  
  
„Das soll jetzt nicht falsch rauskommen, aber ich habe ja nie behauptet, dass Pansy und ich uns nicht mal geküsst hätten.“ Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Na, es war jetzt nicht romantisch, es war eher… wir wollten es halt beide mal ausprobieren. Und mir lagen ja auch alle damit in den Ohren, was das zwischen Pansy und mir ist und da ist nichts, aber wir haben es halt… getestet. Kurz.“   
  
„Okay.“ Das wollte sie eigentlich genauer wissen, aber sie war nicht sicher, wie viele Löcher sie heute Abend noch in seinen Bauch bohren durfte, ehe er sich wie bei einem Verhör fühlte und darum zog sie die Nachfrage für den Augenblick zurück.  
  
„Dann war da eine Cousine von Theo… Geraldine. Sie hat ihn im Sommer vor dem fünften Schuljahr besucht und da hat sie dann auch ihren Geburtstag gefeiert und er hat mich eingeladen und… ja, sie schreibt mir manchmal Postkarten. Und Weihnachtskarten. Ich hab sie nach den Ferien aber nie wieder gesehen. Sie war auch irgendwie zwei Jahre älter als Theo und ich. Das war’s dann auch im Wesentlichen.“  
  
„Und im Unwesentlichen?“  
  
„Na ja, es gab da noch so einen… so einen Moment mit Luna.“  
  
„Luna.“ Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden, um diese Information richtig zu verarbeiten. „Luna Lovegood? Du und Luna Lovegood? Was? Davon höre ich ja zum ersten Mal… und da brauche ich jetzt die Einzelheiten!“  
  
„Es ist keine besonders tolle Geschichte, es ist… ja, es ist von vorne bis hinten merkwürdig. Du weißt ja, dass sie und Ollivander ein paar Wochen bei mir zuhause gewesen sind. Also wenn meine Tante da war und wenn überhaupt viel los war, dann waren sie immer unten in dem Gewölbekeller unter unserem Salon, davon hat Potter sicherlich erzählt, aber sie waren nicht die ganze Zeit dort unten. Meine Mutter wollte, dass sie sich nicht ganz unwohl fühlen und deswegen sind sie auch viel im Haus gewesen… also Luna wenigstens, Ollivander ist auch gefoltert worden von... von Lord Voldemort.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. Es war sehr eindeutig, dass es ihm immer noch schwer fiel, diese Namen einfach so zu sagen. „Jedenfalls war Luna relativ… kooperativ? Also meine Mutter hat sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, aber sie hat ihr teilweise beim Papierkram von den Apotheken geholfen und so was. Mein Vater fand das kritisch, aber meine Mutter hat immer wieder behauptet, dass Langeweile gefährlich wäre und es gut wäre, wenn Luna beschäftigt ist. Und in den Weihnachtsferien war ich dann eben erstmal ihre Beschäftigung und… wir sind ja ein paar Tage vorher noch in Hogwarts gewesen. Ganz normal. Es war ganz seltsam, dass sie da war und wir haben dann Schach gespielt und so was. Einmal hat sie geweint, wegen ihrem Vater oder was weiß ich, die Gesamtsituation war ja auch zum Heulen und sie hat sich die ganze Zeit so tapfer geschlagen und kam mir total ausgeglichen vor, da wusste ich nicht, was ich machen sollte. Eigentlich wollte ich sie nur drücken, aber irgendwie habe ich sie wohl geküsst. Oder sie mich. Das ist im Nachhinein schwer zu sagen.“  
  
„Wow… und hast du nicht mal versucht, mit ihr zu reden? Also jetzt im letzten Schuljahr?“  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, nein, warum sollte ich? Ich steh nicht auf sie… also… hab ich nie, das war echt so aus der Situation heraus. War bei ihr wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe, also sie ist auch nicht mehr auf mich zugegangen oder so, schon als ich an Ostern ein paar Tage zuhause gewesen bin, hat sie sich total anders verhalten und… nee, also Loony Lovegood ist wirklich nicht meine Kragenweite.“  
  
„Trotzdem hast du sie geküsst.“  
  
„Ich hätte dir das verschweigen sollen.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du es gesagt hast! Es ist zwar absurd, aber es… es sagt irgendwie sehr viel über dich.“  
  
„Und ich will gar nicht wissen, was es wohl sagt.“  
  
„Du wolltest sie trösten. Und du hast es danach nie herumerzählt, sondern einfach für dich behalten. Ich bin mir sicher, andere Leute wären damit nicht so umgegangen. Du hättest sie auslachen können. Du hättest ihr im Nachhinein einen Strick daraus drehen können. Oder dir einreden, dass sie auf dich steht und sich deshalb so irrational verhalten hat. Du hättest tausend Dinge anders machen können. Sogar jetzt, du hättest es nicht so neutral erzählen müssen, du hättest sie schlechter darstellen können.“  
  
„Es war aber kein schlechter Kuss. Wenn es nicht Loony Lovegood wäre und wir uns irgendetwas zu sagen hätten… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hätte ich dann wirklich versucht, nochmal mit ihr zu reden.“ Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste er den Blick von dem See, der wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Es donnerte leise, aber es klang so, als wäre das Gewitter weitergezogen. „Ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, aber du und Weasley, ihr habt schon Sex, oder?“   
  
„Könnte man so sagen.“  
  
„Was ist das denn jetzt für eine Antwort?“  
  
„Ja, haben wir. Aber wir haben uns ja auch ein Jahr lang nicht wirklich gesehen und… es ist nicht so, als wäre es für mich total selbstverständlich, Sex zu haben. Letzten Sommer hat es sich irgendwann fast normal angefühlt, aber ich fühle mich jetzt auch nicht besonders…“ Professionell, sie wollte professionell sagen, aber das klänge so furchtbar falsch. „… kompetent. Also nicht wie ein Mann von Welt oder so.“ Er lachte leise. Endlich. Sein ernstes Gesicht hatte sie schon irgendwie beunruhigt. „Wir müssen auch nicht miteinander schlafen. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn wir so tun, als stünde der Gedanken gar nicht im Raum, aber… ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass du es wollen würdest. Ich hab mich da jetzt mental auch schon drauf eingelassen… sonst wäre ich nicht hier.“ Sie zog sein Gesicht an sich und drückte einen Kuss in seinen Mundwinkel, der immer noch von dem Lachen verzogen war. „Aber es kann auch ein schöner Gedanke bleiben.“  
  
„Ein schöner Gedanke?“  
  
„Ein sehr schöner, warmer, kuschliger Gedanke.“_  
  
Längst hatte sie mit einer Unterbrechung von Rons Seite aus gerechnet, doch er verhielt sich ganz still. „Bist du eingeschlafen?“  
  
„Nein, ich warte.“  
  
„Worauf?“  
  
„Worauf wohl, Hermine? Du kommst hier endlich langsam mal zum Punkt… also mach schon.“  
  
„Soll ich da jetzt ins Detail gehen?“ Der Gedanke entsetzte sie einigermaßen. Wirre Bilder flackerten vor ihrem inneren Auge und am liebsten hätte sie Ron das Kissen abgenommen und sich damit erstickt. Irgendetwas an ihrem Tonfall rief ihn auf den Plan. Er hatte die Augen zwischenzeitlich geschlossen, doch nun öffnete er sie und taxierte sie.  
  
„Ist dir das peinlich? _Vor mir_?“   
  
„Du tust so, als wäre es absurd, dass ich noch so etwas wie eine Schmerzgrenze habe.“  
  
„Das ist auch absurd, ich meine… ich will hier jetzt echt kein Fass aufmachen, aber ich glaube, niemand auf der Welt kennt mich besser als du. Nicht Harry, nicht Ginny, nicht meine Mutter, niemand. Und mir will spontan wirklich nichts mehr einfallen, was mir vor dir irgendwie zu peinlich wäre. Ich meine, du hast mich unter die Dusche gestellt, als ich an meinem Geburtstag zu viel getrunken und auf mich selbst gekotzt habe. Und auf dich. Und dabei leise Celestina Warbeck gesungen habe.“  
  
„Das ist doch was ganz anderes! Das ist doch… das sind Sachen auf der physischen Ebene, das zählt doch ganz anders. Und ich weiß auch nicht immer, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Kann ich gar nicht wissen – und will ich gar nicht wissen.“  
  
„Also haben wir uns die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um an dieser Stelle abzubrechen? Wirklich?“  
  
 _Draco hatte ihren Kuss erwidert und irgendwann hatten sie den Punkt überschritten, an dem man sich für einen Abend mit Brettspielen hätte entscheiden können. Sie lösten sich noch ein paar Mal voneinander, um Luft zu holen und einander zu versichern, dass sie das wirklich wollten, dass es eine mittelschwere Katastrophe war und dass sie bereit waren.  
  
Die Luft in dem kleinen, unpersönlich eingerichteten Schlafzimmer war kalt und klar. Trotzdem war ihr schwindelig, als sie nach und nach ihre Kleidungsstücke ablegte – oder sie sich von Draco ausziehen ließ. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, so ganz unbekleidet neben ihm zu liegen, denn trotz der Stunden, die sie in Malfoy Manor auf seinem Bett kuschelnd verbracht hatten, war er ihr immer noch irgendwie fremd. Er war nervös, aber diese Nervosität äußerte sich nicht daran, dass er irgendetwas überstürzte oder ununterbrochen redete, sondern durch seine Bedachtsamkeit. Alles geschah sehr langsam und zwischenzeitlich wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, dass er etwas sagen würde. Oder sich beeilte. Nicht, dass sie es hinter sich haben wollte, aber sie kam sich immer noch so vor wie jemand, der auf einer Grenze lief und dabei peinlich genau einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Sie war eine Seiltänzerin – und es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich auf das Netz namens Draco Malfoy verließ, das sie auffangen konnte. Es dauerte, aber irgendwann fiel sie dann doch._  
  
„Meine Fresse, diese bildhafte Sprache ist ja schrecklich… so verworren. So subtil bist du doch sonst gar nicht.“  
  
„Es ist kein Porno okay? Und ich liefere dir hier bestimmt keine expliziten Umschreibungen, die brauchst du wirklich nicht.“ Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und klopfte mit ihren Fingerknöcheln ganz leicht gegen seine Stirn. Als würde sie bei seinem Gehirn anklopfen. „Das hast du doch alles hier oben.“  
  
„Ich meine ja nur, von meiner Seite aus muss das hier nicht unbedingt jugendfrei bleiben.“  
  
„Oh doch, das muss es.“  
  
„Ist er denn gut?“  
  
„Es ist ein Traum, Ron. Im Traum kann man keinen Orgasmus haben oder so.“ Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen und sie musste ja direkt zugeben, dass man das so pauschal nun auch nicht wirklich sagen konnte. „Na gut, also kann man schon, aber man schläft dann ja und bekommt es dementsprechend nicht wirklich mit? Also es ist auf jeden Fall nicht dasselbe wie wenn man wach ist.“   
  
„Ja, und? Normalerweise erinnert man sich auch nicht an ganze Dialoge, die man sich erträumt, aber das ist bei dir scheinbar drin, also hätte es ja auch sein können, dass deine Erinnerungen an nonverbale Interaktionen genauso präzise sind.“  
  
„Sind sie nicht – und ich schüttele mir für dich jetzt bestimmt nichts aus dem Ärmel. Ich kann dir gerne ein paar meiner Romane mit erotischen Passagen raussuchen, an denen sich mein Unterbewusstsein mutmaßlich vergriffen hat.“  
  
„Auf das Angebot werde ich zurückkommen.“  
  
„Wirklich, du willst freiwillig ganze Bücher lesen?“  
  
„Passagen. Und du kannst mir ja auch vorlesen, das wäre doch auch mal was?“   
  
„Du bist unmöglich.“  
  
„Aber du! Aber du! Baust hier stundenlang was auf und dann bekomme ich nicht mal ein paar schmutzige Details. Du hättest mir zumindest sagen können, wie klein Traum-Malfoys Schwanz ist.“  
  
„Nicht klein.“  
  
„Ha!“  
  
„Zufrieden?“  
  
„Es wird, es wird.“


	12. mad woman

  
mad woman  
  
 **The master of spin  
Has a couple side flings  
Good wives always know  
She should be mad  
Should be scathing like me**

  
  
_Hermine war sich unsicher, ob es an der fremden Umgebung lag oder daran, dass sie nicht zum ersten Mal in Draco Malfoys Armen aufwachte, doch sie fühlte sich gut. Um Längen besser als erwartet. Malfoy Manor, der Fuchsbau und die Realität waren sehr weit weg, da war nur Draco, der im Halbschlaf vor sich hinmurmelte und einen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen sah er wie ein Fremder aus. Im Schlaf waren seine Gesichtszüge ganz weich und irgendwie kindlicher. Er sah jünger aus. Und glücklicher.  
  
Ohne ihn zu wecken, stand Hermine auf und ging über den Flur ins Badezimmer. Sie streifte das T-Shirt ab, das sie gestern Abend irgendwann noch übergezogen hatte, weil es doch gar nicht mehr so warm gewesen war. Es gehörte Draco und sie kam sich wie ein furchtbares Klischee vor, als sie ihre Nase in dem Stoff vergrub. Doch es roch nur nach ihr selbst, nach Schlaf und irgendwie auch nach Vanille.   
  
Sie entschied sich gegen die Dusche und für die Badewanne. Die Vorstellung, komplett im warmen Wasser zu versinken, mit dem Kopf unterzutauchen und nichts sehen oder hören zu können, war sehr verlockend. Sie rechnete nämlich immer noch damit, dass sie der Schlag traf und sie realisierte, was sie getan hatte. Dass sie ihr Leben ruinierte.  
  
Das Wasser war ein bisschen zu heiß und ihre Haut war nach kurzer Zeit schon gerötet und aufgeweicht, aber sie genoss es irgendwie, auch wenn sie sich ein bisschen so fühlte, als wäre sie nicht in einer Badewanne, sondern am Grund eines Teekessels. Als sie entschied, dass es genug war und sie nicht aus Trägheit einen Kreislaufkollaps riskieren wollte, und sich aufsetzte, hörte sie auf einmal Stimmen. Gedämpftes Murmeln. Zweistimmig. Ihre Ohren waren voller Wasser und sie schüttelte wie wild den Kopf, um etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern. Als es nicht besser wurde, erhob sie sich aus dem warmen Wasser, wickelte sich hastig in ein Handtuch ein und tappte zur Badezimmertür. Endlich konnte sie etwas besser hören. Es war definitiv nicht Draco, der mit sich selbst sprach. Sie vernahm eine weibliche Stimme, die ihr unangenehm vertraut war und die sie trotzdem nicht gleich zuordnen konnte.  
  
„Warum bist du abgehauen?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht abgehauen, ich wollte einfach mal ein paar Tage für mich haben.“  
  
„Urplötzlich? Ich dachte, du wolltest die große, weite Welt erobern? Warum bist du nicht in irgendeiner Apotheke und spielst dich als seriöser Verwalter deines Erbes auf? Warum kneifst du?“  
  
„Ich kneife nicht, ich nehme mir bloß eine Auszeit. Sommerferien, das Konzept kennst du doch auch.“  
  
„Kein Grund, sich hier direkt so aggressiv zu geben… bist du nicht ausgeschlafen?“ Kichern. Ein schreckliches, mädchenhaftes Kichern. „Oh, das ist aber ein hübscher Pullover. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Lila deine neue Lieblingsfarbe ist… du bist nicht alleine hier, oder?“ Ein weniger mädchenhaftes, sondern fast schon triumphales Kichern. „Es hätte auch nicht zu dir gepasst, dich ganz alleine an so einem traumhaften Ort zu verkriechen… wo ist sie? Pudert sie ihre hübsche Nase? Oder steht sie in der Küche und bereitet ganz vorbildlich ein Frühstück im Bett für dich vor? Gott, ich hätte durch die Haustür kommen sollen…“  
  
„Pansy, ich will, dass du gehst. Das hier ist… du übertrittst hier Grenzen, die nicht zum Übertreten gemacht sind. Mal wieder.“  
  
„Ach komm schon, sei nicht so streng mit mir… ich will unsere perfekte, kleine Ehefrau doch nur in Aktion erleben.“   
  
Sie konnte das schmollende Gesicht von Pansy Parkinson vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen und plötzlich war ihr fürchterlich übel. Ihr war gar nicht mehr warm und sie wünschte, sie wäre im Wasser geblieben. Dann hätte sie kein Wort gehört. Womöglich verschwand Pansy gleich wieder und es gab keinen Grund, je wieder an dieses Mädchen zu denken oder von ihr zu sprechen? Draco würde es jawohl schaffen, seine sogenannte beste Freundin loszuwerden. Das war ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt an Durchsetzungsvermögen._  
  
„Na ja.“ Ron nickte abwägend. „So furchtbar willensstark fand ich Malfoy hier nicht… und überhaupt, das ist hier schon wieder so wenig idyllisch… du gönnst dir echt gar nichts, oder? Keine Flitterwochen oder so, nein, eine Woche, dann zack, Nebenhandlung, neue Katastrophe. Egal… weitermachen.“ Er klatschte zweimal auffordernd in die Hände und sie entschied, sich an dieser Stelle nicht auf eine Diskussion einzulassen.  
  
 _„Pansy. Ich will, dass du gehst. Sofort.“  
  
„Du bist so ein Spielverderber.“  
  
„Pansy!“  
  
„Und ein lausiger Gastgeber. Du könntest mir wenigstens eine Tasse Kaffee anbieten. Ich bin schließlich weit gereist.“  
  
„Kaffee steht nicht zur Diskussion… wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Und wie bist du… will ich das überhaupt wissen?“  
  
„Du hast vergessen, mir meine Lieblingsstrickjacke mitzubringen. Schon wieder. Und weil ich heute Abend mit Theo verabredet bin und diese Jacke fester Bestandteil meiner Abendplanung war, habe ich gedacht, ich hole sie mir ab. Deine Mutter war so freundlich, mich in dein Zimmer zu lassen – und mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass du verreist bist. Und da war ich natürlich neugierig, mehr über deine spontanen Urlaubspläne zu erfahren! Es ist immerhin noch gar nicht so lange her, dass wir zuletzt miteinander gesprochen haben und von einem Urlaub war da einfach mal so gar nicht die Rede.“  
  
„Du bist ein Kontrollfreak – ich muss dir doch nicht alles erzählen, was in meinem Leben passiert!“  
  
„Tust du normalerweise aber! Wenigstens die wichtigen Sachen… aber wenn sie dich jetzt schon zum Geheimniskrämer macht… puh, dann solltest du dir echt überlegen, ob das hier deine allerbeste Idee ist. Ich meine, ich kann ja voll verstehen, dass ihr es nicht gleich an die große Glocke hängen wollt, immerhin ist sie ja keine ganz angemessene Freundin für dich… noch nicht, aber na ja… wenn du sie hierherbringst, dann braucht das Ganze ja vielleicht doch nicht seine Zeit?“  
  
„Du gehst. Jetzt. Bitte, ich… du sorgst hier nur für Ärger.“ Stille. Niemand sagte etwas und Hermine hörte ihr eigenes Herz ganz lächerlich schnell und laut schlagen. „Du willst mir das hier doch nicht kaputtmachen, oder?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht!“  
  
„Dann geh. Bitte.“  
  
„Ist ja schon gut… aber ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Reisebericht. Gelegentlich.“  
  
„Bekommst du… irgendwann.“  
  
„Na wunderbar. Dann darfst du jetzt anfangen zu verdrängen, dass ich überhaupt hier gewesen bin.“  
  
„Werde ich.“  
  
„Du kannst sie ja mal schön von mir grüßen.“  
  
„Sicher nicht, Pansy.“  
  
„Lächeln. Immer weiterlächeln, Schatz.“   
  
Ein Knall. Pansy Parkinson disapparierte und Hermine wusste, dass hier irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. _  
  
„Ach, da bist du ja mal wieder von der ganz schnellen Truppe! Da kann man doch dran fühlen, das hier stinkt doch zum Himmel!“ Sie setzte sich auf, denn langsam konnte sie den Druck ihrer Blase nicht mehr ignorieren. Ron starrte sie anklagend an. „Wo willst du hin?“   
  
„Zur Toilette?“  
  
„Jetzt?“  
  
„Ja, jetzt.“  
  
„Wenn du meinst, dass Kunstpausen einen ordentlichen Spannungsbogen ersetzen… dann triffst du voll ins Schwarze.“  
  
„Das ist keine „Kunstpause“, sondern ganz im Gegenteil ein sehr natürliches Bedürfnis.“  
  
„Jaja, weniger quatschen, du natürliches Bedürfnis. Dann geh auch, sonst komm ich mit.“  
  
„Wag es nicht!“   
  
Zügig verließ Hermine das Schlafzimmer. Im Flur erhaschte sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Zwanzig nach vier. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, wie verdammt wach sie zu dieser unmöglichen Uhrzeit war. Als sie dem Rauschen der Klospülung lauschte und das Gefühl von kaltem Wasser, das über ihre Hände und Unterarme lief, genoss, hörte sie Rons Stimme, der nach ihr rief. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn ab, löschte das Licht und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ron sah gekränkt aus und begutachtete die kleinen Wassertropfen, die den Weg von ihren Fingerspitzen Richtung Teppichboden fanden.  
  
„Dass du dir in so einem Moment stundenlang die Hände waschen musst. Dass du dir überhaupt jedes Mal die Hände waschen musst.“  
  
„Das ist ein ganz normales Hygienebewusstsein.“  
  
„Zwanghaft, bisschen zwanghaft ist das.“  
  
„Finde ich nicht. Ich finde das normal. Ich will wenigstens hoffen, dass sich die Menschen, denen ich im Ministerium den lieben, langen Tag die Hände schüttele, die Finger gewaschen haben, nachdem sie ihren Intimbereich berührt haben.“  
  
„Ihren Intimbereich… manchmal bist du echt unmöglich.“  
  
„Und du bist manchmal mehr Schwein als Mensch.“ Ron hielt den Mund geschlossen und hob stattdessen die Bettdecke, sodass sie darunter schlüpfen konnte.  
  
„Keine Grundsatzdiskussion jetzt. Morgen gerne wieder, aber nicht jetzt.“  
  
 _Es war eigentlich nicht der Moment, um eine Diskussion über etwas so Grundsätzliches wie Pansy Parkinson oder die Wahrheit zu beginnen, aber Hermine fand keine Ruhe. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer, umklammerten beide ihre Kaffeetassen und ignorierten die Krümel auf dem Polster. Sie schwiegen und es war zwar nicht unbedingt ein peinliches, aber doch ein forciertes Schweigen. Niemand wollte den Anfang machen. Niemand wollte den Augenblick ruinieren, aber es gab eigentlich keinen richtigen, ruinierenswerten Augenblick, sondern nur die Stille.  
  
„Du hast sie gehört, oder?“   
  
„Ja.“ Sie rutschte tiefer in das Polster und legte ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß ab. Sicherlich wäre es klug und sinnvoll, ihm in die Augen sehen zu wollen, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie anlügen würde. Und wenn doch, dann würde sie es auch so bemerken. Anhand seiner Stimme oder seiner Atmung. „Ich habe sie gehört, allerdings habe ich eigentlich kein Wort verstanden. Ich meine, du hast gesagt, dass du Pansy nicht von mir erzählt hast. Von wem hat sie also gesprochen?  
  
„Astoria.“   
  
Astoria Greengrass. Das Geburtstagskind. Der Name war ein halbes Jahr lang überhaupt nicht und in dieser Woche gleich zweimal gefallen. Das sollte ihr zu denken geben. Es gab ihr zu denken.   
  
„Was ist denn mit dir und Astoria?“   
  
„Gar nichts.“ Hastig. Er sprach sehr hastig. Er log nicht, aber er war nervös. Vielleicht wegen ihr, vielleicht aber auch wegen Astoria Greengrass. „An ihrem Geburtstag… nachdem Daphne und sie dann gegangen sind, hat Pansy sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass ich ein Auge auf sie geworfen hätte. Wir haben uns bloß unterhalten, zum ersten Mal überhaupt so richtig und ich war positiv überrascht davon, wie leicht man mit ihr reden kann. Und wenn so was ist, dann kann Pansy natürlich keinen Stein auf dem anderen lassen. Normalerweise widerspreche ich ihr, wenn sie mir auf der Schiene ankommt, aber ich dachte… es klingt so bescheuert, aber ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht sogar gut, wenn sie denken würde, dass ich auf Astoria stehe. Dann wäre es leichter zu erklären, warum ich nicht mehr will, dass sie unangekündigt bei mir reinschneit. Oder warum ich nicht immer Zeit und Lust habe, sie zu sehen, wenn sie eine ihrer Eulen überfallartig auf mich loslässt. Ich dachte einfach, es wäre praktisch… um dich öfter sehen zu können. Es war blöd.“  
  
„Aber praktisch. Sonst wäre Pansy wohl nicht einfach so gegangen und dann hätten wir uns erklären müssen.“ Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihn zerknirscht anzulächeln. „Eigentlich war das ziemlich geschickt von dir. Fast klug.“  
  
„Geht so… Verzweiflung war das, kein echter Geistesblitz.“  
  
„So entstehen manchmal die besten Ideen… aber wow, also wenn ich Astoria Greengrass wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt irgendwie beleidigt. Also nicht, dass ich gedacht hätte, dass Parkinson in der Regel ein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt, aber was hat sie gegen Astoria? Dass sie mich nicht leiden kann, das ist ja irgendwie gesetzt, aber was gibt es an einer Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw zu beanstanden?“  
  
„Nichts. Sie hat doch nicht schlecht über sie geredet?“  
  
„Oh Draco, wo warst du denn mit deinen Ohren? Sie hat sie eine perfekte, kleine Ehefrau genannt – und das war ganz sicher nicht als Kompliment gemeint!“  
  
„Aber auch nicht als formvollendete Beleidigung… eine kleine Spitze war das vielleicht.“  
  
„Auslegungssache, einigen wir uns darauf, dass es eine Frage der Auslegung ist. Ich wäre beleidigt, wenn mich jemand so nennen würde. Astoria Greengrass vielleicht nicht, aber… na ja, ist trotzdem irgendwie gemein.“  
  
„Es stimmt aber.“  
  
„Es stimmt?“  
  
„Astoria ist sehr fürsorglich. Und eine sehr gute Gastgeberin. Sie hat ihren Geburtstag zwar nicht wirklich gefeiert und sie ist bei Pansy zu Besuch gewesen, aber trotzdem hat sie sich darum gekümmert, dass immer alle etwas zu trinken haben und einen Kuchen mitgebracht. Einen selbstgebackenen Kuchen. Und wann immer irgendjemand ohne Ansprache in der Ecke saß, hat sie sich darum bemüht, freundliche Konversation zu betreiben.“  
  
„Also hast du ohne Ansprache in der Ecke gehockt?“  
  
„Ach, Quatsch, ich meine Gregory. Er bringt sich von selbst nicht unbedingt immer so ins Gespräch mit ein und ist eh immer ein bisschen hilflos, wenn mehr als zwei Menschen gleichzeitig reden, aber Astoria hat ein Auge auf ihn gehabt und immer dafür gesorgt, dass er sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlt und auch mal was sagt. Das war irgendwie ja… süß von ihr? Sie hat irgendwie eine süße Art, also sie ist wirklich lieb und nett und immer sehr bemüht um alles und jeden. Man kann sich problemlos vorstellen, wie sie ein Weihnachtsessen für ihre Familie kocht, ihre Kinder in den Schlaf singt und so was. Sie ist ein sehr… mütterlicher Typ. Jetzt schon.“  
  
„Oh… wow. So hätte ich sie jetzt gar nicht eingeschätzt.“  
  
„Kennst du sie?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Sie war im letzten Jahr bei den Abendessen von Slughorn dabei, aber wir saßen nie nebeneinander oder so. Und ich fand es jetzt auch nicht so furchtbar spannend, was sie über ihre Familie zu erzählen hatte… ehrlich gesagt fand ich sie wohl ein bisschen langweilig.“ Nun ärgerte sie sich, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn er rutschte auf dem Sofa herum. Als würde er mit sich hadern. Als würde er ihr gerne widersprechen. Als würde er doch lieber den Mund halten.   
  
„Ich kann nachvollziehen, warum man Astoria auf den ersten Blick langweilig finden kann.“  
  
„Aber?“ Er würde nichts sagen, sie wusste es einfach, sie fühlte es. Deswegen setzte sie sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Aber du findest sie nicht langweilig? Du magst sie?“  
  
„Schon. Ich finde aber auch, dass schlichte Nettigkeit unterschätzt wird.“  
  
„Okay. Das ergibt wohl Sinn.“ Wenn man so viele Erwachsene mit gespaltenen Zungen kannte und Eltern hatte, die sich jeden Tag stritten, wie ein Uhrwerk, dann konnte man schon mal den friedlicheren Zeitgenossen verfallen. Das verstand sie. Die Einstellung erinnerte sie genau genommen sogar ein bisschen an Ginny, die Harrys ruhige Art mochte, denn wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Harry ständig in unmögliche und lebensgefährliche Situationen geriet, dann war er eigentlich ein relativ unaufgeregter Mensch. „Und wenn ich nicht wäre?“  
  
„Wenn du was nicht wärst?“  
  
„Wenn ich nicht hier wäre. Wenn wir in diesem Jahr noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hätten. Wäre Astoria Greengrass dann an meiner Stelle?“  
  
„Quatsch.“  
  
„Wieso ist das Quatsch?“  
  
„Astoria ist gerade 16 geworden.“  
  
„Und du stehst kurz vor der Pensionierung?“   
  
„Ja, das jetzt nicht gerade, aber ich würde keine Freundin haben wollen, die noch zwei Jahre in Hogwarts vor sich hat. Ich meine, das ist doch scheiße, wenn man sich nie sehen kann. Scheiße für mich – und noch viel schlimmer wäre es für sie, weil sie dann zwei Jahre mit potenziellen Hogsmeade-Dates und allem über den Haufen wirft. Ich meine, es kriegt ja nicht jeder eine Sondergenehmigung von seiner Hauslehrerin.“  
  
„Habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich von Professor McGonagall eine Erlaubnis bekommen habe?“  
  
„Nein, aber das war offensichtlich… du warst am Wochenende so selten in der Bibliothek. Ich hab ein paar Mal sogar Blaise vorgeschickt, weil ich nicht mit dir und dem Koboldstein-Club in intimer Atmosphäre im Lesesaal sitzen wollte.“  
  
„Das hast du mir ja noch gar nicht erzählt!“  
  
„Gibt auch gar keinen Grund, das breitzutreten.“  
  
„Ich finde es niedlich.“  
  
„Oh… wunderbar, niedlich wollte ich schon immer mal sein.“_  
  
Hermine unterbrach sich, denn sie hatte längst mit einem Einwurf von Ron gerechnet, doch er lag friedlich neben ihr. Mit geschlossenen Augen.   
  
„Schläfst du?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Seine Augenlider zuckten kurz, doch er blinzelte nicht. „Ich höre dir zu.“  
  
„Und es ist dir nicht zu viel Geschwafel?“  
  
„Nee, ich finde die Konstruktion spannend. Und so langsam will ich wissen, wohin das führen soll. Ich meine… jetzt ist der Gnom in den Kessel gefallen. Das hier hätte das Happy End sein können.“ Hier könnte ihre Werbung stehen. „Aber aus irgendeinem Grund geht es ja noch weiter. Du führst Pansy Parkinson nochmal richtig als Figur ein, diese Astoria wird aufgebaut… ich bin neugierig, was du da draus machen willst. Wo das alles enden soll.“  
  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
  
„Für mich und meine mangelhaften Kenntnisse an vergleichbarer Lektüre nicht. Du überschätzt meine Lesekompetenz, Hermine.“   
  
„Du kannst lesen. Du kannst denken. Und immer, wenn wir was im Fernsehen gucken, errätst du vor mir, wer der Mörder ist! Oder wer eine Affäre hat.“  
  
„Weil ich nicht so kompliziert wie du denke. Fernsehen ist von normalschlauen Leuten gemacht und nicht von Menschen wie dir, die dreimal um jede Ecke denken. Aber wenn du einen Krimi schreiben würdest, dann würde ich locker bis zur letzten Seite brauchen, um irgendeinen richtigen Verdacht zu haben.“  
  
„Du überschätzt mich.“  
  
„Glaub ich nicht.“  
  
 _„Du überschätzt mich.“ Skeptisch begutachtete Hermine den Besen in ihrer Hand, den Draco wortwörtlich aus einer Besenkammer herausgeholt hatte. „Gibt es nicht so etwas wie einen TÜV für Besen? Ich meine, was denkst du, wann hier zum letzten Mal jemand draufgesessen hat?“_  
  
 _„Irgendwann in den Achtzigern, würde ich tippen.“_  
  
 _„Ja, das würde ich auch tippen – und genau deswegen werde ich mich da sicher nicht draufsetzen, um in aller Seelenruhe im See zu ertrinken.“_  
  
 _„Ich würde dich doch nicht ertrinken lassen… außerdem ist das ein alter Nimbus, das ist Qualität!“ Der Besen in seiner eigenen Hand sieht ähnlich alt aus und wirkt vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen abgenutzter, doch er scheint keine Bedenken dabei zu haben, sein Leben einem Stück Holz und etwas gebrochenem Reisig anzuvertrauen. „Wo ist dein Mut zum Risiko?“_  
  
 _„Nicht hier. Wieso müssen wir hier jetzt ein Experiment draus machen? Nur weil ich Sex mit dir hatte, bin ich noch lange nicht lebensmüde.“_  
  
 _„Vielen Dank für die Blumen – und ich dachte schon, du versteckst deine suizidalen Tendenzen bloß gut hinter deinem hübschen Gesicht.“ Es war vielleicht das erste Mal überhaupt, dass er so eine Äußerung über ihr Gesicht vornahm oder sie irgendwie hübsch nannte. Und es bedeutete ihr viel zu viel. „Also, was ist? Stehen wir hier oder fliegen wir?“_  
  
 _„Warum können wir keinen normalen Spaziergang machen?“_  
  
 _„Weil das langweilig ist.“_  
  
 _„Du findest Spaziergänge langweilig? Soll das ein Witz sein?“_  
  
 _„Nein… das jetzt auch nicht, aber was kann ein bisschen Abwechslung schaden?“_  
  
 _„Ach, ich weiß nicht, ich könnte mir den Hals brechen.“_  
  
 _„Du stellst dich wirklich ein bisschen an…“_  
  
 _„Ja und?“_  
  
 _„Ich habe einen Vorschlag.“ Er breitete die Arme aus und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das wohl irgendwie vertrauenerweckend wirken sollte. „Wir fliegen zusammen. Ich mag nicht so ein perfekter Sucher wie Potter sein, aber ich kann ganz passabel fliegen. Und wenn irgendetwas schief geht, dann kannst du mir die Schuld geben, das wäre doch auch mal wieder schön, oder? Ist das kein verlockendes Angebot?“_  
  
 _„Ich soll dir also mein Leben anvertrauen?“_  
  
 _„Du wirst schon nicht sterben. Im schlimmsten Fall wirst du nass und fängst dir einen Schnupfen ein.“_  
  
 _„Na gut.“ Niemand sollte ihr nachsagen können, dass sie ein Feigling war. Sie mochte keine Besen, das war kein Geheimnis, aber wenn sie mal ganz logisch darüber nachdachte, dann war es vermutlich viel sicherer, als auf einem Thestral, einem Hippogreif oder einem Drachen zu reiten. Trotzdem waren ihr Wesen, die offensichtlich einen Verstand hatten, weniger suspekt als ein Stück Holz, das keine Augen und kein Gehirn hatte. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir nicht einfach kuscheln können. Ich habe nicht für einen Aktiv-Urlaub unterschrieben.“ Sie ließ den fremden Besen fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. Er musste sich ganz offensichtlich ein Lachen verkneifen und ihr war ja selber bewusst, dass sie vermutlich aussah wie eine bockige Achtjährige._  
  
 _„Augen zu und durch?“_  
  
 _„Nicht gerade mein Mantra.“_   
  
Ron musste sich, genau wie der Traum-Draco, sichtlich zusammenreißen, um sie und ihr Unterbewusstsein nicht auszulachen. Es war sicherlich Jahre her, seitdem er sich zum letzten Mal aktiv darüber lustig gemacht hatte, dass sie an so einer „simplen“ Form der Magie scheiterte. Fliegen nein, komplizierte Bannzauber ja. In Rons Welt war es absolut selbstverständlich, dass man einem Stück Holz sein Leben anvertrauen konnte – und auch, wenn sie sich einbildete, dass Ron und sie mittlerweile doch in derselben Welt lebten und sehr viel miteinander teilten, war das eine Lebenseinstellung, die sie nie übernehmen würde.  
  
„Bitte sprich weiter.“  
  
„Du lachst.“  
  
„Ich lache nicht… es ist nur… es ist schon irgendwie bezeichnend, dass du deine Flugangst sogar in einen Anti-Albtraum integrierst.“  
  
„Meinst du, ein Mitternachtsflug mit Draco Malfoy ist nicht exakt der Stoff, aus dem meine Albträume gemacht sind?“  
  
„Na ja, bisher geht es doch ganz harmonisch zu… also bitte, ich bin bereit für ausschweifende Romantik und eine Reise der Liebenden zum Mond und zurück.“   
  
„So witzig ist das gar nicht, Ronald!“ Er nickte beschwichtigend und verbarg sein Grinsen unter der Bettdecke. „Also ja, wir fliegen zusammen, es ist scheißekalt und mich kostet es fünf Jahre meines Lebens, aber es ist auch unsagbar romantisch und ich hab nicht nur vor Angst weiche Knie. So läuft das. Der See ist bei Nacht wunderschön und es ist… es ist wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Ein Traum eben.“  
  
„Und dann?“  
  
„Dann landen wir am Ufer des Sees, wo laut deiner geographischen Kenntnisse grüner Rasen sein müsste, aber in meinem Traum ist da heller, weißer Sand, der nicht klamm und feucht, sondern von der Nachmittagssonne sogar noch ein bisschen gewärmt ist. Wir sitzen dort und wir schlafen wieder miteinander und spätestens da merkt man wirklich, dass es nicht real ist, weil der Sand überhaupt nicht störend ist.“  
  
„Und ich schätze, ich kriege immer noch keine Details?“  
  
„Es gibt keine nennenswerten Details, es ist… also es ist wirklich nicht sehr fantasievoll. Das sind Szenen wie aus dem Baukasten für einen Erotikroman.“ Ron warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und eigentlich spielte es auch keine Rolle mehr, wie viel sie noch preisgab. Das Schiff sank, da konnte sie auch von Bord springen, nasse Füße bekam sie so oder so. „Es ist realistisch, aber gleichzeitig unrealistisch. Er ist viel zu geschickt, viel zu fokussiert und er hält auch viel zu lange durch, wenn man bedenkt, dass es sein zweites Mal sein soll. Außerdem weiß er ziemlich genau, was er tun muss.“  
  
„Soll das heißen, unser zweites Mal war schlecht?“ Er klang nicht ernsthaft beleidigt oder gekränkt, aber vermutlich war es trotzdem keine rhetorische Frage.  
  
„Nein, aber es war realistisch. Und wir haben vorher schon so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, wir kannten uns so viel besser und wir haben wirklich darüber geredet. In diesem Traum bin ich kein Kontrollfreak und so etwas wie Feedback oder Kommunikation gibt es nicht. Es gibt auch keine blauen Flecken und niemand schwitzt.“  
  
„Interessant… also die Traum-Unterhaltungen sind realistischer als der Traum-Sex?“  
  
„Könnte man so sagen.“   
  
„Wirklich interessant… und irgendwie beruhigend, oder findest du es nicht beruhigend? Debatten und kleine Grundsatzdiskussionen mit Malfoy kriegt dein Unterbewusstsein also irgendwie ziemlich akkurat hin, was ja auch Sinn ergibt, immerhin weißt du, wie er redet – auch wenn du ihn hier schon sehr weichgespült und bearbeitet hast, aber na ja, du weißt, wie seine Stimme klingt und du kennst sein Gesicht und alles. Du weißt aber offenbar nicht, wie es ist, mit ihm zu schlafen und deswegen bedienst du dich an irgendwelchen Hochglanzszenen aus Romanen – ergo, das sind keine Erinnerungen, sondern Fantasien. Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber… Fall gelöst, oder?“  
  
„Ja… irgendwie hast du Recht, aber… es fühlt sich trotzdem so echt an.“  
  
„Ja, das Drumherum vielleicht, aber die Kernszenen nicht.“   
  
„Verdammt, es geht in den Träumen ja nicht nur darum, dass ich von Malfoy gefickt werden will!“  
  
„Wow, wow, wow, jetzt mal langsamen mit der deftigen Ausdrucksweise!“ Er setzte sich auf, nahm ihre zitternde Hand und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wo kam das denn jetzt her?“  
  
„Ich verliere die Nerven, das ist… das ist alles so anstrengend. Und ich hasse das.“  
  
„Du verlierst nicht die Nerven, es ist doch alles in Ordnung.“ Er malte lustige Kreise mit Gesichtern, Smileys, auf ihren Rücken. „Wir machen jetzt eine kleine Pause, ich koche uns einen Tee und dann machen wir ganz entspannt weiter und kommen langsam zum Ende, okay?“  
  
„Tee, du willst Tee kochen? Jetzt?“  
  
„Immer nur Wasser zu trinken, das ist auch nicht gesund. Manchmal muss es was Stärkeres sein.“  
  
„Was Stärkeres?“ Sie war ein Echo und er grinste.   
  
„Keine Sorge, nicht stärker als Pfefferminz, Zuckerschnute.“  
  
Der unerwartet üble Kosename warf sie vollkommen aus der Bahn – genau wie der Kuss, der in ihrem Mundwinkel landete – und deswegen sah sie ihm nur mit großen Augen nach, wie er in die Küche ging. Bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster kam es ihr so vor, als wäre die Nacht gar nicht mehr so dunkel wie sie sein sollte. Aber das konnte unmöglich schon die Morgendämmerung sein.


	13. epiphany

epiphany

  
  


**Only twenty minutes to sleep**   
**But you dream of some epiphany**   
**Just one single glimpse of relief**   
**To make some sense of what you've seen**

  
  
Ganz ruhig blieb Hermine auf ihrem Bett sitzen, als schließlich ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen ohne Untersetzer in das Schlafzimmer flog. Zwischen den Tassen lag eine aufgerissene Tüte Zuckermäuse und eine geschlossen Packung mit Crackern, die Hermine erst vor zwei Tagen gekauft hatte. Sobald das Tablett sicher vor ihr gelandet war, erschien auch Ron und präsentierte ihr eines der Kissen, die normalerweise im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa lagen. Er stopfte das Kissen zwischen sie und die Lehne an der Kopfseite des Bettes, sodass sie bequem aufrecht sitzen konnte.   
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Nichts zu danken. Wenn ich mitansehen muss, wie du freihändig und halb im Liegen im Bett isst, dann bricht für mich eine Welt zusammen.“ Sie wollte nach der Tasse greifen, doch er schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Noch drei Minuten ziehen lassen.“  
  
„Ach, das ist doch wirklich egal.“  
  
„Das ist doch wirklich egal? Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen, Tee ist etwas zutiefst Zeremonielles und wer überhastet Tee trinkt, der hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.“  
  
„Ein beabsichtigter Wortwitz?“  
  
„Von George geklaut. Nicht sein bester, aber schon okay.“  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Bruder so ein ernsthafter Teetrinker ist.“ Mittlerweile wussten sie zwar alle, dass George auch seine ernsthaften Momente hatte, doch Hermine musste sich wirklich anstrengen, um sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie ihn zuletzt mit einer Teetasse in der Hand gesehen hatte. Eigentlich war er eher der Typ für Kaffee.  
  
„Oh, ist er. Manchmal. Aber hilft dir das, wenn wir über Georges Trinkgewohnheiten sprechen?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich will ich nur schlafen.“  
  
„Dann schlafen wir.“  
  
„Aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht einschlafen, das weiß ich genau. Jetzt hab ich schon so viel gesagt, jetzt muss ich den Rest auch noch loswerden… es ist auch gar nicht mehr viel. Also wir sind mit dem Mittelteil schon ein gutes Stück durch.“  
  
„Okay… dann… sparen wir jetzt an den Details und ziehen das ganz sachlich bis zum Ende durch?“ Rons Stimme veränderte sich immer ein bisschen, wenn er meinte, einen Schlachtplan entworfen zu haben und sie mochte diesen Tonfall. Er klang dann immer viel erwachsener als er eigentlich war. Natürlich, sie waren erwachsen und Ron gehörte die Hälfte eines Scherzartikelimperiums, aber manchmal vergaß sie trotzdem, dass er nicht mehr 16 war und sich darauf verließ, dass sie seine Hausaufgaben managte.   
  
_Wenn ihr jemand vor zwei Jahren erzählt hätte, dass sie eines Tages nackt neben Draco Malfoy liegen und sich dabei irgendwie gut und sicher fühlen würde, dann hätte sie ihren Hausaufgabenkalender aufgegessen. An einem Stück. Sie wusste, dass die Situation immer noch seltsam war, auch wenn es sich nach über einer Woche fast nach Normalität anfühlte, ihn den ganzen Tag über zu sehen, mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu berühren und neben ihm einzuschlafen. Aber es war nicht die Normalität. Es war ein absoluter Ausnahmezustand.  
  
„Das hier ist nicht echt.“ Er war nicht wach, aber er war auch noch nicht eingeschlafen und schreckte auf, als er ihre Stimme hörte.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
  
„Es ist nicht echt. Das hier.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. „Es ist schön und ich bin froh, dass ich bin hier, aber… ich finde es auch ganz schrecklich. Wir können uns nicht für immer hier verstecken. Und wir können nicht zusammen sein. Es kann… es ist real, aber es ist kein Teil der Realität, weißt du, was ich meine?“  
  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst… aber ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass es sich für dich nicht so anfühlt.“ Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sie an. „Wir können das hier vielleicht nicht jeden Tag haben, aber es würde schon gehen. Wenn du studierst, dann hast du Ferien – und freie Wochenenden. Und ich werde auch nicht jeden Tag arbeiten, ich kann mir wahrscheinlich sogar aussuchen, an welchen Tagen ich mein Wochenende haben will.“  
  
„Ich will keine Wochenendaffäre. Oder überhaupt eine Affäre.“  
  
„Und was ist das hier dann?“  
  
„Eine Ausnahmesituation. Urlaub. Urlaub vom echten Leben.“  
  
„Und was willst du?“  
  
„Etwas Echtes.“ Er lachte gequält auf und es war erstaunlich, wie wenig verbittert er klang. Als wäre das hier keine längst und von vorneherein verlorene Schlacht. „Ich weiß, da drehen wir uns im Kreis… wieso lachst du? Das ist doch schrecklich, oder?“  
  
„Geht so. Wir haben uns vor Monaten genauso im Kreis gedreht und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir überhaupt so weit kommen würden – also machen wir eventuell doch Fortschritte? Auch wenn es sich nicht unbedingt so anfühlt?“  
  
„Das sind keine Fortschritte, das sind Fehler. Ich… ich will nicht jammern, weil ich habe mich ja ziemlich bewusst für das hier entschieden, aber ich kann mich selbst gerade so überhaupt nicht leiden. Ich verabscheue mich – und gleichzeitig geht es mir so gut. Und deswegen finde ich mich noch ätzender, obwohl ich mich gar nicht schlecht fühle.“  
  
„Noch so ein Teufelskreis.“  
  
„Ja, mein Sommer besteht gefühlt aus Kreisen.“ Sie seufzte, denn sie ermüdete sich selbst. Sie fand sich anstrengend, unsagbar anstrengend. „Und ich habe mich immer für einen geradlinigen Menschen gehalten, aber doch nicht für einen Kreisel.“  
  
„Du bist kein Kreisel. Und auch kein Teufel.“ Nun seufzte er ebenfalls. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich diese Frage jetzt unbedingt laut aussprechen muss, aber was soll mit Weasley werden? Willst du nichts sagen? Willst du es ihm erzählen? Oder gibt es irgendeinen total naheliegenden Plan C, auf den ich nicht komme?“  
  
„Ich habe weder einen Plan A, noch einen Plan B oder C. Ich will… am liebsten hätte ich einen Zeitumkehrer. Dann könnten wir die Zeit anhalten und diese Woche hier immer und immer wieder erleben.“  
  
„Du willst also die Ewigkeit damit verbringen, mich zu entjungfern? Und einen Schreikrampf zu kriegen, weil du denkst, du würdest jämmerlich ertrinken?“  
  
„Es war eine ziemlich perfekte Woche, okay? Und man kann ja durchaus ein paar Variationen einfügen. Man verliert ja keine Erinnerungen und keine Zeit, wenn man einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt. Wobei… wir müssten immer woanders sein, damit wir unserem vergangenen Selbst nicht über den Weg laufen und das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum unwiederbringlich zerstören… ich weiß nicht, wie viele Häuser hat deine Familie so? Könnte man damit überhaupt ein Jahr füllen?“  
  
„Fragst du mich gerade, ob wir 52 Häuser haben? Für wen hältst du meinen Vater? Den Kaiser von China?“ Es war gar nicht so leicht, in einer halb aufrechten Position mit den Schultern zu zucken, aber sie gab ihr Bestes. „Es sind 51.“  
  
„51?! Machst du Witze?“  
  
„Ja. Natürlich mache ich Witze. Soweit ich weiß, haben wir drei Privatgrundstücke, das hier nicht mitgerechnet. Wenn du allerdings die Apotheken zählst, dann sind es deutlich mehr – aber ich nehme nicht an, dass wir ein Jahr in Apotheken verbringen wollen? Und überhaupt, das ist doch alles schwer hypothetisch, oder?“  
  
„Du machst Witze, ich stelle Hypothesen auf.“  
  
„Wir wären ein Traumpaar.“ Das Wort ließ sie zusammenzucken. Ein Traumpaar. So hatte Ginny sie und Ron mehrmals mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton genannt. Wann immer sie miteinander wegen Kleinigkeiten gestritten hatten. Also eigentlich von der dritten bis zur sechsten Klasse in sehr regelmäßigen Abständen.   
  
„Immerhin weißt du schon, was für eine beschissene Freundin ich bin.“  
  
Er widersprach ihr nicht. Und das sprach für sich._  
  
„Reimen wir jetzt? Das war quasi Rap, die letzten beiden Sätze.“  
  
„Das war nicht absichtlich.“  
  
„Schon klar… so fangen sie alle an, nächstes Jahr hören wir dich im Magischen Rundfunk abends im hippen, funky Abendprogramm für die jüngeren Zuschauer.“  
  
„Hast du gerade wirklich funky gesagt?“ Er schwieg und sie fand zurück zu dem sommerlichen, selbstmitleidigen Tonus.  
  
 _„Du bist ja an sich keine Lügnerin… oder ein schlechter Mensch. Also ich meine, du würdest ja nicht jeden deiner Freunde aus Prinzip betrügen.“  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht bin ich notorisch?“  
  
„Das ist doch jetzt Quatsch, Hermine, also so gut kenne ich dich nun wirklich.“  
  
„Meinst du, du kennst mich besser als Ron?“ Das war eine Frage, die schon an sich ein einziger Tiefschlag war, aber in diesem Kontext haute sie besonders rein. Er schluckte und gab keine Antwort. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? „Also. Ron kennt mich vielleicht besser als irgendwer sonst, neuerdings vermutlich sogar besser als meine Eltern… und meinst du, er könnte sich vorstellen, dass ich gerade hier bin? Wenn ich ihm das erzählen würde, denkst du, er würde mir einfach so glauben? Er würde denken, ich mache einen geschmacklosen Witz.“  
  
„Ich bin also ein geschmackloser Witz und du bist eine notorische Hure?“ Der Ausdruck traf sie und sie wusste, dass sie nicht verstecken konnte, wie sehr er sie damit verletzt hatte. Dabei war es ja nicht mal so, als wüsste sie nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, von ihm beleidigt zu werden. „Vergessen wir, dass ich das jetzt so gesagt habe?“  
  
Sie machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, aber ihre Augen brannten bereits und sie wusste, dass der ultimative Nervenzusammenbruch, auf den sie insgeheim seit Wochen wartete, hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte. Sie legte sich hin und wandte sich von ihm ab, weil sie nicht dabei gesehen werden wollte, wie sie einen Heulkrampf abwehrte. Sie spürte kaum, wie er einen Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog. Er küsste ihre Schulter und streichelte immer wieder beruhigend und gleichmäßig über ihrem Arm, doch er versuchte nicht, sie umzudrehen oder irgendetwas zu sagen. _  
  
„Interessante Konfliktvermeidung. Und noch viel interessantere Auswahl an Schimpfwörtern. Darf ich dazu ein Statement abgeben?“   
  
„Natürlich.“ Dafür waren sie hier.   
  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass es irgendeinen Typen auf der Welt gibt, der auf eine Frau steht und sie in so einer Situation als Hure betiteln würde? Ich meine, das ist so was von nicht clever, selbst wenn es rhetorisch oder sarkastisch oder sonst wie gemeint ist.“   
  
„Spricht da der Frauenversteher Ron Weasley?“  
  
„Ich sag ja nicht, dass es wirklich gar keine Männer gibt, die so was sagen würden oder dass ich nicht einer von diesen Idioten wäre, aber es ist eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ein Draco Malfoy, der ja auch in Wirklichkeit viel ist, aber eigentlich nicht wirklich impulsiv, in so einem Moment so was nicht sagen würde. Das ist zu hundert Prozent weibliches, selbstverurteilendes Unterbewusstsein. Ich meine, jetzt mal losgelöst von dir als Person und von diesem Traum, ich denke, es gibt viel mehr Frauen, die schlecht über Frauen denken als Männer, die schlecht über Frauen denken. Gerade wenn es um so ein Dreieck geht, ich meine… selbst der Traum-Malfoy hat ja eigentlich nie irgendwelche Bedenken, die richtigen Bedenken hat eher dein Traum-Ich. Überhaupt ist es echt unfassbar, wie moralisch du selbst in deinen Träumen bist, das ist… wow, also hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie krass das für dich spricht?“   
  
„Dieser Gedanke fühlt sich verdreht an.“  
  
„Und das kommt von derjenigen, die sich erotische Träume mit moralisch-ethischen Grundsatzdiskussionen verbaut. Mal ehrlich, was denkst du, wie viele Leute sich so eine bittere, hyperrealistische Folter zusammenträumen? Niemand. Ehrlich, niemand.“ Er gestikulierte und das war immer ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er etwas besonders solide verdeutlichen wollte.   
  
„Soll das jetzt eine Überleitung sein? Willst du mir von deinen Nachtstücken erzählen?“  
  
„Nein. Also wirklich nicht. Mein Unterbewusstsein ist nicht so subtil und facettenreich wie deins… aber ich träume ehrlich gesagt echt oft von Essen. Oder von irgendwelchen Scherzartikeln. Oder Spinnen, wenn es Albträume sind. Ganz oft sind da auch irgendwelche Quidditchspiele in Hogwarts, die sich ganz brutal entwickeln. Vor ein paar Wochen hab ich erst von Blaise Zabini geträumt. Er hat einen Klatscher auf mich losgelassen und ich habe mein halbes Gebiss verloren und bin nicht mal in den Krankenflügel gekommen. Ich lag einfach auf dem Boden im Stadion und Lavender hat applaudiert. Du hast auch applaudiert. Das war echt grauenhaft.“ Beim Zuhören hatte sie immer wieder an ihrem Tee genippt, sodass ihr angenehm warm war. Die Luft im Zimmer war allmählich richtiggehend kühl und sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl mit der Tasse in ihren Händen. Sogar eine der Zuckermäuse sah verlockend aus.   
  
„Das könnte man jetzt aber auch analysieren.“  
  
„Klar, könnte man, aber es ist nicht so furchtbar ergiebig. Ich hab große Angst, meine Zähne zu verlieren, bisschen Angst vor Zabini und meine Quidditchkarriere ist eh ein unverarbeitetes Trauma. Außerdem habe ich mal ein halbes Jahr auf eine Rache beziehungsweise Retourkutsche von Lavender gewartet und sie nie bekommen. Wenn du mir nicht letztes Jahr erzählt hättest, wie wir damals eigentlich „Schluss gemacht“ haben, dann wäre das immer noch ein blinder Fleck… ich hab mir da jahrelang den Kopf zerbrochen.“  
  
„Konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, dass dich das so beschäftigt, sonst hätte ich es früher erwähnt. Tut mir leid.“  
  
„Schon gut, das ist ja jetzt eh nicht das Thema. Also Malfoy. Und das Schlagwort Hure. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass dieser Traum ein ganz komisches Resultat irgendwelcher weiblicher Ur-Komplexe ist.“  
  
„Hast du gerade wirklich _weibliche Ur-Komplexe_ gesagt?“  
  
„Ja, ist das denn nicht so? Ist das nicht so ein verkorkster Grundgedanke, den man als Frau eben hat, sobald man einmal schief angeguckt wurde, weil man mit irgendwem ein Date hatte oder mal einen Fehler gemacht hat?“  
  
„Übernimmst du gerade die Verantwortung für meinen sogenannten weiblichen Ur-Komplex?“ Eigentlich wollte sie sich gar nicht so lange an diesem einen Wort aufhalten, aber irgendwie war es auch entspannend, einfach nur Tee zu trinken, nicht an das Haus am See zu denken und sich mit Ron in Spitzfindigkeit zu ergehen.   
  
„Ich? Ich hab dich noch nie als Hure bezeichnet! Nicht mal in meinen allerausfallendsten und übelsten Momente! Das wüsste ich ja wohl!“  
  
„Na ja, du hast das Wort nie verwendet, aber bei gleich zwei weihnachtlichen Feierlichkeiten hast du es geschafft, mir ein blödes Gefühl zu geben. Bei Viktor hast du so getan, als würde ich eine total fragwürdige Entscheidung treffen und nachdem du erstmal nicht glauben wolltest, dass ich überhaupt ein Date haben könnte, warst du total negativ und hast so getan, als wäre ich dumm und leichtgläubig, weil ich auf einen volljährigen Quidditchprofi reinfalle, der mich eh nur ins Bett kriegen oder ausnutzen will, weil er an Harry rankommen will.“  
  
„Okay ja, das war wohl so, aber ich habe dir da definitiv nicht das Gefühl vermitteln wollen, dass ich dich für eine Schlampe halte. Also falls das damals so angekommen ist, dann tut mir das nachträglich natürlich leid, aber in die Richtung hab ich nicht so wirklich gedacht… ich war einfach… ach keine Ahnung, das war ein komischer Abend.“  
  
„Weil du komisch warst, deshalb war es ein komischer Abend… aber gut, das wollte ich jetzt nicht aufwärmen, ist ja eigentlich alles irrelevant. Dann war da aber noch die Weihnachtsparty. Und ich bin die Allererste, die zugibt, dass Cormac McLaggen definitiv unter die Kategorie „absolut fragwürdige Entscheidungen“ fällt, aber… das war auch mein niederer Instinkt. Jedenfalls hab ich mich da auch irgendwie doof gefühlt, ich meine, ja, ich wollte dich ärgern, aber du hast so getan, als wäre es ja klar, dass ich auf einen Typen wie McLaggen abfahren würde. Als könnte ich wirklich auf ihn stehen. Und da hab ich dann echt hinterfragt wie ich auf andere Menschen wirke – und ob so was wirklich zu mir passt. Na ja und von der wunderbaren Paranoia, die dieses Medaillon bei dir verursacht hat, muss ich jetzt nicht auch noch anfangen, oder? Das war auch um Weihnachten rum, ich glaube, ich erkenne ein Muster.“ Sie sprach so schnell, dass sie es nicht schaffte, die angebissene Zuckermaus aufzuessen, sondern das Schaumstofftierchen in ihrer Hand zerdrückte. Ihre Finger klebten bereits aneinander, aber sie war noch nicht ganz fertig. „Ich meine, die bloße Unterstellung, dass Harry und ich etwas miteinander anfangen könnten, während du Feuerholz sammelst, ich meine… ich dachte da eigentlich schon, dass mit uns wäre eine einigermaßen klare Sache, aber dann kam das. Und dieses Ausrasten von dir, das war echt… ich hab in den Tagen danach so verdammt viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und das Schlimmste war, ich habe nicht dem Medaillon, sondern mir die Schuld gegeben. Also da stand der sogenannte Ur-Komplex dann schon in voller Blüte.“   
  
„So hab ich das alles nie betrachtet.“  
  
„Das ist mir jetzt ja auch klar oder sagen wir, ziemlich klar wenigstens, aber trotzdem, wenn du in diesen Träumen einen Ur-Komplex rausfiltern willst, dann gehört dieser Komplex ganz alleine dir. Sonst hab ich mich nämlich in dieser Hinsicht nie von irgendwem bewertet gefühlt.“ Sie lachte auf, obwohl es nicht lustig war. „Sonst hat wohl einfach nie jemand genug gezählt.“  
  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt? Und ich fühle mich gleichzeitig echt beschissen. Das ist jetzt irgendwie eine sehr heftige und sehr unschöne Erkenntnis. Warum haben wir vorher noch nie darüber geredet? Warum sind diese ganzen Gedanken so neu für mich? Ich meine, wir haben diese ganzen Konflikte ja definitiv irgendwann mal durchgekaut, aber da ging es irgendwie immer um meine Unsicherheiten… und nicht um deine.“  
  
„Das sind auch keine Gedanken, die ich unbedingt teilen oder hochhalten möchte. Im Grunde weiß ich ja und wusste auch auf einer rationalen Ebene fast immer, dass du nicht schlecht von mir denkst oder mich für total wahllos hältst, aber… ich weiß nicht, manchmal waren diese Gedanken eben doch da. Manchmal hast du Ginny auch so verurteilt. Aber dann hast du wieder nie ein schlechtes Wort über Mädchen wie Romilda Vane oder Cho Chang verloren… oder über Lavender, bei Lavender schien es eh keine Kritikpunkte geben. Das war vielleicht sogar das Schlimmste in der Zeit, mich hast du jahrelang für jede Kleinigkeit kritisiert oder angegangen, aber bei ihr? Nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Es war dir auch vollkommen egal, dass sie vor dir schon zwei Freunde hatte, das war absolut nicht der Rede wert, aber bei mir war eine Verabredung für den Weihnachtsball monatelang Thema.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das erklären, aber im Nachhinein ergibt die ganze Sache mit Lavender für mich nur noch bedingt viel Sinn. Also wir können das gerne nochmal kleinschrittig und mit allen unangenehmen Details aufwärmen, wenn du das willst… aber ich will mich eigentlich nicht so unbedingt in mein knapp volljähriges Ich hineinversetzen. Ich gefalle mir jetzt deutlich besser.“  
  
„Mir auch.“ Sie steckte sich die Zuckermaus endlich doch noch in den Mund, zog ihre Knie an und sah ihn einfach nur an. „Ich sollte weiterzählen, oder? Sonst komme ich gar nicht mehr zum Ende.“  
  
 _Das Schweigen hatte keinen Anfang und kein Ende genau wie die Nacht selbst. Ab und an versuchte sie, die Sekunden und Minuten zu zählen, die vergingen, doch irgendwann gab sie immer auf, kuschelte sich an ihn und erinnerte sich dann abrupt wieder daran, dass sie gar nicht so glücklich war. Ein vier Buchstaben langer Splitter steckte irgendwo in der Nähe ihres Herzens und sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, ihn herauszuziehen oder von irgendwem entfernen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen.“ Er sprach sehr leise, als wäre er unsicher, ob sie überhaupt noch wach und nicht in ihrer verkrampften, unzufriedenen, aber eben doch liegenden Haltung eingeschlafen war.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht herkommen dürfen.“  
  
„Dann bringe ich dich nach Hause. Jetzt sofort.“  
  
„Jetzt? Bist du verrückt? Es ist mitten in der Nacht.“  
  
„Na und? Es ist ja nicht so, als müssen wir einen Zug kriegen oder wären auf irgendwelche Transportmittel angewiesen.“ Eine bestechend rationale Argumentation – die Argumentation von jemandem, der noch nie einen Bus verpasst oder an einem Bahnhof gewartet hatte.   
  
„Ich kann aber auch nicht mit einem Disapparationsgeräusch in die Tiefschlafphase meiner Eltern platzen. Da müsste ich sehr viel Erklärungsarbeit leisten und das… das packe ich gerade nicht. Außerdem wäre das nur eine überstürzte Entscheidung mehr und irgendwo muss ich auch mal die Grenze ziehen.“  
  
„Dann morgen. Nach dem Frühstück. Falls du es dir nicht wieder anders überlegst.“  
  
„Möchtest du wetten, ob ich es mir nicht anders überlege?“  
  
„Das wäre makaber.“  
  
„Bestimmt überlege ich es mir anders. So bin ich. Wankelmütig.“ Zum Kotzen wankelmütig. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrem Arm und sie wünschte, er würde sie an sich ziehen und sie so fest drücken, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam, doch das tat er nicht. Es kam ihr sogar so vor, als würde er ein Stück von ihr wegrücken.  
  
„Du solltest schlafen. Wir sollten beide schlafen. Und uns morgen in Ruhe und unter dem Einfluss von ein bisschen Koffein unterhalten.“  
  
„Klingt vernünftig.“  
  
„Dann… gute Nacht?“  
  
„Kannst du mir eine Geschichte erzählen?“ Sie musste seine Stimme einfach noch ein bisschen hören. Seine Stimme, die schöne Wörter formte und keine Anekdoten von Huren und Betrügerinnen erzählte.   
  
„Ich bin nicht wirklich gut, wenn es darum geht, mir kreativ irgendwas auszudenken.“  
  
„Dann erzähl mir eine wahre Geschichte. Oder eine Geschichte, die wahr sein könnte. Erzähl mir von Luna.“ Da musste ein selbstzerstörerischer Trieb in ihr sein, der das Verlangen hatte, sie noch weiter zu quälen.   
  
„Von Luna?“ Er hinterfragte ihre Forderung nicht und darum war sie froh. „Eine Geschichte, die wahr sein könnte… mit der Betonung darauf, dass es so sein könnte. Also gut… es ist Sommer, der Sommer ist langsam vorbei und es wird September. Meine Mutter möchte, dass ich auch etwas vom praktischen Tagesgeschäft in den Apotheken verstehe und deswegen lerne ich von den Zaubertrankmeistern und Beratern dort. Ich lande in einer kleinen Apotheke in Wales, in der nur alte Hexen mit warzigen Nasen und Zauberer mit gigantischen Schnurrbärten arbeiten. Ich langweile mich ein bisschen, aber eigentlich finde ich es auch schön, Zeit mit Menschen zu verbringen, die keine besonderen Erwartungen an mich haben, weil sie schon so alt sind und ich eben noch so jung bin und ja sowieso keine Ahnung vom Leben habe. Eines Tages spaziert Luna in die Apotheke. Seelenruhig, dabei wurde sie von irgendeinem komischen Tierwesen gebissen, sagen wir von einem Schnarchkackler, der sich bedroht gefühlt hat. Ihr Zustand ist nicht wirklich bedrohlich und irgendwie ist die Verletzung absurd. Der alte Tränkemeister, der an diesem Tag mit mir seine Schicht hat, ist ratlos und hat eine Verletzung dieser Art noch nie gesehen. Wir verbringen Stunden damit, die Wunde zu versorgen und versuchen uns an allen möglichen Tinkturen. Ich fühle mich ein bisschen heldenhaft und edelmütig und deswegen lasse ich das kollektive Scheitern von dem Apotheker und mir nicht so stehen, sondern bestehe darauf, sie nach Hause zu begleiten, um sie im Zweifelsfall ins St. Mungo oder ein anderes Krankenhaus zu bringen. Also gehen wir zu ihr nach Hause, sie zeigt mir die Gnome in ihrem Garten, mit deren Speichel sie solche Wunden normalerweise kuriert und wir unterhalten uns. Wir sprechen zum ersten Mal seit den verhängnisvollen Weihnachtsferien miteinander und irgendwie ist es anders, aber sogar besser. Es ist die Aussprache, von der ich nicht wusste, dass ich sie brauche. Luna Lovegood ist die Person, bei der ich nicht einmal geahnt habe, dass ich sie in meinem Leben brauche.“ Er unterbrach sich und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das beinahe nach einem milden Würgen klang. „Bitte, zwing mich nicht, weiterzumachen… ich finde mich gerade selber ganz widerlich, weil ich mir so was aus den Fingern saugen kann.“  
  
„Ich finde es schön. Eine schöne Geschichte.“  
  
„Na dann.“  
  
„Aber woher weißt du, dass Luna und ihr Vater auf Gnomspeichel als Allheilmittel schwören?“ Das war ihr zwar bekannt, doch sie hatte es vollkommen vergessen, bis er es gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ich hab mich schon auch mit ihr unterhalten.“  
  
„Ihr habt also nicht nur Schach gespielt und rumgemacht?“  
  
„Rumgemacht haben wir sowieso nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß… ich will doch nur ein bisschen debattieren.“  
  
„Und so sehr ich dieses Hobby von dir respektiere… vielleicht sollten wir wirklich schlafen.“  
  
„Ganz dringend sollten wir das.“  
  
„Dann sag ich jetzt auch kein Wort mehr.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Und er stand zu seinem Wort, indem er wirklich kein Wort mehr sprach. Irgendwann wurden seine Atemzüge länger und schwerer. Er war erfolgreich ins Land der Träume hinübergeglitten, während sie sich kaum wacher fühlen konnte. Sie schloss die Augen, presste ihr Gesicht gegen die Matratze und versuchte, sich auf Luna Lovegood zu konzentrieren, sich vorzustellen, was die ehemalige Ravenclaw wohl gerade tat, die ja angeblich mit ihr in den Urlaub gefahren war. Bestimmt machte sie die Welt zu einem besseren Ort. Oder schlief tief und fest, träumte von dem Biss eines Schnarchkacklers, der in einem anderen Leben der Beginn einer merkwürdigen, aber großartigen Liebesgeschichte sein könnte, die niemandem, aber auch wirklich niemandem, wehtat._


	14. betty

betty

  
  


**Those days turned into nights**   
**Slept next to her but**   
**I dreamt of you all summer long**

  
  
_Bereits in dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Augen öffnete, spürte Hermine, dass ihr Fluchtreflex nachgelassen hatte. Das Licht im Zimmer kam ihr eigenartig hell, fast ein wenig gelblich vor und als sie aufstand, fühlte sie sich überraschend erholt. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, die sie nicht trug, aber auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte, um in diesem uhrenlosen Haus nicht gänzlich die Orientierung zu verlieren, verriet ihr auch den Grund dafür. Es war bereits Mittag. Sie hatte annähernd zwölf Stunden durchgeschlafen.  
  
Als sie in die Küche ging, entdeckte sie auf dem Küchentisch eine kurze Notiz von Draco, der sie wissen ließ, dass er in zwei Stunden wieder da sein würde, aber unerwähnt ließ, wann er diese Schätzung vorgenommen hatte. Hermine ging langsam in der Küche umher, nahm sich den letzten, frischen Apfel, die vorletzte Banane und aß beides seelenruhig, während sie das Wasser in der Teekanne, das nicht kalt, aber nur noch lauwarm war, neu erhitzte.   
  
Unmittelbar nach dem Aufstehen hatte sie keinen Grund dafür gesehen, sich direkt richtig anzuziehen, doch als auf einmal ein lautes Klopfen ertönte, war sie froh darüber, wenigstens einen Pullover übergezogen zu haben. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach der Geräuschquelle und entdeckte schließlich einen verzweifelten, kleinen Vogel, der vor der großen Panoramascheibe im Wohnzimmer hin und her flatterte. Immer wieder klopfte er mit seinem Schnabel gegen das Glas und schlug wild mit den Flügeln.   
  
Hermine beeilte sich, das nervöse Tier einzulassen, doch der Vogel wollte nur den Brief loswerden, der an seinem Bein befestigt worden war, und verschwand danach direkt wieder in Richtung des wolkenverhangenen Himmels. Von den verfressenen Käuzen der Weasleys und auch von Hedwig war sie es gewohnt, dass man Eulen eigentlich mit Sonnenblumenkernen oder wenigstens irgendwelchen Brotkrümeln entlohnte, wenn es schon keine festangestellten Eulen waren, die nicht ohne ein paar Knuts loszuwerden waren.   
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass der Brief nicht für sie bestimmt war, doch sie konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen und ehe sie überhaupt genauer reflektieren konnte, was sie da tat, hatte sie den Umschlag geöffnet, auf dem in einer ordentlichen, schlichten Handschrift der Name Draco zu lesen war.   
  
  
**Lieber Draco,  
  
ich fühle mich ein bisschen blöd dabei, dir einfach so zu schreiben und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du mich nicht total aufdringlich findest, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vor dem Ende der Sommerferien vielleicht noch einmal Zeit hättest, um dich mit mir zu treffen. Ich war so nervös wegen meiner ZAG-Ergebnisse und das Gespräch mit dir hat mich irgendwie total beruhigt – es hat natürlich auch geholfen, dass die Eule zwei Tage später dann auch endlich mal eingetroffen ist, aber trotzdem verdanke ich es irgendwie dir, dass ich mich nicht mehr so gestresst fühle. Ich weiß jetzt, welche Fächer ich im nächsten Jahr weiterhin belegen kann und meine Schwester meint, ich mache sie schon wieder ganz wahnsinnig, weil ich so viele Fragen habe. Sie hat keine Lust mehr, über Hogwarts nachzudenken, jetzt wo sie fertig ist. Du hast deinen Abschluss natürlich auch, aber du meintest ja, ich würde dich nicht nerven und ich hoffe, dass du das vielleicht nicht einfach nur so gesagt hast? Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen, wenn du Lust hättest, mich zu besuchen oder wenn wir uns einfach nochmal sehen und ein bisschen über die Schule reden könnten. Natürlich nicht nur über Hogwarts – und ich würde dich auch auf eine Tasse Tee (oder irgendetwas Cooleres, vielleicht Eis?) einladen. Ist das jetzt ein peinlicher Bestechungsversuch oder geht es noch?   
  
Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut und dein Sommer verläuft so wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort von dir freuen.  
  
Toria**  
  
  
Ihre Hände zitterten, ihr Mund war ganz ausgetrocknet und sie hatte das schrille Pfeifen des Teekessels wie durch ein Wunder überhört. Sie legte den Brief auf der nächstbesten Oberfläche ab und goss sich mechanisch eine Tasse Tee ein. Dann kehrte sie zu dem Pergament zurück, nein, es war kein Pergament, es war ein ganz normaler Zettel. Da waren sogar dünne, graue Linien, die dabei helfen sollte, geradeaus zu schreiben.   
  
Der Brief war nicht für sie bestimmt und sie könnte es leicht so aussehen lassen, als hätte sie den Umschlag nie geöffnet, denn solche Zauber waren alles andere als schwierig, sie erforderten bloß ein bisschen Sorgfalt und Fingerspitzengefühl, nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab bräuchte sie dafür… und doch rührte sie keinen Finger. Sie würde ihn sowieso auf das eben erst Gelesene ansprechen – also warum die Ahnungslose spielen? Weshalb so tun, als würde sie das Briefgeheimnis achten? Wenn er ausgerechnet das zum Anlass nähme, um schlecht von ihr zu denken, dann wäre sowieso nichts mehr zu retten.  
  
Und so wartete Hermine ab und trank ihren Tee. Es fühlte sich so an, als wären bereits die ausgeschrieben zwei Stunden abgelaufen, doch als sie im Schlafzimmer noch einen Blick auf die Uhr riskierte, da war es keine ganze Stunde gewesen. Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche, wusch ihr Gesicht und schlüpfte in saubere, warme Kleider. Seit einigen Tagen klarte der Himmel nicht mehr so richtig auf und das Dämmerlicht war eigenartig gelblich, als hätte die Luft auf einmal eine eigene Farbe.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Platz auf dem Sofa mit einem Buch eingenommen, als der typische Disapparationsknall in der Küche zu hören war. Der Brief lag geöffnet zu ihren Füßen auf dem Polster des Sofas. Sie hatte sich in eine weiche, blaue Decke gewickelt, nur ihre Zehenspitzen guckten hervor und sie fühlte keinerlei Unbehagen, bis Draco im Türrahmen auftauchte und gnadenlose Verunsicherung ausstrahlte. Doch was sollte er sonst auch ausstrahlen? In der letzten Nacht hatten die Skrupel endlich nach ihr gegriffen und sie hatte sich nicht bemüht, sich leichtfertig zu geben.  
  
„Guten Morgen.“ Es war fast zwei Uhr nachmittags, aber sie quittierte diese schiefe Begrüßung mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Eine Eule ist für dich gekommen.“ Sie streckte ihren rechten Fuß aus und deutete damit auf das ordentlich beschriebene Papier. „Ein Brief von Astoria.“  
  
„Und du hast ihn gelesen? Oder gab es keinen Umschlag?“  
  
„Und ich habe ihn gelesen. Tut mir leid.“  
  
„Ist schon okay… ich habe keine Geheimnisse, auch keine Briefgeheimnisse.“  
  
„Stimmt, es war ein langweiliger Brief… langweilig, aber niedlich.“   
  
„Wolltest du ihn mir zusammenfassen oder darf ich ihn selber lesen?“ Mit ihren Zehen schob sie das Papier weiter in seine Richtung und er griff danach.   
  
„Wo warst du?“ Er runzelte die Stirn, weil sie ihn vermutlich gleich aus dem ersten Satz gerissen hatte. Es war unfair, dass sie ihm keine zwei Minuten Ruhe geben konnte, sondern direkt auf seine Aufmerksamkeit pochte, aber sie wollte irgendwie nervig sein. Und mal nicht nur sich selber nerven.  
  
„Einkaufen… ich dachte, selbst wenn wir heute abreisen, kann es nicht schaden, hier ein paar Vorräte zu lassen, falls ich mich hier häuslicher einrichten oder im Sommer nochmal herkommen will.“ Er klang abwesend und seine Augen sprangen von links nach rechts. Natürlich, er war ein Leser, sie würde an seiner Stelle auch nicht einfach so aufhören, einen Text zu lesen, den sie lesen wollte, nur weil jemand dazwischen quatschte. Sie blieb still, bis er den Zettel sinken ließ.  
  
„Und? Was schreibt dein Engel?“  
  
„Sehr witzig. Jetzt klingst du genau wie Pansy, aber haargenau.“ Er verdrehte wirklich und wahrhaftig die Augen. „Du hast es doch selbst gelesen, oder?“  
  
„Ja, aber ich konnte mir absolut nicht vorstellen, was du darüber denken würdest… fühlst du dich geschmeichelt? Oder bist du genervt, weil sie sich irrt und du absolut nicht mehr über Hogwarts reden willst? Wirst du ihr antworten oder wirst du so tun, als wäre der Brief verloren gegangen?“   
  
„Ich beantworte Briefe grundsätzlich. Alles andere ist einfach nur unhöflich.“  
  
„Also wirst du sie daten, um nicht unhöflich zu sein?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was für einen Brief du gelesen hast, aber hier geht es definitiv nicht um ein Date. Auch nicht „zwischen den Zeilen“ oder so was, das ist nicht Torias Art.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie in ihrer Gegenwart nicht Astoria nannte, sondern die vertrauliche Abkürzung nutzte, mit der Astoria Greengrass ihren Brief unterschrieben hätte. „Und natürlich werde ich mich mit ihr treffen, ich habe ihr sogar angeboten, dass wir uns nochmal unterhalten könnten, wenn sie ihre UTZ-Kurse planen will und dabei ein bisschen moralische Unterstützung braucht. Daphne kann man bei so was nämlich wirklich vergessen.“  
  
„Hat Astoria keine Freundinnen, mit denen sie über so etwas sprechen kann?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht… also ich denke nicht, dass sie unbeliebt ist oder so, aber ich glaube, unheimlich viele Freundinnen hat sie nun auch wieder nicht. Sie hat es nicht ganz deutlich so gesagt, aber ich glaube, sie hat seit dem letzten Jahr ein paar Probleme, weil der Name Greengrass ein bisschen… na, schon ein bisschen in Verruf geraten ist. Es gab ja diese Listen mit den „letzten Reinblütern“ in Großbritannien und da wurden sie auch oft genannt… und weil Daphne… ach ja, keine Ahnung, kannst du Daphne leiden?“ Aufrichtig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Eben. Daphne kommt immer ein bisschen arrogant rüber. Sie ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, aber der Eindruck, den die Leute von ihr haben, färbt sich zwangsläufig auch ein bisschen auf Toria ab.“  
  
„Weißt du, wie du klingst?“  
  
„Wie klinge ich denn?“  
  
„Wie einer, der sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht hat, über Astoria Greengrass nachzudenken.“  
  
„Hab ich auch.“  
  
„Interessant.“  
  
„Ja, wieso auch nicht? Pansy hat mich wegen ihr total in die Mangel genommen und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich irgendwie zu wenig Zeit, um über so was nachzudenken? Außerdem wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir ja Freunde.“ Er faltete den Brief in seinen Händen und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. „Aber egal, warum reden wir jetzt nochmal über Astoria?“  
  
Weil du sie Toria nennst. Weil ich lächerlich und grundlos eifersüchtig bin. Weil es die bessere Geschichte wäre. Einfacher, schöner, besser eben.   
  
„Gibt es hier ein Telefon?“  
  
„Ein Telefon? Nein… aber an der Straße vermutlich schon, das sind allerdings ein paar Meilen… wofür brauchst du ein Telefon?“  
  
„Zum Telefonieren.“ Wild entschlossen stand sie auf, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Ich will meine Mum anrufen und ihr Bescheid sagen, dass ich noch ein paar Tage weg bin.“_  
  
„Kleine Auszeit?“ Bereits seit einigen Minuten hatte Ron das Gesicht verzogen und sah ausgesprochen nachdenklich aus. Oder so, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen. „Ich komme irgendwie nicht ganz mit… wird Astoria hier jetzt ernsthaft als zukünftige Ehefrau von Malfoy aufgebaut? Ich meine, soweit ich weiß hat er bislang nicht geheiratet – oder hab ich da die entscheidende Ausgabe der „Hexenwoche“ verpasst? So was würde doch in der „Hexenwoche“ stehen, oder hat Rita Kimmkorn derartig nachgelassen?“  
  
„Vielleicht hat sie gemerkt, dass die Malfoys gesellschaftlich nicht mehr von Bedeutung sind?“ Das waren sie wirklich nicht. Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal den Namen Malfoy auf der Titelseite irgendeiner Zeitung gelesen hatte. Von pharmazeutischen Fachmagazinen einmal abgesehen. „Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er und Astoria Greengrass quasi verheiratet sind.“  
  
„Okay, wenn du das sagst?“  
  
„Ginny hat uns davon erzählt. Also es ist schon eine Weile her, aber… sie war doch in der letzten Saison nochmal bei einem Spiel von den Harpies, weißt du noch?“ Ron nickte. „Das war doch die Partie gegen so einen anderen Verein… ich hab den Namen gerade nicht parat, aber es war auf jeden Fall der Verein für den Daphne Greengrass spielt. Und da meinte Ginny, dass sie Malfoy auf der Tribüne gesehen hat.“  
  
„Dann könnte er doch genauso gut mit Daphne Greengrass zusammen sein?“  
  
„Glaub ich nicht, also ich meine schon, dass das mit Astoria und ihm mehr als nur ein Gerücht ist. Die beiden waren doch auch zusammen auf der Hochzeit von Blaise und Lavender! Weißt du das nicht mehr?!“ Das war vielleicht sogar das letzte Mal, dass sie Draco Malfoy mehr oder weniger begegnet waren.   
  
„Doch, stimmt, das weiß ich noch. Astoria Greengrass. Klar. Jetzt, wo du es sagst. Sie ist sehr klein, oder? Ich hab noch gedacht, dass sie auffallend klein ist. Haben wir da nicht sogar drüber geredet?“  
  
„Ja, ich hab dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie keine hohen Schuhe trägt.“  
  
„Stimmt, stimmt, das war sie… und ja, okay, sie war definitiv mit Malfoy da, wenigstens saß sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm.“ Ron klaute ihr eine Zuckermaus und das motivierte sie, den letzten Schluck von ihrem Tee zu trinken und sich selbst noch eine Ladung Zucker zu genehmigen. Ihre Zähne taten schon ein bisschen weh und wenn ihre Eltern sie jetzt sehen könnten, dann würden sie einen Schreikrampf kriegen, doch sie konnte ja niemand sehen. „Aber gut… denkst du dir jetzt ernsthaft eine plausible Liebesgeschichte für Malfoy und seine Freundin aus? Ist das wirklich nötig? Eigentlich geht es ja um Malfoy und dich.“  
  
„Und uneigentlich geht es um viel mehr.“  
  
„Jaja, die Nebenhandlung, absolut nicht überbewertet.“  
  
„Es ist ja kein Porno.“  
  
„Wenn du bei einem Porno Regie führen würdest, dann würde der locker zwei Stunden dauern und es passiert erst einmal anderthalb Stunden rein gar nichts außer guten Gesprächen.“ Ron grinste und nahm sich noch eine Zuckermaus.   
  
„Könnte sein.“ Sie räusperte sich einvernehmlich und wickelte sich enger in ihre Decke. Ihr war wirklich nicht mehr so warm, daran hatte auch der Tee nichts geändert. „Wir driften ab.“  
  
 _Sie war vom rechten Weg abgekommen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Draco hatte ihr den Namen der Hauptstraße genannt, von der aus schmalere Waldwege zum Lake Windermere führten und an der er eine Telefonzelle vermutete, doch sie hatte sich trotzdem dagegen entschieden, ganz schlicht zu disapparieren. Es war ein Gewaltmarsch und ihr war bereits eine sehr motivierte Gruppe Wandersleute begegnet, die sie ganz verdutzt ansahen. Weil sie so ganz ohne Rucksack oder wenigstens Proviant unterwegs war. Hermine könnte schwören, dass die Männer sich tuschelnd darüber beraten hatten, ob man ihr nicht ein Brot anbieten sollte, doch sie hatte nur freundlich gegrüßt und war zielstrebig in Richtung der Straße gegangen. Irgendwann kam sie dann zwar wirklich an einer Landstraße heraus, aber sie konnte weder links noch rechts ein Telefon entdecken. Draco hatte von einem Kreisverkehr gesprochen und den Namen Ambleside genannt, offenbar eine kleine Stadt, die am Ufer des Sees lag und in der es ganz sicher eine Telefonzelle gab.  
  
Nachdem sie einige Meilen der Straße gefolgt war, ohne irgendein Auto oder wenigstens ein Verkehrsschild zu entdecken, gab sie auf und ging zu einer kleinen Ansammlung von Bäumen, kein richtiger Wald, aber immerhin ein Sichtschutz, falls nun doch jemand vorbeifahren sollte. Sie wollte schließlich keinen Skandal auslösen, indem sie am Straßenrand spurlos verschwand. Ambleside, sie dachte an Ambleside und war ganz erschüttert, als sie dann wirklich am Rande eines winzigen, aber bildschönen Städtchens herauskam.   
  
Sie staunte über die Vielzahl von Menschen, die den Weg in diese kleine, dezentrale Ortschaft gefunden hatten, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass immer noch Sommerferien waren und die Gegend in Windermere durchaus ein beliebtes Reiseziel. Dank der Touristen fiel sie überhaupt nicht auf und konnte unbehelligt durch den Stadtkern spazieren, bis sie schließlich das vertraute Rot einer Telefonzelle entdeckte, die gerade von einem knapp zehnjährigen Jungen freigegeben wurde.   
  
Schnell blockierte sie die Tür und suchte in ihrem Portemonnaie nach Kleingeld. Obwohl sie wirklich nur zu sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten die Telefonnummer ihres Elternhauses gewählt hatte, kannte sie die Reihenfolge der Zahlen auswendig. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Mutter oder überhaupt jemand zuhause war. Nachdem zum sechsten Mal das Freizeichen ertönte, wollte sie kurzzeitig schon aufgeben, doch dann wurde der Anruf angenommen.  
  
„Granger.“ Es war ihre Mutter, die wie immer, wenn sie zum Hörer griff, ein wenig gehetzt klang.  
  
„Hi Mum, ich bin’s.“  
  
„Hermine?“ Wer sonst? Sie war ein Einzelkind und eigentlich müsste ihre Mutter in der Lage sein, ihre Stimme zu erkennen, auch wenn sie von einer Telefonleitung verzerrt wurde. „Wie geht es dir? Wo seid ihr? Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, du bist mit Luna weggefahren, aber er wusste auch nicht, wohin? Wir haben schon darauf gewartet, dass du dich mal meldest!“ Weil sie ja sonst auch immer darüber Bescheid wussten, wo sie war? Hermine verabscheute sich für diese verbitterten Gedanken, denn es war nicht die Schuld ihrer Eltern, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatten und dementsprechend nicht mehr genau wussten, wie selbstständig Hermine eigentlich war. In Hogwarts hatte sie ihnen regelmäßig Briefe geschrieben, sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten und in den Ferien war sie mit detaillierten Erzählungen aufgewartet. Und dann war da immerhin ein Jahr gewesen, in dem ihre Eltern ganz unbesorgt in Australien durch die Gegend gelaufen waren. Unwissend, dass sie überhaupt eine Tochter hatten. Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um sich nicht erdrückt zu fühlen – und nicht so eisig zu klingen.   
  
„Wir sind in Cumbria. In der Nähe von Ambleside am Lake Windermere. Lunas Familie hat hier ein Haus – und natürlich kein Telefon. Es ist sehr idyllisch. Wir sind direkt am Wasser.“  
  
„Ach wie schön, hast du es gut! Dann bleibt ihr bestimmt noch ein bisschen?“  
  
„Ja, ein paar Tage werden es wohl noch.“  
  
„Darf ich das deinem Ronald dann so übermitteln? Er ruft jeden Tag an und fragt nach dir_  
  
„Halt, Halt, Halt. Das hab ich dir eben gesagt, dass ich jeden Tag angerufen habe! Ergänzt du das jetzt deshalb, damit das hier eine runde Sache ist oder wie? Hast du das tatsächlich geträumt?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht… also ich habe schon geträumt, dass ich zu dieser Stadt gelaufen bin und mit meiner Mum gesprochen habe. Und ich bin mir eigentlich auch sehr sicher, dass unser Gespräch so abgelaufen ist… es ist mir nur eben nicht direkt eingefallen. Ich muss mich da sehr reindenken, die Details kommen immer so nach und nach. Ich meine, ich kann mich auch nicht auf hundert Kleinigkeiten gleichzeitig konzentrieren, mein Gehirn ist ja kein Bahnhof.“  
  
„Egal, mach weiter.“  
  
 _„Darf ich das deinem Ronald denn so übermitteln? Er ruft jeden Tag an und fragt nach dir und da weiß ich dann natürlich nicht, was ich sagen soll, weil ich keine richtigen Informationen erhalten habe… außerdem klingt er so schuldbewusst, habt ihr gestritten?“  
  
„Nicht so richtig… aber du musst ihm nicht meine Koordinaten übermitteln. Sag einfach gar nichts, ich will selber mit ihm reden, sobald ich wieder da bin und mich da jetzt nicht mit auseinandersetzen müssen.“  
  
„In Ordnung, Schätzchen… aber ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du dich immer so viel zanken kannst, das ist doch anstrengend. Und irgendwann ist doch alles gesagt.“  
  
„Wir streiten uns gar nicht wirklich… und es ist auch nicht anstrengend, ich bin gerade sehr entspannt.“  
  
„Ja, das kann ich hören… aber zur Konfliktvermeidung haben wir dich auch nicht erzogen. Man kann über alles reden – und man muss auch nicht immer so nachtragend sein, das bringt dir nur Falten, sonst nichts.“  
  
„Ich werde ja mit Ron reden… aber musst du so offensichtlich auf seiner Seite sein?“  
  
„Na ja, von seiner Seite höre ich eben mehr. Er ruft wirklich täglich hier an. Immer ganz pünktlich zum Frühstück.“ Vor der Eröffnung des Ladens. Denn während seiner Arbeitszeit würde er ganz bestimmt nicht versuchen, einen Anruf zu tätigen.   
  
„Schon klar, ich bin die Blöde, die sich nicht meldet.“  
  
„Ach, du bist doch nicht blöd, Hermine… du hast dich nur so darauf gefreut, mit deinem Freund in den Urlaub zu fahren und ich will nicht, dass du dir mit deinem Sturkopf solche Dinge verbaust. Meinst du nicht, du wirst dich bald ärgern, dass du ihn zwei Wochen lang hast schmoren lassen und dich damit selbst um einen Sommerurlaub betrügst?“ Das Stichwort „Betrug“ traf sie so aus dem Kontext gerissen ganz ordentlich.  
  
„Ich habe einen Sommerurlaub. Luna und ich haben sehr viel Spaß.“  
  
„Das freut mich, das freut mich wirklich.“ Ihre Mutter klang nicht besonders glaubwürdig und Hermine war sicher, dass sie beide ein Seufzen unterdrückten. Manche Unterhaltungen waren einfach dazu verdammt, ins Leere zu laufen. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Grüß mir Luna.“  
  
„Du kennst Luna doch gar nicht.“  
  
„Grüß sie trotzdem.“_  
  
„Okay, ich finde das unrealistisch unangenehm… deine Mum und du, ihr seid ein Herz und eine Seele. Ich meine, du kennst deine Mutter natürlich besser als ich sie je kennen werde… aber ich hab sie in den letzten Jahren ja doch öfter getroffen und ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass ihr euch so unterkühlt gebt… und so bockig. Ich meine, wow, da stimmt die Gesprächschemie einfach mal so gar nicht.“  
  
„Meine Mutter und ich haben auch so unsere Themen, bei denen wir nicht auf einen grünen Zweig kommen.“  
  
„Ja, vereinzelte Themen, aber hier stimmt was Grundsätzliches nicht. Nee, also tut mir leid, aber deine Mutter finde ich nicht gut getroffen. Deinen Vater fand ich vorher ganz authentisch, aber das hier… nah, das ist nicht das Wahre.“  
  
„Weiß ich doch selber. Es ist eben kein schöner Traum, hab ich doch gar nicht behauptet, oder? Wann hab ich das behauptet?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schnappte sich die letzte Zuckermaus. Nachdem er ihr den Kopf abgebissen hatte, bot er ihr den Rest an, aber sie lehnte mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln ab. „Und sie ist wirklich immer auf deiner Seite. Sobald ich mich über dich beschwere, springt sie gleich für dich in die Bresche. Das ist ein richtiger Reflex bei ihr.“  
  
„Ach, cool, das wusste ich gar nicht… das ist dann wie bei Ginny. Ginny sucht immer die Schuld bei mir, wenn du mal schlechte Laune hast – selbst wenn ich gar nichts damit zu tun habe!“   
  
„Dafür wird deine Mutter es auf mich schieben, wenn du da gleich mit Augenringen anrückst und Muriels Fragen mit einem Gähnen beantwortest.“  
  
„Gleich… nennen das doch bitte nicht „gleich“ – für mich ist das immer noch „morgen“ und nicht… ach, nee, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie spät es genau ist. Mach weiter. Mach einfach immer weiter.“  
  
 _Sie wählte einen direkten Rückweg und verlor keine Zeit. Trotzdem kam es ihr so vor, als wäre der Tag bereits vorbei, als sie das Wohnzimmer des Sommerhauses betrat. Die Decke und ihr Buch lagen unverändert auf dem Sofa und es fühlte sich nur natürlich an, ihren alten Platz wieder einzunehmen.  
  
Um einfach weiterzulesen, brachte sie nicht die Konzentration zustande, deswegen saß sie da und starrte mehr oder weniger die Wand an. Als sie Schritte auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock hörte, war sie mehr als nur erleichtert.  
  
„Draco?“ Sie wollte einfach etwas sagen. Ihre eigene Stimme hören. Seinen Namen sagen. Sich ein bisschen in der Realität verankern.  
  
„Bist du schon lange wieder da? Ich hab dich gar nicht gehört.“  
  
„Hast du geduscht?“ Er trug dieselben Kleider wie am Mittag und seine Haare waren trocken, aber das musste ja nichts heißen. Verdutzt schüttelte er den Kopf und da bemerkte sie erst den Brief zwischen seinen Fingern. „Du hast ihr geantwortet.“ Und das hatte ihn offenbar so sehr vereinnahmt, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, wie sie auf der Veranda gelandet war.  
  
„Der hier ist für Pansy.“  
  
„Für Pansy?“  
  
„Ich bin heute offenbar sehr gefragt, ihre Eule kam vor einer Stunde und sie will eigentlich nur wissen, ob ich nächstes Wochenende wieder verfügbar bin… Theo will, dass sie seine Eltern kennenlernt und sie möchte sich den emotionalen-moralischen Support für danach sichern.“  
  
„Und da bist du die erste Wahl?“  
  
„Theo scheidet aus den offensichtlich Gründen aus… ich bin mal vorsichtig vage geblieben und habe gesagt, dass ich zur Verfügung stehe. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du irgendwann auch wieder nach Hause willst, dich auf das Leben als Erstsemester vorbereiten und so? Ansonsten kann ich ja auch einfach mal für ein paar Stunden zu Pansy apparieren.“  
  
„Nein, das ist schon gut. Wir müssen… das hier kann ja nicht ewig so weitergehen. Leider.“  
  
„Ja, leider… also bis zum Wochenende?“  
  
„Wann genau braucht Pansy dich?“  
  
„Samstag.“  
  
„Dann sollten wir uns am Freitagabend auf die Rückreise einstellen.“  
  
„Okay. Und danach-“  
  
„Frag mich nicht, was danach ist. Lass uns erstmal so tun, als würde die Welt am Freitagabend untergehen.“  
  
„Ein sehr extremes Szenario… aber gut, einverstanden.“ Er ging zu der Veranda, lockte eine Eule an, die sich offenbar auf dem Dach niedergelassen hatte und dort von Hermine glattweg übersehen worden war. Der Vogel verschwand mitsamt Brief, Draco kehrte zu ihr zurück und beanspruchte das andere Ende des Sofas.   
  
„Hast du Toria auch geschrieben?“ Es war pure, masochistische Absicht, dass sie auf diese Abkürzung zurückgriff. Sie wollte einfach wissen, ob er darauf reagieren würde. Ob das in seinen Augen irgendwie falsch klang.   
  
„Mach ich morgen. Ich konnte ja bis vor zwei Minuten noch nicht wissen, wann die Welt untergeht.“  
  
„Es ist doch irgendwo ein Weltuntergang, oder? Ich meine, das hier ist nicht die echte Welt, aber irgendwie auch eine Welt… die untergehen muss.“   
  
„Wenn du das so wörtlich nehmen willst.“ Sie bohrte ihre Ferse in seinen Oberschenkel und er schnappte nach ihrem Fuß. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ihr danach, ihn zu treten, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie zwar ein bisschen sauer war, aber doch nicht auf ihn. Nicht auf ihn und diese unechte, gelb beleuchtete Welt, die ihr Ablaufdatum bald erreicht hatte._


	15. peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel... hach, ich finde mich hier selber entschieden zu lustig. Und die Meta-Kommentare von Ron sind auch einfach wieder viel zu intensiv. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mich hier nicht zusammenreißen und eine befriedigende Storyline für Dramioneliebhaber raushauen kann, aber ich kanns einfach nicht. 
> 
> Das Gedicht, das hier zu kleinen Teilen rezitiert wird (und das auch den Titel der Geschichte hergibt) ist von Edgar Allan Poe, der Titel lautet "Annabel Lee" und falls das jemand ganz lesen möchte, es ist sehr leicht online zu finden.

peace  
  
 **Your integrity makes me seem small  
You paint dreamscapes on the wall  
I talk shit with my friends  
It's like I'm wastin' your honor**

  
  
 _Die Zeit lief ab und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun – dabei tat sie wirklich nichts. Sie nahm kein Buch in die Hand, sie forderte von Draco, dass er sie weckte, sobald er wach war, damit sie nicht unnötig viel Zeit verschlief. Als sie schließlich auch darauf verzichten wollte, mit ihm zu schlafen, weil sie dann dazu neigte, das Zeitgefühl zu verlieren, sprach er ein Machtwort.  
  
„Ich bin nicht gerne derjenige, der dir das sagt, aber du kannst die Zeit nicht anhalten.“ Er guckte so, als hätte er gerade einer Vierjährigen verkündet, dass weder der Weihnachtsmann noch der Osterhase existierten. „Das haben schon ganz andere versucht.“  
  
„Und du meinst, man kann etwas nicht schaffen, nur weil es noch keiner zuvor geschafft hat?“  
  
„Ja, ich meine das.“  
  
„Du redest mit jemandem, der jedes Wahlfach in Hogwarts belegt und eine Krankenversicherung für 500 Hauselfen erwirkt hat.“  
  
„Eine Krankenversicherung für 500 Hauselfen?“  
  
„Erstmal nur für die Hauselfen in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore war diesbezüglich sehr kooperativ und Professor McGonagall hat mich auch unterstützt, aber das Ministerium ist noch nicht bereit, umzudenken. Mein Antrag auf die Einführung einer Elfenbehörde wird seit letztem Sommer angeblich „bearbeitet“ – Kingsley mir versichert, dass er das ernst nehmen wird, sobald das Ministerium wieder einigermaßen reibungslos funktioniert.“ Er starrte sie an und ignorierte dabei vollkommen, dass die Kühlschranktür offen stand. Sie drückte sacht dagegen und nahm ihm den Apfelsaft aus der Hand, um den sie ihn gebeten hatte.  
  
„Warte mal, wir reden hier von Kingsley Shacklebolt? Dem Zaubereiminister?“  
  
„Ja, genau der.“  
  
„Und du hast mit dem Zaubereiminister darüber gesprochen, dass Hauselfen eine… Behörde bekommen? Was für eine Behörde denn?“  
  
„Na so eine Behörde eben, es gibt im Ministerium doch Behörden für alles – sogar für Geister! Und Geister haben ja wohl nicht mehr Anspruch darauf, registriert zu werden, als lebende, atmende Elfen. Ich meine, niemand weiß, wie viele Elfen es eigentlich in Großbritannien gibt – und wie viele dieser Elfen als Hauselfen „geboren“ oder „gekauft“ wurden… viele Elfen haben überhaupt keine Kindheit, sondern werden direkt nach ihrer Geburt verkauft. Und niemand verfolgt diese Züchter oder erfasst diesen traditionellen Schwarzmarkt irgendwie. Andere Länder sind da viel weiter, in Schweden zum Beispiel, da haben Elfen einen Nachnamen und außerdem das Anrecht auf ein Grundeinkommen.“  
  
„Kneif mich bitte mal.“ Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und zwickte ihn einmal fest in den Bauch. Er fluchte leise und sie entschuldigte sich mit einem Kuss, den sie auf seiner Schulter platzierte. „Also… Hauselfen… ist das echt so ein Thema für dich?“  
  
„Elfenrechte, das ist ein Thema für mich.“  
  
„Wieso hast du mir davon noch nie erzählt?“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, ob du dafür so empfänglich bist. Sogar Harry und Ron machen sich darüber lustig, dass mir das so verdammt wichtig ist und wenn ich bedenke, wie deine Familie mit Dobby umgegangen ist… na ja, ich nehme an, Hauselfen sind für dich nicht mehr als Einrichtungsgegenstände.“  
  
„Personal. Hauselfen sind für mich Dienstpersonal.“  
  
„Das ist ein interessanter Begriff – Personal bezahlt man für gewöhnlich, oder? Der Begriff Personal impliziert, dass es sich dabei um eine Person handelt, die für ihre Dienste entlohnt wird. Habt ihr eure Hauselfen bezahlt?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht, damit würde man sie ja freigeben.“  
  
„Noch ein besserer Begriff… freigeben. Also sind Hauselfen nicht frei – und sie sind auch kein Personal, sie sind Sklaven. Und Sklaverei ist in Großbritannien verboten. Jeder Zauberer, der sich einen Muggel, eine Hexe oder einen Kobold als Sklaven halten würde, könnte deswegen vor dem Zaubergamot angeklagt werden. Dabei gibt es eigentlich überhaupt keinen Unterschied zwischen Elfen und Menschen.“  
  
„Also ich würde doch behaupten, dass es da ein paar sehr große Unterschiede gibt.“  
  
„Mehr Unterschiede als zwischen einem Menschen und einem Kobold?“ Er zögerte und sie nahm zufrieden einen Schluck von dem Apfelsaft. Direkt aus der Flasche. So ein Tag war das heute. „Elfen sind vernunftbegabte Wesen, aber sie werden nicht so behandelt.“_  
  
„Hermine? Liebling? Ich kenne das Manifest von B.Elfe.R in und auswendig… ich brauche wirklich keine Auffrischung, ich weiß, dir macht das Spaß und es wäre sicherlich zum Totlachen, wenn du Malfoy für B.Elfe.R rekrutieren würdest… aber können wir das hier abkürzen?“  
  
„Na gut.“  
  
 _„Okay… also, in zehn Jahren wird alles anders sein? Da werden die Elfen regieren?“_  
  
 _„War ja klar, dass du mich nicht ernst nimmst.“ Er griff nach ihrem Unterarm und zog sie an sich._  
  
 _„Ich nehme dich ernst… und nur mal nebenbei bemerkt, ich finde es auch ein bisschen heiß, wenn du so enthusiastisch bist.“_  
  
 _„Ich hoffe, das sehen die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots dann genauso, wenn ich eines Tages vor ihnen stehe und sie an meinen Visionen teilhaben lasse. Ich sollte Kingsley darum bitten, noch bis zum nächsten Sommer zu warten, damit ich möglichst leicht bekleidet erscheinen kann.“ Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte und seine Finger rutschten langsamen unter den Bund ihres Rocks. „Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht ernst genommen. Hörst du auch nur ein Wort von dem, was ich sage?“_  
  
 _„Ich höre jedes Wort… ich schäme mich doch nur, weil ich nicht so gebildet bin wie du, wenn es um die Geschichte der Elfenrechte geht. Ich muss das kompensieren.“ Er schob ihren Rock nach unten und zog sie noch enger an sich. „Aber was eigentlich mein Punkt war… du kannst die Zeit nicht anhalten, also können wir auch-“_  
  
 _„Die Zeit effektiv nutzen? Sicher doch, wenn du mich lieber magst, wenn ich mich in einem Zustand befinde, in dem ich keine ganzen Sätze bilden kann… klar doch, worauf warten wir noch?“ Ohne Vorwarnung kniete sie sich vor ihm hin und öffnete den Gürtel seiner Hose. Zu ihrer Verwunderung zuckte er heftig zusammen und ging einen ganzen Schritt zurück. Belustigt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Doch keine Lust?“_  
  
 _„Nicht, wenn du dabei so guckst… also ich will jetzt nicht paranoid klingen, aber ich habe gerade ein bisschen Panik, dass du mich… beißt.“_  
  
 _„Und das gefällt dir nicht mehr?“ Sie stand wieder auf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Befürchtest du wirklich, ich könnte dich kastrieren, weil dich Elfenrechte einen feuchten Dreck interessieren?“ Er schluckte und nickte. „Wirke ich wirklich wie jemand, der so was tun würde?“_  
  
 _„Ein bisschen unberechenbar bist du schon.“ Das war ein Kompliment, das sie nicht sehr oft zu hören bekam und dementsprechend gerne annahm. Er umfasste erneut ihr Handgelenk, holte sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie auf den Mund. Mehr aus Prinzip als aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen biss sie ihm auf die Unterlippe und lachte in den Kuss hinein._   
  
„Diese Affäre wird also ganz bewusst und gewissenhaft zu Ende gebracht?“  
  
„Kann man so sagen… also es passiert auch nichts Krasses mehr.“  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
  
„Na ja, die Träume gehen noch ein bisschen weiter, diese letzten Tagen werden eben ausgefüllt und dann… dann ist Schluss.“  
  
„Schluss? Also es gibt keine Auflösung? Du fährst mit Malfoy in den Sommerurlaub und dann war es das? Kein dramatischer Höhepunkt? Kein Twist? Einfach nichts?“  
  
„Einfach nichts.“ Er gab sich überhaupt gar keine Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen, damit er nicht ganz so unglücklich guckte. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht, sondern wirkte fast irgendwie frustriert, als sie sich von ihm löste. „Was hast du erwartet?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung… irgendein echtes Finale eben. Nicht einfach nur so ein bisschen Sommerromantik durchsetzt mit Momenten des moralischen Schwindels, die dann einfach ins Leere laufen. Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht so eine Story aufbauen und dann so einen Abbruch liefern? Was wird aus Pansy Parkinson? Was wird aus dem Haus am See? Was wird verdammt nochmal aus mir? Ich brauche eine Fortsetzung. Ich brauche die Liebe zum Detail.“  
  
„Ich könnte die letzten Tage und die allerletzte Szene noch ausschmücken, aber… ich habe ja nie behauptet, dass sich das Zuhören lohnt. Ich meine, als ich eben aufgewacht bin… keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich alles war. Vielleicht geht es noch weiter. Oder vielleicht hört es endlich auf, weil ich mit dir geredet habe. Träume verschwinden ja eigentlich, wenn man darüber redet, weil man sein Unterbewusstsein so austrickst? Ich meine, die ganze Idee ist jetzt ja raus aus meinem System, mein Unterbewusstsein kann nicht mehr so wild im Kreis herumrennen, weil alles… raus ist.“  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Malfoy als Traumgestalt und eine Lebensmittelvergiftung wirklich miteinander zu vergleichen sind.“ Plötzlich grinste er. „Also ich will jetzt nicht eklig sein, aber erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Schneckenzauber, mit dem ich mich in der zweiten Klasse versehentlich selbst getroffen habe?“  
  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen.“  
  
„Da dachte ich irgendwann auch, alles wäre raus… und dann kam abends noch so ein Vieh, als ich mir die Zähne geputzt habe und aufstoßen musste.“ Ganz automatisch verzog sich ihr Gesicht und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu schütteln. Alleine die Vorstellung, wie eine Nacktschnecke in einem Waschbecken landete… und aus dem Mund kam, den sie unzählige Male geküsst hatte… nein, das war ganz und gar nicht schön. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ron einen Teil ihrer Gedanken in diesen Sekunden lesen konnte, denn er rieb ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Vergessen wir, dass ich das gesagt habe.“  
  
„Wenn ich jetzt wegen dir von Schnecken träume…“  
  
„Dann wäre das besser als Malfoy zu romantisieren?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich da vorziehen würde. Klarer Fall von Pest versus Cholera… nein, ich glaube, Malfoy gewinnt. Er ist ein Mensch. Und kein… Weichtier.“  
  
„Okay. Finde ich fair argumentiert… also… dann machen wir weiter. Auch wenn es kein großes Finale gibt. Erzähl einfach noch ein bisschen, ich mach schon mal die Augen zu und falls es nicht zu langweilig wird und ich einschlafe, ziehen wir ein Resümee. Einverstanden?“  
  
 _„Ganz und gar nicht einverstanden! Blumenkohl und Reis? Das passt überhaupt nicht zueinander.“ Ratlos hielt Draco den Blumenkohl in der Hand, den er eigentlich zu einem gesunden, ausgewogenen Abendessen erklären wollte. Hermine konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln, denn es gab doch einige Grundregeln bei der Kreuzung von Beilagen und Kohlenhydraten.  
  
„Dann bitte einen Gegenvorschlag.“  
  
„Du magst wirklich so gar keine Kartoffeln? Das würde am besten passen.“ Er verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Blumenkohl sinken.  
  
„Ich würde ja sogar nachgeben, aber ich habe keine Kartoffeln gekauft und ich bezweifle ganz stark, dass wir um diese Uhrzeit noch irgendwo welche kriegen können. Also kein Blumenkohl oder nur Blumenkohl.“  
  
„Nur Blumenkohl? Du willst puren Blumenkohl essen?  
  
„Natürlich nicht – ich hatte eine ganz malerische Vorstellung von einem Auflauf mit Reis und Blumenkohl, aber wenn du hier jegliche Rollenklischees erfüllen und den Kochlöffel in die Hand nehmen willst, dann bitte… mach’s besser.“  
  
„Ich bin keine großartige Köchin.“  
  
„Aber eine großartige Kritikerin… weißt du, was mein Vater früher immer gesagt hat? Wer den Koch kränkt, der wird aufgehängt.“ Hermine konnte sich so absolut gar nicht vorstellen, wie Lucius Malfoy so einen Satz von sich gab und lachte deshalb hilflos auf.  
  
„Dein Vater kocht?“  
  
„Nur an Feiertagen. Also mittlerweile eigentlich jeden Tag, er geht ja keiner Arbeit mehr nach… und meine Mutter nimmt seiner Meinung nach immer zu viele Gewürze, also… ja, Kochen ist eigentlich auch ein täglicher Grund für meine Eltern, um sich zu streiten.“  
  
„Faszinierend.“  
  
„Findest du?“  
  
„Ja, ich sehe deinen Vater jetzt die ganze Zeit vor mir, wie er so eine riesige, weiße Kochmütze trägt… und eine Schürze mit Blümchen! Und das ist… das ist schon hochkomisch!“ Sie schnappte nach Luft und trug damit ganz augenscheinlich zu seiner Unterhaltung bei. Sie war albern, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen hysterisch. Und das fast ohne Grund.  
  
„Mein Vater trägt keine Schürzen. Oder Mützen. Also du wärst wahrscheinlich enttäuscht, wenn du ihn in der Küche stehen sehen würdest.“  
  
„Glaub ich nicht, ich bin leicht zu begeistern.“  
  
„Nur nicht von Blumenkohl.“  
  
„Nur nicht von Blumenkohl.“ Sie nahm ihm den Strunk aus der Hand und betrachtete das außerordentlich unhandliche Gemüse eingehend. „Was wäre, wenn wir Nudeln dazu machen? Wäre das ein Kompromiss?“_  
  
„Hermine!“  
  
„Ron!“ Sein Kopf war ganz rot geworden vor Lachen und sie konnte ja selber kaum ernst bleiben, weil die Gesamtsituation so daneben war.  
  
„Du denkst dir das gerade aus, oder? Du erträumst dir nicht wirklich kulinarische Diskussionen mit Malfoy über Blumenkohl?!“  
  
„Doch.“ Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und ließ sich auf ihr Kissen fallen. „Ich bin geisteskrank, sag’s doch endlich.“  
  
„Also das ist…“ Er brach ab und bebte vor Lachen. „Nennen wir es den Gipfeln dieser dramatischen Komödie… Blumenkohl, meine Fresse, ich dachte, ich kriege hier ein Best Of der letzten Szenen und was bietest du mir? Die Philosophie des Wintergemüses im Sommer? Überhaupt, Blumenkohl im August?“  
  
„Blumenkohl ist doch kein Wintergemüse, der kann von Frühjahr bis Herbst geerntet werden, also logischerweise auch im August! Nur weil deine Mutter den jedes Jahr ins Weihnachtsessen integriert.“  
  
„Du hast Recht. Weißt du was, du hast einfach nur Recht – ich will jetzt auch bitte nicht weiter über Blumenkohl nachdenken oder… nee, mach einfach weiter.“  
  
 _„Mach einfach weiter.“  
  
„Sicher? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich hier tue.“  
  
„Weiter!“  
  
„Ich will dir nicht wehtun…“  
  
„Tust du schon nicht, jetzt sei nicht feige.“ Dieser Vorwurf schien etwas bei ihm auszulösen und er hielt endlich nicht mehr seine halbe Kraft zurück. Ihr entfuhr ein kleines Stöhnen, weil es eben doch ein bisschen wehtat und drückte ihr Gesicht dann zufrieden in das Kissen. Normalerweise hätte sie ihre Verspannungen mit ein bisschen Magie gelöst, doch er hatte – vor dem Anfall des großen Zauderns – darauf bestanden, dass er es versuchen wollte.  
  
„Ich tu dir weh, oder?“  
  
„Ja, aber das muss so sein. Das ist gesund.“ Es war irgendwo schön zu wissen, dass sie nicht an einen Sadisten geraten war, aber als er dann irgendwann anfing, mit seinem Ellenbogen zwischen ihren Schultern anzusetzen, da musste sie ihre erste Einschätzung doch nochmal überdenken. Er hatte ganz eindeutig Spaß daran – er kaschierte es nur gut._  
  
„Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir? Wo ist das seriöse, lineare Erzählen hin? Jetzt tust du hier plötzlich so, als hätten wir eine explizite Szene und dann ist es eine Rückenmassage?“  
  
„Schultern, es geht um meine Schultern – und den Nacken.“  
  
„Manchmal bist du echt… unmöglich, einfach unmöglich.“  
  
„Seit wann bist du so humorlos?“  
  
„Das ist die Uhrzeit. Mein Sinn für Humor steckt in einer Tiefschlafphase und wartet auf den nächsten Werktag.“ Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über seine müden Augen. „Okay, es wird hier gerade einfach nur noch bekloppt, das merkst du selber, oder?“ Ohne jedes Schuldbewusstsein spendierte sie ihm ein Achselzucken als Antwort. „Letzte Szene. Ich bestehe darauf. Intensive Beschreibung der allerletzten Szene, dann ein Uhrenvergleich und dann vertagen wir die Gerichtsverhandlung auf morgen…“  
  
„Du meinst auf heute.“  
  
„Was auch immer. Auf den Tag, den wir erleben, nachdem wir noch ein bisschen geschlafen haben… wir können den Uhrenvergleich auch überspringen, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie spät es eigentlich ist. Mein Wecker klingelt ja so oder so.“  
  
 _Die Zeit verging so oder so – also gab es eigentlich keinen Grund, um sich bewusst für die Langeweile und gegen alles andere zu entscheiden. Mittlerweile hatte Hermine das auch eingesehen._

 _Doch es war der letzte Abend und sie hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas Besonderes tun zu müssen. Etwas besonders Romantisches – oder besonders Schreckliches. Sie hatten zusammen gegessen und Draco überwachte die Haushaltszauber, während sie unruhig durch das Wohnzimmer lief. Wie ein Tiger, der wusste, dass er wieder in seinen Käfig zurückmusste._

 _„Draco?“_

 _„Hm?“_

 _„Ich will hier raus.“_

 _„Du meinst, du willst nach Hause?“ Es war der Freitagabend, es war das Ende und es waren vielleicht nur noch Minuten, die vergehen würden, bevor sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Zimmer landete und mit sich ins Reine kommen musste._

 _„Nein, ich will hier raus. Aus diesem Haus. Ich will an den See, wir sind den ganzen Tag nicht rausgegangen.“_

 _„Es hat ja auch die ganze Zeit über geregnet.“_

 _„Aber es regnet nicht mehr… und wir haben doch noch ein bisschen Zeit.“ Sie war diejenige, die auf Zeit spielte und zugleich drängelte und Entscheidungen traf, mit denen niemand unglücklicher war als sie selbst. „Ich gehe vor, ja? Ich lauf auch nicht weit, ich will nur… ich will noch ein bisschen Sand zwischen den Zehen mitnehmen.“_

 _Sie entfernte sich von dem Haus und ging an dem langgezogenen Ufer entlang, bis sie eine Stelle erreichte, an der sie direkt ins Wasser gehen konnte, wenn sie das wollte. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatten Draco und sie hier gesessen und sie hatte sich vorstellen können, dass es für sie immer so wäre. Er hatte ein Buch dabei gehabt, sie nicht, denn sie wollte immer noch die Zeit anhalten, aber schließlich hatte sie ihn gebeten, laut zu lesen. Es war ein Band mit Gedichten gewesen, der Name des Autors war ihr geläufig und sie würde ihn zweifelsohne besser kennen, wenn es in Hogwarts ein Fach geben würde, dass sich mit Literatur oder doch wenigstens mit der englischen Sprache an sich auseinandersetzte. Ihr waren nur einzelne Verse im Gedächtnis geblieben._ It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee; and this maiden she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me. _ Es war ein trauriges Gedicht gewesen und Hermines Gedanken waren immer wieder abgeschweift, obwohl sie ihm hatte zuhören wollen, ja wirklich, doch zugleich hatte sie gewusst, dass es nicht gut ausgehen würde mit dem Dichter und seiner Annabel Lee und deswegen hatte sie lieber auf das Zwitschern der Vögel und das leise Knirschen des Sandes in ihren Fingern geachtet. Nun wünschte sie sich, sie hätte besser zugehört, denn es quälte sie, sich nur an die erste Strophe erinnern zu können, die wie in einer Endlosschleife in ihrem Kopf durchlief._

 _Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, zu vergessen, wer sie war. Wer Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy waren. Und für einen Moment war es ganz leicht und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass da ein See war und ein Schloss am Ufer, in dem eine Prinzessin namens Annabel Lee lebte, die nur darauf wartete, an diesem Ort jung zu sterben und ihren Geliebten mit ihrem Tod auf ewig unglücklich zurückzulassen._

 _Sie öffnete die Augen und für einen kurzen Moment war sie niemand mehr, niemand Bestimmtes, sondern einfach nur irgendjemand, der die Schritte von irgendjemand anderem hören konnte, der sich ihr näherte. Sie sah zuerst nach unten und dann nach oben. Der Sand war so fein und hell wie Zucker. Der Himmel war schwarz. Jemand schlang einen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und sie spürte den angenehmen Druck eines Kusses auf ihrer Schulter. Sie seufzte leise und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, die sich angenehm vertraut anfühlte. Irgendwie war ihr nach Lachen zumute, obwohl sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, ob er etwas Witziges gesagt oder getan hatte. Bestimmt war es mal wieder einer von diesen Momenten, in denen Ron urkomisch war, ohne es sein zu wollen. Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihn danach fragen, doch es war nicht Ron, der sie festhielt._  
  
„Und dann bin ich wach.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Das ist das Ende. Mehr ist da nicht.“


	16. hoax

hoax  
  
 **But what you did was just as dark  
Darling, this was just as hard  
As when they pulled me apart  
My only one  
My kingdom come undone**

  
  
Ron sah sie mit müden Augen an und Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie ihn so lange wach gehalten hatte. Entschuldigend strich sie über sein Gesicht und küsste seine Wange. „Es tut mir leid, aber das war es, wirklich. Das ist genau die Stelle, an der ich mich eben so erschreckt habe, dass ich wach geworden bin. Das ist… entschuldige, ich hätte dich nicht wecken sollen. Das war albern und egoistisch und jetzt ist es so spät oder vielmehr so früh und du kannst nicht ausschlafen und-“  
  
„Hey, beruhige dich, ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Und Schlaf wird allgemeinhin überbewertet… Muriel schätzt mich sowieso nicht, weil ich geistig immer so anwesend bin, sondern weil ich an den richtigen Stellen nicken und lächeln kann und das werde ich auch packen, wenn ich mich noch drei Stunden aufs Ohr lege… also wenn das wirklich alles gewesen ist.“  
  
„Das ist wirklich alles.“  
  
„Und meinst du, du kannst einschlafen?“  
  
„Ich werde es auf jeden Fall mal versuchen… irgendwann muss mein Körper ja aufgeben, ich kann ja nicht für immer wachbleiben und wenn es zwei Stunden dauert, dann ist das eben so, ich habe morgen ja nichts vor und niemand stört sich daran, wenn ich mir meinen Biorhythmus versaue und erst um zwei Uhr frühstücke oder so. Außerdem habe ich ja schon ein bisschen geschlafen… so spät waren wir ja gar nicht im Bett.“  
  
„Okay… dann kann ich jetzt ohne schlechtes Gewissen die Augen zumachen und wir reden heute Abend nochmal ganz in Ruhe über alles? Beim letzten Tageslicht?“   
  
„Klingt traumhaft.“  
  
„Oh Hermine… der war so flach, der hätte von Percy kommen können.“ Er hatte ein schwaches Grinsen für sie übrig, ehe er das Licht auf seiner Seite des Betts löschte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, rückte sein Kissen zurecht, nahm ihre Hand, drückte noch einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche und ließ sie dann wieder los.  
  
Sie schüttelte ihr eigenes Kissen noch einmal auf, streckte sich aus, drehte die Decke einmal um, sodass der Stoff angenehm kühl war und hörte ihm dabei zu, wie sein Atem sich verlangsamte und er mit einer bemerkenswerten Geschwindigkeit einschlief. Irgendwann drehte er sich um und lag halb auf dem Bauch. Sie rutschte an ihn heran und kuschelte sich an ihn, sodass sie ein Stück von seinem Kissen benutzen konnte, das er im Schlaf immer von sich schob. Er würde davon nicht aufwachen, ihn störte überhaupt gar nichts, wenn er einmal schlief und darüber war sie froh, denn so konnte sie ihn einengen, ihm Platz wegnehmen und sich darüber freuen, dass er so warm war, aber auf eine bessere Art warm als die Decke, die sie störte.   
  
Draußen war es immer noch dunkel und Hermine wusste, dass es klüger wäre, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, wenn sie nicht von der Morgendämmerung geweckt werden wollte, aber sie fand die Kraft dafür nicht mehr, denn ihre Beine waren schwer, ihre Arme waren schwer, ihr Herz und ihr Kopf waren ebenfalls ein bisschen schwer und dann schlief sie auf einmal doch ein, einfach so, als wenn es gar nichts wär.   
  
_Sie öffnete die Augen und für einen kurzen Moment war sie niemand mehr, niemand Bestimmtes, sondern einfach nur irgendjemand, der die Schritte von irgendjemand anderem hören konnte, der sich ihr näherte. Sie sah zuerst nach unten und dann nach oben. Der Sand war so fein und hell wie Zucker. Der Himmel war schwarz. Jemand schlang einen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und sie spürte den angenehmen Druck eines Kusses auf ihrer Schulter. Sie seufzte leise und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, die sich angenehm vertraut anfühlte. Irgendwie war ihr nach Lachen zumute, obwohl sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, ob er etwas Witziges gesagt oder getan hatte. Bestimmt war es mal wieder einer von diesen Momenten, in denen Ron urkomisch war, ohne es sein zu wollen. Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihn danach fragen, doch es war nicht Ron, der sie festhielt. Und er hatte auch nichts Witziges gesagt, er hatte überhaupt nichts gesagt. Sie hatte lediglich eine Idee gehabt, die so selbstsüchtig und fürchterlich war, dass sie nur darüber lachen konnte, zu was für einer Grausamkeit sie fähig war.  
  
„Draco?“ Sie drehte sich um und natürlich war es Draco, denn wer sollte sonst hier sein? Da konnte sie ihre Gedanken noch so sehr bemühen und sich ein Schloss am anderen Ufer des Sees herbeiträumen, die Realität würde sie mit ihrer Vorstellungskraft noch lange nicht besiegen. „Ich will dich vergessen. Aber alleine schaffe ich das nicht.“  
  
Es waren Sekundenbruchteile, in denen er seine Mimik nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und in denen sie ihm ansehen konnte, wie sehr sie ihn verletzte. Wie tief ihre Kapitulation ihn traf.   
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
  
„Ich kann so nicht weitermachen, ich… wir kommen nicht weiter. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass das hier zu nichts führt und dafür sind wir dann doch schon weit gekommen, aber ich kann nicht nach Hause gehen und Ron sagen, dass ich ihn nicht liebe, sondern dich, weil… das stimmt so nicht. Ich liebe Ron und du… da ist etwas, ich bin in dich verliebt, ich fühle mich in deiner Nähe wie verrückt und ich würde mir wirklich wünschen, dass der Sommer doppelt oder dreimal solange andauern könnte, aber ich… ich brauche Ron. Ich will die Person sein, die ich in seiner Nähe bin. Ich mag dich vielleicht, aber ich mag mich selbst absolut nicht, wenn ich für dich alles andere kaputt mache und mein Leben ruiniere. Wenn ich Ron verliere und wenn ich diese Hermine hier werde, die keine Rücksicht nimmt und kein Problem damit hat, Lügen zu erzählen, dann verliere ich auch alles andere. Ginny und Harry werden mich anders behandeln, meine Eltern werden mich auch anders behandeln und… ich würde mich auch nicht mehr wiedererkennen, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe. Und das will ich nicht.“  
  
„Was für eine mitreißende Rede… und was ist mit mir? Wie soll ich dich vergessen?“  
  
„Du kannst deine Mutter darum bitten. Oder deinen Vater. Ich kenne niemanden, den ich um so einen Zauber bitten kann, der nicht vorher nach dem Warum fragen würde.“  
  
„Und wenn ich dich nicht vergessen will?“  
  
„Dann behalt deine Erinnerungen, aber… du musst das für mich tun. Bitte. Ich… ich werde sonst verrückt. Ich kann so ein Leben nicht führen und ich kann so ein Geheimnis nicht mit mir herumtragen… aber ich kann es Ron auch nicht erzählen, er würde mich hassen. Er würde nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen.“   
  
„Ich werde es tun…“ Aber. Da war noch mehr. Da war ein Aber, doch er zögerte. „… ich will mir nur sicher sein, dass das keine von deinen spontanen Ideen ist. Hast du wirklich darüber nachgedacht? Ich kann nicht nur die letzten zwei Wochen löschen, ich muss weiter zurückgehen und… ich habe noch nie versucht, die Erinnerungen von jemandem so fein und genau zu bearbeiten.“  
  
„So schwer ist es nicht.“ Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich dachte auch, es wäre viel komplizierter… aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erschreckend leicht. Du musst dich auf den Anfang und auf das Ende konzentrieren. Als ich das Gedächtnis meiner Eltern gelöscht habe, da habe ich mich auf die Bilder in unserem Wohnzimmer konzentriert. Da bin ich als Baby zu sehen, ein paar Wochen alt, und da war ein Foto, das erst ein paar Tage vorher entstanden war. Und dann war mir klar, dass ich mich bei dem Zauber gar nicht auf meine Eltern konzentrieren muss, sondern auf mich, denn ich war ja diejenige, die sie vergessen sollten. Wenn du dich also auf dich selbst konzentrierst, dann kannst du nichts falsch machen.“  
  
„Also willst du überhaupt nichts mehr mit dem Namen Draco Malfoy anfangen können?“  
  
„Doch… sicher, das würde ja auffallen, wenn du irgendwann mal Thema bist und ich fragen müsste, wer du bist… setz einfach an dem Tag an, an dem wir zum ersten Mal normal miteinander geredet haben. Im Unterricht von Slughorn. Das ist der Anfang.“  
  
„Und das hier ist das Ende?“ Der weiße Sand, der schwarze Himmel und der Weltuntergang. „Darf ich dich wenigstens nochmal küssen? Für dich spielt es ja sowieso keine Rolle mehr, aber ich… gönn mir einen richtigen Abschied, ja?“  
  
„Ja.“ Sie wartete darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt machte, denn er hatte ja Recht, für sie spielte es keine Rolle mehr, das hier war nicht für die Ewigkeit, mit etwas Glück würde sie keine fünf Minuten von dieser Erinnerung zehren. Verzehrt werden. Er zog sie an sich und sie wusste nicht, ob er sie jemals so fest und zugleich so wenig drängend geküsst hatte. Es war genau die Art von Kuss, die man in Filmen sah, und bei denen man sich fragte, ob Menschen sich im echten Leben jemals so küssen konnten, mit so einer Not, mit so einer Dringlichkeit, mit so einer unheimlichen Ruhe. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr und sie nahm ihre Hände an sich, die sie auf seiner Brust abgelegt hatte. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?“  
  
„Hier? Willst du nicht reingehen oder so?“  
  
„Hier ist doch niemand.“   
  
Wortlos holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, den er in seiner hinteren Hosentasche verstaut hatte und der zuletzt für einen harmlosen Haushaltszauber gebraucht worden war.   
  
„Wie sicher bist du dir?“  
  
„Hundert Prozent.“  
  
„Mehr nicht?“  
  
„Wie viel brauchst du?“  
  
„Ach… ich weiß auch nicht, ich… also es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt sagen kann, weil es ist dein gutes Recht, einmal im Leben im großen Stil schummeln zu wollen und ich sehe ja auch nicht, wie das weitergehen könnte, aber… es ist trotzdem schade. Es ist… so hätte es nicht laufen sollen.“  
  
„Aber so muss es sein.“   
  
„Darf ich noch eine Sache sagen? Auch wenn es nichts ändert und ich jetzt egoistisch bin, weil ich das nicht für mich behalten kann?“ Sie wusste, was nun kam und sie wünschte, er würde es nicht sagen, aber sie konnte es ihm schlecht verbieten. „Ich liebe dich. Und wenn die Dinge anders lägen, dann hätte ich das sehr viel später gesagt oder vielleicht auch niemals, weil ich für so was eigentlich zu feige bin, aber… ich liebe dich. Jetzt gerade liebe ich dich, aber es ist okay, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Und es wird mich nicht umbringen oder so. Ich… ich glaube, ich bin leichtfertiger als du. Das ist mein Vorteil… also bist du bereit?“  
  
„Eine Sache hab ich auch noch.“  
  
„Ja?“ Sie guckte auf den Boden, um das hoffnungsvolle Schimmern in seinen Augen nicht sehen zu müssen.   
  
„Versprich mir, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander reden werden. Versprich mir, dass wir uns nicht merkwürdig oft über den Weg laufen, sodass ich anfange, über dich nachzudenken und vielleicht auf die Idee komme, einen Schritt auf dich zuzugehen, weil ich erwachsen und friedfertig sein oder meine harmoniesüchtige Seite ausleben will, ja? Tu einfach so, als würde ich nicht existieren und… wenn ich dich irgendwann mal grüße oder so, weil ich meine, das wäre nötig in der schönen, neuen Welt, dann ignorier mich einfach. Lass mich weiter schlecht von dir denken, okay?“  
  
„Okay.“   
  
„Und bring mich nach Hause. Wenn ich an einem Ort aufwache, den ich nicht kenne, dann stachelt das nur meine Neugierde an und ich versuche, den See zu finden und dann… dann war vielleicht alles umsonst.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Ich bin bereit.“_  
  
Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, schlug ihr Herz so schnell, dass man meinen könnte, es wollte aus ihrer Brust herausspringen. Ihr war schwindelig und ihr Mund war ganz trocken und sie tastete nach der anderen Bettseite, doch die war leer und das Laken war kühl. Sie setzte sich auf.  
  
Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen worden, sodass kein Licht ins Zimmer dringen konnte. Das Fenster war auch nicht mehr geöffnet, aber es war nicht so unangenehm warm im Zimmer wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Die Nacht war vergangen. Ron war weg. Sie stand auf und stolperte in die Küche, um ihr Zeitgefühl zurückzuerlangen. Es war Mittag, beinahe genau zwölf Uhr mittags, fünf Minuten danach. High Noon. Ihr war schwindelig und es war ihr ein Rätsel, woher sie auf einmal die Nerven hatte, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen, sich unter die Dusche zu stellen und sich die Haare zu waschen, als wäre sie ein ganz normaler Mensch.  
  
Sie wickelte sich in ein Handtuch, untersuchte ihre Haut im Spiegel auf Unreinheiten, kämmte ihre nassen Haare und ging dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Nachdem sie die Vorhänge geöffnet und sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, entschied sie sich dafür, das Bett frisch zu beziehen und ein paar Staubmäuse zu erledigen.   
  
Irgendwann kniete sie dann vor dem Kleiderschrank und suchte ganz unten nach dem Rock. Der Stoff war ausgeblichen und die Rosen waren weniger rot als in ihrer Erinnerung, aber doch existierte der Rock. Er war genau da, wo sie geglaubt hatte. So schlechte Arbeit konnte ihr Gedächtnis also gar nicht leisten.  
  
Während sie in die Küche ging und die frische Packung Toastbrot anbrach, versuchte sie, alle Zaubereiminister in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufzusagen und kam dabei erschreckend weit, obwohl es sicherlich über fünf Jahre her war, dass sie zum letzten Mal versucht hatte, sich aktiv den Namen des dritten Zaubereiministers einzuprägen.   
  
Sie bestrich den Toast dick mit Butter und Marmelade, als sie plötzlich von einem weiteren, zwanghaften Gedanken ergriffen wurde und zu der Pinnwand im Flur lief, an der sie Postkarten und vereinzelte Fotos aufhängten und die sich wie ein unwillkürlich strukturiertes Archiv der letzten Jahre las. Hermine musste ein Bild von der einjährigen Roxanne Weasley zur Seite schieben, doch da war sie, die Einladung zu der Hochzeit von Blaise Zabini und Lavender Brown. Mit Blumenmuster und Staubschicht und einem Loch dort, wo sie die Heftzwecke durch das dicke, gewiss teure Papier gedrückt hatte.   
  
Hermine war auf der Suche nach der Realität und ihren Grenzen und sie wusste, dass sie mehr als nur leicht hysterisch werden würde, wenn Ron nicht wie durch ein Wunder nach so kurzer Zeit von seiner Großtante entlassen werden würde. Sie aß den Toast. Hochkonzentriert. Sie aß ganze sechs Scheiben Toast und ihr war ein bisschen übel, als sie schließlich einen unvermeidlichen Entschluss fasste.  
  
Sie musste nach Malfoy Manor. Sie musste Draco Malfoy in die Augen sehen, um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren – oder ob sie doch nur ein entsetzlich schlechter Mensch war.


	17. the lakes

the lakes  
  
 **Take me to the lakes, where all the poets went to die  
I don't belong and, my beloved, neither do you  
Those Windermere peaks look like a perfect place to cry  
I'm setting off, but not without my muse  
No, not without you**

  
  
Doch es waren nicht die Augen von Draco Malfoy, die sie fand, als sie aus dem Kamin im Salon von Malfoy Manor stieg. Eine direkte Disapparation hatte sie nicht gewagt, denn sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass die Malfoys irgendwelche Bannzauber verwendeten, an denen sie als unangekündigte Besucherin schmerzhaft abprallen würde. Es war schließlich nicht gesagt, dass ihre Träume akkurat oder überhaupt realitätsnah waren.  
  
Über dem Sofa in dem leeren, großen Raum hing ein Porträt, das vermutlich einen Vorfahr von Draco Malfoy zeigte. Zumindest hatte er dieselben Augen wie der siebzehnjährige Draco Malfoy, an den sie sich doch sehr sicher zu erinnern glaubte.  
  
„Hallo?“ Sie kam sich blöd dabei vor, einfach so in ein leeres Haus hineinzurufen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob Draco Malfoy noch hier lebte – in dem Verzeichnis des Flohnetzwerks waren keine Vornamen eingetragen worden, dort war Malfoy Manor lediglich, welch eine Überraschung, als Hauptwohnsitz der Familie Malfoy angegeben. Vielleicht lebte er nicht einmal in England? Oder in Europa, wer wusste schon, ob er nicht nach Südamerika gezogen war? Doch, das wusste sie, eigentlich wusste sie das. Die Hochzeit von Blaise und Lavender, da war er gewesen – und braun gebrannt war er ihr nicht gerade vorgekommen. Aber schien in Südamerika überhaupt so viel die Sonne oder war das nur so eine Vorstellung, die sie mit sich herumtrug?  
  
„Hallo?“ Sie erhob die Stimme und doch rechnete sie eigentlich nicht damit, dass jemand darauf reagieren würde. Sie war gerade so weit gewesen, daran zu glauben, dass Malfoy Manor unbewohnt war, ein unbesetztes Flaggschiff, die Vorstufe zu einer Ruine, doch dann wurde die Tür geöffnet, die von dem Salon in den Garten führte und die offenbar nur angelehnt gewesen war.  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen und starrte die Frau an, die den Raum betreten hatte und die sie erst auf den zweiten Blick als Astoria Greengrass erkannte, weil sie hochschwanger war. Ihre blonden Haare, die bei Lavenders Hochzeit noch adrett gelockt gewesen waren, hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden. Sie trug keine richtigen Schuhe, sondern diese Art von Pantoffeln, die man drinnen wie draußen anziehen konnte und die nie besonders gut aussehen, Schlappen. Sie war immer noch ziemlich winzig, sicherlich einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Hermine, aber sie lächelte so freundlich, dass sie mit ihren nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkeln den ganzen Salon zu beherrschen schien, der auf einmal nicht mehr kalt und leer, sondern fast gemütlich wirkte.  
  
„Hallo Hermine.“ Astoria klang freundlich, aber auch ein bisschen irritiert. „Oder sollte ich Mrs. Granger-Weasley sagen?“ Hermine wusste immer noch nicht, warum sie sich eigentlich für so einen sperrigen Doppelnamen entschieden hatte, doch die Vorstellung, eine Mrs. Weasley zu sein, hatte ihr nie behagt. Es gab nur eine Mrs. Weasley und das war Rons Mutter. Gut, streng genommen gab es mittlerweile sogar vier Mrs. Weasleys, denn sowohl Fleur Delacour als auch Angelina Johnson und Audrey, die Ehefrau von Percy, hatten sich nicht dieselben verqueren Gedanken wie Hermine gemacht, sondern den Namen klaglos angenommen. „Wenn du wegen einer Überprüfung der Dokumente unserer Elfe da bist, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, Elisabeth ist gerade unterwegs, sie hat ihren freien Tag und trifft sich mit ihrer Schwester.“  
  
Dunkel, ganz dunkel erinnerte Hermine sich daran, dass es auf ihrem Schreibtisch in der Elfenbehörde eine Akte gab, in der die Stammdaten der Hauselfe der Familie Malfoy aufgeführt waren. Seit Jahren hatte sie die Akte nicht mehr in den Fingern gehabt und doch hatte sie vor einigen Wochen angeordnet, dass pauschal alle Hauselfen der Familien mit Namen von G bis P besucht werden und dass bei dieser Visite die Personalien der Elfen angefordert werden sollten.  
  
„Ich bin aus anderen Gründen hier. Persönliche Gründe.“ Es war ihr richtiggehend peinlich, dass sie keine formvollendeten Sätze zustande brachte und es obendrein nicht schaffte, ihren Blick von Astorias Bauch zu lösen. Astoria machte den Eindruck, als wäre sie daran gewöhnt, aber das machte es ja nicht besser. „Ist Draco da?“  
  
„Er ist zum Mittagessen bei seinen Eltern.“ Und seine Eltern lebten nicht mehr in Malfoy Manor, doch offenbar lebte Draco Malfoy noch hier – mit seiner schwangeren… ja, was war sie denn eigentlich? War sie seine Freundin? Oder seine Ehefrau? Oder am Ende doch nur eine Mitbewohnerin, die das Kind von einem anderen Mann austrug? Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, in dem Leben von Draco Malfoy gab es diese Art von Unordnung ganz sicher nicht. Ihr Blick wanderte von Astorias Bauch zu ihrer linken Hand. Ein ringloser Ringfinger.  
  
„Kann ich hier warten? Ich müsste… ich muss wirklich mal mit ihm sprechen.“  
  
„Natürlich… es dauert sicher nur noch eine halbe Stunde oder so. Kann ich dir was anbieten? Eine Tasse Tee?“ Astoria war höflich. Die perfekte Gastgeberin. Eine perfekte, kleine Ehefrau.  
  
„Gern.“ Ihr war übel, wirklich übel und anders als in der Nacht war es nicht einfach nur so ein Gefühl, nein, ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie schlug sich automatisch die Hand vor den Mund. Astoria sah sie besorgt an.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Sie schüttelte ganz vorsichtig den Kopf. „Das Badezimmer ist gleich da vorne, hinter der Tür auf der rechten Seite, aber es ist auch nicht tragisch, wenn du es nur bis zur Wiese schaffst.“ Die Tür zum Garten war wirklich verlockend nah, doch Hermine wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie sich nach zwei Minuten in Malfoy Manor erbrechen musste – war das am Ende ein besonders ausgefallener Bannzauber, der nur auf Muggelstämmige zielte? Denkbar wäre so etwas, hundsgemein, aber denkbar.  
  
Zielstrebig lief sie in die von Astoria angewiesene Richtung und fand sich wenige Sekunden später würgend über einer sehr altmodischen, aber sauber aussehenden Kloschüssel wieder. Erschüttert stand sie auf, betätigte die Spülung und starrte ihr Spiegelbild wie hypnotisiert an. Plötzlich sah sie die Toastbrote mit der Butter und den Unmengen von Marmelade vor sich. Das war vielleicht nicht ihre beste Idee gewesen, auch wenn sie normalerweise nicht ganz so empfindlich war. Sie wusch sich mechanisch die Hände und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Wasserhahn, ehe sie so würdevoll wie möglich in den Salon zurückging.  
  
Astoria erwartete sie mit einem stillen Lächeln und zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und Hermine setzte sich automatisch neben sie.  
  
„Kamille. Das wirkt beruhigend.“  
  
„Danke… und… entschuldige, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da gerade passiert ist, ich bin heute ein bisschen durcheinander und… es geht mir nicht so gut.“ Das war eine ganz unsolide Herumerzählerei, die sie da betrieb, sie musste sich langsam wirklich zusammenreißen. „Deswegen muss ich auch so dringend mit Draco sprechen.“  
  
„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht.“ Astoria lächelte und auf einmal kam Hermine die Bezeichnung stilles Lächeln falsch vor, Astoria war nicht still, sondern einfach nur sehr diskret. Und irgendwie schaffte sie es sogar, dass Hermine sich nicht wie ein Freak fühlte, obwohl sie gerade einen ganz und gar nicht normalen Sonntagmittag verlebte.  
  
„Wann… also wann ist es denn soweit?“ Das kam ihr wie eine Frage aus einem Textbuch im Umgang mit Schwangeren vor und Hermine fand sich selber schrecklich, weil sie so banalen Smalltalk betreiben wollte. Es ging sie überhaupt nichts an, wann Astoria Greengrass ein Baby bekommen würde – weder das Geburtsdatum, noch ihr Beziehungsstatus noch die Antwort auf die Frage danach, wer der Vater war, gingen sie irgendetwas an. Sie hatte seit mehreren Jahren nicht mit Astoria Greengrass gesprochen und bei den Abendessen von Horace Slughorn waren sie auch selten über eine höfliche Begrüßung hinausgekommen.  
  
„In drei Wochen… wenigstens hat das der Heiler gesagt, aber man weiß ja nie.“ Das Lächeln von Astoria wird ein wenig breiter. „Draco und ich sind übrigens nicht verheiratet. Du hast eben so beharrlich auf meine Hand geguckt und nach meinem Ehering gesucht.“  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gefragt. Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht meine Angelegenheit.“  
  
„Stimmt, aber du hättest trotzdem fragen dürfen. Wenn einen etwas dermaßen beschäftigt, dann ist es manchmal besser, den Gedanken einfach loszuwerden, auch wenn es vielleicht ein bisschen unhöflich ist.“  
  
Diese Worte wurden so aufrichtig und gelassen hervorgetragen, das Hermine beinahe so weit gegangen wäre und sich aufgeschwungen hätte, zu fragen, warum um alles in der Welt Astoria nicht mit Draco Malfoy verheiratet war, aber dennoch hochschwanger in Malfoy Manor residierte und Gäste mit Tee empfing, doch genau in diesem Moment wurde der Kamin von grünen Flammen aufgewirbelt und Draco Malfoy stand im Raum.  
  
Sein erster Blick ging in Richtung von Astoria, die ganz plötzlich Grübchen bekam, wenn sie lächelte, sodass man direkt annehmen musste, dass dieses Lächeln, das sie für Hermine aufgesetzt hatte, sehr halbherzig gewesen war. Dank seiner Blickrichtung hatte sie eine Chance, ihn zu betrachten. Er sah anders aus als in ihrer Erinnerung, aber auch anders als in ihren Träumen. Natürlich, er war älter geworden und trug obendrein eine Brille, die sein Gesicht irgendwie freundlicher machte. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt, ein kariertes Hemd und eine ganz normale Jeans und passte damit eigenartig gut zu der schuhlosen Astoria, aber zugleich bemerkenswert schlecht zu dem Draco Malfoy, an den sie sich erinnern konnte. Oder zu erinnern meinte.  
  
„Granger, was für eine Überraschung.“ Er klang gefasst und wirkte eigentlich eher milde überrascht, so als würde sie einmal im Jahr bei ihm reinschneien. „Seit wann macht das Zaubereiministerium sonntags Visiten? Elisabeth ist heute außer Haus. Tut mir sehr leid.“ Die Elfenbehörde. War das wirklich das Allererste, woran die Leute dachten, wenn sie ihr Gesicht sahen? War es das Erste, woran Draco Malfoy dachte, wenn er sie sah oder war er nur ein sehr guter Schauspieler? Und warum zum Teufel hieß seine Hauselfe wie die Königin von England?  
  
„Hab ich schon gehört, ich bin wegen etwas Anderem hier… könnten wir uns vielleicht unter vier Augen unterhalten?“ Astoria machte zwar einen recht netten Eindruck – aber gerade deswegen wollte Hermine eigentlich keinen vollkommen wahnsinnigen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen, indem sie so geschickt wie möglich danach zu fragen versuchte, ob Draco Malfoy und sie möglicherweise einen Sommersandtraum geteilt hatten.  
  
„Von mir aus. Mein Arbeitszimmer ist gleich nebenan. Dort sind auch die Dokumente von Elisabeth.“  
  
„Ich bin wirklich nicht wegen eurer Elfe hier.“ Er stellte keine weiteren Fragen und Astoria sagte auch nichts mehr, sondern drückte Hermine lediglich ihren Tee in die Hand, als sie aufstand und Draco Malfoy aus dem Salon, quer über den Flur in ein Zimmer folgte, das mit einem Schreibtisch und Aktenschränken gefüllt war. Auf der Fensterbank stand eine Orchidee, die hübsch anzusehen war. Sie nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz und war froh, dass er den freien Sessel neben ihr nur ansah und dann um seinen Schreibtisch herumging. Zu ihrem Schrecken setzte er sich nicht hin, sondern fischte eine schmale Akte beinahe blindlings aus dem Regal und nahm dann doch den Stuhl gleich neben ihr an. „Ich muss dich was fragen und ich fürchte, es wird verrückt klingen.“  
  
„Verrückt ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff.“ Ein ganz schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, er schlug die Beine übereinander und machte trotz des karierten Hemdes einen einigermaßen seriösen Eindruck. „Und wir können das hier auch abkürzen, da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, aus welchem Grund du hier bist.“ Er seufzte. „Und ich muss mich entschuldigen, das hätte wirklich unter gar keinen Umständen passieren dürfen. Da habe ich keine gute Arbeit geleistet.“  
  
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nein. Um Himmels Willen. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an, während er immer noch die Mappe festhielt und seine Sitzposition veränderte.  
  
„Wir überlegen derweil noch, in welcher Weise wir unsere Klienten angemessen entschädigen können, aber die Ausmaße des Vorfalls werden erst nach und nach ersichtlich und ich fürchte, du wirst nicht die Letzte sein, die betroffen ist.“  
  
„Wovon sprichst du?“  
  
„Die Nebenwirkungen?“  
  
„Nebenwirkungen?“  
  
„Ja, die Nebenwirkungen. Eigentlich sollte die Rezeptur nur leicht verändert werden, damit der Geschmack ein wenig angenehmer wird, nicht mehr ganz so bitter. Durch die Ergänzung einer neuen Zutat kommt es allerdings zu mitunter ganz kuriosen Nebenwirkungen, wenn man den Trank absetzt. Es ist schon fast ein Jahr her, dass wir die fehlerhaften Tränke ausgegeben haben und aufgrund nachlässigster Buchhaltung an den einzelnen Standorten, unter anderem in der Winkelgasse, können wir nicht mehr genau zurückverfolgen, welche Hexen von der Charge betroffen sind. Es ist besonders kompliziert, da die Fehlerhaftigkeit sich ja erst bemerkbar macht, wenn der Trank nicht länger eingenommen wird und wir vermuten, dass bei der weiteren Einnahme einer nicht-fehlerhaften Charge auch keinerlei Probleme auftreten, sodass ein Widerruf mehr schaden als nützen würde… und ich hege die Hoffnung, dass alle Betroffenen sich an die Apotheker ihres Vertrauens wenden und aufgeklärt werden, aber es überrascht mich gar nicht, dass du dich bei mir persönlich beschweren möchtest. Also ja, es gab einen Fehler und wir haben ihn nicht direkt vertuscht, aber auch nicht unbedingt publik gemacht.“ Die Zahnräder in Hermines Kopf bewegten sich nur sehr langsam und so ganz drangen seine Worte nicht zu ihr durch. „Also, der Form halber würde ich dich bitten, das übliche Formular kurz mit mir durchzugehen, damit wir die Folgen erfassen können. Hast du den Trank mitgebracht?“  
  
„Nein, ich… das…“ Plötzlich sah sie den Inhalt der Mappe, die mittlerweile offen in seinem Schoß lag. Über Kopf konnte sie ihren Namen und ihre Adresse lesen – und das Logo der Malfoy-Apotheken. Darunter war eine sehr kurze Liste der Zaubertränke und Arzneimittel, die von ihr erworben worden waren, seitdem sie im Alter von 19 Jahren ihre Kundenkartei in der Winkelgasse hatte anlegen lassen. Ihr sprang das Datum des letzten Kaufs entgegen. Im Oktober des vergangenen Jahres. Als sie zum letzten Mal den Verhütungstrank gekauft hatte, den sie seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr nahm, weil Ron und sie entschieden hatten, dass es irgendwie okay, wenn nicht sogar toll wäre, wenn sie in den nächsten Jahren ein Kind bekommen würden. Oder zwei. Darüber hatten sie noch nicht im Detail gesprochen, weil Hermine wusste, wie lange es mitunter dauern konnte, nach dem Absetzen der Pille schwanger zu werden. Und wie langsam sich der Körper erst an diese Umstellung gewöhnte. Bei dieser Überlegung hatte sie natürlich erfolgreich ignoriert, dass man Muggelmedizin und Zaubertränke eigentlich so überhaupt gar nicht vergleichen konnte. „Das Formular, ja, sicher.“  
  
„Bereit?“ Das Wort durchzuckte sie wie ein kleiner Blitz und sie fühlte sich wie jemand, der im Halbschlaf eine arithmantische Gleichung lösen musste, aber so langsam begriff sie ihren eigenen Denkfehler und seine Ausmaße. „Also, wann hast du den Trank zum letzten Mal eingenommen?“  
  
„März. Ende März.“ Er schrieb ihre Antwort auf und kritzelte obendrein das Datum des heutigen Tages in die obere Ecke des Blattes. 17. Juli 2005.  
  
„Okay… die Frage ist jetzt etwas persönlich, tut mir leid, aber es besteht ja die Schweigepflicht und alles, also versuch einfach zu ignorieren, dass ich keinen weißen Kittel trage und nicht in einer Apotheke stehe, ja? Wann hast du zum letzten Mal regulär deinen Zyklus gehabt?“  
  
„Mai. In der… zweiten Maiwoche.“ Ihre eigene Stimme klang ganz fremd und blechern in ihren Ohren, doch er schien keinen Unterschied zu hören und notierte ganz gewissenhaft ihre Antwort.  
  
„Weißt du, in der wievielten Woche du jetzt bist?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er machte einen Strich auf dem Formular und sah dann zu ihr auf. „Okay, dann zu dem letzten Teil, die Nebenwirkungen. Kannst du beschreiben, wie du dich seit dem Absetzen des Tranks gefühlt hast, welche Veränderungen du bemerkt hast?“  
  
„Mir war oft sehr warm, obwohl die Temperaturen eigentlich nicht besonders extrem waren… ich… mir ist nach dem Aufstehen oft schwindelig. Ich habe mehr Hunger als sonst, aber… das ist wohl relativ normal, oder?“ Er machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und schrieb weiterhin beharrlich auf, was sie sagte. „Oh und ich habe mich heute zum ersten Mal übergeben, aber das ist ja eigentlich auch normal…“ Wenn man schwanger war. Hermine wagte es immer noch nicht, diesen Gedanken zu denken, denn sie kam sich dabei wie eine Wahnsinnige vor.  
  
„Kann sein, aber ich schreibe sicherheitshalber alles auf, auch wenn es nach normalen Anzeichen klingt. So, das war alles auf der rein physischen Ebene, gab es Beschwerden psychischer Natur? Irgendwelche Wahrnehmungsstörungen, Gedächtnisverlust, Artikulationsschwierigkeiten, Konzentrationsschwäche, solche Sachen?“  
  
„Ich hatte komische Träume, die sich unnatürlich real angefühlt haben.“ Wenn die Träume wirklich real wären, dann müsste er doch spätestens jetzt die Fassung verlieren, oder? So gut konnte doch keine Maske sitzen? „Ist das auch eine der typischen Nebenwirkungen?“  
  
„Von typisch oder untypisch kann man aufgrund der geringen Anzahl an Betroffenen noch nicht sprechen… aber Astoria hat darunter auch gelitten.“ Er räusperte sich. „So haben wir überhaupt bemerkt, dass mit dem Trank etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung ist und sind auf den Zaubertrankmeister zugegangen, der die Veränderungen vorgenommen und der bis dahin eigentlich mein vollstes Vertrauen genossen hat.“ Also war Astoria eine Testperson, die Patientin 0, wenn man so wollte? „Also Träume, was noch?“  
  
„Sonst nichts. Aber es war wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich, die Träume waren zusammenhängend und sehr detailliert… ich habe zuletzt sogar eine trauminterne Erklärung dafür gefunden, warum das so ist, und vermutet, dass ich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wurde.“ Von dir. Diese zwei kleinen Wörter wären so leicht auszusprechen und würden sie endgültig als eine Irre brandmarken. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Ausgesprochen clever… Toria ist schlicht und ergreifend davon ausgegangen, dass sie kein Baby, sondern einen Dämon in sich trägt, der ihren Verstand auffrisst, bis der Heiler im St. Mungo ihr erläutert hat, dass die Emotionen einer Schwangeren und akute Wahnvorstellungen nicht identisch sind und die Lösung für beides kein Exorzismus ist.“ Er räusperte sich erneut. „Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht abschweifen, aber das hier fühlt sich sowieso alles ein wenig unprofessionell an, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt.“ Die Umstände. Meinte er sein Hemd oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihm im Alter von 14 Jahren eine sehr verdiente Backpfeife verpasst hatte? „Also, wenn abgesehen von den Träumen keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen eingetreten sind, dann würde ich dich hier um eine Unterschrift bitten. Damit bestätigst du lediglich, dass die eben gegeben Informationen in deiner Akte aufbewahrt und zu Forschungszwecken anonymisiert weiterverarbeitet werden dürfen. Falls du eine Klage einreichen möchtest, dann steht dir das selbstredend frei, aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass du darauf verzichtest?“ Stumm unterschrieb Hermine und er verstaute das Formular gewissenhaft in der Akte, auf der ihr Name stand. H.J. Granger-Weasley. Und eine Nummer, die sich aus ihrem Geburtsdatum zusammensetzte. Alles hochoffiziell. Höchst real. „Also, wenn weitere Nebenwirkungen auftreten sollten, dann kannst du mich gerne schriftlich auf direktem Wege darüber informieren oder dich an eine der Apotheken wenden, wenn dir das lieber sein sollte. Gibt es ansonsten noch Fragen?“ Dutzende, aber keine davon wollte sie ihm stellen, also schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Dann… ich bitte noch einmal im Namen des ganzen Unternehmens um Entschuldigung und ansonsten… herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe, es treten dann wenigstens keine weiteren Komplikationen auf.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Bist du auch ganz sicher, dass ich keine Wortfindungsstörungen notieren soll? Ich meine, ich will mir nicht anmaßen, dich wirklich zu kennen oder so, aber ich habe dich wortgewaltiger in Erinnerung.“  
  
„Ich mich auch, ich bin nur… ich habe sehr schlecht geschlafen. Wochenlang. Das… das ging an die Substanz und… hören die Träume jetzt auf? Oder geht das immer so weiter?“  
  
„Also ich kann dir einen rein pflanzlichen Schlaftrank mitgeben, wenn du das möchtest, aber für Astoria hat Tee sehr gut funktioniert. Sie schwört auf Kamille und eigentlich auch nur auf Kamille.“ Hermine betrachtete die Tasse, die sie neben sich auf der Kante des Schreibtischs abgestellt hatte und deren Inhalt mittlerweile nicht mehr dampfend heiß war, sondern vermutlich eher lauwarm. „Von Pfefferminz und allen vermeintlich anregenden Sorten rät sie ab, aber ich bin sicher, sie unterhält sich gerne mit dir darüber, wenn du das möchtest. Es nervt sie unheimlich, dass sie niemanden hat, mit dem sie sich darüber austauschen kann und findet mich in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht besonders kompetent, obwohl ich theoretisch bestens Bescheid weiß.“  
  
Urplötzlich drängte sich ihr das Bild auf, wie er mitten in der Nacht von einer Astoria Greengrass geweckt wurde, die es nicht länger aushielt und ihm von ihren wirren Träumen erzählte, weil sie glaubte, von einem Dämon besessen zu sein. Sie bemerkte auch endlich den liebevollen Unterton, mit dem er von ihr sprach und wie er die erste Silbe ihres Vornamens verschluckte, sodass aus dem vornehm klingenden Astoria einfach nur Toria wurde.  
  
„Warum seid ihr nicht verheiratet?“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Ich weiß, das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage und es geht mich auch nichts an, aber… ich habe mich nur darüber gewundert, das ist alles. Du musst mir natürlich keine Antwort geben, wie gesagt, es geht mich nichts an, es kam mir nur… komisch vor.“  
  
„Sie will nicht heiraten und ihren Namen ändern, da ist noch Stoff für Diskussionen übrig… abgesehen davon ist sie ein wenig eitel und meinte, wenn sie mich schon heiraten muss, dann will sie an dem Tag wenigstens gut aussehen und, ich zitiere, „nicht wie ein Windbeutel“… und damit sind wir jetzt auch ganz deutlich über die Grenze jeglicher Seriosität, wunderbar.“  
  
„Entschuldige, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als wäre es nicht länger der Rede wert, erhob sich, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und verstaute ihre Akte wieder in dem Regal.  
  
„Nach dir.“ Er hielt ihr die Tür des Arbeitszimmers auf und folgte ihr zurück in den Salon. Dort saß Astoria noch immer und nippte an ihrem Tee. Ihre eigene Tasse hatte Hermine auf dem Schreibtisch stehen lassen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwog sie, sich umgehend von Astoria über beruhigende Teesorten belehren zu lassen und in den Austausch zu treten, doch dann entschied sie, dass es nicht der Tag dafür war.  
  
Es war einfach nur der Tag, um nach Hause zu gehen, Ron zu umarmen, ihm den Schlüssel zu diesem Palast der irrsinnigen Träume in die Hand zu drücken und ihn darum zu bitten, ihn irgendwo am Meeresgrund zu versenken, wo ihn niemals mehr irgendjemand finden konnte.  
  
Hermine verabschiedete sich, trat in den Kamin und beobachtete durch die grünen Flammen hindurch, wie Draco Malfoy sich zu Astoria auf das Sofa setzte und sie ein Stück zu ihm herüberrutschte. Sie landete in einer leeren Wohnung und ging über den Flur ins Schlafzimmer. Sie betrachtete das ordentliche, frisch gemachte Bett, das noch vor wenigen Stunden der Schauplatz ihres ganz persönlichen Wahnsinns gewesen war.  
  
Auf dem Fußboden davor lag der Rock mit den ausgeblichenen, roten Rosen auf blauem Grund. Hermine nahm das alte, weiche Stück Stoff in die Hand und setzte sich auf die Kante des Betts. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über eine einzelne blasse Rose und überlegte, ob man daraus vielleicht einen winzigen Pullover machen konnte oder wenigstens ein paar Söckchen oder eine Mütze. Oder den Bezug für ein Kissen, auf dem ein kleines Mädchen seinen Kopf ablegen und tief und fest schlafen und nur die besten Träume haben konnte.


End file.
